Mi odiado Profesor
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Cinco niños tendrán que hacer frente a la situación más difícil de sus vidas,resistir a un orfanato que guarda un gran secreto. Incapaces de huir o pedir ayuda por las amenazas,deberán aguantar hasta cumplir los 18 años para poder irse. En el transcurso de la historia, dos de ellos, se enamoraran de sus profesores. Parejas: Sasu-Naru. Natsu-Gray. Sai-Gaara. Laxus - Jellal.
1. Chapter 1: Primer día de instituto

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Hoy era el primer día de clases, yo tenía obligado ir y la verdad… es que todo me daba igual hace mucho tiempo, mi única preocupación… era proteger a Naruto Uzumaki y él ni siquiera iría a clases. Miré las cuatro paredes de este inmenso cuarto, más de veinte camas todas cercanas y todo niños durmiendo, vivía en este orfanato desde hace demasiado tiempo y no veía el día en que pudiera cumplir los dieciocho años y marcharme de aquí, pero no quería irme sin llevarme a Naruto.

Miré bajo la cama aprovechando que todos estaban durmiendo aún y levanté un pequeño tablón del suelo comprobando que los billetes que conseguía quedarme seguían allí, necesitaba el dinero para poder llevarme a Naruto, tenía que sacarle de este infierno antes de que ocurriera algún desastre… se lo prometí a sus padres antes de que murieran, para mí era como mi hermano pequeño, sólo tenía quince años y por lo menos… alegraba mis días ver su sonrisa.

El colchón se movió de golpe y sentí la sonrisa de Naruto mientras me llamaba y se agarraba a mí abrazándome y me giré incorporándome en la cama sonriéndole, él era por lo único que yo seguía aquí, no podía sacarle, yo sólo tenía diecisiete años y me daba miedo ir al instituto dejándole solo, porque a Naruto… no lo mandaban a la escuela, le mandaban a vender periódicos para que el orfanato recogiera dinero… esa era la excusa, en realidad, se quedaban el dinero que ganábamos para ellos, pero no podía hacer nada aún sabiéndolo.

\- Levántate Gray – dijo Naruto sonriendo y animado.

\- Estoy en ello Naru – le dije intentando sonreír pero al abrazarme mientras saltaba en la cama, me dio sin querer en el abdomen y me quejé.

\- Lo siento – me dijo Naruto preocupado por si me había hecho daño, pero no era culpa de él.

Naruto levantó mi camiseta preocupado y aunque yo traté de impedirlo, no lo conseguí, la levantó viendo el moratón de mis costillas y enfadándose.

\- ¿Otra vez Gray? – Preguntó preocupado - ¿Te lo han vuelto a hacer?

\- No pasa nada Naruto – le dije – venga, cambiémonos y vayamos a desayunar.

Prácticamente contaba los días que me faltaban para irme, sé que ocultaba dinero al orfanato, pero me daba igual, necesitaba el dinero para sacar a Naruto de aquí en cuanto tuviera los dieciocho años y si yo tenía que aguantar las palizas para que él estuviera bien, lo haría. Desde luego a mí no me tenían trabajando para ellos vendiendo periódicos… lo mío era peor, pero al menos conseguía evitar que Naruto estuviera metido en este infierno.

Me levanté de la cama y cogí la única camiseta que tenía en el armario colocándomela por encima y caminando hacia la puerta para bajar a desayunar, Naruto me siguió ahora con una sonrisa otra vez y es que él alegraba mis mañanas, tenía una sonrisa preciosa que contagiaba a todos, sólo esperaba que jamás la perdiera.

\- Gray… ¿Cómo es el instituto? – me preguntó y le sonreí

\- Aburrido – le dije

\- ¿Eh? – dijo medio desilusionado, pero volvió a poner la sonrisa y sonreí - ¿Enserio? Pero… ¿Hay muchos niños, verdad? Y… ¿Aprendes muchas cosas?

\- Algo así Naru – le dije tocándole el cabello y revolviéndoselo – Te pasas el día sentado en una silla estudiando – le comenté para quitarle esa ilusión, no quería que se sintiera peor por no poder ir él, así que trataba de camuflarle lo que era como podía.

\- Pero… a ti te gusta ¿Verdad? Sacas buenas notas siempre – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Saco buenas notas para aprender rápido y poder independizarnos – le dije

\- ¿Por qué hay que aprender para independizarte? – me preguntó extrañado.

\- Porque necesitaré un buen trabajo para ganar dinero – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cuándo te vayas de aquí me llevarás contigo?

\- Claro – le dije – somos como hermanos, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – me dijo chocando la mano que yo le había dado y es que a él le encantaban esas cosas.

Cuando salí de la habitación y después de desayunar cuando ya me iba a recoger las cosas para irme a clase, Jellal salió detrás de mí. Sonreí al verle y aprovechó ahora que no había nadie por el pasillo para empotrarme contra la pared y besarme. Jellal era el chico más guapo del orfanato y era mi novio, le quería pero sé que lo pasaba igual o peor que yo estando aquí, muchas veces hablábamos de marcharnos, queríamos irnos, él también escondía dinero y esperaba que no nos pillasen, porque podíamos salir muy mal parados si se daban cuenta de que les engañábamos con las cuentas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

\- Sí – le dije mientras él acariciaba mi cabello

\- Vi como te sacaban anoche y era muy tarde.

\- Ya sabes Jellal… no te preocupes.

\- Déjame ver – me dijo levantándome la camiseta y mirando el moratón – hay que curarte esto.

\- Es sólo un golpe Jellal, ya está, se me pasará.

\- No puedes seguir así Gray – me dijo

\- No puedo hacer otra cosa, es Naruto – le dije – lo prometí, no puedo ver que le hagan lo mismo que a nosotros.

\- Pero tú pagas el doble para que le dejen a él tranquilo. Te están destrozando.

\- Aguantaré, te lo prometo… un año más, sólo un año más y seremos libres.

\- Vale – me dijo resignándose.

\- Hola Jellal – escuchamos a Naruto que salía del comedor y ambos sonreímos.

\- Buenos días Naruto – le dijo Jellal – te has levantado con energía.

\- Sí – nos dijo – ya me han dado el trabajo para hoy, así que me marcho ya – nos comentó enseñándonos con una sonrisa los periódicos que iba a vender.

\- Espera Naruto… te acompañaremos la mitad del camino, está de paso hacia el instituto – le dije y él se esperó.

Caminamos bajo el cielo eternamente encapotado de Londres y dejamos a Naruto en el parque de siempre continuando nuestro camino hacia el instituto. La verdad es que me pasaba la mitad del tiempo preocupado por Naruto, me solía sentar cerca de la ventana y miraba por ella esperando la hora de salida. Hoy era el primer día y Jellal y yo caminábamos juntos y suspiramos con pesadez al entrar por la puerta principal hacia el patio. Los profesores estaban gritando a algunos alumnos para que dejasen de correr y yo sólo pensaba… que quería marcharme o por lo menos… esperaba que estuviera en la misma clase que Jellal, porque amigos… teníamos pocos, nos trataban como lo que éramos, los huérfanos, los del orfanato, los que no teníamos padres, ni dinero, ni nada que hacer aquí. En parte era cierto, pero solía meterme en muchos problemas, al menos en peleas.

Nos acercamos a la ficha colgada en el tablón para ver en que aula nos tocaba y con qué profesor y suspiré al ver el nombre de Jellal y el de Sai, al menos conocía a dos personas aquí y es que Sai, también estaba en el orfanato y en la misma situación que yo defendiendo a Gaara, un chico que había venido hace un par de años cuando un atracador entró a robar y mató a toda su familia delante del pobre niño. Al no tener más familia lo metieron al orfanato y ahora hablaba algo, muy poco, más con Sai, con los demás apenas hablaba, era muy reservado y eso que tenía la edad de Naruto.

De mi historia… era menos trágica que la de ese chico, mis padres fallecieron en el mismo accidente que los padres de Naruto, a mi hermano mellizo mayor se lo llevaron a una casa y a mí me llevaron junto a Naruto a otra casa. Lloré durante días por mi hermano, no entendía por qué nos habían separado. Un día vi como trataba de abusar el cabeza de familia de Naruto y al meterme yo en medio… acabé pagando las consecuencias. Por las noches me violaba y daba igual cuantas veces le decía y suplicaba que nos dejase en paz, seguía haciéndolo y cuando su mujer se enteró, nos tiró de nuevo al orfanato a Naruto y a mí para impedir que su marido… le engañase ¿Cómo si yo quisiera eso? Al final… no podíamos tener una familia por mi culpa y de mi hermano… no volví a saber nada, esperaba que a él le hubiera ido mejor, pero ya no sé si lo reconocería después de tanto tiempo, llevaba años sin él, prácticamente doce años sin verle, ni siquiera recordaba nada de él, ni un nombre para poder encontrarle.

\- Tenemos nuevo profesor – me dijo Jellal mirando el papel

\- Natsu Dragneel – leí - ¿Sabes quién es?

\- Ni idea, será nuevo en la institución.

\- Lo que me faltaba – le dije – da igual si son nuevos o no, siempre acaban pagándolo con nosotros.

\- Lo sé – me dijo Jellal – no te separes de mí – me dijo preocupado – te protegeré de lo que pueda pasar.

\- ¿Esperamos a Sai? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, no tardará en llegar, seguramente habrá acompañado a Gaara a su lugar de venta de periódicos.

Tal y como dijo… Sai no tardó en llegar y nos saludó bastante serio, él siempre era serio, pero ya lo sabíamos, todos los que nos enfrentábamos al orfanato lo éramos, sólo Naruto parecía mantener su inocencia y sonrisa, los demás… no teníamos ya nada por lo que luchar, ninguna alegría, nos lo habían arrebatado todo. Sai se fijó en algo aún peor de ese papel y no fue el profesor.

\- Mirad a quien tenemos – dijo mirando el papel – Sasuke Uchiha – comentó

\- ¿Uchiha? – pregunté - ¿No es el apellido de ese político que quiere subir en las próximas elecciones? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo Sai – viene de la familia más importante de la ciudad.

\- Acabará metiéndose con nosotros – dijo Jellal – es otro niño rico que nos considerará muertos de hambre.

\- Tratemos de pasar de él – les comenté.

\- Sí – dijeron ambos.

Entramos por clase y yo traté de pasar de todos ellos, pero como no… el Uchiha que ya estaba sentado, me puso la zancadilla cuando caminaba hacia mi mesa y no me caí al suelo de milagro, menos mal que no solía ser muy torpe. Jellal me miró extrañado por mi tropezón y aunque quiso decir algo, le miré fijamente dándole a entender que estaba bien, que lo dejase correr, no quería problemas ya el primer día, así que se sentó y yo ocupé el sitio de al lado dejando a Sai sentarse a mi espalda.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Jellal

\- Sí – le dije mirando hacia el Uchiha – yo sí.

Miré hacia las chicas de clase, todos miraban a Jellal y es que era muy guapo, casi todas estaban detrás de él y bueno… del Uchiha al parecer, porque también tenía su puntazo, aunque a mí me parecía un capullo. Jellal me parecía más guapo que el Uchiha, pero seguramente era demasiado subjetivo porque era mi novio. Me encantaban sus ojos oscuros, su cabello azulado, su tatuaje en el ojo, me gustaba su físico y su carácter protector, todo de él me gustaba.

\- Vaya… tres muertos de hambre en nuestra clase – dijo el Uchiha como si nada

\- Vaya… un capullo pijo y mimadito de papá delante de mí – le dije y se giró enfadado.

\- ¿Tienes un problema conmigo?

\- ¿Lo tienes tú? – le pregunté.

El profesor entró en aquel momento, ese tal Natsu Dragneel y parecía conocer a Sasuke… bueno claro que lo conocía, era el hijo del político más importante de estas elecciones, todos lo conocían, salía en las portadas con su padre publicando la integridad de su familia y bobadas miles, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría en su país, ni siquiera en su ciudad… estábamos nosotros… niños huérfanos que necesitábamos ayuda pero ellos no miraban hacia nosotros, sólo miraban hacia sus ricas familias perfectas.

\- Uchiha… haz caso a tus eslóganes y a los de tu padre y ponlos en práctica – fue lo único que dijo el nuevo profesor llamándole la atención por la falsa publicidad de que ayudarían a los más necesitados cuando se metían con nosotros, yo sonreí y él me miró con odio.

Miré al nuevo profesor, era muy joven, yo diría que acababa de salir de la carrera y éramos su primera clase, tenía apenas veinticinco años como mucho, de cabello extrañamente rosa, pero muy guapo, de hecho todos se giraron hacia él mirándole de arriba abajo embelesados. A mí me gustaba como venía, con esos pantalones vaqueros y una americana, tan formal y a la vez informal, no podía negar que era guapo, pero no sé si podría llevar una clase, era demasiado joven e inexperto, pero parecía venir con ganas de trabajar y hacer cosas, algo bueno tenía que tener a su favor.

Las chicas de clase empezaron todas a intentar seducirle, algunas hasta se bajaban un poco la camiseta intentando enseñar un poco de escote para llamar la atención y empecé a reírme mientras miraba a Jellal que también sonreía, a él también le habían hecho lo mismo las chicas de clase alguna vez para lograr su mirada, pero no conseguían nada… no creo que un profesor fuera a caer en las redes de ningún alumno, estaba prohibido que los profesores salieran con alumnos.


	2. Chapter 2: Política

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me desperté más cansado de lo que me había acostado, pero era culpa de mi padre con sus encuestas políticas y sus campañas, encima me obligaba a mí a salir y convencer a la gente de lo unida que estaba la familia, de convencer de que él lucharía por la unidad familiar, por la tradición y esas chorradas… bueno… no me quejaba, nuestra familia había estado casi siempre muy unida, pero ahora mi hermano mayor se había ido a estudiar fuera y creo… que tenía un novio allí en Alemania, no me lo había confirmado, pero yo se lo notaba, había estado toda la vida con él y eso se veía.

Yo al estar aquí junto a mis padres, me tocaba hacer campaña con ellos, salía en las fotografías y tenía que sonreír demostrando que éramos una familia muy unida, a veces hasta habían venido a hacerme entrevistas sobre qué pensaba y por supuesto… yo hablaba a favor de mi padre y decía que él cambiaría algunos problemas de la sociedad, pero estaba un poco cansado de tener que participar… era el trabajo de mi padre no el mío, esto no era vida para un adolescente.

Tenía que pensar con quien iba, con quien salía, cuando me iba de fiesta tenía que tener cuidado de que no me pillasen haciendo locuras o tonterías, tenía que estar siempre vigilando mi espalda por si intentaban pillarme haciendo algo indebido para fastidiar a mi padre en su campaña y estaba harto, yo quería libertad, ser libre y eso venía en el instituto, era libre durante unas horas y me gustaba poder hacer las tonterías que no podía hacer estando fuera de esos muros.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba… era fastidiar a los del orfanato, no porque tuviera algo en su contra, sino porque entraban muy rápido a pelear y discutir, me encantaba picarles, me encantaba meterme con ellos aunque en realidad, era sólo por diversión.

En casa ahora mi padre le había dado por poner seguridad… tenía gente por toda la casa siempre, guardaespaldas, chófer, vigilantes, esto era un infierno y todo por las elecciones. A veces deseaba que no ganase, porque si iba a ser así siempre, menudo infierno iba a ser los cuatro años de su gobierno y esperaba que no lo reeligieran, aunque también sabía que le hacía mucha ilusión, así que en parte deseaba que ganase.

\- Buenos días cariño – dijo mi madre y es que ella siempre era muy amorosa.

\- Hola mamá – le dije desperezándome - ¿Ha llamado Itachi? – le pregunté.

\- No, ya sabes que está muy ocupado con sus estudios, seguramente te llamará esta tarde cuando tenga un hueco.

\- Genial – le dije sonriendo.

\- Levántate rápido, dúchate y desayuna, el chófer te llevará a clase – me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Vale.

Mi padre había decidido cambiarme de instituto este último año, no quería llevarme a un instituto privado como el resto de su competencia, quería que fuera al público y demostrar con hechos… de que él fomentaba el cambio, de que su propio hijo iba con gente del pueblo y no con ricos y pijos, con los hijos de la gente de clase alta de la sociedad, así que este año… me tocaba ir al instituto público y tampoco me preocupaba en gran medida.

Me habían mandado al instituto donde iba a impartir clases Natsu Dragneel, el hijo de unos socios de mi padre y que acababa de graduarse en la universidad como profesor, este año sería su primer año dando clase y supongo que mandándome allí era beneficioso para los dos, él estaría más tranquilo porque conocía al menos a un alumno y yo no estaría solo, podía solucionar mis problemas con él.

Desayuné solo, porque mi padre se tenía que ir al despacho y pasó por mi lado revolviéndome el pelo con una sonrisa pero sin soltar el teléfono de su oreja, siempre iba con ese maldito trasto en la oreja, pero al menos siempre tenía tiempo para mí y me hacía alguna caricia o algo, estaba atento a mis problemas, no era un mal padre, sólo estaba siempre muy ocupado. Colgó el teléfono y me miró con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Has dormido bien hijo? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Preparado para tu nuevo instituto?

\- Qué remedio, todo sea por dar ejemplo, supongo – le dije

\- No te metas en líos ¿Lo prometes? – me preguntó señalándome con el teléfono.

\- Sí tranquilo… no te dejaré en evidencia.

\- No me preocupa mi reputación, no quiero que te pase nada y lo sabes, compórtate y haz amigos Sasuke, disfruta de la vida de instituto – me dijo – me marcho a trabajar, estudia – me comentó antes de salir hacia la puerta.

\- Sí papá – le dije sonriendo dando un sorbo a la leche.

Terminé de desayunar y fui al vehículo donde ya me esperaba el chófer. Subí en el coche y condujo hacia el instituto. Estaba en la otra punta de donde yo vivía, pero es lo que había que hacer por mi padre. Amaba a mi familia y por ella yo hacía cualquier cosa, era muy familiar, en eso tenía razón el eslogan de mi padre y que muchos de la competencia criticaban.

\- Detente – grité de golpe al chófer y este detuvo el vehículo de golpe.

Miré por la ventanilla para asegurarme de que había visto bien, pero sí, era un chico rubio de impresionante sonrisa que vendía periódicos a la entrada de un parque. No podía dejar de mirarle, era muy guapo pero me sorprendía algo… ¿Por qué no estaba en el instituto? Ese chico debería tener unos quince años, tenía que estar en el instituto pero estaba ahí vendiendo periódicos, no lo entendía. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo hacia allí. El chófer gritó mi nombre y me pidió que volviera, pero no le hice caso, corrí hasta él y cuando llegué el chico me miró primero serio y luego sonrió tendiéndome un periódico.

\- ¿Me compras un periódico? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Claro – le dije extrañamente serio y busqué el dinero en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

\- ¿No vas al instituto? – le pregunté.

\- No – me dijo sonriendo – yo tengo trabajo, pero mi hermano sí está allí – me dijo

\- ¿Tú hermano? – Le pregunté - ¿A qué instituto va tu hermano?

\- Al del otro lado del parque – me dijo sonriendo y me sorprendió, porque yo iba hacia ese.

\- ¿Siempre estás aquí?

\- Por las mañanas sí, por las tardes me voy hacia el centro de la ciudad – me dijo

\- Entonces… mañana vendré a por un periódico ¿Me lo guardas? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Claro – me dijo sonriendo él también.

Volví hacia el vehículo y aún le miré un par de veces… seguía sonriendo y acercándose a la gente que paseaba tratando de vender sus periódicos y bastante gente paraba a comprarle al menos uno. Me hizo gracia porque él siempre sonreía y les daba las gracias por hacerle el favor de comprarle aquel trozo de papel. Llegué al vehículo y entré volviendo a sentarme.

\- Ay señorito… no vuelva a asustarme así – me dijo Kakashi, mi chófer y guardaespaldas – creí que se había vuelto loco y trataba de huir – yo sonreí al escucharle.

\- ¿Cómo iba a huir? – le pregunté sonriendo – sólo quería un periódico – le dije – a partir de ahora… pararemos todas las mañanas a comprar uno

\- De acuerdo señor – me dijo Kakashi – pero por favor… no vuelva a salir corriendo así, le podía haber pasado cualquier cosa.

\- De acuerdo Kakashi, lo siento, te avisaré la próxima vez.

Llegué al instituto y me crucé con dos jóvenes que estaban parados delante de mí casi asustados. Uno moreno como yo de espectaculares ojos azules y otro de cabello azulado, eran muy guapos aunque se veía a la legua que eran chicos de la calle, ya sólo por la ropa con la que venían se les veía. Sonreí y pasé de ellos acercándome al tablón de las aulas para ver dónde me tocaba y me dirigí directamente a clase.

Aquel chico que había visto en la puerta de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, pasó por mi lado pero no se fijó en nada ni en nadie y le saqué de su trance al ponerle la zancadilla. No se calló pero tampoco quería tirarle, quería que se enfadase, que me prestara atención, tenía la leve sensación de que ese chico o el otro de cabello azulado que había pasado antes tenía que ser el hermano del chico de los periódicos, estaba casi convencido, tenían el mismo aire. No se quejó así que le solté una frase borde para ver si reaccionaba y lo hizo aunque Natsu entró en aquel momento llamándome la atención y me giré para atender a clase pasando del chico.

Llegamos a la hora de gimnasia y había un profesor rubio muy corpulento con algún tatuaje en su brazo, se presentó como Laxus Dreyar pero yo seguía mirando hacia el otro extremo del banco donde estábamos sentados, aquel chico al que le había puesto la zancadilla y que se llamaba Gray, seguía al lado del su compañero, creo que tenían algo esos dos, aunque la gente decía que sólo eran amigos, buenos amigos, pero me parece que no… ellos se equivocaban, creo que estaban saliendo juntos o puede que yo me equivocase.

Nos hizo correr alrededor del campo para comprobar nuestra resistencia y al final de todo… nos quedamos sólo nosotros tres, Gray, Jellal y yo, los tres últimos con mayor resistencia de la clase y los otros alumnos nos miraban sorprendidos, pero yo quería ganar. Me acerqué hacia Gray y le sonreí aunque él me miraba extrañado.

\- ¿Tú eres el hermano de ese chico rubio que vende periódicos en el parque? – Gray se detuvo en seco en aquel momento mirándome con sorpresa y el profesor lo sacó del campo por haberse detenido y aunque dijo un par de maldiciones, yo sonreí.

\- si tocas a ese chico, Gray te machacará – me dijo de golpe Jellal.

\- ¿Entonces sí es su hermano? – le pregunté.

\- Algo así – me dijo Jellal – tú no nos entenderías, no son hermanos biológicos, pero no puedes comprender el lazo que une a los huérfanos… tú sólo eres un niño rico que no entiende las cosas.

Por mucho que lo intenté, no conseguí vencer a Jellal, tenía más resistencia que yo, más velocidad que yo, era un grandísimo deportista, en realidad los tres lo éramos y quizá si a Gray no lo hubiera despistado habría acabado ganándome… quien sabe lo que habría ocurrido, pero de momento, estaba claro que Jellal era superior a mí en el deporte y eso me sorprendía, yo siempre había sido el mejor.

En los vestuarios cuando todos se marcharon, me crucé con Gray y me empotró contra una de las paredes enfadado… creí que era por lo del deporte, pero me equivoqué, estaba preocupado por Naruto aunque no entendía qué le preocupaba exactamente, no iba a hacerle nada a su hermano.

\- No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermano – me dijo enfadado – si le haces algo te mataré – me amenazó.

\- No voy a hacerle nada – le aclaré – le compré un periódico esta mañana – le dije.

\- Mejor para ti, porque no consiento que nadie le haga daño.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le pregunté al ver como su camiseta se había levantado un poco y tenía un moratón.

\- No te importa niño pijo – me dijo soltándome para marcharse.

\- Cuéntamelo – le grité pero él no quiso contármelo.

\- Déjanos en paz – me dijo y yo enfadado, corrí hacia él y me lancé contra él estampándolo contra la pared de enfrente saliendo al pasillo.

Gray se quejó por el golpe pero se levantó y vino también a pegarme empotrándome esta vez él contra el otro lado del pasillo. No dejamos de pegarnos, yo no quería perder ante él y él no quería perder ante mí, al final, Natsu es el que vino a separarnos y nos mandó a la oficina del director por pelearnos mientras yo veía como llegaba Jellal en ese momento preocupado por Gray.

\- Estoy bien – le dijo Gray calmándole.

\- Dijiste que nada de líos – le recordó.

\- Lo sé, lo siento – se disculpó.

\- Te espero para irnos juntos – le comentó mientras yo seguía a Gray hacia la oficina del director.


	3. Chapter 3: Vidas cruzadas

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Estaba aquí en el parque vendiendo periódicos cuando vino un chico moreno de la edad de mi hermano a comprarme un periódico y como siempre, sonreí intentando que me comprasen y lo hizo. Agradecía siempre a todos los que me compraban porque muchos volvían al día siguiente, a muchos ya los conocía y es que llevaba años trabajando en esto. Los que llevaban el orfanato no me dejaban ir al instituto, decían que todos debíamos trabajar para poder mantener el orfanato, la comida, las camas, la ropa… todo eso no era gratis y debíamos pagarlo, así que no habían quejas, tampoco es que ellos consintieran muchas quejas.

Sólo Gaara y yo trabajábamos vendiendo periódicos y por eso no íbamos al instituto, realmente no sé qué es lo que vendía mi hermano, ni Jellal, pero creo que ganaban bastante más que yo y aunque le dije a Gray que quería trabajar con él para ganar dinero más rápido y poder irnos antes, él se negaba siempre, hasta se enfadaba conmigo a veces y al final, dejé de pedírselo y me conformé con vender periódicos.

No me gustaba el orfanato, pero no tenía ningún sitio al que ir y sé que Gray lo odiaba, de hecho escondía dinero de lo que él ganaba trabajando para poder independizarnos, yo nunca le dije que lo sabía, de hecho a veces yo mismo vigilaba su dinero para que nadie lo tocase sin que él se diera cuenta, sé que a él le gustaba verme feliz, por eso siempre le sonreía, pero Gray llevaba años con esa coraza que se había puesto para evitar que le hicieran daño, creo que sólo la quitaba conmigo y con Jellal, puede que ahora incluso con Gaara porque le daba mucha pena el chico, estaba bastante atento a él y es que ese chico desde que llegó… tenía un trauma que sabíamos… nosotros no podíamos quitarle y es que lo que él había vivido era mucho peor a nuestras historias.

Gaara estaba traumatizado, muchas noches no podía dormir, a veces buscaba o a Jellal, a Sai, a Gray o a mí y se venía a dormir con nosotros atemorizado de que alguien pudiera entrar a hacerle daño y es que asesinaron a su familia delante de él, no podía hacerme una idea de lo que eso podía ser, tenía que haberlo pasado fatal. Levantarse una noche por escuchar un ruido en casa y ver como habían entrado a robar y mataban a su familia mientras él sólo podía esconderse… eso traumatizaba a cualquiera. Jamás encontraron a los que entraron en su casa y la policía encontró a Gaara tras unas maderas del sótano escondido y traumatizado. No tenía familia, así que lo metieron aquí en el orfanato, yo sólo le había escuchado pronunciar palabras sueltas desde el accidente, ni siquiera nos hablaba y eso que no se juntaba con nadie más que con nosotros.

De Gray… sólo sabía que venía siempre con heridas, moratones, casi sin poder andar a veces y sabía que le daban alguna paliza de vez en cuando, seguramente por haber cometido algún error en su trabajo, no lo sabía. No veía el día en que pudiéramos irnos, quería que Gray saliera de aquí de una vez, no quería seguir viéndole como estaba, porque un día no podría aguantar más, lo estaban destrozando pero él siempre decía… " _Sólo queda un año_ " y me sonreía calmándome.

Sé que Gray se sentía en la obligación de cuidar de mí, yo no recordaba mucho, de hecho no recordaba nada, sólo tenía tres años cuando murieron mis padres según dijo Gray, en un accidente de tráfico donde murieron también los suyos. Él tampoco lo recordaba mucho, tenía cinco añitos y por lo que llegaron a contarle, su hermano mellizo había sido acogido en adopción pero a él no le quisieron, así que se quedó conmigo. Gray muchas veces recordaba únicamente que había prometido a mi padre que siempre me cuidaría y se acordaba de ello porque le habían regalado un caramelo, no recordaba nada más de su infancia, ni siquiera a su hermano.

A mí me habría gustado ayudarle a encontrarlo, pero a saber dónde estaba ya ese chico, seguramente hasta podía estar en otro país, en otra ciudad… a saber. No teníamos un nombre, ni una familia, no le habían dejado ni una dirección dónde poder encontrar alguna vez a su hermano, así que ahora estaba solo. A veces le veía ir al registro y tratar de encontrar a alguien con su apellido y aunque había algunos y llamaba para preguntar, nadie era su hermano. Supongo que Gray había empezado a pensar que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano.

Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando unas manos taparon mis ojos y escuché la voz de Gray. Sonreí de inmediato, por fin había salido del instituto y venía a por mí. Me giré de golpe quitándome sus manos de mis ojos y le abracé y es que sé que no éramos hermanos, pero para mí lo era, era lo más parecido a una familia que podía tener aquí en un orfanato. No sé qué habría hecho sin él. Siempre me cuidaba y me protegía, al final… aunque antes era más rebelde, ahora le hacía caso en todo, sobre todo después de que viera como la familia que nos acogió cuando él tenía nueve años, abusaban de él. Fue mi culpa, porque yo me metía en líos, me metía en problemas y un día se cabreó mucho el padre de la familia, vino dispuesto a "enseñarme modales" y vi con horror como se quitaba el cinturón para pegarme, pero Gray se puso en medio, él fue el que recibió la paliza y desde aquel momento, no dejó de sufrir sus abusos, no dejó de sufrir aquellas palizas, estaba más rato curándose y tapándose los golpes que haciendo sus tareas y supe… que debía empezar a portarme bien si quería dejar de verle sufrir a él. Gray siempre estaba delante de mí recibiendo los golpes que eran míos y odiaba eso, odiaba que le hicieran daño por mi culpa.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos a casa? – le pregunté con esa sonrisa que le encantaba verme a Gray y es que esto era lo único que podía hacer por él, sonreírle.

\- Sí – me dijo - ¿Qué tal te ha ido Naruto? – me preguntó al ver un par de periódicos que no se habían vendido.

\- Me han faltado dos.

\- Dame eso – me dijo cogiendo ambos periódicos y encaminándose a dos chicas muy guapas que estaban sentadas en un banco del parque.

No sé qué les dijo, pero le vi sonreír y eso era muy raro en él. Las chicas sonreían también con lo que se supone les estaba contando, se ruborizaron… pero al final, vendió los dos periódicos que se había llevado. Siempre que venía acababa ayudándome, sabía que me echarían la bronca por no haberlos vendido todos así que Gray me había ayudado, él tenía más facilidad que yo, creo que es porque era más mayor y sabía cómo seducir a la gente para que hicieran lo que él quería.

\- Listo ¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer algo antes de ir al orfanato? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ramen? – pregunté y él sonrió.

\- Vale – me dijo – busquemos a Gaara y nos vamos a comer Ramen.

\- Gray… - le llamé ahora un poco triste cuando él ya había comenzado a caminar - ¿Podemos comprar Ramen? – le pregunté preocupado porque se supone que los del orfanato no nos daban dinero, lo que es comer a veces hasta nos dejaban sin comer si no habíamos trabajado para pagarnos la comida y sé que él dinero que Gray escondía, muchas veces lo utilizaba conmigo, me sentía mal.

\- Sí Naruto – me dijo sonriendo – vamos, ayer cenaste poco ¿Verdad? – me preguntó sonriendo – vamos, os invito, tengo algo de dinero aún.

\- No quiero que te pillen escondiendo dinero Gray – le dije – no quiero que te hagan daño.

\- No me pillarán Naruto, vamos, no voy a dejaros con hambre – me dijo sonriendo y fuimos a buscar a Gaara.

Gray me comentó que Jellal y Sai habían ido ya hacia el lugar del Ramen a pedir sitio mientras él nos buscaba a nosotros. Llegamos donde estaba Gaara, que también le quedaban unos pocos periódicos y entre los tres terminamos en un momento de venderlos, o más bien… casi podía decir que Gray terminó de vendérselos a las chicas que pasaban por allí. Al momento que le vi hablar con el chico que me había comprado a mí el periódico esta mañana y me acerqué hacia ellos.

\- Venga Gray, lamento lo de esta mañana – le dijo el chico.

\- Me da igual lo del director – dijo Gray – no te metas en mi vida y todo irá bien.

Yo llegaba en aquel momento y vi al chico mirarme mientras Gray se ponía en medio cubriéndome, él siempre era muy protector conmigo. Al final el joven le pidió un par de periódicos y Gray aunque se extrañó, se los dio ya que necesitábamos acabar cuanto antes.

\- ¿Te han llevado al director otra vez? – le pregunté a Gray.

\- No ha sido nada Naruto – me dijo.

\- Siempre estás metido en problemas o más bien los otros siempre te meten en problemas.

\- Me metí yo esta vez, pero no volverá a pasar – me dijo – tranquilo – me comentó caminando hacia Gaara que acababa de vender su último periódico – Vamos Gaara, iremos a comer algo.

Gaara no sonreía nunca, ni hablaba, pero se agarró de golpe a la camiseta de Gray deteniéndole cuando ya se estaba marchando hacia el local donde habíamos quedado.

\- ¿Ramen? – preguntó Gaara.

\- Sí – le dijo Gray sonriendo - ¿Te apetece?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y nos siguió en silencio, pero yo me detuve un momento a ver a aquel chico moreno marcharse, aunque cuando se giró a mirarnos, me sonrojé y empecé a correr hacia Gray que ya me llamaba preocupado por si me quedaba atrás.

Cuando llegamos al local, supe que Gray estaba enfadado porque cuchicheaba con Jellal sobre la cena de anoche y es que nos habían servido muy poco, tanto… que nos quedamos todos con hambre. Quizá por eso Gray había decidido gastarse algo del dinero que se escondía en nosotros, no quería que nos quedásemos con hambre, estos tres siempre estaban preocupados por nosotros. Entre Sai, Jellal y Gray pagaron todo, yo tenía miedo de que un día les pillasen, porque el resto de alumnos pasaban hambre y yo ya podía estar agradecido de que ellos se saltasen algunas normas para cuidarnos.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho el nuevo profesor? – le preguntó Jellal a Gray.

\- Nada del otro mundo – le explicó – cree como todos los demás profesores, que soy un chico conflictivo, me han puesto un parte y ya está. ¡ _Cómo si mis padres fueran a leerlo_! – dijo sonriendo y Jellal sonrió también, yo pude entender que ese profesor aún no se habría enterado de que era huérfano – creo que no le sentó muy bien mi contestación.

\- ¿No les importará el parte a los del orfanato? – le pregunté a mi hermano.

\- A ellos solo les importa que trabaje – me dijo Gray – les da igual lo que haga en el instituto, si por ellos fuera ni nos llevarían, pero les es obligado.

Después de comer volvimos al orfanato y al pasar por el local de al lado, salió Iván, el director del centro y cogió a Gray del brazo arrastrándolo tras de sí y aunque traté de impedirlo, continuó arrastrándolo.

\- Naruto vuelve a tu cuarto – me dijo Iván.

\- ¿Dónde te lo llevas?

\- Tu hermano tiene que trabajar, ya lo sabes, vete a dormir – me repitió.

\- Yo también quiero trabajar – le dije y esta vez fue Gray quien me gritó.

\- Naruto, lárgate a tu cuarto, tú ya has trabajado hoy, esto no es para ti.

\- Pero…

Gaara sí se cabreó bastante más que yo, porque fue directo a pegar a Iván para que soltase a Gray, pero al ver mi hermano que podrían pegarle a él, enseguida apartó a Gaara y lo empujó hacia Jellal que lo cogió evitando que hiciera alguna locura.

\- Jellal, llévatelos – le pidió Gray.

Aunque Jellal tenía cara de desaprobación por lo que le hacían a Gray, se nos llevó hacia el edificio de al lado para mandarnos a dormir. Supongo que él trabajaría también luego. No volví a ver a Gray en toda la noche, Iván lo metió dentro del otro local y cerró la puerta. Acabé durmiéndome aunque me costó mucho, no dejaba de pensar en mi hermano y esperaba que entrase por la puerta a dormir, pero al final… me quedé dormido antes de verle volver, aún me dio tiempo a ver como Jellal se marchaba a trabajar hacia las doce de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4: Huérfanos

**Natsu Draneel POV**

Llegué a casa muy confuso, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre ese chico y es que reconocía que había metido la pata con él, debí leerme la ficha de mis estudiantes antes de impartir clase, pero no me había dado tiempo a revisarlos a todos. Miré el montón de papeles aún encima de mi escritorio, ese que me faltaba por revisar y estaba convencido de que ese chico estaba ahí, no había leído ningún expediente de chicos sin familia y había tres en mi clase.

Miré en el montón de papeles y busqué al chico entre todos ellos, estaba casi al final su hoja y la miré, Gray Fullbuster, sin familia conocida. Desde luego había metido la pata al decirle que quería hablar con sus padres, su contestación había sido que él no tenía padres. Me dejó allí sin saber qué decirle viendo como se marchaba, le daban igual los partes disciplinarios, le daba igual todo, era un chico que cuando pregunté al resto de profesores por él, todos decían lo mismo… conflictivo.

No sé si había empezado aquella pelea Sasuke Uchiha o Gray Fullbuster, pero ambos llevaban un parte a su casa…o más bien Sasuke lo llevaba a su casa, porque Gray ni eso tenía. Me llamaba la atención su situación, jamás me había cruzado con un caso como el de él. Sé que era mi primera clase, pero podría haberme tocado algo normal, ahora tenía al hijo de un político y a tres chicos huérfanos en mi clase ¿Cómo debía llevar esto? Se supone que yo era el tutor de la clase y además… el profesor de ética.

\- ¿Qué tal el día? – escuché que me preguntaban y pude ver a Lucy que salía por la puerta del salón con una toalla envuelta a su cuerpo mientras se secaba el cabello con otra.

\- Raro – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó acercándose y mirando la ficha que tenía ahora entre mis manos - ¿Gray Fullbuster? ¿Quién es? – me preguntó.

\- Un alumno – le dije – creo que he metido la pata con él, no hemos empezado muy bien. Le he puesto un parte disciplinario el primer día por una pelea y le pedí que me trajese a sus padres para hablar.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – me preguntó.

\- Que no tiene padres – le dije dejando la hoja de nuevo con el resto del montón.

\- Natsu – me llamó cogiéndome antes de que fuera hacia el baño y besándome con dulzura – tranquilo, seguro que lo arreglas, siempre se te ha dado bien solucionar problemas – me dijo Lucy tratando de animarme.

\- Voy a ducharme – le dije sonriendo besándola – cuando salga estaré más tranquilo, te lo prometo.

Me duché y aún así seguía pensando en el lío en que estaba, era mi primer año como profesor, siempre había soñado con ser profesor, quería ayudar a mis alumnos, enseñarles, ser un apoyo para ellos ¿Y qué había hecho el primer día? Meter la pata con un huérfano, era lo que me faltaba, me sentía como la peor persona del mundo, le había herido donde más le dolía a ese chico. Creí que la ducha me relajaría o que se llevaría el recuerdo de lo que había pasado de mi cabeza, pero no, seguía estando ahí, me había dejado muy preocupado ese chico, me daban ganas de disculparme pero no podía, era su profesor… no debía darle ciertas confianzas ¿Qué iba a hacer con este problema? Sé que Lucy siempre pensaba que era muy bueno arreglando problemas, pero la verdad es que era mejor encontrándolos que arreglándolos. Mi primer colegio, mi primera clase… y me encontraba con tres huérfanos ¡ _Los problemas me perseguían_!

Cuando salí al comedor, Lucy ya estaba cambiada, había puesto la mesa y había preparado la cena, eso me hizo preocuparme por cuánto tiempo había estado en la ducha, supongo que demasiado. Ella sonrió al verme y me indicó que me sentase a cenar. Aproveché para darle las gracias por la cena y comimos mientras me contaba cosas de su trabajo y es que prefería que hablase ella para no tener que pensar yo en mi trabajo. Lucy era periodista, ahora trabajaba para una importante revista pero aún se quejaba de que la trataban como a la becaria aún teniendo un pequeño apartado dentro de la revista. Me contó los rumores y cotilleos que tenían por allí y aunque yo no le estaba prestando mucha atención por estar dándole vueltas al problema que yo tenía con mis alumnos, sonreía de vez en cuando fingiendo que la escuchaba para que ella siguiera.

Aquella noche no pegué ojo, pasé la peor noche en meses y es que daba vueltas y más vueltas tratando de pensar una solución, no podía creerme lo imbécil qué había sido al decirle aquello a ese chico. Sólo tuve que haberme leído su ficha, tenía todo su expediente, quizá le estaba dando más vueltas de las que debería, todos los profesores decían que era un chico problemático, pero a mí me daba la sensación como si no fuera del todo cierto, algo tenía que haber para que se comportase como lo hacía, todos teníamos pasado, el pasado nos forjaba, quería saber qué es lo que escondía detrás de esa actitud distante y fría.

Cuando me desperté, Lucy ya se había marchado y me había dejado una nota en mi mesilla indicándome que tenía el desayuno listo en la nevera. Sonreí y es que de verdad que ella siempre estaba en todo. Desayuné bastante rápido y me marché a clase, no quería llegar tarde y es que hoy me tocaba la primera hora. Al entrar empecé a explicar la lección y me sorprendió no ver a Gray en su sitio, de hecho… entró cinco minutos tarde y estuve a punto de no dejarle entrar, pero al ver como se disculpaba me pareció muy formal y por nuestro mal comienzo de ayer, le dejé entrar. Vi a Jellal preguntarle entre susurros si estaba bien y les mandé callar, no quería que siguieran interrumpiendo mi clase.

Estuve contando un poco sobre los dilemas morales, haciendo preguntas a los alumnos y viendo sus contestaciones, hasta que me di cuenta de que Gray… se había quedado dormido en la mesa. Jellal trató de despertarle disimuladamente cuando me vio fijar mi vista en él y aunque Sasuke también se giró hacia atrás para tratar de despertarlo les mandé que pasaran de él. Busqué la pregunta del temario más complicada que pude encontrar, algo que no daríamos hasta final de curso y se la formulé llamándole, no se despertó, así que le lancé la tiza desde mi lugar y pareció quejarse mirando a Jellal y éste le indicaba con los ojos que había sido yo.

\- Espero señor Fullbuster que haya descansado a gusto en mi clase – le dije – puede por favor contestarme a la pregunta.

Sabía que no la había escuchado, debía de estar tronco perdido cuando se la hice y me sorprendió cuando de golpe la respondió perfectamente frente a todos, sin saltarse ni una coma ¿Cómo narices podía estar prestando atención cuando dormía? Era algo que no me explicaba pero gracias a dios que sonó la sirena del cambio de clase y pude retirarme antes de que me dejasen a mí mal. Ese chico era muy raro… era inteligente, nadie se podía saber esa respuesta, no entendía como alguien con su cerebro podía meterse en tantos problemas.

Salí hacia la sala de profesores y me crucé con Laxus, el profesor de gimnasia que también terminaba ahora su clase y se dirigía junto a mí a por un café. Me sonrió al verme y tras pedir un par de cafés nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo de la sala. Algunos profesores estaban por allí leyendo un periódico y otros repasando sus notas de lo que iban a dar en las siguientes horas.

\- ¿Qué sabes de esos chicos huérfanos? – le pregunté a Laxus.

\- No mucho – me dijo – que suelen estar siempre en líos.

\- Ya, eso es lo que todos me dicen, pero no sé qué pensar.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Ese chico, Gray… me ha respondido una pregunta que ni siquiera yo me sabía, he tenido que mirarla en el temario – le dije.

\- ¿Y? – me preguntó.

\- Estaba dormido en clase, ni siquiera sé cómo ha escuchado mi pregunta.

\- El cerebro humano hace maravillas – me dijo Laxus sonriendo – la verdad es que son algo raros… siempre van los tres juntos, no suelen separarse y creo que son los otros alumnos los que suelen meterles en problemas, pero aquí lo pagan con ellos, supongo que es lo más fácil – me dijo susurrando – en mi clase no tengo quejas, se comportan bien, tienen buena disciplina, no se meten en jaleos, sacan buenas notas, son buenos deportistas…quizá hablan poco y son muy reservados.

\- ¿No has notado nada raro?

\- No, si hubiera algo raro… creo que se cubrirían bien entre esos tres. Pero estaré atento por si veo algo extraño – me comentó.

Fui con Laxus a la dirección y pedí de nuevo los expedientes, esta vez completos y revisamos entre los dos los tres casos. Laxus había estudiado en la universidad algo de Psicología y él mismo decía que no eran precisamente tres modelos de conflictividad, buenas notas, disciplinados… no eran como otros chicos conflictivos que él había tenido con anterioridad, le parecían buenos chicos ¿Entonces por qué todos los profesores los culpaban a ellos de todos los problemas? Pedí en la junta que se revisaran los expedientes y que investigaran lo que había detrás de los conflictos de estos chicos, algo tenía que haber para que se comportasen de esta forma, ¡ _en caso de fuera culpa de ellos_!, pero todos se lavaron las manos y me pusieron a mí al cargo de vigilarlos y "reeducarlos" ¡ _Cómo si necesitasen educación_! Lo que necesitaban esos tres era ayuda de alguna clase y no sabía cual, seguramente el no tener padres les había afectado a su carácter y yo estaba dispuesto a tratar de averiguar qué tipo de ayuda necesitaban y ayudarles. Laxus por hablar una única vez en la junta diciendo que en los expedientes no había signos de que fueran chicos conflictivos… acabó pagando el pato y lo asignaron conmigo para "arreglar" como ellos dicen… a esos chicos. De verdad que se lavaban las manos muy rápido todos, se supone que éramos sus profesores, debíamos ayudarles, ver a través de su carácter y sus corazas para tratar de entenderlos, no ponerles partes disciplinarios sin más porque eran los huérfanos y eso no llevaría a ningún lado.

Supongo que era simplemente eso… era más fácil en una pelea o discusión culpar a los chicos sin padres, en vez de meterse en jaleos, pero eso sólo nos traía problemas a la larga… porque esos chicos no confiaban en nosotros, sabían perfectamente que aunque nos explicasen o intentasen pedirnos ayuda si les pasaba algo, todos esos profesores les darían la espalda, por eso ya no se fiaban, ahora se defendían entre ellos y era algo que nos habíamos ganado nosotros. ¿Cómo iba ahora a ver tras esa coraza que se habían puesto? ¿Cómo haría para que confiasen en mí? No lo sabía, pero este tema me preocupaba.

\- No confían en nosotros – le dije a Laxus cuando me quedé a solas con él y estaba claro que él veía más cosas que yo.

\- Te equivocas Natsu – me dijo Laxus – no confían en nadie y menos en los adultos – me dijo muy serio – y eso es un problema. No puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado. No quieren ayuda, sólo quieren que les dejen tranquilos.

\- Nunca he llevado casos de estos.

\- Dejé la psicología hace mucho Natsu – me dijo – sólo soy un profesor de gimnasia, así que tampoco sé muy bien cómo afrontar esto que acabas de decirme.

\- Vamos Laxus… esos chicos no están perdidos, tienen potencial, sólo tenemos que hacerles ver a los profesores que se equivocan con ellos. No son conflictivos y si se les da la oportunidad, sé que la aprovecharán.

\- Sí, bonitas palabras Natsu, ahora ve a la próxima Junta y trata de convencerlos – Laxus se quedó pensando unos segundos – podrías tratar de hablar con los tres a la vez, para tal vez conseguir que inconscientemente vayan viendo que entiendes perfectamente que son como una familiar, que respetas esa decisión que ellos han tomado, y de esa manera en alguna ocasión conseguir que bajen la guardia. Esto, lo más seguro, será complicado y costoso. Quizá a otro alumno le resultaría más fácil averiguar lo que ocurre ya que está más tiempo con ellos – me dijo.

\- ¿Quieres que meta un espía?

\- No, quiero que alguien se gane su confianza y nos pueda dar alguna pista de lo que ocurre. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

\- A Sasuke Uchiha es al único que conozco – le dije – pero es tan diferente a ellos que no encajaría en su grupo.

\- Puede que sea el que mejor encaje – me dijo Laxus.

Al finalizar las clases cogí el coche para regresar a casa y al pasar por el parque, el semáforo se puso en rojo obligándome a detenerme, pero mi sorpresa vino cuando vi a Gray cruzando por el paso de peatones con dos chicos de unos quince años, un chico pelirrojo muy serio y uno rubio que hablaba animadamente con él y sonreía sin parar. Y supongo que me fijé en la sonrisa de Gray porque jamás sonreía. ¡ _He descubierto algo que le importa_!


	5. Chapter 5: Silencios aterradores

**Sabaku no Gaara POV**

Había llegado hace dos años a este orfanato, jamás imaginé que acabaría aquí. Tenía una vida con mis padres, amigos, mis estudios en un buen instituto, lo tenía todo pero nadie puede escapar al destino, en una noche toda mi vida cambió por completo. Aquel día yo había ido al cine con unos amigos, nos lo habíamos pasado en grande y llegué para la hora de cenar. Mis padres siempre estaban muy ocupados y la noche era el único momento que aprovechábamos para estar en familia. La regla en mi casa era que se apagasen los teléfonos mientras se cenaba y era el momento que más me gustaba, porque estaba con mis padres y hablábamos de todo. Me preguntaron por el colegio, por mis notas, por la película que había visto y sonreí contestándoles a las preguntas. Mi hermana también estaba allí contándoles su día con aquella sonrisa que tenía siempre.

Hice mis deberes y me duché antes de irme a dormir y por supuesto… hice rabiar un poco a mi hermana antes de meterme en la habitación. Me dormí al momento y es que hoy estaba muy cansado, había tenido entrenamiento con el equipo y es que jugaba al baloncesto desde que era pequeño y después encima me había ido con los amigos, hoy había sido un día agotador. Me despertó la alarma de la casa que empezó a sonar y creí que mi hermana había vuelto a salir de la cama para bajar a por un vaso de agua y se le había olvidado ¡como siempre! Desconectar la alarma.

Intenté volver a coger el sueño cuando escuché un grito y eso ya no me cuadraba para nada. Salí de la cama y fui hacia las escaleras cuando escuché varias voces que no conocía. No supe muy bien qué hacer, pero sólo tenía trece años. Iba a ir a buscar a mi hermana cuando escuché que subían y me escondí en el cuarto de baño que estaba más lejano a las escaleras. Miré por la cerradura viendo dos hombres que iban hacia la habitación del fondo, justo hacia la de mi hermana y sabía que no podía avisarla sin que me descubrieran, así que salí corriendo intentando no hacer ruido y bajé hacia la planta baja encontrándome el suelo lleno de sangre con los cuerpos inertes de mis padres. Me tapé la boca para no gritar y evitar que me descubrieran y seguí bajando.

Llegué al sótano escondiéndome tras unas tablas de madera que mi padre había comprado hace más de un mes con el pretexto de arreglar una puerta que se había roto, pero mi padre nunca encontraba tiempo para hacerlo y aquí se habían quedado las tablas. Me acurruqué y me tapé los oídos para no escuchar cómo se rompían las cosas en el piso superior, para no escuchar nada de lo que ocurría y cerré los ojos creyendo que me despertaría, que sólo era una pesadilla.

Todo se quedó en silencio de golpe pero no me atreví a salir, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aún podía ver los cuerpos de mis padres tirados en el suelo. Lloré en silencio, no me fiaba aún que estuvieran por ahí y cuando escuché ruidos de nuevo, me di cuenta de que no había terminado, escuchaba pisadas bajando y recé para que no me descubrieran, pero unas manos movieron las tablas y cerré los ojos de golpe sintiéndome descubierto.

\- Ey, tranquilo – escuché que me decían y abrí los ojos para ver a un chico joven que me tendía la mano – soy policía, mira – me dijo sacando la placa para que pudiera verla

\- ¿Tienes algo? – preguntó alguien por atrás, seguramente algún compañero de él.

\- Un niño. Está asustado – le comentó en tono suave y bajito.

El compañero se acercó y miró por encima de su hombro comprobando que era cierto y luego llamó a otro compañero pidiendo una ambulancia y un psicólogo. Me fui con ellos cuando llegó la ambulancia y no me dejaron ver a mis padres, lo último que supe es que habían matado a mis padres y de mi hermana no sabían nada. El psicólogo trató de hablar conmigo pero yo me negué, no quería hablar y no volví a hacerlo desde aquel incidente.

Al no tener familia me mandaron a servicios sociales y de ahí, al orfanato para buscarme una familia… pero de todos los que vinieron a verme, nadie quería a un chico traumatizado como yo que no era capaz de hablar, así que siempre acababa volviendo con el resto de compañeros. No hice amigos y se metían conmigo por no hablar hasta que conocí a Sai, él me defendió una vez de los otros chicos y desde entonces… no volvió a separarse de mí. Supongo que no le importaba que no fuera capaz de hablar y al final, acabé incorporándome a su grupo de amigos, me presentó y encajé con ellos, casi podía verles como a mi nueva familia.

Las noches eran el peor momento para mí, no podía dormir, tenía miedo a que volvieran a entrar aquellos hombres, tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Era algo irónico tenerle miedo ahora a algo a lo que jamás se lo tuve, un hecho era capaz de cambiar y trastocar toda tu vida y eso me había pasado a mí.

El orfanato yo siempre había creído que era un lugar donde cuidaban de nosotros hasta que nos encontraban una familia o hasta que podíamos valernos por nosotros mismos, pero cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que aquí todo era muy diferente, teníamos lo justo y el director del centro no me caía nada bien, tenía algo que no me gustaba, quizá era su sonrisa o su forma de mirar, no me gustaba nada y todos los niños aquí parecían odiarle.

Cuando conocí a Sai, a Gray, a Jellal y a Naruto, dejé de preocuparme de esas cosas. Naruto me caía bien, era muy alegre, extrovertido y muy hiperactivo. Los otros tres aunque eran muy amables y se preocupaban por nosotros, siempre estaban tristes, siempre venían con moratones, con heridas, no sé qué ocurría hasta que un día me escapé de la cama. Tuve miedo y fui como todas las noches a buscar a Sai para meterme en la cama con él y sentirme seguro, pero no estaba allí, así que salí de la habitación para buscarle.

El edificio estaba vacío pero el pasillo que daba al edificio de al lado tenía luz y se escuchaba ruido. Fui hacia allí y abrí la puerta. Nadie entraba nunca por aquí, de hecho solía estar cerrada, no sé por qué hoy estaba abierta la puerta, pero aproveché para ir. Había mucha gente por el pasillo y algunos me miraban de una forma que no me gustaba, sé que me miraban de arriba abajo y lo odiaba. Las puertas del pasillo estaban todas cerradas y seguí avanzando hasta encontrar una que se abría en ese momento y cuando miré dentro, me encontré a Sai, pero no me gustó lo que vi. Me quedé sorprendido al verle de rodillas en el suelo, metiéndose el miembro de una persona que le doblaría la edad en la boca, mientras éste disfrutaba.

El hombre que salía en ese momento me empujó apartándome de mala manera pero yo estaba absorto sin poder creerme lo que veía y cuando fui a salir corriendo, el director del orfanato, ese tal Iván me cogió del brazo haciéndome daño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo – yo no respondí, no hablaba desde el asesinato de mis padres – Creo que deberías aprender cual es la hora de dormir ¿O es que quieres trabajar también?

Me asusté y abrí mucho los ojos, yo no quería estar aquí, quería marcharme, no me gustaría hacer lo mismo que Sai, tampoco soportaba ver a Sai en esa situación y cuando intenté escaparme pegándole una patada en la espinilla al director, unos hombres de seguridad me cogieron para llevarme hacia el director de nuevo. Vi como levantaba la mano para pegarme pero no llegó a darme, escuché un grito que venía detrás de mí diciéndole que no me golpease y cuando abrí los ojos, Gray estaba en medio, había recibido él el golpe y le vi sangrar el labio. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y miró al director.

\- Vuelve al trabajo – le dijo.

\- Deme un minuto por favor – casi le suplicó – le explicaré las cosas, no volverá a bajar aquí, se lo prometo, no le molestará más. Déjeme un minuto para hablar con él.

\- Ve – le dijo y los de seguridad me soltaron dejándome con Gray que me cogió con dulzura de los hombros y me llevó hacia el otro edificio que estaba silencioso y oscuro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con un gesto amable mientras retocaba mi pelo y yo asentí – vale, vuelve a la cama Gaara, este no es un sitio para ti – me dijo - ¿Entiendes que no puedes entrar aquí? Es peligroso.

Me abracé a él y es que entendía lo que estaba pasando, yo no quería que él pasara por lo mismo que vi pasando a Sai, pero estaba seguro de que yo sólo había visto una mínima parte de lo que pasaba. Gray estaba destrozado, apenas se tenía en pie y tenía ojeras muy marcadas.

\- Gaara… - dijo casi llorando – no puedes decirle nada de esto a Naruto ¿Vale? Él no lo sabe, sé que no hablarás, pero… por favor, no intentes contarle de ninguna forma esto, está a salvo mientras no lo sepa y te mantendremos a salvo a ti, pero por favor… no te acerques a esta puerta nunca más ¿Me harás ese favor? – yo asentí limpiándole las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla.

Sai salió corriendo de golpe y cerró la puerta tras de sí lanzándose a abrazarme. No entendía nada, ¿Por qué ellos hacían esas cosas? ¿Por qué Gray lloraba? ¿Por qué Sai me abrazaba? ¿Me estaban protegiendo a mí? No entendía qué pasaba aquí, pero lo que tenía claro es que los del orfanato los utilizaban para ganar dinero, los estaban prostituyendo y es que podía tener solo trece años, pero entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando en ese edificio contiguo.

\- Menos mal que estás bien – dijo Sai mirándome y luego miró a Gray levantándole la cabeza – joder – dijo viéndole el labio partido.

\- Estoy bien – le dijo Gray – habla con él por favor, yo tengo que volver.

\- Gray… ten cuidado por favor.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Gaara? – le preguntó Gray – yo no puedo coger más turnos, ya tengo el de Naruto y el mío.

\- Yo lo cogeré – dijo Sai – haré su parte. Tú no podrías hacerlo ni aunque quisieras, estás destrozado.

Jellal salió de golpe y al ver a Gray se preocupó aún más de lo que Sai se había preocupado, creo que es porque ellos dos tenían una relación más fuerte. Yo sólo les miraba, supongo que siempre fue así, les unía la desgracia y les unía el fuerte sentimiento de querer ayudarse entre ellos.

\- Estoy bien – repitió Gray.

\- No lo estás, no lo estáis ninguno. Esto tiene que acabarse – comentó enfadado.

\- Jellal por favor – le suplicó Gray cogiéndole de la mano e impidiéndole marcharse – no hagas ninguna locura, por favor. Sólo unos años más y seremos libres, estoy reuniendo dinero para poder largarnos de aquí, dame un poco de tiempo, por favor… no hagas una locura de la que luego te puedas arrepentir, no quiero que me dejes aquí solo, yo no puedo ocuparme de todo, te necesito ¿Qué pasaría si haces daño a alguno de ellos? Yo no quiero que vayas a un reformatorio – dijo Gray.

Jellal lo besó con cuidado de no tocar la herida de su labio y limpió la lágrima que salía resbalando por la mejilla derecha. No entendía muchas cosas aún, supongo que no había vivido lo que ellos vivían todos los días pero ver a Gray agarrarse con fuerza a la camiseta de Jellal, me hizo pensar que le necesitaba, no quería perderle, no podía perderle, él era su apoyo aquí dentro y estaba claro que Jellal haría cualquier cosa por Gray, hasta se metería en algún problema por él. Gray era el que lo mantenía tranquilo para que no hiciera locuras que empeorasen más la situación.

\- No haré nada Gray, tranquilo, no iré a ningún reformatorio, no me moveré de tu lado, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pero me duele verte así, entiéndelo.

\- Por favor Jellal… - le suplicó – promételo, promete que no harás nada.

\- Te lo prometo – dijo casi a regañadientes.

\- Gaara… vuelve a la cama – me dijo Sai forzándose una sonrisa – iré más tarde y dormiré contigo para que puedas descansar. Busca a Naruto si no te puedes dormir hasta que yo llegue – yo asentí.

Les dejé allí a los tres entrando de nuevo por aquella puerta que casi desearía no haber descubierto nunca.


	6. Chapter 6: Orfanato

**Sai POV**

Acabé hoy mi turno a las cuatro de la mañana pero no podía dormirme. De Gray aún no sabía nada, seguramente estaría acabando con algún cliente y es que el director tenía demasiado aprecio a Gray, supongo que era porque los clientes le pedían más a él, no sabía el motivo pero siempre acababa demasiado tarde, demasiado herido, demasiado lastimado.

Giré en la cama viendo el resto de camas del resto de compañeros, todos dormían ya, los únicos que faltaban, eran Jellal y Gray. Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir, no podía, estaba preocupado por ellos. Miré de nuevo hacia las camas y pensé en las historias que aquí dentro de oían, cada niño tenía su propia historia, yo no tenía ninguna, simplemente fui abandonado. Nunca conocí a mis padres, me crié en este orfanato y me obligaron a "hacer estos trabajos" desde que era un niño, casi como a Gray, porque él vino aquí demasiado joven también, apenas era un niño y lloraba porque había perdido a su hermano, porque habían muerto sus padres. Gray fue mi primer amigo y venía acompañado de Naruto, ese chico rubio de ojos azules tan guapo.

Este orfanato era lo peor que nos podía haber pasado a todos, no había niño que viviese aquí que no quisiera salir corriendo, que no quisiera llegar a los dieciocho años y marcharse. Todos lo deseábamos. Me volví a girar hacia el otro lado y volví a intentar dormirme… nada… sólo me venían los recuerdos de mi primera vez cuando el director me metió en aquella habitación con un hombre que me doblaba la edad.

Yo apenas era un niño cuando me obligaron a mantener sexo con aquella gente, ni siquiera sabía lo que era el sexo, ni lo que era una mamada, yo no sabía nada de la vida pero lo aprendí rápido, aquella noche supe… que era el fin de mi inocencia. Quizá era ese recuerdo el que me permitía seguir haciendo lo que hacía por Gaara, seguir protegiéndole, hacer yo su turno para evitar que a él le robasen también su pureza e inocencia innata, ya bastante había pasado ese chico con el trauma del asesinato de sus padres y la desaparición de su hermana como para tener que vivir este infierno. Me acurruqué como pude en la cama y miré hacia la puerta esperando a que Gray y Jellal entrasen y es que ellos eran mis únicos amigos aquí dentro, eran mi apoyo como nosotros éramos el apoyo de Naruto y Gaara, porque no había nadie más para ayudarnos, estábamos solos.

Recordar todo lo que pasó… siempre era doloroso, pero la noche traía una y otra vez esos recuerdos a mi cabeza.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Tenía apenas ocho años cuando el director vino a buscarme aquella noche tormentosa. Yo siempre había tenido mucho miedo de las tormentas, odiaba los rayos, tenía pánico al ruido que hacían, a la luz que se reflejaba entre los cristales. No soportaba las tormentas, ni más ni menos._

 _Todo el mundo dormía, pero yo no podía, no con el diluvio que estaba cayendo fuera. Me sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al director y acercándose hasta mi cama, me pidió que le acompañase y lo hice… ¿Qué podía hacer? Yo sólo era un chiquillo de ocho años que no entendía nada, ni siquiera tenía padres, para mí el orfanato era todo mi mundo y creí que aquí nos cuidarían, no pude imaginarme cuán equivocado estaba con esa conclusión._

 _Le acompañé por el pasillo hasta la gran puerta que siempre estaba cerrada. Todos los niños teníamos mucha curiosidad sobre lo que había al otro lado de esa gran puerta… pero cuando lo descubrí aquella noche, quise que esa puerta jamás se hubiera abierto. Tras esa puerta, había un largo y estrecho pasillo lleno de puertas y caminé tras el director del orfanato hasta una de las puertas del fondo. Abrió la puerta y me empujó dentro diciéndome con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro que me comportase._

 _La puerta se cerró tras de mí y me quedé absorto mirando la habitación, allí frente a mí había un hombre de bastante más edad que yo pero tampoco era muy mayor… tendría entre unos veinte o treinta años, no podía tener más de eso. Yo me había quedado helado en la puerta ¿Qué tenía que hacer aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que comportarme? El hombre sonrió y se acercó hacia mí mientras yo le miraba con duda._

\- _Por fin – dijo – ya tardaban mucho en traer lo que había pedido – comentó sonriendo y me dio una vuelta mirándome fijamente e inspeccionándome – no está nada mal. Quítate la camiseta chico – ordenó._

 _Yo no lo hice, tenía miedo y estaba asustado pero el hombre con muy poca paciencia me quitó la camiseta a la fuerza mientras yo trataba de resistirme y me volvió a mirar con esos ojos que no me gustaban… casi me trataba como si fuera simplemente una mercancía que acababa de comprar y empecé a pensar, que quizá era simplemente eso. Se creía con derecho a disponer de mí y yo quería irme. Caminé hacia la puerta y moví el pomo descubriendo que estaba cerrado y empujé con fuerza golpeando la puerta con el puño para que me abrieran, quería irme, pero aquel hombre me agarró de la cintura y metió su mano bajo mi pantalón del pijama tocando mi miembro y lloré, no pude evitarlo, sólo pude llorar mientras gritaba que me abrieran la puerta._

\- _Grita cuánto quieras chico – me dijo lamiendo mi cuello – eso me excita más, grita para mí._

 _Sentía una gran impotencia y no sabía por qué me estaban haciendo esto, yo no quería estar aquí, sólo quería que abrieran la puerta y me dejasen volver a mi habitación, pero aunque sabía que Iván, el director estaba tras la puerta, pasaba de mis gritos, de mis lloros y de mis súplicas. Mientras yo lloraba y gritaba tratando de que me dejasen irme, aquel hombre disfrutaba tocando mi cuerpo y diciéndome cosas obscenas, la mitad de ellas me daban vergüenza la otra mitad repulsión._

 _Su mano cogió mi pantalón bajándolo o al menos… intentándolo porque yo lo sostenía con fuerza, no quería que lo bajase, no quería que me lo quitase, pero me dio un mordisco en el cuello y acabé soltando la mano por el dolor. Supliqué a aquel hombre que parase, pero no lo hizo, me tiró al suelo tocando mi trasero y apretándolo con fuerza entre sus manos mientras hacía ruidos de que le gustaba lo que veía._

 _Me dio la vuelta mirando mi pequeño miembro y bajó su cabeza hasta él metiéndoselo en la boca. Me sonrojé al momento y coloqué mis manos en su cabeza empujándolo y tratando de alejarle, pero él cogió mis muñecas con tan solo una mano suya y me inmovilizó mientras seguía lamiendo a su antojo. Grité ante la impotencia, pero sabía que nadie vendría._

 _Grité aún más cuando sentí uno de sus dedos deslizándose por mi entrada y no quería pensar en esto… pero empecé a temerme lo peor, no quería esto pero a ese hombre le daba igual, metió un dedo en mí y no le importó mi dolor. Notaba su dedos deslizarse de dentro hacia fuera, sentía como se llevaba el dedo a la boca diciéndome lo delicioso que estaba y lo bien que nos lo íbamos a pasar, pero mentía, él se lo pasaría bien porque yo sólo quería marcharme. ¿Cómo había podido acabar en esta situación? Entró en mi sin apenas cuidado y se movió como quiso haciéndome daño, creo que estaba sangrando un poco pero daba igual, por mucho que llorase, por mucho que pidiese que parase, por mucho que tratase de alejarle de mí, él seguía moviéndose en mi interior gimiendo mientras se hundía en mí disfrutando de mi cuerpo._

\- _Me encanta tu culo – me dijo en tono morboso – creo que tú y yo repetiremos esto más veces ¿Qué te parece? – preguntaba._

\- _Déj… déjeme – susurraba ya apenas sin voz centrado en mi dolor._

\- _Claro que lo dejo… ya casi estoy – dijo con la voz entrecortada gimiendo como un loco y aumentando aún más su velocidad – vas a ser mío chico._

 _Yo no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, sólo era un crío y cuando sentí algo cálido invadirme, no podía hacerme una idea de lo que estaba pasando. El hombre salió de mí dándome un lametón en la mejilla y llevándose una de mis lágrimas. Mientras él se vestía, yo me quedé allí tratando de incorporarme para ver como un líquido blanco salía de mi entrada mezclado con el rojo de la sangre y lo toqué entre mis dedos… no sabía lo que era esto y el hombre divertido por mi expresión de miedo se acercó a mí._

\- _Tu primera vez ha sido mía – me dijo sonriendo – ha merecido la pena todo lo que he pagado por ser el primero y mírate bien… ese líquido blanco saliendo de ti es la prueba de que has sido completamente mío chico. Ha sido un auténtico placer, otro día vendré y jugaremos más rato – dijo sonriendo y marchándose._

 _El director entró en aquel momento cogiéndome del brazo con fuerza para obligarme a levantarme y me metió en el cuarto de baño encendiendo el agua fría, ni siquiera me dejó el agua caliente y grité tratando de salir de debajo del chorro, pero Iván volvió a empujarme hacia el agua._

\- _Lávate bien – me dijo – luego podrás volver a la cama._

 _Me lavé frente a él con el agua fría mientras me miraba y pasaba su lengua por sus labios disfrutando de cómo me tocaba para poder asearme ese asqueroso líquido. La sangre empezó a desaparecer pero no podía decir lo mismo del dolor, me costaba moverme y es que creo que ese hombre me había destrozado, ahora sentía que se había llevado algo importante de mí. Cuando salí de la ducha temblando del frío, me sequé y me obligó el director a ponerme de nuevo el pijama para ir hacia el cuarto de nuevo._

 _Al pasar por el pasillo, un hombre abrió una de las puertas y yo me asusté de que quisieran meterme en otra habitación, pero no… no era a mí, miré dentro para ver a Gray encima de una mesa con dos hombres, uno lo penetraba por detrás mientras el otro mantenía su cabeza sujeta y le obligaba a chupársela. Le veía llorar… me quedé con aquella lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla aunque tenía los ojos cerrados. No vi mucho más, la puerta se cerró y a mí me devolvieron a mi cuarto._

 _Me metí en la cama y no pude dormir, lloré en silencio, me sentí sucio y asqueado, me sentí ultrajado y sabía que lo que esta noche había perdido jamás lo recuperaría, ahora viviría con miedo de que volvieran a sacarme por la noche para esos trabajos, mi vida había cambiado y cuando vi entrar a Gray hacia su cama, me levanté para ir con él a su cama y abrazarle. Se echó a llorar en cuanto sintió mis brazos y se acurrucó. Yo no pude evitar llorar también y entendió lo que me había pasado, lo supe cuando se giró hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza tratando de consolarme._

\- _¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto contigo? – le pregunté en voz baja llorando._

\- _Mucho tiempo – me dijo besando mi frente – un hombre pagó mucho dinero por mi primera vez – me explicó – eso fue hace ya casi un año, se llamaba Kabuto. Muchas veces aún viene por aquí y pide que sea yo quien le atienda. Iván nunca se niega y… bueno ya sabes lo que ocurre – me dijo sin apenas voz y es que sentía que él también tenía miedo._

\- _Tengo miedo._

\- _Lo siento Sai, lo siento de verdad, no quería que tú pasaras por lo mismo._

\- _¿Qué es ese líquido blanco? – pregunté y él se sorprendió._

\- _Dios mío – me dijo preocupado – ¿Se han corrido dentro de ti? – preguntó - ¿Te han dado algo después?_

\- _No – le dije - ¿Te lo dan a ti?_

\- _Sí, me dan siempre una pastilla, me obligan a tomármela, se quedan mirando hasta que se aseguran de que la tome._

\- _¿Qué es esa pastilla? – pregunté._

\- _No lo sé – me dijo pero claro… ¿Qué íbamos a saber nosotros? sólo éramos unos niños._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Ahora tenía los diecisiete años y sabiendo lo que sabía de este lugar… no iba a dejar que a Gaara le hicieran lo mismo que nos hicieron a Jellal, a Gray o a mí, nosotros ya no teníamos salvación posible, pero Gaara y Naruto sí la tenían. Gray entró por la puerta en aquel momento tambaleándose y llegó a duras penas a la cama tratando de callar sus muecas de dolor. Se tumbó y yo no quise preguntar… sabía lo que había ocurrido, Iván metía demasiados clientes en la lista de Gray, muchos le pedían a él expresamente y no sé cuánto más aguantaría ese chico, había empezado demasiado joven con esta mala vida, su cuerpo no aguantaría, todos aquí lo sabíamos excepto Naruto… Gray nos hizo jurar que no le contaríamos nada al rubio, no quería preocuparle.

Aún recordaba lo de aquella pastilla que Gray una vez me contó que le obligaban a tomarse y todo porque lo investigué, supongo que de niños no nos preguntábamos estas dudas, pero ahora de mayor todo tenía sentido, se la daban porque Gray era diferente a nosotros, Gray era doncel, dijeron que podía quedarse embarazado, supongo que por eso ni a mí ni a Jellal nos la daban, nosotros no podíamos quedarnos, pero a él le obligaban a tomarse la píldora para evitar embarazos no deseados.

Gaara se apresuró a venir a mi cama en aquel momento y se abrazó a mí. Sé que él sabía todo lo que ocurría, aunque no hablase, por dentro lo pasaba mal por nosotros, sabía que cada vez que se nos llevaban era para obligarnos a prostituirnos y se abrazó a mí tratando de darme ánimos, tratando de apoyarme. Me sentía a gusto con Gaara, sentía que él me entendía y que siempre estaba aquí tratando de apoyarnos, tratando de suavizar mi situación. Amaba a este chico pero sinceramente… aquí no podíamos pensar en el amor, ni siquiera Gray que tanto amaba a Jellal había sido capaz de tener sexo con él. No le culpaba… yo tampoco podía pensar en sexo en este lugar y Gray tenía pánico a las relaciones sexuales, las veía como lo peor que podía pasar en la vida, Jellal le entendía a la perfección ¿Pero quien no le entendería con lo que vivía? Estaba harto y cansado del sexo, todas las noches le obligaban a acostarse con tantos clientes que ya no podía ni quería más sexo con nadie el resto del día. Yo no quería que Gaara viera el sexo como algo malo y me imaginaba… que por ese mismo motivo Gray ocultaba todo esto a Naruto, quería que tuviera la mejor vida posible y no tuviera miedo a nada… que no le tuviera miedo al sexo así como Gray sí se lo tenía. Al final… me dormí con Gaara en mi cama abrazándome y esas noches lo agradecía, porque aún podía ver en sus ojos la inocencia, podía sentir la calidez de sus abrazos y en esos momentos… me daba cuenta de que amaba a Gaara, pero no me atrevía a decírselo, ya había sufrido demasiado ese chico, yo no sé si podía darle lo que él necesitaba, a mí ya me habían hundido la vida.


	7. Chapter 7: Castigados

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Me desperté cuando la alarma sonó, Iván siempre ponía esa maldita alarma que tanto me molestaba y es que apenas podía dormir. Sé que mis ojeras cada vez eran mayores, pero es que no paraban de ponerme más y más clientes, ya no podía más y lo único que me confortaba era saber que pronto tendría los dieciocho años y podría largarme de aquí. Desde los siete años había estado trabajando para este orfanato, no veía el día en que por fin me libraría de ellos y podría ser libre, me llevaría a Naruto de aquí antes de que se enterase de las cosas que había hecho en mi vida porque sé que él no me entendería, hasta yo sentía repulsión por mi mismo, no podía meterme en la cabeza que alguien pudiera tan siquiera quererme pero ahí estaba Jellal, él me quería y no podía explicarme como no sentía repulsión por mí después de saber todo lo que hacía por las noches con los clientes.

Llevaba casi dos años saliendo con Jellal… dos años y aún no había tenido fuerzas ni valor para poder acostarme con él y eso me preocupaba. No podía pensar en sexo ni siquiera con mi pareja… odiaba el sexo, le tenía miedo y es que estaba harto de tener que hacerlo todas las noches con tanta gente… a la mitad ni los conocía, cuando salía de ese asqueroso trabajo sólo quería no tener que volver a pensar en el sexo. Para mí… lo que de pequeño pensaba que sería la experiencia más importante de mi vida… se había convertido en lo más odiado, en lo que más miedo me daba, no sé si sería capaz algún día de superar esto.

Me levanté y fui hacia el comedor a desayunar al ver que ya no estaban ni Jellal ni Sai aquí, seguramente ellos se habían llevado a Gaara y a Naruto al comedor para dejarme dormir un rato más. Se lo agradecía en el alma que hicieran eso por mi, todos los minutos extra que podía dormir los agradecía enormemente. Cuando llegué a la puerta del comedor, me detuve unos segundos y es que escuché la voz de Sai hablando con Jellal… venía del baño y escuché, no pude evitarlo.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien así Jellal? – le preguntaba Sai.

\- Sí, Gray es todo lo que necesito en mi vida – le decía.

\- Pero ese miedo que tiene…

\- Lo entiendo – le dijo Jellal – en su vida ya no hay sitio para el sexo, se ha cansado de él, lleva demasiados años haciendo esto. Me conformo con tener sus besos y sus caricias, es todo lo que necesito.

\- ¿Pero no te habría gustado estar con él? Quiero decir… tener sexo, saber que estáis al cien por cien juntos.

\- Claro que me gustaría pero… Gray no puede más – le dijo Jellal – aquel chiquillo que entró la primera vez en el orfanato no tiene nada que ver con este Gray de diecisiete años. Ya no es aquel dulce e inocente niño, le han hecho daño, lo han atemorizado, lo han humillado y destrozado y yo no lo haré más. Si no quiere tener nunca más sexo respetaré su decisión, le amo y puedo buscar sexo en otro lado si él no puede dármelo o incluso puedo masturbarme yo mismo, pero no renunciaré a él porque no pueda tener sexo con el miedo que le han implantado desde niño. Sigue siendo el Gray al que adoro, por él haría cualquier cosa.

\- Lo sé – le dijo Sai – sólo digo… ¿No hay una forma de ayudarle a superar ese trauma? – preguntó

\- No lo creo, lleva desde los siete años haciendo esto, créeme cuando te digo que Gray ya no ve el sexo de la misma forma, es imposible que él vuelva a darle una oportunidad.

Apoyé mi espalda en la pared y me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo. Sabía que Jellal me quería y también sabía lo mal que lo pasaba con mi decisión de no tener sexo, sé que me entendía pero aún así me hacía sentir tan culpable por no poder darle todo lo que necesitaba. Me habría encantado tener sexo con él, darle lo que fuera pero no podía, el sexo para mí sólo era sufrimiento, sólo lo hacía por obligación, ya no significaba nada. Tenía miedo, sé lo que era el sexo… dolor, clientes, dinero… podía estar con hasta diez clientes en una noche, no podía por el día pensar en más sexo, mi cuerpo dolía demasiado. Lloré en aquel pasillo y es que me sentía tan culpable por Jellal, él merecía un chico que pudiera darle lo que yo ya no podía, estaba sucio, tenía miedo, no podía ofrecerle absolutamente nada excepto mis besos y mis caricias ¿Qué vida era esa para nosotros? ¿Quién iba a quererme ahora? Nadie me querría tal y como estaba, nadie querría a un pobre chico que se había prostituido toda su infancia y que ahora no podía tener sexo voluntariamente, me iba a quedar solo y lo sabía.

Jellal salió en aquel momento viéndome sentado en el pasillo llorando y se agachó conmigo preocupado abrazándome. Me abracé a él llorando y podía ver aún las marcas de las cuerdas de anoche en mis muñecas.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? – me preguntó Jellal cabreado al ver mis marcas.

\- Lo siento – le dije – yo no… no pude evitarlo

\- Dios mío Gray – exclamó Sai – hay que cubrirte eso, si lo ven en el instituto…

\- Lo sé – les dije – lo siento… sólo os creo problemas a todos.

\- No es cierto, tú no nos creas problemas, son los de este orfanato los que nos dan problemas a nosotros.

\- Iré a buscar algo para ocultarle esas marcas – dijo Sai marchándose por el pasillo y se lo agradecí.

\- Lo siento Jellal, siento no poder ser suficiente para ti. Yo quería tener sexo contigo de verdad… yo… lo intentaré – le dije llorando.

\- No Gray – me dijo abrazándome – no hace falta que intentes algo que te da tanto miedo. Yo lo entiendo. Sólo tienes que seguir ofreciéndome tus besos, con eso seré feliz.

\- ¿Cómo puedes quererme tanto sabiendo todo lo que sabes de mí? – le pregunté.

\- Eres dulce y tierno – me dijo – eres inteligente, un gran chico que ha estado en el lugar equivocado demasiado tiempo. No es tu culpa que te hayan obligado a llevar esta vida Gray, no necesito el sexo, sólo tu bondad, tu gentileza, tu dulzura.

Jellal me besó con suavidad y cerré los ojos dejándome. Me sentía a gusto a su lado, sentía que era el único que podía entenderme, que sabía por lo que pasaba, que era el único que entendía lo suficiente de mí como para poder ayudarme. Sólo un año, era lo único que pensaba yo… un año y no tendría que volver a hacer nada que no quisiera, podría marcharme.

\- Aguanta Gray – me dijo Jellal abrazándome, tratando de darme ánimos y me agarré a él con fuerza.

Escuchamos un carraspeo y al girarnos, Sai estaba allí trayendo unas muñequeras que había conseguido encontrar y algo de hielo para bajar la hinchazón de mis doloridas muñecas. Se lo agradecí y me pusieron el hielo envuelto en un trapo. Me sentía tan culpable… porque encima por mi culpa nos habían castigado a todos a permanecer durante hora y media en el aula de castigo al finalizar las clases, tenía que dejar de pelearme… lo sabía, tenía que dejar de meterme en líos pero era tan difícil de conseguir cuando todos los profesores me echaban a mi la culpa de lo que hacían todos los demás niños con padres…

Jellal me ayudó a ponerme las muñequeras y me acompañó al baño a limpiarme las lágrimas. Buscamos a Naruto cuando estuve mejor y le acompañé como siempre al parque con una sonrisa. Cuando miraba a Naruto… todas mis dudas de por qué hacía todas las noches esto desaparecían, él era feliz, no había perdido esa sonrisa dulce e inocente y no permitiría que la perdiera.

Terminé de cruzar el parque junto a Jellal cuando dejé a Naruto y Sai se nos unió tras acompañar a Gaara. Cuando entraba hacia el gran patio para ir al edificio, mi vista se cruzó con nuestro tutor que estaba aparcando su coche y saludaba a sus compañeros de trabajo. Se giró a mirarnos unos segundos y yo aparté la mirada enseguida algo ruborizado. Seguí a mis compañeros hasta clase y me senté en mi sitio pasando de las clases… miraba por la ventana y pensaba en lo que haría dentro de un año cuando pudiera salir del orfanato, en cómo pediría la custodia de Naruto y me lo llevaría.

Sasuke trató de hablarme un par de veces pero yo pasé olímpicamente de él, ni le presté la más mínima atención y una vez acabada la clase, se levantó enfadado cogiéndome del cuello de la camiseta y obligándome a mirarle, pero Jellal lo separó de mí y Sai se levantó enseguida también por si necesitábamos ayuda, pero no, Sasuke sólo estaba cabreado porque no le hacía caso.

\- No voy a discutir contigo Sasuke – le dije recogiendo mis cosas y marchándome – hoy no me apetece.

\- ¿Tienes miedo o qué? – me preguntó

\- No te tengo miedo, pero no quiero más líos, al final los niños pijos y ricos como tú siempre salen bien parados y es a mí a quien castigan.

\- Te castigan porque te lo mereces – me dijo – estás siempre en todos los líos, sólo te he pedido que hablases conmigo.

\- Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo – le dije serio – no puedes obligarme a hablar con alguien que no quiero.

\- Todo el mundo quiere hablar conmigo – me dijo sonriendo de forma egocéntrica.

\- Pues yo no estoy interesado en hablar con un mimado de papá – le dije – quizá es que los demás quieran llevarse bien contigo por ser hijo de quien eres, querrán algo, a eso se le llama amistad por conveniencia y yo no quiero nada de eso Sasuke, no me interesa nada de ti, no quiero nada de ti, ni siquiera necesito que me dirijas la palabra.

\- Yo no tengo amigos interesados – me gritó enfadándose y golpeándome.

Me tiró al suelo de un puñetazo y aunque Jellal también le golpeó a él, el resto de compañeros alejaron tanto a Sai como a Jellal dejando a Sasuke libre para que se lanzase encima de mí dispuesto a golpearme. No quería pegarme contra él porque sabía que me castigarían a mí pero ahora mismo… creo que ya me iban a castigar igualmente así que le pegué el puñetazo para alejarlo tirándole también al suelo y me quejé por el dolor en la muñeca. Intenté levantarme del suelo pese al dolor que tenía todo mi cuerpo pero Sasuke fue más rápido que yo tirándose encima de nuevo y agarrando mi muñeca con fuerza evitando que pudiera pegarle pero al quejarme por el dolor, se detuvo de golpe con el puño en alto mirando la muñequera y apartándola para ver las marcas horrorizado.

\- ¿Quién…? – fue a preguntar cuando Natsu entró por la clase lanzando los libros con fuerza sobre la mesa en claro signo de enfado.

\- Todos a vuestros sitios, ya – gritó y todos se movieron a sus asientos mientras Sasuke se levantaba de encima.

\- Los señoritos Jellal, Sai, Gray y Sasuke se quedarán una hora más al finalizar las clases. Ya que tantas ganas tienen de hablar y pelearse, se quedarán a contarme qué narices os pasa por la cabeza y arreglaréis este asunto, estoy cansado de vuestras peleas. ¿Queda claro? – preguntó enfadado y los cuatro asentimos.

Cuando la clase se acabó los que habíamos sido nombrados nos quedamos y Sasuke me miraba aún con esos ojos de lástima hacia las muñecas y yo las escondí tratando de que dejase de mirarlas, odiaba que la gente indagase en mi vida. Todos salieron y Natsu cerró la puerta mirándonos fijamente.

\- Bien… ¿Alguien puede explicarme porque no podéis estar ni un día tranquilos? ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez la pelea? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Un malentendido – le dije – no tenía nada que hablar con el Uchiha y no dejaba de agobiarme.

\- Discúlpame por intentar ser amable y querer hablar contigo – dijo en tono irónico – eres un borde sin remedio.

\- Y tu un egocéntrico orgulloso que cree que por ser hijo de un político todos debemos ir detrás de ti halagándote.

\- Tú no sabes nada de mi vida.

\- Tú menos de la mía – le dije enfadado

\- Por favor – dijo burlándose – tú no sabes lo que es ser el hijo de un político… me controlan hasta para ir al baño para que no cometa locuras, me traen al instituto con guardaespaldas, no puedo salir de fiestas ni hacer locuras para no dejar en ridículo a mi familia, no puedo moverme sin que todos los periodistas estén encima mío esperando que cometa el más mínimo error, es no tener libertad.

\- Que pena me das – le dije en tono burlón – tú al menos tienes alguien que se preocupa por ti, tienes padres, gente a la que le importas. ¿Qué no tienes libertad? ¿Te crees que nosotros sí? Yo sólo soy un crío a disposición del estado, si un día muriera nadie se acordaría de mí, nadie sabría jamás quien fui en cambio tú saldrías en todas las portadas, tú eres importante, nosotros no somos nada para la sociedad – le dije.

\- Tenéis libertad de movimiento – me dijo enfadado – podéis ir dónde queráis sin que os agobien, sin tener que dar explicaciones de lo que hacéis.

\- Basta ya los dos – dijo Natsu – Sois como críos, porque no podéis intentar entender la postura del otro.

\- Le entendería mejor si me contase como se hace esas heridas que siempre trae – dijo Sasuke chivándose de mis heridas y yo escondí aún más mis manos metiéndolas entre mis piernas avergonzado, pero Natsu me vio.

\- Gray… déjame ver eso – me pidió.

\- No – le dije enfadado – no tenéis derecho a meteros en mi vida.

\- ¿Qué ocultas Gray? – me preguntó Natsu - ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Te da vergüenza que veamos las marcas de tus peleas? ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Estás metido en drogas? – preguntó y me molestó que me tratase como si fuera un delincuente, yo no había tenido ese tipo de problemas jamás.

\- No – le dije enfadado.

\- ¿Tanto te gusta pegarte por ahí? ¿En cuántas peleas tienes que entrar para sentirte mejor?

Creo que Natsu no entendía nada de lo que me pasaba, no acertaba ni una y con cada una que sumaba me enfadaba más y más, estaba empezando a odiar a este profesor… acabaría odiando a Natsu Dragneel. Traté de contar hasta diez antes de contestar, no quería faltar el respeto a un profesor pero… me estaba resultando tremendamente difícil aguantar la sarta de tonterías que estaba escuchando. ¡ _Como siga así le odiaré seguro_!

\- ¿Cuántas veces te han esposado para dejarte esas marcas? ¿Tantos líos tienes que montar? ¿Estás contento cuando te detienen o qué? – preguntó.

Miré hacia Jellal que me pedía que me calmase, pero no podía, lo intentaba pero no podía. Yo no era un delincuente, no me habían apresado, no estaba en problemas de drogas, no me metía en peleas… yo no era la clase de chico que Natsu creía y estaba tratando de hacerme ver que era.

Me levanté de golpe cogiendo mis cosas y aunque Natsu me gritó enfadado que volviera a sentarme, que seguía castigado, yo me marché pegando un portazo. No quise cometer ninguna falta más contra un profesor porque le habría golpeado allí mismo, ¿Qué narices pensaba ese profesor que era yo? ¿Creía que por no tener padres y vivir en un orfanato tenía que estar metido en problemas de drogas o peleas? Era idiota. Salí fuera al patio y en un rincón me senté y lloré mirando mis marcas… recordando como todas las noches hacían conmigo lo que querían toda esa gente a la que no conocía, esa gente que sólo pagaba por disfrutar un rato de mi cuerpo, esa gente a la que me obligaban a satisfacer si quería proteger a Naruto. Yo no era un delincuente como Natsu creía… pero no podía explicarle esto, no podía contarle a nadie lo humillado que estaba, lo sucio que estaba ya. ¡ _Sólo un año más_! Pensé tratando de calmarme.


	8. Chapter 8: Psicología

**Laxus Dreyar POV**

¡En qué lío me había metido Natsu! ¿Qué yo le ayudase a averiguar qué ocurría con esos chicos? Que hubiera estudiado psicología en la universidad no me convertía en un experto en estos casos, sólo era más sensible a ciertos aspectos, veía más cosas que la gente normal pero nada más, yo no podía desvelar sus misterios si ellos no estaban dispuestos a hablar con nosotros, pero sí podía fijarme un poco más en ellos y tratar de utilizar lo que había aprendido en la carrera.

Iba hacia la sala de castigo donde habían metido a esos tres… y es que habíamos tenido que decirles que era un castigo para que no pudieran escaquearse, pero realmente, yo quería hacer una sesión de terapia, tener un lugar donde se sintieran seguros y a salvo, donde pudieran abrirse, pero claro si se lo planteaba así ninguno iba a aceptar, así que la excusa había sido decirles que todos los miércoles estaban castigados al salir de clase en esta aula. Para mí desde luego no era un castigo, sólo quería tratar de comprenderles.

Cuando llegaba al aula me di cuenta de que estaba Sasuke allí también y eso no era lo que yo había acordado, pero bueno, tampoco venía mal ya que Sasuke podía ayudarnos bastante si conseguía conectar con ellos, meterse en su pequeño grupo y hacer que confiaran en él, pero era pronto para meter a Sasuke aquí, creo que Natsu no me había escuchado bien cuando lo planteé.

Fui a entrar cuando escuché a Natsu soltar todas aquellas chorradas a Gray forzándole a que le contase cómo se había hecho unas marcas y yo estaba seguro de que Gray acabaría pegándole o largándose de allí, esa no era la forma de tratarlo, no podía invadir su espacio a la fuerza, ni podía presionarlo y mucho menos, inventarse cosas como estaba haciendo para humillar y destrozar al chico, tenía que decir cosas con fundamentos y él no tenía pruebas de que Gray hiciera todas esas cosas que estaba diciendo. Como supuse, me aparté de la puerta viendo como Gray se marchaba enfadado por el pasillo sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera se fijó en mí y Natsu salió hacia el pasillo para detenerlo cuando lo hice yo antes.

\- Natsu… - le llamé y le dije que entrase de nuevo para que dejase a Gray marchase.

Entramos ambos en el aula y ahí seguían los tres mirándonos fijamente sin decir nada. Con lo cual vi que era mi turno para averiguar qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué a ocurrido aquí? ¿Por qué uno de los castigados a terminado marchándose? – pregunté.

\- ¿Y tú por qué le has dejado marchar? – me preguntó Sasuke.

\- Porque he visto la cara que llevaba, iba a ser un problema mayor si le retenía. Ahora que alguien me explique que ha estado pasando aquí.

\- Pues esta mañana el niñato con toda libertad ha pasado de mí y no quería hablarme cuando yo sólo estaba interesado por él. A partir de ahí empezamos a pelearnos y acabamos castigados por tu presente y compañero Natsu. Ahora durante el castigo Natsu quería saber por qué estábamos peleando y yo le he dicho lo mismo que te acabo de explicar, pero a parte de eso, como yo había advertido marcas en las muñecas de Gray, Natsu es cuando ha empezado a preguntarle, meterse e insinuarle cosas un tanto… desorbitadas con tal de averiguar por qué las tenía ¡ _Menudo lumbreras de prof…!_

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, sigo siendo tu profesor – se quejó Natsu – y no son preguntas desorbitadas puesto que mi interés radica en el bienestar de tu compañero y puesto que ninguno de ese grupo habla, intentaba averiguar algo.

\- Y así seguirás sin conseguirlo – dijo Jellal algo decepcionado.

\- Vale, empecemos de nuevo poco a poco – les dije -¿Entonces vuestro compañero tiene marcas y vosotros no queréis decir el por qué? – pregunté - ¿Tiene problemas serios?

Todos mantuvieron el silencio, Sasuke miraba tanto a Sai como a Jellal esperando a que alguno contestase, pero no lo hicieron.

\- ¿Por qué no respondéis? ¿Qué miedo tenéis? – les pregunté.

\- Sólo confío en… - dijo Sai y de repente se calló tras mirar la cara que estaba poniendo Jellal.

Miré a Jellal y estaba seguro de que esos chicos sólo confiaban en él, lo veían como alguien fuerte en quien podían confiar pasase lo que pasase, le miraban siempre a él buscando su aprobación.

\- Termina de hablar Sai, ¿Sólo confías en…? – pregunté sabiendo su respuesta de antemano, pero quería confirmarla.

\- En Jellal – me respondió mirando a Jellal.

\- Está bien, es vuestra opción el seguir callados y no informarnos en lo que os ocurre ciertamente, pero sabed que somos personas adultas y estamos aquí también para ayudaros y enseñaros. De momento tal vez hayáis podido vosotros solos, pero si en algún momento os sobrepasa, sabed que podéis contar con nosotros.

La hora del castigo pasó y los dejé salir quedándome a hablar con Natsu. La verdad es que vino enseguida a mí felicitándome por la forma en que había llevado la reunión, pero yo no estaba del todo contento, me habría gustado tal y como era la idea principal, que Gray estuviera aquí, quizá habríamos podido conseguir algo más.

\- Natsu… la próxima vez, no sueltes lo primero que se te ocurra porque puedes ofender, no hagas suposiciones, ni los fuerces a hablar si no quieren, queremos que confíen en nosotros, no que nos odien.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – he metido la pata con Gray.

\- No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos – le comenté con una sonrisa tratando de animarle.

Natsu era nuevo en esto y sé que lo estaba pasando mal, más cuando se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con aquel chico, pero lo arreglaríamos. Al menos ahora teníamos algo claro y es que confiaban en Jellal.

Esos chicos me preocupaban, yo no había visto nada de las marcas que habían dicho pero si era cierto y las tenían, estaban en algún problema serio y no sabía si ellos solos serían capaces de solventarlo, pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a pedir ayuda, habían estado demasiado tiempo solos cubriéndose entre ellos. ¿Cómo iba a poder llegar hasta ellos? Salí al patio viendo como se marchaban.

A Sasuke vinieron a buscarlos los guardaespaldas que siempre llevaba consigo y se lo llevaron en el coche mientras aquellos dos se unían ahora a Gray que les esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y se iban los tres juntos caminando. Creo que nuestros miércoles iban a ser moviditos con esos cuatro reunidos en una misma aula.

Volví hacia la sala de profesores y allí estaban todos reunidos para que les diera un informe detallado de cómo había ido nuestra primera reunión, pero teniendo en cuenta de que habíamos tenido varios contratiempos, no estaba muy seguro de cómo iban a tomarse estás noticias, seguramente les daría igual, porque todo lo referente a esos chicos, a la institución le daba absolutamente lo mismo, lo único que les importaba era no tener problemas con el resto de alumnos con padres.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la primera reunión? – me preguntó el director.

\- Mejor de lo que esperaba – le dije – aunque Natsu ha tenido que castigarles con un rato más a la hora oficinal debido a un altercado.

\- ¿Un altercado? – preguntó una profesora preocupada.

\- Una pelea sin importancia – traté de quitarle gravedad al asunto – Sasuke Uchiha también ha estado castigado.

\- Por el amor de dios – exclamó una profesora – ¿Cómo se les ocurre castigar a ese chico? ¿No saben quien es?

\- Sí, un estudiante más que esta bajo mi supervisión – le dije.

\- Esperemos que su padre no esté importunado con este suceso o tendremos un serio problema y es lo que menos nos conviene.

\- Si su padre me hace el honor de personificarse en el colegio, será un placer para mí atenderle, pero su hijo se ha metido en una pelea y por tanto… ha sido castigado como al resto de los que entraron, yo no hago excepciones.

\- Esos críos no dejan de dar problemas – exclamó el director del centro.

\- Hay que hacer algo con ellos – dijo otra profesora - ¿No se les puede expulsar o tomar medidas disciplinarias?

\- Señores… alto ahí, esos chicos están bajo mi responsabilidad ahora mismo, me ofrecisteis tiempo para solucionar este problema y ya dije que no se resolvería en la primera reunión con ellos, es necesaria la paciencia, somos profesores, nuestro deber es educar y ayudar a nuestros alumnos, no lanzarlos a la calle si nos dan problemas, así que cálmense – les comuniqué – es sólo el primer encuentro. No esperarán que confíen en mí cuando me acaban de conocer ¿Cierto?

Salí de la Junta de profesores bastante enfadado y es que no entendía cómo podían lavarse las manos con unos chicos como esos, ¿Cómo no podían ver que estaban en problemas? Sé que a mí no me lo contarían, que no confiaban en nadie excepto en Jellal y es que hasta al propio Sai se le había escapado, no sé por las circunstancias que habían pasado sus vidas, ni podía acercarme al dolor de no tener padres o de no importarle a nadie, pero esos chicos aún viviendo con eso en su interior estaban aquí, intentando salir adelante y no me cabía en la cabeza cómo el resto de profesores los estaba abandonando, les dejaba a su suerte en vez de ayudarles a terminar de salir del problema en el que estaban. A mí se me encogía el corazón saber por todo lo que habrían tenido que pasar estando allí solos en un orfanato, pero nadie se daba cuenta de su sufrimiento.

Me fui a casa a descansar, hoy había sido un día agotador y esperaba que al menos para la próxima reunión, Gray estuviera mejor y nos acompañase, esperaba que Natsu hubiera aprendido una dura lección de esto y no volviera a cometer el mismo error, pero era normal, era nuevo, no entendía aún como funcionaban sus clases, los alumnos o el profesorado y le habían metido a tres chicos introvertidos y cerrados que no hablarían con nadie. Sé que la intención de Natsu era buena, quería ayudar a esos chicos, pero no era la forma en que lo hizo, así lo único que conseguiría sería alejar cada vez más a Gray de nosotros y lo que quería conseguir… era que confiasen para que esos chicos pudieran abrirse y contarnos cualquier cosa, que tuvieran a alguien a quien pedir ayuda si lo necesitaban.

En casa me di un relajante baño y es que lo necesitaba, aún así seguía teniendo en mi mente a esos chicos y no paraba de darle vueltas a las marcas de las que me habían hablado. ¿Qué les estaría ocurriendo a esos chicos? ¿Qué les sucedía para llegar tan heridos a clase? De hecho… Gray siempre llegaba tarde a la primera hora y eso era extrañísimo, tocase lo que tocase… la primera hora para Gray era casi como si no existiera, había días que llegaba hasta media hora tarde, era una barbaridad y siempre con esas ojeras, con ese sueño ¿En qué líos estaban metidos esos tres? Desde luego entrar en esa coraza que tenían, entrar en ese grupo tan cerrado que habían formado sería muy complicado, no creo que me fueran a contar nada, pero yo estaba dispuesto a estar aquí siempre, a ayudarles cuando lo necesitasen y si un día venían a pedirme ayuda, yo se la brindaría, quería que supieran que no iba a forzarles a hablar, pero para cuando lo necesitasen, la puerta de mi despacho siempre estaría abierta para ellos.


	9. Chapter 9: Leer

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Aquella mañana cuando me desperté, Gray seguía durmiendo y no me extrañaba, cada día llegaba más tarde a dormir. No sé qué trabajo le mandaban hacer pero no era normal que no le dejasen descansar. Jellal, Sai y Gaara vinieron a buscarme y me dijeron que les acompañase a desayunar para dejar a Gray dormir un rato más.

Desayuné preocupado y a la vez algo ilusionado, porque desde que me había cruzado con aquel chico de cabello oscuro llamado Sasuke, no había vuelto a faltar ni un día a venir a comprarme el periódico y me alegraba el día al menos con sus sonrisas, era un chico muy agradable. No se lo había querido contar a nadie y menos a Gray porque sabía lo protector que era conmigo y no quería que se enfadase ni que dijera que es que confiaba en extraños, que no debía hacerlo.

Sai me comentó que dejase dormir a Gray, que quizá hoy le convendría no ir a clase y descansar, así que creo… que era la primera vez que no me acompañaba hasta el parque donde vendía los periódicos. No sé si era buena idea dejarle dormir, porque Gray era un gran estudiante, le gustaba ir a clase y cuando se despertarse, sé que iría corriendo al instituto.

Está vez fue Jellal quien me acompañó al parque y Sai como siempre se fue a llevar a Gaara. Yo estaba preocupado por Gray, caminaba tras Jellal pero no miraba realmente por dónde iba, sólo pensaba en mi hermanito allí sólo durmiendo.

\- Jellal… ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien dejándole dormir? – pregunté.

\- Necesita descansar, no te preocupes, seguro que llegará para alguna hora de clase, él es así – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Vale – le dije aún entristecido.

\- Naru… tranquilo ¿vale? Vendrá a recogerte como todos los días. Aunque hoy un poco más tarde… tenemos castigo todos los miércoles… vaya rollo – me dijo.

Jellal me acompañó hasta el lugar donde siempre vendía el periódico y se despidió de mí marchándose hacia el instituto en busca de Sai. Yo empecé a vender los periódicos poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, pero en el fondo, esperaba a que ese chico llegase como siempre hacía y lo hizo, vi el coche negro detenerse al a entrada del parque y como bajaba del vehículo para venir hacia mí andando. Sonreí aún más y corrí hacia donde él estaba.

\- Has venido – le dije.

\- Ya sabes que siempre vengo – me comentó con una sonrisa - ¿Te has despertado muy rápido hoy no? Mira como te has dejado el pelo – me dijo revolviéndomelo con una sonrisa.

\- Ay Sasuke… no me despeines – le dije sonriendo – Oye Sasuke… - me puse serio - ¿Por qué siempre vienes en coches tan lujosos?

\- ¿No lo has leído en tus periódicos? – me sonrió y yo me entristecí.

\- No, lo siento… yo no…

\- Ey no te entristezcas por no saber quien soy, no pasa nada – me dijo.

\- No es por eso… es que yo… sólo vendo periódicos, no los leo.

\- ¿No los lees? ¿Y qué haces cuando te aburres?

\- Miro a la gente del parque y espero a mi hermano – le dije.

\- Naruto… ¿Sabes leer verdad? – me preguntó.

\- Claro – le dije muy seguro.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No es nada malo no saber hacerlo Naruto, podría darte clases por las mañanas si quisieras – me ofreció y sonreí.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Me enseñarías a leer?

\- Si, claro. Lo que me extraña es que tu hermano no te haya enseñado.

\- Gray siempre está muy ocupado, trabaja, estudia y duerme lo que puede, yo no quiero molestarle. Me dijo que cuando saliéramos del orfanato, me enseñaría a leer y escribir perfectamente y que me daría clases y aprendería muchas cosas.

\- ¿Tú hermano trabaja? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Sí, todas las noches.

\- ¿Dónde trabaja tu hermano?

\- No lo sé, él nunca habla de su trabajo. Yo quise ayudarle pero no me deja, siempre se niega.

\- Oye Naruto… ¿No se molestará tu hermano si se entera de que te estoy dando clases? Digo… es posible que él quiera enseñarte, es tu hermano ¿Verdad?

\- Bueno no es mi hermano como tal… somos de padres diferentes, pero nuestros padres eran muy amigos, o eso dice Gray y él me ha cuidado siempre desde que puedo recordar, para mí es como mi hermano mayor. No sé si querrá enseñarme a leer… imagino pero… yo quiero que me enseñes tu, así podré verte todas las mañanas.

\- De acuerdo Naruto, vendré aquí todas las mañanas a primera hora y te enseñaré a leer, además puedo enseñarte algunas cosas de las que se dan en el instituto.

\- Gracias Sasuke – le agradecí y le di su periódico.

Sasuke cogió el periódico pagándomelo y cuando se giró para marcharse diciéndome que me vería mañana, yo le detuve. No quería que se fuera así sin más, no quería que se alejase de mí tan rápido.

\- Sasuke… ¿Tienes que irte ya?

\- ¿Quieres que me quede?

\- Me gustaría – le dije – tengo muchas dudas, muchas preguntas.

\- Está bien, me quedaré un rato, creo que puedo saltarme la primera clase.

Nos fuimos a sentar a un banco, pero yo le dije que conocía un lugar mejor si es que le dejaban venir conmigo esos hombres que le seguían a todos lados y a los que yo no entendía. ¿Por qué tenían que perseguir a Sasuke? Era algo que escapaba a mi comprensión. Sasuke les comentó que iba a otro sitio y ellos le siguieron sin perdernos de vista.

\- ¿Por qué te siguen esos hombres a todos los lados? – pregunté al final y él empezó a reírse.

\- Porque es su trabajo.

\- Pues que rollo de trabajo – le dije - ¿No te cansa que te persigan?

\- A veces sí, la verdad es que me cansa bastante. Te impide hacer muchas cosas que te gustarían pero no puedo evitarlo, mi padre se preocupa por mí.

\- ¿Por qué? Bueno… no sé yo no he tenido padre, no sé si es normal que pongan hombres a seguir a sus hijos.

Sasuke se empezó a reír y entonces es cuando me dijo que no era normal que los padres mandasen a otra gente a seguir a sus hijos para protegerles, era normal sólo en él, porque era hijo de un político. Aquello me pareció fascinante, yo nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera importante y aquí estaba Sasuke hablando conmigo, que ni tenía estudios, ni sabía leer y sólo vendía periódicos a mis quince años pero hablaba conmigo. Creo que Sasuke era un chico impresionante.

\- Lo siento, debes de pensar que soy idiota – le dije pero él colocó dos dedos bajo mi barbilla levantándola para que le mirase.

\- Para nada Naruto – me dijo – es normal, sólo conoces el orfanato, pregunta lo que quieras, yo te contestaré si lo sé. Hagamos un trato Naruto… yo te hablo de lo que quieras del mundo de ahí fuera y tú me cuentas cosas del orfanato ¿Qué te parece?

\- Vale – le dije sonriendo - ¿También te acompañan al baño? – le pregunté en susurro para que no me escuchasen y Sasuke empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

\- A veces sí – me dijo – muchas veces entran primero para asegurarse de que no hay nadie sospechoso.

\- Debe de ser duro vivir así, siempre controlado.

\- Lo es – me dijo entristecido.

\- ¿Cómo es el orfanato Naruto? – me preguntó Sasuke

\- Solitario – le dije – muchos van a la suya, yo tengo suerte de contar con Sai, con Gaara, Jellal y Gray, ellos son como mi familia, siempre nos apoyamos.

Llegamos hasta el estanque al que yo quería ir. A estas horas no había mucha gente, pero por las tardes, el estanque se llenaba de familias con niños que venían a dar de comer a los patos que aquí residían. A mí me gustaba mucho venir a este lugar.

\- Hemos llegado – le dije – este es el sitio donde siempre vengo cuando estoy deprimido, me gusta este lugar.

\- ¿Por qué este sitio Naruto?

\- Ya te he dicho que el orfanato es muy solitario, cuando vengo aquí suele estar lleno de familias y a veces pienso… que si mis padres estuvieran vivos, seguramente habríamos venido juntos aquí y lo habríamos pasado bien alimentando a los patos… es una tontería ¿Verdad? – le dije sonriendo con cierta tristeza.

\- No lo es – me dijo serio – es un sentimiento precioso. ¿Echas de menos a tus padres?

\- No – le dije muy seguro – bueno… a veces, no lo sé. Tengo sentimientos encontrados porque no puedo echar en falta algo que nunca he tenido, yo era muy pequeño cuando murieron, ni siquiera los recuerdo pero… por otra parte cuando vengo aquí y veo a todas esas familias… echo de menos tener padres y hacer ese tipo de cosas que hacen las familias normales.

Sasuke me miraba muy extraño y vi como se acercaba a mí con lentitud. No entendía que es lo que quería y me puse un poco nervioso al ver cómo acercaba su rostro hacia el mío, pero entonces se detuvo al escuchar un carraspeo y sonrió levemente casi entristecido.

\- Lo siento – me dijo pero yo no lo entendía ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

\- Porque no debo hacer tonterías – me dijo – iba a hacer una locura y yo no puedo hacerlas.

\- ¿Por qué no Sasuke?

\- Porque soy el hijo de un político, todo lo que hago repercute en la figura de mi padre, yo no puedo dar habladurías a los periodistas. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura Naruto, habría podido afectar a mi padre. Lo siento si te he incomodado.

\- No lo has hecho - le dije con rapidez al ver que se levantaba para irse – por favor… no te vayas aún.

\- Cinco minutos más y me marcharé – me comentó – tengo que ir a clase.

\- ¿Cómo es el instituto Sasuke?

\- El instituto… es un lugar grande, van muchos niños y estudiamos aunque algunas cosas ni siquiera sé aún para qué – me sonrió y tenía una sonrisa increíble.

\- ¿Mi hermano es bueno estudiando? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo – es bueno, pero tiene un carácter difícil.

\- No confía en la gente – le dije con tristeza – Jellal dice que le han hecho demasiado daño, ya no confía en prácticamente nadie, sólo en nosotros. Escuché una vez al director del orfanato decir que Gray era demasiado listo para lo que les gustaría y no lo entendí. ¿Es malo ser listo?

\- No Naruto, no es malo – me contestó – estoy seguro de que tu hermano sólo quiere lo mejor para ti y se esfuerza tanto porque te quiere.

\- Dice que cuando cumpla los dieciocho, encontrará un trabajo decente y podré irme a vivir con él, yo quiero irme del orfanato – le comenté – me gustaría mucho vivir con mi hermano y verle feliz, hace mucho que él ya no es feliz.

\- Naruto… tengo que irme… pero te prometo que volveré mañana y te enseñaré a leer ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí – le dije contento – gracias Sasuke

Ni siquiera lo pensé, me lancé hacia él y le di un beso en la mejilla sonriéndole después. Le vi sonrojarse levemente y me sonrió antes de emprender camino.

\- Sasuke… me alegro de haberte conocido – le comenté.

\- Lo mismo digo, hasta mañana Naruto – me comentó marchándose con sus guardaespaldas hacia el vehículo.

Aquella tarde cuando Gray vino a buscarme, estaba muy afectado, sé que había llorado y que algo había ocurrido en el instituto. Me partía el alma verle llorar, verte tan triste siempre. Jellal se quedó con él todo el rato y al final cuando ya llegábamos al orfanato, me mandó a la cama con Gaara diciendo que ellos subirían enseguida. Supongo que quería quedarse un momento a solas con mi hermano intentando calmarle de lo que había ocurrido, por lo que conseguí escuchar… era algo acerca de una pelea con Sasuke, pero mi hermano le decía a Jellal que odiaba a Natsu Dragneel… yo no sé quien era… pero aquel nombre se me quedó grabado… Natsu era el culpable de que mi hermano estuviera llorando como lo hacía ahora mismo.


	10. Chapter 10: Cubrirle

**Jellal Fernández POV**

Aquel día me habían sorprendido las actitudes de ambos profesores. A Natsu le habría golpeado allí mismo por todas las burradas y barbaridades que le había soltado a Gray. No podía creerme que lo hubiera tratado casi como si fuera un criminal ¡A Gray! Que era de las personas con mejor corazón que conocía, lo único que deseaba era salir del orfanato y proteger a Naruto, él no pedía nada más, aguantaba como podía con todo lo que le hacían y es que no entendía por qué era el favorito de toda esa gente, de hasta el propio director, no querían perder a Gray y a mí me daba miedo que cuando cumpliera la edad no le dejasen marcharse y le obligasen a seguir con esta vida de prostitución, él no aguantaría, ya le costaba demasiado y su cuerpo cada vez estaba peor, sólo había que ver como se arrastraba por las paredes tratando de aguantarse en pie.

Hoy era nuestro día libre y lo agradecía, pero lo agradecía más por Gray que podría descansar un poco de todo esto. Miré a Gray a mi lado y le limpié aún las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban de lo mal que lo había pasado con Natsu y le sonreí para que él intentase sonreír.

\- Te quiero Jellal – me dijo - ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

\- Sí Gray, yo también te quiero, no dejaré que te hagan daño.

\- No puedes evitarlo Jellal… sabes que siempre me llaman a mí, pero al menos hoy puedo descansar.

\- Lo sé, dormiré contigo, te abrazaré toda la noche y te daré calor ¿Te apetece? – le pregunté y Sai nos miró sonriendo.

\- Par de acaramelados – nos dijo sonriendo – me subo ya a ver a Gaara

Sai fue a subir por las escaleras cuando la puerta del pasillo se abrió dejándonos ver al director Iván y al subdirector del orfanato, Orochimaru. Me dio miedo la forma en que ambos miraron a Gray y cuando quise darme cuenta, Iván lo estaba agarrando del brazo para llevarselo y yo me puse en medio soltándole.

\- No lo toques – le grité y Gray se separó rápido de ellos colocándose a mi espalda.

\- No te metas en esto crío estúpido – me gritó Orochimaru dispuesto a pegarme pero Gray se puso en medio.

\- No le pegues, por favor – le suplicó – por favor, no era su intención.

\- Sí era mi intención meterme con ellos Gray – le dije – es su día libre y no os lo vais a llevar, de hecho no os lo vais a volver a llevar nunca más.

Ellos se echaron a reír y Orochimaru me dio un puñetazo en el estómago que me dejó sin respiración.

\- Aprende tu sitio chiquillo – dijo – ese chico es mío, está en mi orfanato y haré con él lo que me de la gana. Aunque tu actitud también me gusta, si estás dispuesto a cambiarte hoy por él, le dejaré que se vaya a descansar.

\- No – gritó Gray – no os lo llevéis, llevadme a mí, iré con vosotros.

\- No Gray – le aparté de ellos de un empujón lanzándolo hacia Sai – iré yo.

\- No vas a ir, a mí no me harán daño. Joder Jellal sabes lo que te harán a ti.

\- Me da igual lo que me hagan si tu estás a salvo Gray – le dije.

\- Buen chico, nos lo pasaremos en grande. Haremos que supliques, me encanta tener la oportunidad de doblegar tu carácter, al final… conseguiré de ti lo que conseguí de ese crío – dijo mirando a Gray – haré de ti la zorra perfecta como lo hice con él.

\- Iros al infierno – les dije escupiéndoles y me dieron tal puñetazo, que me pegué contra la pared.

Gray vino corriendo a ayudarme pero lo apartaron de mí de un empujón mientras me metían hacia su despacho y cerraban la puerta. Escuché a Gray aporrear la puerta con desesperación diciéndoles que me sacasen, pidiéndoles que le cogieran a él en vez de a mí, llorando a lágrima tendida y me partía el alma escucharle, pero al menos sabía que hoy él estaba a salvo y esto era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarle en estos momentos.

Grité al sentir una descarga eléctrica en mi abdomen y me dio tiempo a ver aquel aparato, un electroshock que me hizo gritar como nunca al sentir toda esa corriente. Mis músculos se tensaban sin remedio y el dolor se hacía insoportable. Escuché a Gray tras la puerta gritar y decir que parasen y vi como Iván con una sonrisa iba hacia la puerta a por él. Desde el suelo me estiré para poder coger su pie y evitar que siguiera avanzando.

\- Déjale – le dije y sentí otra descarga soltando su pie.

\- Preocúpate por ti mismo chico – dijo burlón.

Iván iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuché la voz de Sai tratando de llevarse a Gray mientras éste gritaba que se alejase de él, que me sacasen de aquí, mientras gritaba que le soltase, que él quería entrar conmigo a ayudarme, pero al final… su voz se difuminó y supe que Sai se lo había llevado. Lo agradecí.

Orochimaru me golpeó mientras Iván me mantenía las manos bien sujetas para evitar que me defendiera, pero con las descargas ya casi no podía moverme. A mí sólo me venía a la cabeza cuando Gray con apenas siete años vino lleno de marcas de este maldito aparato, le dieron tantas descargas que ese chico había perdido todo su espíritu de lucha, sólo era un crío cuando lo sufrió.

Tosí tras el siguiente golpe mientras escuchaba a Orochimaru aún diciéndome que si consiguió someter a Gray, conseguiría someterme a mí y sé que Gray les dio guerra de joven, pero ahora ya no era ni una sombra de lo que una vez fue, su carácter combativo había desaparecido y era culpa de ellos, Gray ya no era capaz de defenderse, tenía pánico a las represalias que la gente podía tomar contra él, le habían hecho demasiado daño en el pasado pero me negaba a aceptarles que le habían convertido en su corderito dócil, él no era así, Gray seguía luchando contra ellos, seguía luchando para poder escapar de este infierno y llevarse a Naruto.

Escupí algo de sangre debido a los incesantes golpes y a las descargas, mi cuerpo no respondía y cuando ya no pude moverme más, es cuando decidieron pasar al plato fuerte. Bajaron mis pantalones y no tuve fuerzas para seguir resistiéndome, sabía lo que querían y no podía impedirlo, ya no. Empezaba a entender a Gray en su juventud, empezaba a entender sus golpes, sus moratones, empezaba a comprender por qué su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más. No creí que Gray estando como estaba pudiera aguantar un año más, pero tenía que hacerlo, yo tenía que lograr que él aguantase, le prometí sacarlo de aquí y lo haría.

Sentí como metían las manos bajo mi camiseta pellizcándome y sentí dolor, pero ya daba igual todo. Sé que habían hecho algo en mis piernas, porque no podía moverlas bien, creo que mañana sería un día interesante en clase ¿Cómo iba a camuflar esto? No sé si podría y era jueves… tocaba gimnasia a primera hora ¿Debía saltarme esa clase?

Grité cuando sentí como metían sus dedos en mí, sólo podía escuchar sus risas y cómo hablaban de que Gray era más interesante, que era más sensible, yo no entendía nada pero cuando me vieron con cara de duda, me soltaron la mayor de las bombas sobre él… no era un chico normal y corriente como habíamos pensado todos, Gray era un doncel, por eso todos lo pedían a él, era más sensible a lo que le hacían, pero podía quedarse embarazado, por eso siempre le obligaban a tomarse la pastilla. Creo que Sai me lo contó una vez, pero no entendíamos nada de por qué le darían esa pastilla a un hombre… ahora empezaba a entender todo.

\- Dejad a Gray – les susurré y ellos aún me miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Aún tienes fuerzas para hablar? Te quitaremos esas ganas.

Uno de ellos se hundió en mi sin siquiera prepararme y me retorcí de dolor en el suelo. No pude evitar gritar y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos aunque traté de impedirlas, era imposible. Cerré los puños y los apreté con fuerza tratando de aguantar el dolor hasta que sentí la lasciva lengua de Orochimaru en mi cuello. Pensé que al menos Gray estaba a salvo por esta noche, ya no me importaba lo que me hicieran a mí si él estaba a salvo.

Iván se puso frente a mí y me besó con rabia metiendo su lengua en mi boca, apoderándose de ella y sinceramente… me dio igual, aún tenía el sabor a óxido por la sangre que había tenido que escupir de los golpes que me habían dado y aguanté como pude los envistes de Orochimaru que tras correrse en mí, lo único que dijo es que era menos divertido que con Gray, porque al menos con él, sabían que ese crío podría quedarse embarazado y si lo hacía… ganarían una buena recompensa. Creo que estaban apostando a ver quien podía dejar embarazado a Gray y me cabreé con ellos. Sé que le daban la pastilla para evitarlo pero… no podía dejar de pensar que era una apuesta sobre seguro, con no darle esa pastilla una vez, le destrozarían la vida a Gray y a saber quién sería el padre, estaban apostando con la vida de un chico de diecisiete años y sentí repulsión. Ya entendía porque siempre pedían a Gray.

\- Me toca – escuché que decía Iván y Orochimaru se apartó dejando que Iván entrase en mí.

Aguanté como pude el dolor sabiendo que sería el último, ya faltaba poco para acabar y eso era mi única salvación ahora, era mi único pensamiento. Ni siquiera podía sentir nada que no fuera dolor, ya me daba todo igual, me quedé inmóvil hasta que terminó y tras limpiarse aquellos dos, me dejaron allí abandonado en el suelo mientras se marchaban a dormir entre risas. No fui capaz de levantarme, quise hacerlo, le había dicho a Gray que hoy iría a dormir con él, pero creo que tendría que perdonarme, porque no podría ser. Me quedé allí inconsciente y cuando conseguí despertarme… me di cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde al instituto.

Me levanté con dolor, me duché y pasé por la habitación. Mi cama estaba deshecha y me imaginé que Gray había dormido aquí esperándome toda la noche a que viniera, pero no había podido, de hecho me costaba caminar y sólo pensaba en que tenía gimnasia, no sé cómo iba a ocultar mis marcas, ni el dolor, ni que no pudiera apenas moverme. Llegué al instituto media hora más tarde y todos estaban dando vueltas al patio. Laxus estaba ocupado con un alumno explicándole algo y entré pasando prácticamente desapercibido hacia el vestuario.

Llegué y tuve que sentarme como pude por el dolor, era insoportable y entonces vi como entraba Gray corriendo buscándome y se arrodillaba frente a mí llorando mientras me abrazaba con cuidado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Jellal – me dijo Gray llorando – es por mi culpa, lo siento.

\- Ey… no es tu culpa ¿Vale? Tú no has hecho nada malo, son ellos los que lo hacen, no tú. Te quiero Gray, haría cualquier cosa por ti y lo sabes.

\- Pero ha sido mi culpa, iban a por mí no a por ti, no quiero que te hagan daño.

\- Sé que me esperaste anoche para dormir conmigo Gray – le dije sonriendo – lo siento, no pude ir pero te prometo que la próxima noche libre, tú y yo estaremos juntos, te abrazaré toda la noche ¿Vale?

\- Vale – me dijo – Ven te ayudaré a que no te descubran.

\- Me parece bien, pero antes, ven aquí – le dije cogiéndole y atrayéndolo hacia mí para besarle – te amo Gray.

Gray miró una de las marcas de la máquina eléctrica y se asustó al verlo casi en carne viva. Sé que tenía que curarlo, pero no había tenido tiempo ni tampoco tenía nada para curármelo. Gray se volvió a asustar y yo no quería que se asustase, ya había sufrido demasiado este chico.

\- Dios mío – exclamó – lo siento Jellal, de verdad que lo siento, no debiste haber aceptado, debiste dejarlo como estaba, es mi maldita culpa, no debí dejar que lo hicieras.

\- ¿Qué hiciera el qué? – preguntó Laxus a nuestra espalda – Gray por favor, vuelve a clase, yo me ocupo de curarle.

\- Ve – le dije cuando vi como dudaba si dejarme allí solo con el profesor o no, al final Gray me hizo caso y salió.

\- Vamos a la enfermería, te ayudaré a curarte eso – me dijo Laxus ayudándome a levantarme y no pude evitar hacer la mueca de dolor.

Laxus no me preguntó nada en el camino y cuando llegamos a la enfermería, le dijo a la enfermera que se retirase, que él se ocupaba y eso me dejaba más tranquilo, porque no quería que la gente se enterase de lo que me ocurría.

\- Quítate la camiseta – me pidió y yo dudé si hacerlo – por favor Jellal, no puedo curarte si no te la quitas.

Me quité la camiseta y creo que era la primera vez que alguien me pedía que me quitase la ropa sin querer nada conmigo, sólo quería curarme. Me quejé un poco cuando me curaba y es que todo el cuerpo me dolía como mil demonios, pero Laxus no dijo nada, se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme qué ha ocurrido? – le pregunté yo a él.

\- Ya te dije que estaré aquí para cuando queráis contarme qué ocurre – me dijo – pero no creo que quieras contármelo hoy ¿Verdad? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije avergonzado – no quiero hablar del tema.

\- ¿Tenía Gray la culpa como dijo? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – fue mi culpa, él no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿Le quieres verdad? – me preguntó sonriendo – es un buen motivo para hacer lo que se hace. Esto ya está – me dijo tras vendarme – como ya te he dicho Jellal… ya sabéis donde estoy cuando necesitéis ayuda – me comentó – venga, volvamos a clase. Hoy parece que te has librado de hacer gimnasia – me dijo con una sonrisa y sonreí.

\- Eso parece. Laxus… - le llamé y él se extrañó – gracias por curarme.

\- De nada.


	11. Chapter 11: Clientes

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

¡ _Era mi culpa_! Sentía que era mi culpa, era a mí a quien querían anoche y no a Jellal, si me hubiera dejado ir… yo sólo tenía que complacerles y ya está, no me habrían hecho daño o no tanto al menos, pero Jellal… ese carácter fuerte y arrogante que tenía, ese carácter combativo le traería muchos problemas con ellos, yo lo sabía, porque una vez fui como él, pero aprendí rápido y dolorosamente que no podía combatir contra ellos, era imposible que les venciera y tenían a Naruto aún bajo su control para poder chantajearme, no se podía luchar, esta guerra yo la perdía.

Sai apareció a mi lado preocupado cuando salí del vestuario y es que había visto entrar a Laxus… yo ni siquiera les vi salir y me quedé allí frente a la puerta preocupado por Jellal.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Sai.

\- No – le dije - ¿Crees que le dirá algo?

\- No lo creo, ayer cuando te marchaste, Laxus fue el que vino a la clase de castigo y parece algo más amable de lo que fue Natsu contigo, no nos obligó a decir nada, sólo nos dio la opción de contarle las cosas si queríamos.

\- ¿Contasteis algo? – le pregunté preocupado.

Sabía perfectamente lo que harían los directores del orfanato si alguien externo se enteraba… nos harían más daño e incluso puede que me eliminasen mi contrato y cogieran a Naruto para hacer lo mismo que me hacían a mí. No podíamos decir nada, no podía por Naruto, tenía que mantenerle a salvo, lo prometí a sus padres antes de morir, se lo prometí a ese chico rubio de sonrisa radiante y carácter inocente, él no perdería su inocencia como la perdimos nosotros.

\- No, tranquilo – me dijo – no dijimos nada. ¿Crees que Jellal le dirá algo?

\- No – le dije muy seguro – yo confío en él, sé que no lo dirá.

No volví a ver a Jellal hasta la clase siguiente en la que nos tocaba con Natsu y no quise ni mirarle después de todo lo que había pensado de mí. Miré fijamente el libro y tampoco me preguntó nada de la lección aunque sí preguntó a Sai. No confiaba en Natsu, no me caía bien y le odiaba, sólo quería que acabase esta maldita clase de ética.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escuché que me preguntaban por delante y vi a Sasuke.

\- Que más te da niño pijo – le dije.

\- Tu hermano está preocupado por ti

\- ¿Por qué hablas con mi hermano? Déjale en paz.

\- Sólo quería preguntarte por qué no le has enseñado a leer aún – me dijo.

\- No es que tenga mucho tiempo, pero lo haré, cuando todo mejore lo haré.

\- Podría hacerlo yo si tú no tienes tiempo – me dijo.

\- ¿No te ha quedado claro cuando hablo? No te acerques a mi hermano.

\- Quiero ayudar – me dijo serio.

\- Pues búscate un hermano, pero no te apropies del mío.

\- Que idiota eres – me dijo enfadado – tú no mandas sobre ese chico. Déjale hacer su vida, puede decidir las cosas, no necesita tanta protección como le das.

\- Tú no sabes nada de mí ni de él, no sabes nada de nuestras vidas, ni siquiera sabes de qué le estoy protegiendo.

\- Pues cuéntamelo.

\- No me da la gana – le dije cambiando mi vista hacia la ventana.

Salí de clase y acompañé a Jellal en silencio hacia el parque a buscar a Naruto y a Gaara. Sai y yo nos mirábamos con cara de dudas sin saber si hablar a Jellal que iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. A mí me partía el alma cada vez que le veía caminar, se notaba que le dolía todo el cuerpo pero aún así, agradecía que Laxus le hubiera curado. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar esta pesadilla? Mi gran duda ahora era… ¿Me dejarían marcharme así sin más del orfanato cuando cumpliera la edad? Quizá tendría que escaparme y esa es una opción que todos habíamos barajado más de una vez.

\- Jellal… - le llamé y él se giró a mirarme – lo siento, no quería meterte en problemas, no sabía que Laxus estaba allí.

\- Ven aquí Gray – me dijo sonriendo y acercándome a él abrazándome – no pasa nada, está todo bien, no ha pasado nada, sólo me ha curado y ya está.

\- Vale – le dije.

Cuando llegamos al parque, Naruto se lanzó a abrazarme y me forcé a sonreír para no preocuparle, creo que las palabras de Sasuke me habían afectado, no quería que Naruto se preocupase ni me viera triste, creo que era mi culpa por haber tenido aquel momento de debilidad cuando Natsu se metió conmigo, cuando me hizo llorar y me destrozó con sus palabras.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Gray? – me preguntó Naruto.

\- Estaba sólo pensando Naru – le sonreí - ¿Así que conoces a Sasuke?

\- ¿Sasuke? – pensó y sonrió de golpe – sí, me cae bien ¿Sois compañeros de clase verdad? No seas muy borde con él, es un buen chico – me dijo Naruto.

\- Ya lo veremos – le dije sonriendo indicándole que nos fuéramos al orfanato pero Naruto me señaló un par de periódicos que aún le quedaban en la mano – trae eso anda – le dije sonriendo.

\- Venga ligón, acaba de una vez – me dijo Jellal dándome una palmada en el trasero y señalándome unas chicas.

Supongo que mis escasos trucos de seducción los había aprendido de Jellal, él sabía más de todo esto que yo pero le reconocía que era bastante útil cuando tenía que ayudar a Naruto a vender los periódicos. Les dije que se fueran a comer Ramen mientras y que les alcanzaría enseguida, así que se fueron todos hacia el local de siempre. Me acerqué a unas chicas… pero Sasuke se cruzó en mi camino ¡Era persistente este chico!

\- Dame ese periódico anda – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – le pregunté.

\- Ayudarte por si no te has dado cuenta. Venga, te ayudaré.

\- No necesito tu ayuda.

\- Puedes darme el periódico para que yo lo venda o simplemente… puedes vendérmelo a mí, me da exactamente igual, tú eliges.

\- Toma – le dije sonriendo – me gustará ver como tratas de venderlo.

\- Eso está hecho, no eres el único que aprendió esos trucos para ligar – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y acercándose a las chicas que yo había visto para venderles el periódico.

Se lo vendió bastante rápido, creo que me ganaría y todo, no sé que truco utilizaba o es que quizá la gente le reconocía por ser el hijo de un político, a saber… intenté entenderle, sabía que debía sentirse solo igual que nosotros, no tenía amigos como tal, yo mismo había escuchado rumores en la escuela de que sólo se aprovechaban de él, querían ser sus amigos por interés y eso me daba pena en realidad, creo que entendía un poco su necesidad de tener amigos que no le pidieran nada, amigos de verdad. Sasuke volvió y me tocó el hombro sonriendo.

\- El último te lo dejo a ti – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona tal y como era él siempre, esa sonrisa retadora.

\- Si crees que no puedo hacerlo estás apañado – le dije y él se marchó diciéndome que me veía mañana en clase.

Supongo que podría darle un poco de cuartel a ese chico, aunque sólo fuera por Naruto que parecía estar a gusto con él. Yo no entendía que podía ver en ese chico pijo y ricachón, pero bueno, a veces Naruto veía más que nosotros, él no había perdido la confianza en las personas, los veía a todos con sus dulces ojos y puede… que por una vez, tuviera que dejar de mirar yo con mi desconfianza y empezar a ver desde los ojos ilusionados de mi hermanito. Iba a ir hacia el banco donde estaban las chicas cuando Kabuto se cruzó en mi camino y me tensé. Intenté irme pero me cogió del brazo con fuerza y me obligó a quedarme.

\- Suéltame – le dije intentando mantener la calma.

\- ¿Te quieres ir sin siquiera saludarme Gray? – me preguntó.

\- No tengo por qué saludarte… sólo eres uno de los que vienen al club de vez en cuando y ahora no estoy trabajando, así que suéltame.

\- Y decían los del orfanato que te habían quitado ese carácter que tenías… sigues siendo el mismo chico al que le quité su primera vez.

\- Déjame en paz, ya tienes de mí todo lo que querías.

\- Te equivocas Gray, no tengo lo que quiero aún de ti, quiero tenerte por completo, quiero que te cases conmigo y me des hijos.

\- Eres idiota – le dije sonriendo – yo no puedo hacer eso, soy un chico, no puedo darte hijos.

\- ¿Aún no te han dicho nada los del orfanato? – me preguntó sonriendo – no puedo creerme que sigan ocultándote las cosas.

\- ¿Qué me ocultan? – le pregunté.

\- Tú no eres como el resto de chicos de orfanato Gray, eres especial ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque los clientes prefieren estar contigo? Das mucho más placer, tú puedes quedarte embarazado Gray y eso nos excita mucho.

\- No digas tonterías – le dije intentando marcharme.

\- Tu hermanito… es igual que tú, quizá por eso el orfanato no os permitirá jamás iros, puedes proteger a tu hermano de momento, pero si te vas… utilizarán a Naruto y lo sabes. Eres un doncel como Naruto.

\- No sé lo que es eso – le dije – te lo estás inventando seguro

\- No Gray, no me invento nada. ¿Por qué crees que eres al único que le dan las pastillas cuando acabas tus turnos?

\- Dejame en paz Kabuto, no pienso casarme contigo ni… darte hijos aunque pudiera, cosa que no me creo aún, no te creo nada.

\- Entonces quizá deba ir a por Naruto, él también puede dármelos.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarle – le amenacé.

\- Eso Gray, saca el genio que tenías escondido, me gusta más. Ya tuve tu primera vez, fuiste delicioso y no he podido olvidarte desde entonces, cásate conmigo, dame hijos y me olvidaré de Naruto.

\- No pienso hacerlo, soy propiedad del orfanato.

\- Entonces esta noche iré a por Naruto, lo voy a pedir, pagaré una cantidad muy superior a la tuya para que me den su primera vez, a menos que tú aceptes ser mío.

\- Seré tuyo todas las noches que quieras… pero deja a Naruto en paz.

\- Entonces hazme el favor de no tomar esa pastilla los días que estés conmigo Gray – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Se esperan hasta que me la tomo, se aseguran.

\- Miénteles, eres un chico listo, haz lo que sea para no tomártela o Naruto será el siguiente en perder su virginidad conmigo. Tú decides.

Kabuto me metió unas monedas en el bolsillo del pantalón y me soltó llevándose el periódico. Le miré desconectado por todo lo que me había dicho, yo no sabía nada de todo esto, nunca nadie me había explicado que era un doncel, nadie me había dicho que podía tener hijos y ni siquiera sabía si tenía que creérmelo. ¿Era cierto que Naruto también podía? Miré a Kabuto asustado y di un par de pasos hacia atrás saliendo corriendo al momento en dirección contraria aún mirando un par de veces hacia atrás comprobando que no me seguía y no dejé de correr hasta que llegué al local del Ramen.

Intenté recuperar el aliento cuando llegué y Jellal se levantó preocupado al verme de esta forma. Me obligó a sentarme y me pidió que le explicase lo que ocurría, pero yo no quería decírselo delante de Naruto, así que al final, le mentí diciendo que quería venir rápido y nada más. Jellal lo entendió y no insistió.

Naruto comió muy animado y me contó que Sasuke le quería enseñar a leer, yo sonreí pero realmente no estaba prestándole atención, estaba pensando en lo que me había dicho Kabuto ¿Qué narices era lo que era yo? ¿Qué era un doncel? Quería preguntarles a Jellal y Sai por si sabían algo, quería poder ir a la biblioteca a buscar información, pero yo ni siquiera tenía carné para acceder a los libros, en el orfanato no daban nuestros datos para nada. No creo que en la biblioteca del instituto hubiera ese tipo de libros y no podía ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad sin un carné o acompañando a alguien que sí lo tuviera. Ninguno de nosotros tenía acceso.


	12. Chapter 12: Castigos

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Menudo lío se había montado con Gray. Sé que Natsu me pidió que intentase entrar en ese grupo, que tratase de hacerme su amigo para descubrir qué les ocurría y poder ayudarles, pero eran muy complicados, eran amigos de muchos años y no sé si me incorporarían a mí, yo era el chico nuevo, el rico y pijo, no tenía nada que ver con ellos, pero yo seguía tratando de acercarme a ellos.

La verdad es que Natsu se pasó con Gray, estuvo atacándole con sus palabras sin saber nada de él, sé que tenía buena intención y estaba preocupado, pero sus formas no fueran las idóneas. Por otro lado… hoy estaba contento y es que la sonrisa de Naruto me hacía feliz. Era un chico increíble, sé que no le habían enseñado nada del mundo que le rodeaba, no sabía leer, supongo que no sabría apenas escribir, no sabía nada acerca de muchas cosas, ni del instituto, de lo que eran los guardaespaldas… tenía tantas preguntas y es que lo único que conocía ese chico, era el orfanato y esa vida que allí llevaban.

A la mañana siguiente, llegué al parque a buscar a Naruto y allí estaba con su típica sonrisa aunque sabía que algo le preocupaba. Le pregunté antes de enseñarle a leer y según me dijo, estaba preocupado por Gray, anoche no llegó a dormir a la habitación. La verdad es que ese chico era muy raro y aunque me habría gustado poder saber cosas de él, sé que no me lo contaría, tanto Jellal, Sai como Gray eran muy cerrados. Desde luego una cosa tuve clara… pasase lo que les pasase a esos chicos… Naruto no sabía nada.

Me salté la primera hora para ayudar a Naruto a leer y tuve que contenerme las ganas de besarle, ayer ya estuve a punto de hacerlo y tuve suerte de que Naruto no supiera nada de lo que intentaba, supongo que tenía la ventaja de que este chico rubio fuera tan inocente, Gray lo había protegido demasiado, tendría que soltar sus riendas en algún momento y contarle cosas de la vida, creo que Naruto jamás había tenido novio, no sabía lo que era el amor, no había ni siquiera besado y eso me hacía echarme atrás, no quería asustarle y prefería ir más lento con él.

Llegué a clase para la segunda hora y cuando entraba por el pasillo, escuché voces que venían desde el baño y creo que hablaban de mí, se estaban riendo y me sorprendí porque Gray me lo había dicho ayer mismo que todos se hacían mis amigos sólo por quien era y no porque realmente quisieran, ahora al oírlo por parte de ellos… me daba cuenta de que tenía razón, yo no tenía amigos aquí, no en este instituto y me cabreé entrando en el baño de golpe haciendo que todos se callasen y le pegué un puñetazo al primero que estaba allí tirándolo al suelo.

Los compañeros del chico vinieron contra mí golpeándome y lanzándome hacia el pasillo y caí a los pies de Gray que llegaba ahora a clase también, pero él siempre llegaba tarde a la primera hora.

\- Gray – exclamé y él me miró primero a mí y luego a los otros dos que venían.

\- Oh… no me jodas… - dijo sabiendo que iba a meterle en líos otra vez y soltando la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

\- No necesito tu ayuda – le dije levantándome para golpear a uno de ellos, pero los otros dos vinieron a por mí y cuando me iban a pegar un puñetazo en el estómago, Gray tiró al suelo al que iba a golpearme.

\- No te metas en esto huerfanito – se quejó uno de ellos insultando a Gray.

\- No le llames así – le dije placando contra él y tirándolo al suelo.

Le pegué sin miramiento y es que estaba muy enfadado, al final fue Gray quien me sujetó y me levantó de encima de aquel chico. Aquellos seguían gritándonos, me insultaban por ser el hijo de quien era, insultaron a Gray por haberse metido en medio de una discusión que no iba con él pero yo agradecía que hubiera venido a ayudarme, al fin parecía que podía tener un leve acercamiento a ese chico, pero Natsu apareció tras nosotros y como no… Gray se tensó.

\- Ya está bien ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó y los otros tres salieron corriendo antes de que Natsu llegase desde el fondo del pasillo.

\- Joder – exclamó Gray – ya estamos otra vez ¿No hay un maldito día que no me castiguen? – preguntó y yo le miré.

\- Lo siento, no quería meterte a ti.

\- Ya está hecho, déjalo.

\- ¿Pero qué narices pasa con vosotros? – preguntó Natsu al llegar – castigados, los dos, ahora – gritó y cogimos nuestras mochilas para acompañarle hacia dónde nos indicaba.

Nos metió en un aula y nos dejó allí solos para que resolviéramos nuestros problemas, pero realmente no tenía ningún problema con Gray, tenía un problema con los demás, con todos los alumnos de este instituto excepto con los del orfanato, era extraño eso… decían que eran los más problemáticos pero no era cierto. En cuanto Natsu se fue, miré hacia Gray allí sentado en una de las mesas.

\- Gracias por ayudarme – le dije y él me miró extrañado.

\- Vaya… un Uchiha agradeciendo, no me lo puedo creer – me dijo.

\- No te pongas ya a la defensiva – le dije – por favor, estoy hablando en serio.

\- De nada – me dijo entonces poniéndose serio.

\- Natsu te la tiene jurada – le dije y él sonrió

\- Casi podría poner una clase sólo para mis castigos.

Le vi sacar un collar y agarrarlo en su mano. Le miré atentamente, no tenía por qué haberse metido en medio de la pelea, pero me había ayudado y ahora por mi culpa estaba aquí castigado. Creo que empezaba también a entender a Naruto, Gray hoy estaba muy extraño, muy pensativo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunté.

\- Nada – me dijo

\- Vale, si no quieres decírmelo, tú mismo. – utilicé la técnica de Laxus y Gray se calmó un poco – bonito collar – le dije por abrir algún tema de conversación.

\- Era de mi madre – me dijo – es lo único que conservo de ella

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

\- No pasa nada… ya apenas puedo recordarles ¿Por qué te has peleado con esos chicos? – me preguntó.

\- Supongo que tenías razón, no tengo amigos, sólo se juntan conmigo por quien es mi padre.

\- Quítatelo de la cabeza – me dijo – ellos se lo pierden, eres un buen chico.

\- ¿Tú diciendo algo así? – le sonreí – precisamente tú que no quieres ser mi amigo.

\- Fui sincero al menos – me dijo sonriendo.

\- No eres tan borde ni tan niñato como creía.

\- Puede que no seas tan mimado como yo decía.

\- Oye… me gustaría poder llevar a Naruto a ver la ciudad, a enseñarle el mundo de ahí fuera, pero quiero tu permiso Gray – él pareció pensarlo.

\- Si me prometes que no lo perderás de vista y que lo acompañarás hasta el orfanato antes de que anochezca, puedes ir con él si quieres – me dijo – pero sin pasarte.

\- Sé que te preocupa algo… ¿Quieres hablarlo?

\- ¿Sabes lo que es un doncel? – me preguntó y yo negué.

\- Algo he oído pero creía que era un mito – le sonreí - ¿Por qué?

\- Ayer me enteré de que yo era uno o eso dicen, no sé que supone eso, no se lo que es y tengo miedo.

\- ¿Has buscado información? – le pregunté.

\- No tenemos Internet en el orfanato y no tengo carné para poder acceder a la biblioteca, no sé cómo buscarlo, tampoco es que tenga mucho dinero para comprar libros.

\- Yo tengo carné de la biblioteca – le dije – podríamos mirarlo al acabar las clases, te acompaño a la biblioteca si quieres y lo buscamos.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? – me preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, te han castigado por mi culpa y… sé… o quiero suponer que no lo has hecho como los demás porque querías conseguir algo de mí.

\- No me interesa nada de ti – me dijo sonriendo – al menos no material. Quiero intentar darte la oportunidad – me aclaró y me sorprendí – si Naruto puede confiar en ti, quizá sea hora de que yo también empiece a confiar en alguien. Pero no… no te tengo confianza aún para contarte lo de las heridas – me dijo y yo sonreí.

\- Vale, pero cuando quieras contarlo, estaré aquí. Por cierto… ¿Sabes seguro si lo eres? Un doncel me refiero.

\- No, sólo me lo ha dicho alguien. Mi expediente está en los archivos del orfanato y no nos dejan acceder a ellos. Creo que Naruto también lo es, o eso dijeron. No sé qué pensar.

\- ¿Naruto también? – él asintió – Oye… ¿Cómo es que Naruto dice que es tu hermano?

\- Sus padres y los míos eran muy amigos, estaban juntos cuando tuvieron el accidente y bueno… Naruto es como mi hermano, prometí que le protegería y eso hago. Es un gran chico.

\- Lo es – le confirmé

La puerta se abrió dejándonos ver a Natsu y maldije su puntualidad… ahora que Gray parecía empezar a abrirse un poco conmigo, llegaba él y lo arruinaba, pero al menos, tendría otra oportunidad de ganarme su confianza, al finalizar las clases… lo llevaría a la biblioteca a investigar sobre el tema que tanto le preocupaba. Me habría gustado poder explicarle más del tema, pero es que yo tampoco sabía mucho sobre los donceles, era un tema que no solía ser frecuente, era extraño.

Natsu nos mandó a clase tras habernos hecho saltarnos el recreo. Jellal estuvo preguntándole en clase a Gray si estaba bien y éste le comentó que sí, pero que pasase él luego a por Naruto, él tenía que acompañarme a la biblioteca y tanto Sai como Jellal se sorprendieron. Ambos me miraron pero no dijeron nada.

Al finalizar las clases, Gray me acompañó y subió conmigo al coche sorprendido, creo que nunca había subido a un coche por la forma tan extraña en la que lo miraba. Yo sonreí, en parte me recordaba a Naruto… no conocían nada fuera de ese orfanato, fuera de la soledad, empezaba a entender un poco que lo que yo llamaba libertad no lo era, estaban más atados que yo, tenían más limitaciones de las que yo tenía… yo podía sacarme el carné de coche, podía ir a la biblioteca… podía hacer muchas cosas en comparación a ellos.

Entramos por la biblioteca y la recepcionista se extrañó al ver que sólo yo tenía carné, pero comenté que venía conmigo y lo dejaron pasar conmigo. Buscamos los libros que necesitábamos y tras mucho buscar… al final encontré uno casi abandonado, por la tarjeta que había pude ver que no mucha gente lo había consultado.

\- Gray… aquí tengo algo – le dije y él se acercó a mí para leerlo.

\- ¿Qué dice? – me preguntó.

\- Al parecer y resumiendo mucho, que tienes algunos órganos femeninos en tu interior.

\- Yo no soy una tía – me dijo enfadado y le hice un gesto de guardase silencio, estábamos en una biblioteca.

\- Pues aquí pone que pueden tener hijos.

\- Sí algo así me dijeron, pero no me lo creía. No me jodas, yo no quiero estos órganos, por dios soy un chico ¿No se me ve? – me preguntó y sonreí

\- Se te ve como un tío, tranquilo – le dije tratando de calmarlo - ¿Sigo leyendo?

\- Sí – me pidió y escuchó atentamente.

\- Parece que sois bastante más sensuales a la hora de seducir, llamáis más la atención de los hombres, puede que por las hormonas que desprendéis – le comenté – y creo que no va desencaminado por la forma tan rápida en que puedes ligar con las chicas y chicos del parque – le dije sonriendo al recordar cuando vendía los periódicos.

\- Venga ya ¿Soy un imán de…?

\- Tíos y tías, sí, eso parece, bueno no un imán… eres más… atrayente, podríamos decirlo así. Dijiste que Naruto también lo era ¿Verdad?

\- Si, ¿Por qué?

\- Cuando lo conocí… hubo algo que me atrajo de él, pero no lo conocía, quizá era esto Gray, no es que puedas enamorar a todos, es que eres más atrayente de lo que sería alguien normal, no todos caerán eso está claro… necesitarían más sentimientos que la pura atracción física pero… al parecer, parece que… os prefieren.

\- Mierda – exclamó y sé que había algo más detrás de aquello, pero no quise preguntarle qué ocurría.


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Cita?

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Que no viniera hoy Gray a recogerme al parque era extraño, pero cuando Jellal me dijo que se había marchado con Sasuke… me sorprendió el doble, esos dos no se llevaban nada bien por lo que tenía entendido. ¿Qué había cambiado entre esos dos? No lo sabía, pero Jellal y Sai estaban preocupados, supongo que no les gustaba que gente extraña entrara en nuestro pequeño grupo cerrado y Gray estaba metiendo a Sasuke en este momento.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a Gray? – preguntó Sai extrañado mientras cogía de la mano a Gaara para llevarlo tras él.

\- Ni idea – dijo Jellal aún caminando y yo les seguía por detrás escuchando.

\- Tú eres su novio, algo sabrás.

\- Lo único que sé es que ayer estuvo muy raro – comentó Jellal – creo que alguien le dijo que era un doncel.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté yo extrañado y todos se giraron a mirarme.

\- No estoy seguro – dijo Sai – pero creo que algo escuché a los directores del orfanato diciendo algo sobre niños.

\- Creo si no me equivoco… que puede quedarse embarazado – yo me reí.

\- Venga ya… eso es imposible, Gray es un chico – les dije.

\- No Naruto… es un doncel, es algo diferente.

\- No lo entiendo, Gray no es una chica, ni siquiera se comporta como una… es borde, poco afeminado y dios… miradle bien, es un chico al completo.

\- Tiene órganos femeninos Naruto.

\- Que raro, nunca me lo dijo.

\- Ni él lo sabía – dijo Jellal – yo me enteré el otro día – comentó.

\- Yo no lo sabía con seguridad… de niño me dijo que le daban una pastilla y ahora sé que era para que no se quedase embarazado, me resultaba extraño y luego me enteré escuchando un día tras una puerta que hablaban de él, de que era un doncel. Supongo que era esto lo que significaba… Gray puede quedarse embarazado.

\- Es un problema – dijo Jellal hacia Sai – para su trabajo es un problema serio.

\- ¿Para su trabajo? – pregunté.

Gaara apretó más fuerte la mano de Sai y éste trató de calmarle. Salimos del parque sin que ninguno me contestase y yo estaba harto de que me ocultasen lo de su trabajo ¿Qué narices hacían? ¿Era algo malo? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaban? Yo quería saber si Gray tenía problemas, era mi hermano y quería ayudarle si estaba en apuros, pero no me contaban nada. Sé que Gray era muy protector conmigo pero quería saber…

Gray llegó tarde pero aún pudo venir un rato a la habitación conmigo antes de tener que irse a trabajar, tenía unas pocas horas antes de que se fuera. Yo me alegré mucho de verle pero él dijo bastante serio que tenía que hablar conmigo y le acompañé a un lugar más solitario, creo que era importante lo que quería comentarme.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gray? – le pregunté – si es por lo de Sasuke… lo siento, enserio, no le veré si es lo que quieres, pero no te enfades.

\- No es eso Naruto – me dijo – tú eres libre de ver a quien quieras Naruto… a veces no estaremos de acuerdo con los amigos pero eso no tiene por qué impedirte ver a alguien, son tus amigos y tú los eliges, confío en tu criterio.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué es?

\- Yo… he descubierto…

\- Que eres un doncel, sí lo estaba hablando Jellal y Sai, ya lo sé, pero yo te quiero igualmente, eres mi hermano.

\- Lo sé Naru… pero lo que tengo que confesarte… es que creo que tú también lo eres.

\- ¿Yo? – le pregunté y me eché a reír – yo no soy una chica – le grité – mira

Me bajé los pantalones delante de él enseñándole perfectamente que todo lo que había en mi cuerpo era de chico, yo era un chico, un hombre, un tío…

\- Por dios Naru, súbete el pantalón – me dijo intentando subírmelo – que no me refiero por fuera, sino por dentro.

\- ¿Por dentro? – le pregunté.

\- Sí Naru, por dentro. Estoy tan confuso como tú ¿Vale? Pero al parecer podemos tener niños y no es una idea que me haga mucha ilusión y más cuando el orfanato nos lo ha estado ocultando. De momento no digas nada, mantenlo en secreto y no vayas bajándote los pantalones a la primera de cambio Naru… yo no te he educado así.

\- Vale – le dije – lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. Oye Naruto… ¿Te gustaría aprender a leer? – me preguntó entristecido.

\- Sí – le dije – pero sé que no tienes mucho tiempo, no pasa nada.

\- Te doy permiso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sé que me estabas ocultando que veías a Sasuke y sé que quiere enseñarte a leer… te doy permiso, puedes ir con él Naruto, pero hazme el favor de tener cuidado, no quiero que te pueda pasar nada malo.

\- Lo tendré – le dije - ¿Sabes que tiene guardaespaldas? – le comenté emocionado y Gray sonrió.

\- Sí, lo sé. Es el hijo de un político Naru, es alguien importante, viene de buena familia.

\- Se siente solo y agobiado, él me lo dijo, le siguen a todas partes y no puede hacer lo que quiere.

\- Lo sé, pero al menos tiene gente que se preocupa de su seguridad, que le quieren.

\- Tú también tienes gente que te quiere Gray – le dije intentando animarle – yo te quiero… y Gaara, Sai y Jellal… nosotros te queremos. – él sonrió y me abrazó.

\- Yo también te quiero Naru.

Orochimaru apareció por la puerta y con aquella lengua asquerosa que tenía paseándola por sus labios, llamó a Gray para que fuera a trabajar. Gray me mandó a dormir. No me gustaba como Orochimaru miraba a mi hermano pero no dije nada.

\- Vete a dormir Naruto… a menos que quieras seguir los pasos de tu hermanito – me dijo y fui a hablar cuando Gray se adelantó.

\- Él no quiere – le dijo – ve a dormir Naruto, te veré luego.

\- Mientes – le dije y él abrió los ojos mirándome – tú nunca vuelves por las noches a dormir, siempre me dices eso para que me quede tranquilo, pero no vienes en toda la noche.

\- Naruto… a dormir – me dijo – mañana hablaremos.

Me fui a la cama pero me costó mucho dormirme, sólo pensaba en Gray, en qué hacía o por qué nunca venía a dormir. Miraba hacia su cama y no estaba, daba igual a la hora que mirase, él nunca estaba allí, su cama permanecía perfectamente hecha. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba allí y me tumbé a su lado pero cuando le pasé el brazo por la cintura para abrazarle, se removió del dolor y me pidió que no le tocase. No me dejó ver su abdomen y me echó de la cama preocupado.

\- Gray… háblame.

\- Vete ya Naruto – me dijo

\- Pero Gray… déjame ver eso.

\- Naruto, lárgate – me gritó enfadado y entonces se dio cuenta de que me estaba tratando mal – lo siento Naru. Estoy bien ¿Vale? Déjame descansar sólo un poco más, me levantaré a para ir a clase.

\- Vale – le dije

Me marché de allí para ir al parque a empezar con mi trabajo, pero cuando Sasuke llegó, supongo que hoy no estaba de humor para sonreírle después de haber visto así a mí hermano. Él se acercó hasta mí y viendo mi cara, me abrazó con suavidad.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? – me preguntó.

\- Es Gray… sé que le ocurre algo, que no está bien, hoy se ha levantado con mucho dolor pero no me deja acercarme. No sé qué me esconde.

\- No te preocupes Naruto, luego iré a clase y lo buscaré ¿Vale? Te prometo que le ayudaré.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

\- Ahora anímate y límpiate las lágrimas que voy a invitarte a una cita.

\- ¿Una cita? – pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas.

\- Sí Naruto, una cita conmigo, vente, te enseñaré la ciudad.

Me fui con Sasuke y por fin dibujé una sonrisa. Caminamos hasta el coche y yo nunca había subido a un vehículo de estos, realmente nunca había tenido nada, prácticamente ni siquiera tenía ropa y los del orfanato sólo nos daban de comer, a veces ni siquiera eso… todo dependía de nuestro trabajo, por eso tenía que vender todos los periódicos.

A Gray solían ponerle bastante comida, de hecho era el que solía repartirnos a los demás cuando nos daban menos y no sé por qué era… creo que si funcionaba como con Gaara y yo… sería por su trabajo ¿Qué hacía él? Intenté no pensar en él, quería estar con Sasuke, era mi primera cita… ¡ _Una cita con un chico_! ¿Quería decir que sentía algo Sasuke por mí? ¿Quería decir que nos estábamos conociendo? No lo sabía, pero me gustaba estar con él.

Subí al vehículo y no podía dejar de mirar por la ventanilla mientras Sasuke le indicaba al conductor dónde quería ir. Sus guardaespaldas no nos perdieron el ojo de encima y empecé a saber lo que Sasuke sentía todos los días, era agobiante, pero aún así… él podía moverse, podía hacer cosas, yo vivía para trabajar… vendía periódicos y volvía al orfanato, no tenía más vida que esa.

Sasuke me llevó al centro de la ciudad y me enseñó lo que era un centro comercial, incluso me compró algo de ropa cuando le dije que yo no tenía prácticamente nada. Yo me quedé fascinado por la cantidad de cosas que había, la gente que estaba por allí comprando y mirando cosas, yo nunca había estado en un sitio así.

Pasamos por una cafetería y al ver los bocadillos que hacían, mi estómago empezó a hacer ruidos y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. La verdad es que pasábamos bastante hambre en el orfanato, pero yo no quise decírselo a Sasuke, no quería que me tuviera lástima, odiaba que la gente lo hiciera. Pasé de largo de la cafetería ante de que mi estómago volviera a rugir y salí fuera del centro comercial. Sasuke salió poco después de mí y me comentó con una sonrisa que ya sabía dónde llevarme. Qué raro me sentía al ir por el centro de Londres, casi nunca venía por aquí.

Sasuke me llevó al Támesis y cogimos un barco para dar una vuelta por el río. Si no había subido en coche… menos aún en barco, pero me gustó la experiencia, no dejé de sonreír ni un segundo y es que me encantaba. Sasuke me miraba de vez en cuando y a veces… hasta sonreía viendo mi vitalidad. Cuando me relajé un poco, aprovechó para acercarse a mí y ofrecerme algo envuelto en papel, un bocadillo.

\- Toma, come algo – me dijo.

\- Pero…

\- Lo cogí antes en el centro comercial, vamos – me comentó con una sonrisa y sonreí.

Fui a darle el primer bocado al bocadillo cuando me di cuenta de que Sasuke no tenía ninguno y entonces me detuve en seco. Quise partir el bocadillo para compartirlo con él pero se negó.

\- ¿No quieres? – le pregunté.

\- No Naruto, acabo de desayunar – me dijo – es para ti.

\- ¿Todo para mí? – me sorprendí.

\- Sí Naruto, todo para ti – me dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar empezar a comer, tenía mucha hambre.

Terminé de comer mientras hablaba con Sasuke… creo que también estaba algo triste, supongo que porque nunca podía hacer lo que él quería, siempre estaban esos guardaespaldas siguiéndole, siempre estaba vigilado, los periodistas le perseguían a donde fuera y estaba un poco cansado de tener que ser el hijo perfecto y no poder ser él mismo. En parte le entendía, otra parte de mí… no lo hacía.

\- ¿Cómo es tener una familia? – le pregunté entristecido y él se sorprendió – por mucho que te persigan, que tengas que ser perfecto… por mucha restricción que tengas… ¿Cómo es tener una familia? Supongo que te querrán.

\- Sí Naruto – dijo mirándome atentamente – me quieren y yo les quiero a ellos.

\- Tus padres sólo se preocupan por ti, porque estés bien, yo no tengo esa suerte, sólo tengo a Gray y él sólo tiene diecisiete años, hay muchas cosas que no puede hacer por mí, no podremos irnos del orfanato hasta que no cumpla los dieciocho años y después de irnos… ni siquiera sé cómo viviremos, Gray quiere trabajar pero eso implicaría que no tendría tiempo para estudiar, la vida en Londres es demasiado cara y yo no sé como ayudarle. Tú tienes un buen respaldo detrás – le dije – puede que no entienda mucho de tu vida… pero sé que tienes opciones de salir adelante, ni Gray ni yo tenemos muchas opciones, tú puedes elegir hacer lo que quieras Sasuke… tus padres lo entenderán, te querrán y te apoyarán.

\- Sabes qué… sí hay algo que estaba deseando hacer desde hace mucho tiempo Naruto, ven conmigo – me dijo sonriendo y me cogió del brazo llevándome tras él corriendo hacia el interior del barco.

Sasuke me metió tras una de las puertas perdiendo de vista por unos segundos a sus guardaespaldas y me tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que nos escuchasen dónde estábamos. Estaba muy cerca de Sasuke quien apoyaba su espalda en la puerta. Podía sentir su respiración, su pecho subir y bajar nervioso porque no le encontrasen y yo le miraba… miraba sus oscuros ojos, su boca fina y delineada, su nariz… y él miró hacia mí entonces chocando casi su nariz con la mía. Estábamos tan cerca que me puse nervioso… jamás había tenido a alguien tan cerca de mí, mi corazón latía desenfrenado y no sabía por qué, yo nunca me ponía nervioso ¿Por qué lo estaba ahora con él?

La mano que retenía mi boca fue bajando con suavidad y sentía la respiración de Sasuke cada vez más cerca de mí, golpeando contra mi mejilla, sentía sus labios demasiado cerca de los míos… se rozaron con suavidad hasta que Sasuke metió su labio inferior entre los míos cogiendo mi labio superior. No pude evitar coger el labio inferior de Sasuke con suavidad mientras Sasuke empezaba a moverlos a un ritmo lento y seductor… ¡ _me estaba besando con Sasuke Uchiha_!


	14. Chapter 14: Fugarse

**Sai POV**

Hoy tenía la noche libre por lo menos… eso era una gran alegría para mí y es que odiaba este trabajo, lo único que conseguía hacerme sentir mejor con todo lo que había llegado a hacer, era saber que Gaara estaba a salvo de momento. Cómo me habría gustado poder mandar todo al infierno, poder irme de aquí ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en huir? Muchas, habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no pensaba en hacerlo, todas las noches soñaba e ideaba miles de planes, pero al final se quedaban en simples utopías, no podía hacerlo y lo sabía, si me pillaban sería mucho peor y no podía engañarme… eran gente influyente los directores del orfanato, habría incluso puesto alguna denuncia de desaparición en la comisaría y me devolverían a este horrible lugar, la única forma de escapar de aquí era cumplir la edad… que alguna familia te adoptase y que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero… ¿Quién denunciaría?

Los clientes que venían no lo harían, estaban satisfechos con nuestros servicios por eso venían, querían seguir viniendo, los niños tampoco lo harían, tenían miedo y era normal, los castigos eran mucho peor que obedecer y Jellal podía dar fe de ello, de aquí no había escapatoria posible.

Gray hoy tenía turno y yo me había ocupado al ser mi día libre de acompañar a Naruto y a Gaara a la cama. De Gaara siempre había algo que me preocupaba… su miedo a la oscuridad y es que el trauma y las secuelas que le había dejado aquel suceso con el asesinato de su familia era demasiado fuerte, yo no sabía cómo ayudarle.

No hablaba más que alguna palabra de vez en cuando pero aún así, sé que entendía todo perfectamente, aquella vez cuando me vio en mi trabajo le había afectado, odiaba que se nos llevasen a la fuerza como generalmente hacían los directores del orfanato pero siempre tratábamos de alejarle, porque ellos no eran para nada comprensivos, les daba igual si Gaara tenía un trauma o no, le habrían golpeado sin miramiento por tratar de impedir que se nos llevaran, si yo no me hubiera ofrecido voluntario ahora mismo… Gaara estaría trabajando con nosotros allí abajo, en ese club.

Naruto empezaba a preocuparme tambien… no sabía cuánto tiempo podría ocultarle la verdad, Gray lo intentaba, pero Naruto estaba cada vez más pesado con lo de su trabajo, quería averiguarlo y no pararía hasta conseguirlo, no sé si podríamos ocultárselo mucho más tiempo y sé que Naruto por ayudar a su hermano era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero Gray lo hacía por él, era Gray quien se sacrificaba haciendo la multitud de burradas que llegaba a hacer para mantener a Naruto a salvo, era sin duda el que más dinero les daba a los directores, casi todos le pedían a él, yo nunca había estado en la misma sala… no sé lo que le hacían a ciencia cierta, pero no creo que fuera nada bueno.

Muchos clientes pedían cosas extrañas y a Gray le obligaban a hacer tantas horas… tantas cosas que ya no estaba seguro de lo que hacía realmente, supongo que satisfacer en todo a los clientes y a los directores. Lo estaban explotando, era como una mina de oro que habían encontrado, daba demasiado dinero y yo sabía que cuando cumpliera la edad… no le dejarían marcharse así sin más, algo se inventarían para retener a ese chico porque daba demasiado dinero, no podían permitirse perderle. Jellal también lo sabía… hasta Gaara lo sabía. ¿Cuánto tiempo se lo ocultaríamos a Naruto? Gray llegó a confesarme el miedo que tenía de decírselo, porque sabía que Naruto no le vería con los mismos ojos cuando se enterase de su trabajo, sólo era un objeto a disposición del orfanato, se sentía tan humillado, tan asqueado que ni él se sentía a gusto consigo mismo. La nuestra… era una vida demasiado dura, demasiado aterradora.

Mandé a aquellos dos adolescentes a la cama y me fui a la mía para ver si podía dormir algo, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Todos aquí teníamos miedos… supongo que cada uno llevaba el suyo, Gaara su miedo a la oscuridad, a quedarse solo, a que ocurriera lo mismo que aquella vez, a que no encontrasen a su hermana desaparecida… Naruto tenía miedo de perder a Gray, de que le pasase algo, de Jellal… no lo sabía, él siempre era un misterio para todos, pero era el más fuerte de nosotros, el que siempre nos protegía y nos cuidaba o al menos lo intentaba en la medida de lo posible, porque en este sitio… nadie estaba a salvo. Yo… yo tenía miedo a que esa puerta se abriera y me dijeran que tenía que volver abajo para complacer a algún cliente y eso solía pasar a menudo.

Me acosté en la cama y me tapé con las mantas hasta arriba como si eso pudiera hacer desaparecer mi dolor, como si pudiera desaparecer yo. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie… pero el dolor por la pérdida de mi hermano era demasiado grande, nadie conoció a mi hermano, los del orfanato se lo llevaron cuando era un crío y sé que le obligaron igual que a Gray y a mí a prostituirse a temprana edad… él no pudo aguantarlo y se suicidó, yo no volví a hablar del tema, cuando me preguntaban… siempre decía que era hijo único y no era porque me avergonzase o cosas peores… simplemente, me dolía recordarlo, me dolía hablar del tema, era más fácil olvidar y hacer que eso nunca ocurrió, como si sólo fuera un mal sueño de mi mente.

Sentí como alguien entraba en la cama y abrí los ojos encontrándome a Gaara mirándome con tristeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer para ayudar a este chico? Me daba mucho miedo creer que por su trauma podía acabar como mi hermano, no podía soportar esa idea… desde le primer día que vi a este chico, me enamoré de él, de su color de cabello extrañamente rojizo, de sus ojos claros y con marcadas ojeras, de su seriedad, de su forma de ser, de su tristeza y melancolía, me enamoré perdidamente de él pero no tuve el valor a decírselo nunca, así que simplemente me dedicaba a ayudarle en todo lo que podía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Gaara? – le pregunté y él me miró sin hablar. - ¿Otra vez la oscuridad? – pregunté y él asintió – vale, puedes dormir conmigo, aquí estarás a salvo Gaara, yo no dejaré que te hagan nada ¿Vale?

Gaara se abrazó a mí escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho y al cabo de cinco minutos en los que nos mantuvimos abrazados, le escuché sollozar. Sé que dentro de esa mente, dentro de ese chico incapaz de comunicarse, había mucho dolor. Había perdido a su familia, a su hermana, había visto a sus padres muertos en el suelo… había perdido su vida, a sus amigos y estaba aquí, encerrado en un orfanato viendo día tras día como se nos llevaban a la fuerza para prostituirnos, no era el mejor sitio para este chico y lo sabía, su trauma necesitaba un lugar mejor para poder recuperarse y eso me hacía pensar en la posibilidad de huir y llevármelo lejos, pero… ¿Y si nos encontraban? ¿Qué haría entonces? No quería que la pagasen con él.

\- Ey Gaara… ¿Querrías irte de aquí? – le pregunté y él se sorprendió y me miró asintiendo – si nos pillan… no sé lo que ocurrirá – le dije preocupado pero él tocó con sus yemas mi mejilla.

Ahora un chico de quince años tenía que darme ánimos a mí, a uno de diecisiete, era irónico. Le acaricié el cabello, como me gustaría poder entrar en su mente y saber lo que por ella pasaba, daría lo que fuera por haber conocido al chico que una vez seguro que fue… a un chico capaz de hablar y expresar lo que sentía o quería. Sentía que no podía ayudar a este chico, pero tenía que sacarle de este infierno, es lo único que tenía claro, él no podía sufrir más estando en este lugar sin saber si algún día lo cogerían para lo mismo que nos hacían a nosotros. Me sorprendió cuando Gaara colocó su palma en mi mejilla, era cálida pero yo me perdí en sus ojos claros, él tenía ese don… me sacaba de este oscuro lugar para ser feliz por unos instantes, para perderme en sus ojos, era capaz de llevarme lejos de este lugar y entonces sentí sus labios en los míos y me sorprendí.

Quería besarle, de verdad que quería pero… yo no le convenía para nada ¿Cuánta gente me había besado? ¿Cuántos desconocidos me habían hecho suyo? Yo era el chico adecuado para él y me alejé.

\- No hagas esto Gaara – le dije a punto de llorar – yo… yo no soy bueno para ti Gaara, he sido de demasiada gente.

Creo que a Gaara le dio igual mi explicación o el intento de explicación, porque volvió a unir sus labios a los míos besándome. No podía creerme que a alguien le diera igual cuánta gente hubiera probado ya mis labios, que me hubiera probado a mí por entero, pero si a él no le importaba, a mí menos. Pasé mi mano a su mejilla y le besé con suavidad cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Había soñado tantas veces con besarle y ahora estaba aquí en mi cama haciéndolo, estaba besando a Gaara. No quise forzar el beso ni meterle la lengua, simplemente con ese roce de labios era suficiente para ambos y sonreí acariciándole el cabello cuando nos separamos, él trató de medio sonreír aunque no lo consiguió, él jamás sonreía. Le acerqué a mí y le besé la frente.

Decidí en aquel momento que era hora de sacar a este chico del orfanato, no podía quedarse aquí y hacer que su trauma continuara aumentando a medida que veía como nos trataban los directores del centro.

\- Nos iremos mañana – le susurré – pero no se lo diremos a nadie ¿Vale? Ni siquiera a Jellal, ni a Naruto ni a Gray, los meteríamos en problemas si les dijéramos dónde vamos.

Gaara asintió y al final… acabé abrazándole para poder dormir, mañana sería un día difícil, lo sabíamos los dos. Gaara agarró mi brazo y no quiso soltarlo en ningún momento, se sentía a gusto conmigo supongo y yo le amaba demasiado.

Por la mañana me extrañó porque Gray no podía levantarse, ese chico acabaría mal, no sé si podría aguantar el año que le quedaba, cada vez estaba peor, cada vez le pedían cosas más raras. Gaara miró hacia Naruto entristecido por la forma en que Gray lo estaba tratando, pero yo sabía que tenía demasiado dolor y por eso lo estaba alejando, pero Naruto no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

\- Naruto, vamos a desayunar, déjale descansar un poco más – le dije para ayudar a Gray a ocultarle sus heridas y moratones a Naruto.

\- Vale – me dijo Naruto entristecido.

Desayunamos y escondí algunos panes en mis bolsillos antes de salir del comedor. Busqué en la habitación el dinero que había conseguido esconder y salí junto a Jellal, Naruto y Gaara para ir al parque a dejarles vender los periódicos. Cuando nos tocó separarnos, le dije a Jellal que nos veíamos en clase en cuanto dejase a Gaara y cuando les perdimos de vista, cruzamos el parque en dirección contraria y nos marchamos bien lejos de este lugar, había que empezar a caminar cuanto antes para alejarnos lo más posible, porque cuando se dieran cuenta de que nos habíamos marchado, empezarían a buscarnos. Esperaba al menos llegar a la estación de autobuses y comprar un billete a algún pueblo remoto de esta maldita isla.


	15. Chapter 15: Desmayos

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Naruto había venido a despertarme y se tiró encima para abrazarme como todas las mañanas, pero hoy no era el mejor día, me dolía todo y cuando me tocó el abdomen el dolor me destrozó. Sé que le había echado de mala manera y que estaba preocupado, pero no aguantaba el dolor hoy y no quería involucrarle en mis problemas. Jellal, Sai y Gaara se lo llevaron diciéndole que me dejase descansar un poco y no tuve la oportunidad de decirles lo que me ocurría, no quería decírselo delante de Naruto.

Cuando se marcharon levanté mi mano del abdomen donde había estado presionando y la vi manchada en sangre. Lloré del dolor y levanté mi camiseta viendo la herida, no esperé que Kabuto fuera tan celoso, sólo había estado haciendo mi trabajo, pero estar con otros hombres a él le ponía en ese ataque de histeria… tanto… que me había apuñalado con una navaja al salir diciéndome que si yo no era de él, no sería de nadie. Supongo que aquí nadie se preocuparía de mí. Lo único que hicieron los del orfanato al ver a Kabuto con un arma fue prohibirle la entrada pero creo que nadie se fijó en que estaba herido, me mandaron a la habitación.

Era casi la hora de que se levantasen todos así que me metí en la cama esperando a que se marchase al menos Naruto para que no se preocupase. Sé que le había echado de mala forma pero no quería que se manchase con mi sangre, ni que la viera, no quería su preocupación. Me levanté como pude en cuanto se marchó y busqué en la habitación de al lado donde dormían las chicas a Ino. Aún estaba allí poniéndose las zapatillas para irse cuando yo toqué a la puerta.

\- Un momento – escuché que decía dándome la espalda.

\- Ino – le susurré y ella se giró viendo que iba a caerme al suelo y corrió hasta mí cogiéndome antes de que me desplomase.

\- Madre de dios, Gray – dijo mirando toda mi camiseta ensangrentada - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Por favor… ayúdame.

\- Voy por algo para curarte – me dijo – quédate aquí y presiona la herida. Vuelvo en unos segundos.

Ino se marchó a buscar el botiquín y me quedé tumbado en el suelo presionando la herida, llorando y recordando como Kabuto había sido capaz de herirme con tal de que nadie pudiera tenerme… ¿Qué culpa tenía yo? yo no quería estar haciendo esto, sólo quería que me dejasen tranquilo, quería largarme de este lugar. Ino vino enseguida con agua oxigenada y unas vendas que ella tenía escondidas. Trató de curarme lo mejor que pudo o supo y al menos… consiguió que dejase de sangrar tanto. Me levanté aún con el dolor que sentía dejando sorprendida a Ino.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó.

\- A clase.

\- Gray… tienes que ir a un hospital – me dijo – te he curado pero eso no aguantará, yo no soy médico, no sé coser eso.

\- No puedo ir al hospital Ino – le dije – me harían preguntas para adivinar cómo me hice esto, tampoco tengo dinero para pagarles, no puedo ir.

\- No puedes ir a clase – me dijo – esa herida no aguantará mucho, necesitas un médico. Si vas a clase lo más seguro es que acabes desmayado cuando la herida se abra.

\- Estaré bien – le dije intentando sonreír para calmarla.

\- No lo estás, estás blanco, no puedes ni caminar, estás sangrando. Joder Gray, hazme caso.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Ino – le dije marchándome

Me fui a clase y me costó mucho llegar hasta la puerta principal. Natsu iba a matarme por volver a llegar tarde a la primera hora, siempre estaba llegando tarde, no sé si me dejaría entrar. Caminé hasta el edificio principal y cuando entré, tuve que apoyarme en la pared. Me detuve un segundo porque vi como estaba manchando la pared de azulejo blanco con la sangre que había en mi mano, la herida se me había vuelto a abrir por el esfuerzo de llegar hasta aquí. Veía borroso y me estaba quedando sin fuerzas… pero tenía que ir a clase. Traté de dar un paso mas y me quejé de dolor deteniéndome de nuevo, no sé si podía llegar y encima no veía bien, las lágrimas empezaba a salir de nuevo.

\- ¿Gray? – escuché la voz de Natsu al otro extremo del pasillo pero no le pude hablar, mi voz no le llegaría tal y como estaba de débil ahora - ¿Por qué siempre estás llegando tarde? Me tienes harto – escuchaba que se quejaba mientras se acercaba - ¿No eres capaz de llegar a tiempo ni un maldito día? – preguntó y yo levanté la mirada mirándole justo antes de desmayarme – Ey, Gray.

Caí en los brazos de Natsu que trataba de sujetarme para que no me cayese al suelo y sonreí… tenía que caer delante de Natsu… odiaba a Natsu Dragneel y había tenido que ser él quien me viera así, no me lo podía creer.

\- L-Lo siento… Natsu – le dije susurrando con la poca voz que me quedaba.

\- Dios mío… estas sangrando, tengo que llevarte a un hospital – me dijo preocupado.

\- No – le dije preocupado – un hospital no…por favor.

\- Gray… tengo que hacerlo, estás herido, esto te lo tiene que ver un médico. ¿Cómo te han dejado salir así del orfanato?

\- No lo saben – le dije llorando – por favor… al hospital no – le repetí aún en sus brazos llorando.

\- Vale… algo se me ocurrirá – me dijo cogiéndome en brazos y yo me preocupé al ver como le llenaba su camiseta de sangre al rozar contra mi abdomen – vamos antes de que te vea alguien, tengo el coche fuera.

Sé que Natsu me estaba sacando fuera del instituto hacia el parking, pero yo cerré los ojos tratando de dormir, estaba cansado, demasiado cansado, sólo necesitaba dormir un poco y despertar de esta pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla, yo no podía estar sangrando en los brazos de mi odiado profesor.

\- Despierta Gray – escuché que me decía aún caminando hacia el coche – aguanta un poco.

Abrí los ojos para demostrarle que estaba bien, aunque los párpados seguían queriendo cerrarse, no podía luchar contra esta sensación, tenía mucho sueño, no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Escuché como abría la puerta del vehículo y me sentaba de copiloto buscando en la guantera un trapo y colocándolo en mi abdomen presionando. Me quejé por el dolor pero Natsu cogió mi mano y me comentó que apretase, que la mantuviera en presión y lo hice. Creo que era la primera vez que tenía a Natsu tan cerca y tenía unos ojos bonitos, sólo podía mirar sus ojos y su boca abriéndose y cerrando mientras hablaba… pero poco escuchaba, todo me pasaba a cámara lenta, todo parecía irreal, sé que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Cerró la puerta y se metió en el coche arrancando. Empezó a conducir, pero no dejó de hablar conmigo aunque yo ya no podía verle… me había quedado inmóvil en la posición que me había dejado y es que no tenía fuerzas para nada, sólo miraba por la ventanilla, veía edificios pasar, farolas y de vez en cuando… sentía la mano de Natsu encima de la mía obligándome a hacer más fuerza para taponar la herida.

\- Al hospital no, por favor – le repetí

\- No te llevo al hospital, tranquilo.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunté.

\- Una amiga me debe un favor, espero que pueda ayudarte.

\- ¿Es médico? – le pregunté.

\- Algo así – me dijo sin contestar adecuadamente.

Tardó apenas unos cinco minutos más y sé que estaba preocupado, no paraba de revisar mi herida, de decirme que presionase y de tocarme la frente. Le escuché decir que tenía algo de fiebre y era posible porque tenía mucho frío. Sacó su chaqueta de los asientos de detrás y la colocó encima de mí tapándome con ella pero yo tenía miedo de manchársela.

\- Deja de preocuparte por eso Gray – me dijo – la llevaré a la tintorería si hace falta, tápate – me comentó de forma protectora y se bajó del coche para abrir mi puerta.

Volvió a cogerme en brazos y recosté mi cabeza de nuevo en su pecho, cerca de su hombro. No veía dónde estaba o hacia donde íbamos… pero tocó a un timbre y cuando abrieron la puerta, una chica de cabello oscuro estaba frente a nosotros con ojos sorprendidos de verme en los brazos de Natsu.

\- Necesito un favor Ultear – le dijo Natsu.

\- Por dios Natsu, soy veterinaria – le dijo y yo iba a matarlo… no era un chucho.

\- No puedo llevarlo a un hospital y no conozco a nadie más que pueda curarlo. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Por favor – le suplicó Natsu.

\- Mételo en ese cuarto, encima de la mesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

\- ¿Así? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Medio desmayado – dijo apuntándome con una luz a los ojos

\- Unos… veinte minutos, lo que me ha costado traerlo.

\- Vale, coge esa jeringuilla de ahí y el bote amarillo de la estantería – le dijo mientras me quitaba la camiseta y el trapo lleno de sangre que Natsu me había dado para taponar.

\- ¿Es grave? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Necesita puntos – le dijo – esto tardará en curarse pero no es grave. Hay que cerrarlo antes de que pierda más sangre, ya ha perdido demasiada.

\- Yo puedo darle si quieres – le dijo Natsu.

\- Ni siquiera sé si eres compatible Natsu – le dijo la chica.

\- Lo soy, soy cero negativo, soy donante universal. Dale de la mía.

\- Siéntate en esa silla – le dijo mientras buscaba una aguja para hacer la transfusión y yo giré la cabeza hacia Natsu.

\- Tranquilo Gray, vas a estar bien – me dijo Natsu mientras le pinchaban.

Todo volvía a verlo a cámara lenta, creo que me estaba mareando y los ojos volvían a querer cerrarse. Escuché a Ultear correr por la sala diciendo que estaba blanco, ella sabía lo que me estaba ocurriendo y sentí como pinchaba mi brazo, seguramente para poder traspasarme la sangre de Natsu. Le miré atentamente… volví a fijarme en sus ojos, en sus labios, no podía apartar mi vista de ellos, no podía apartar mi vista de Natsu, odiaba a ese profesor… pero estaba aquí con él, me estaba ayudando y no entendía por qué.

\- Voy a dormirle Natsu – le avisó la chica – le coseré mientras esté dormido.

\- Hazlo – le dijo Natsu y se acercó hacia mí pero yo sólo veía sus labios. – Todo estará bien Gray, tranquilo – dijo acariciando mi cabello – todo estará bien, descansa un poco.

Me quedé dormido enseguida, sé que Ultear me había dado algo para sedarme y cuando desperté, seguía tumbado en esta camilla tapado con una manta mientras Natsu se mantenía en aquella silla tapado con su chaqueta y prácticamente dormido. Miré la hora, era tarde, casi la hora de salida del instituto. Intenté incorporarme y me quejé del dolor, pero al apartar la manta, vi que la herida estaba bien tapada, supongo que me habían cosido.

\- ¿Ya despiertas? – Me preguntó Natsu - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – le dije serio – gracias… gracias por todo.

\- Gray… ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – me preguntó y sé que lo haría, era su obligación preguntar después de esto…

No sabía qué contestar, si le decía la verdad, metería al orfanato en un gran problema y por supuesto… a Naruto también, no podía decirle la verdad pero no sé si una mentira colaría aunque según los del orfanato… era el mejor mentiroso, yo sólo era eso… un gran mentiroso y tuve que inventarme algo con rapidez.

\- Yo… lo siento – le dije llorando y sé que era cruel con Natsu… pero tenía que mentirle, no podía dejar que le pasara algo a Naruto porque yo hablase más de la cuenta – habían unos chicos peleandose en la calle, el orfanato no está en un buen barrio y pasé por el lugar equivocado en el peor momento – le dije – era una discusión entre ambas bandas y yo me quedé en medio, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

\- Vale – me dijo Natsu creyéndoselo – ven aquí, ya está ¿vale? Ya ha pasado – me dijo abrazándome para calmarse y me sentí peor por haberle mentido… pero no tenía más remedio.


	16. Chapter 16: Entender

**Natsu Dragneel POV**

Había salido unos segundos de clase para buscar tiza cuando me encontré a Gray allí en el pasillo de pie apoyándose contra la pared. ¿Por qué este chico siempre llegaba tarde a mi clase? No había ni un día que llegase a tiempo a la primera hora y no entendía el motivo. Fui hacia él dispuesto a reñirle pero cuando llegué tras gritarle, Gray se derrumbó frente a mí disculpándose por haber llegado tarde. Vi como su mano ensangrentada se deslizaba por aquellos azulejos blancos de la pared dejando un rastro de sangre tras ella.

Me dio tiempo a llegar a él y cogerlo antes de que se cayese al suelo. Me quedé de rodillas frente a él y vi su camiseta negra empapada en un líquido, al tocarla, la mano se me manchó de sangre y supe que este chico no estaba bien. Le oí disculparse por llegar tarde pero a mí ahora mismo era lo que menos me importaba, tenía que llevármelo a urgencias, pero tampoco quería ir al hospital.

Sé que en el hospital le preguntarían el motivo por el que estaba herido y él no querría hablar, también sabía que no tenía dinero para pagarlo… pero era lo que menos me importaba, se lo pagaba yo si era necesario pero no podía dejarle así como estaba. Lo cogí en brazos para llevarlo a mi coche y mientras iba hacia allí pensaba dónde llevarlo… el único sitio que se me ocurrió era a la clínica veterinaria de Ultear Milkovich. Yo le había dado clases privadas y le había hecho más de un favor, me debía unas cuantas, estaba seguro de que me ayudaría.

Miré a Gray y le vi cerrar los ojos, sé que debía de dolerle, que estaba cansado pero no podía permitir que se durmiera así sin más. Estaba tan pálido que me asustaba, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Cogí un trapo y le obligué a presionarse la herida para que se mantuviera despierto. Al darle el trapo me había quedado demasiado cerca de él y sé que me miraba, estaba mirando mis ojos y mis labios pero no creo que realmente me mirase, creo que su vista intentaba centrarse en algo para evadir un mínimo el dolor, porque ni siquiera se enteró cuando aparté el flequillo de su rostro, él estaba concentrado en mis labios.

Durante el viaje no me miró, como supuse… su mirada estaba perdida, todo le estaba resultando extraño y cuando me giré a mirarle, su mano empezaba a perder fuerza y tuve que poner la mía encima de la suya para presionar con más fuerza y poder taponar la sangre que salía. Le animé a que siguiera despierto pero no estaba seguro de cuánto aguantaría conmigo. Le dije que estábamos llegando y lo bajé del vehículo tapándole con mi chaqueta y es que empezaba a tener fiebre, temblaba de frío y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho cerrando los ojos por el cansancio aunque ahora le dejé, ya estábamos en la clínica.

Ultear me hizo el favor de atenderlo y tras coserlo, me dejó a mí pasándole la transfusión de sangre mientras se iba a atender a uno de los clientes a otra sala, cuando acabó, volvió para quitarme la vía y me dejó descansar trayendo una manta para tapar a Gray. Aproveché que estaba sedado para llamar a Laxus y comentarle que hiciera el turno de mis clases, que hoy no podría asistir y cuando me preguntó si me ocurría algo, le dije que mañana le contaría lo que había ocurrido.

Me acerqué a Gray viéndole dormir. Era un chico tan atractivo y a la vez tan misterioso ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en su vida? Este chico me traía de cabeza, desde el primer día que llegó tarde a mi clase no me lo había podido quitar de la cabeza, empecé muy mal con él, sé que aún no me tragaba y era normal, me había pasado con él pero como profesor que era, no podía disculparme frente a él ni frente a sus amigos, no podía perder el respeto pero me dolía tanto verle así, me dolió tanto verle salir de clase como lo hizo aquella vez, me había pasado y lo sabía, quizá no podía disculparme, pero sí podía intentar arreglarlo, no repetir mis errores.

Le miré de cerca y rocé mis dedos en sus labios, estaban secos pero eran muy suaves. Con lo guapo que era este chico… si sólo tuviera un carácter más agradable, menos combativo, menos reservado, sé que a veces era difícil pedir ayuda pero ese maldito orgullo que tenía lo hacía tan complicado… el problema es que me atraían las cosas complicadas y me había propuesto ayudar a este chico, tenía un cerebro brillante, era inteligente y sé que debía ser duro vivir en un orfanato pero, yo creía en sus posibilidades, podría llegar a hacer algo bueno con su vida, pero no se dejaba ayudar.

Cuando despertó me contó su versión de los hechos y tras agradecerle a Ultear la ayuda, nos marchamos de allí. Le dejé en el instituto como me pidió y entré en el edificio para hablar con Laxus, era urgente. Lo encontré en la sala de profesores esperándome, sé que era tarde y podía ver un bocadillo encima de la mesa a medio comer, seguramente lo habría comprando en la cafetería del instituto por comer algo mientras me esperaba. Le conté lo que había ocurrido con Gray y se alarmó, pero poco podíamos hacer si no nos lo contaba.

Yo había pensado hasta en ir a la policía a contar esto, pero claro… si lo hacía perdería la poca confianza que Gray habría podido darme hoy por el favor hecho, así que tuve que descartarlo. Laxus me convenció para que esperase un poco más a ver si conseguía abrirse y es que él estaba trabajando con Jellal.

\- Jellal es un buen deportista – me dijo Laxus – creo que intentaré meterlo en el equipo de atletismo, ya lo he hablado con él y le apetece bastante entrar, me faltará hablar con el orfanato para ver si le dan permiso para ir a las competiciones – me comentó.

\- ¿Llamarás al orfanato? – le pregunté – oye… ¿Dónde está ese orfanato?

\- A las afueras de la ciudad – me comentó – luego iré a visitar al director para ver si consigo que firme el permiso para que Jellal pueda ausentarse unos días, no creo que me ponga muchos inconvenientes teniendo en cuenta de que es algo bueno para el chico.

\- Supongo – le dije - ¿No teníais una competición en poco?

\- Sí, contra uno de los mejores institutos. Es un campamento de fin de semana, nos iríamos el jueves de esta semana y volveríamos el domingo por la noche. Creo que será bueno para él, habrá muchos deportistas y se lo pasarán bien, es una forma que tendrá de despejarse, de salir un poco de su ambiente y tratar de socializar. Podrías decirle a Gray y a Sai que vinieran, aún hay sitio en el autobús y podrían venir como acompañantes.

\- Podría decírselo sí – le comuniqué - mañana cuando lo vea.

\- Yo iré al orfanato a ver qué me dicen.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – le pregunté.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo.

Me fui con Laxus al orfanato y me sorprendió cuando llegamos, porque era un edificio viejo y deteriorado. Entramos por allí y me crucé con Jellal que nos miró sorprendidos pero no dijo nada, se subió con rapidez por las escaleras seguramente hacia los dormitorios. A nosotros nos tocó esperar a que el director nos atendiera y el que vino, fue un tal Orochimaru.

\- Bienvenidos – nos comentó – soy Orochimaru, subdirector del orfanato, lamento ser yo quien les atienda pero el director tiene una importante reunión, espero poder ser de ayuda.

\- Laxus Dreyar – se presentó mi compañero – y este es Natsu Dragneel, somos profesores en el instituto, veníamos a pedir unos permisos – le comentó.

\- Pasen entonces por mi despacho y hablaremos tranquilamente del tema. Gray – gritó hacia Gray que entraba ahora por el orfanato y nos miró sorprendido - ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Me retrasé en el instituto – dijo claramente mintiendo porque había estado conmigo esa mañana en la clínica, pero yo no dije nada.

\- No es cierto Gray – le dijo como si mintiese y me sentó mal que dudase de él.

\- Es cierto – le dije – le había castigado, lamento haberle hecho retrasarse.

\- No pasa nada – me comentó Orochimaru con una sonrisa – este chico siempre suele estar en líos – se refirió a Gray – sube a tu cuarto, luego hablaremos.

Gray se marchó y acompañamos a Orochimaru hacia su despacho. Laxus le comentó que quería llevarse a Jellal a una competición de atletismo este fin de semana pero nos lo negaron, dijo que no podía ser porque Jellal tenía cosas que hacer aquí, trabajos pendientes al parecer y no quisimos meternos en la política del orfanato, cada lugar tenía sus normas. Supongo que nada podíamos hacer, no podrían ir a ese campamento.

Salimos de allí y Laxus cogió su coche para irse a su casa, yo fui iba hacia mi coche tras despedirme de él cuando miré hacia una de las ventanas del orfanato y me encontré a Gray cerrando la cortina. Ese chico era extraño, pero era tan inteligente ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Algo raro había, ni siquiera ese tal Orochimaru me había caído bien, todo me parecía muy extraño.

Me fui a casa y cuando llegué, Lucy estaba arreglándose, a mí se me había olvidado que hoy teníamos cena con sus amigos. Se enfadó un poco y me dijo que hiciera el favor de cambiarme rápido porque ya íbamos tarde por mi culpa, yo me había entretenido demasiado a saber donde…

\- Lo siento cielo – le dije – tuve un problema que resolver con un alumno.

\- ¿Un alumno? Creo que te preocupas demasiado de esos niños, sé que eres su profesor pero no su padre ni su tutor, tienes un horario de trabajo y tus clases acabaron hace mucho.

\- Lo lamento – le repetí – pero es que Gray estaba…

\- ¿Gray otra vez? Llevas todos los días hablándome de ese chico a todas horas, lo tengo hasta en la sopa, estoy harta de escuchar su nombre – me recriminó.

\- Estaba herido – le grité enfadado – he tenido que llevarlo al médico.

\- Dios… Natsu… que los del orfanato se ocupen de él, son sus tutores legales, no tienes por qué ser tú el que se ocupe de ese chico.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le pregunté

\- Lo que me pasa es que parece que te importa más ese crío que yo y resulta que soy yo tu prometida, tendrías que estar aquí conmigo, teníamos que estar con nuestros amigos pero tú estás… con ese chiquillo ¿Qué te pasa con él Natsu? – me preguntó.

\- Me preocupa – le dije – eso es lo que me pasa, que soy humano y cuando veo a alguien sufrir me duele y más si es un alumno mío ¿Qué tiene de malo preocuparse por la gente? – le dije.

\- Eres increíble – me dijo – es que no eres capaz de separar el trabajo de lo personal. Ese chico sólo es tu alumno Natsu, dedícate a enseñarle y punto.

\- No puedo – le dije sincerándome – hay algo en ese chico que me hace estar pendiente de él.

\- Por favor Natsu… deja de hablarme de ese crío y cámbiate, llegamos muy tarde – me dijo.

\- Esta bien, ya me cambio.

Menudo día asqueroso llevaba hoy, creí que al llegar a casa tendría apoyo de mi futura mujer pero en lugar de eso, me encontraba con su bronca por preocuparme de un chico. Me cambié en la habitación y al deshacer mi maletín vi la camiseta que me había manchado con la sangre de Gray. Ese chico… puede que Lucy tuviera razón en alguna de sus hipótesis, hablaba mucho de Gray, me preocupaba por él y creo… que se me estaba colando demasiado en la mente. Ese chico tenía algo… algo especial que hacía que no quisiera sacarlo de mis pensamientos. Me estaba volviendo loco todo esto, era mi primer año como profesor y aquí estaba, metiéndome demasiado en un tema que no era mío, no tenía por qué meterme pero lo hacía.

Me cambié rápido y salí para ir con Lucy a esa cena con nuestros amigos. Intenté durante el resto de la noche no volver a decir nada de Gray porque no quería tener que volver a discutir con Lucy.


	17. Chapter 17: Atletismo

**Jellal Fernández POV**

Me habría gustado decir que las cosas cambiaban para mejor, pero no estaba seguro de ello, puede que en el instituto sí estuvieran cambiando un poco… al menos para mí y es que cuando iba a la clase de gimnasia me sentía a gusto, Laxus era un buen profesor que no me agobiaba y encima… estaba pendiente de mí por si necesitaba algo, era un gran profesor, me caía bien pero eso no significaba que pudiera contarle todo lo que ocurría, sabía que si hablaba metería en problemas a Gaara o a Naruto y no podía hacer eso, Gray me mataría si hablase y yo por Gray hacía cualquier cosa, era mi chico, una persona increíble por el que moriría si fuera necesario, sabía que le quería.

Cuando llegué hoy a clase, me extrañó no ver a Sai, me había dicho que no le esperase pero la verdad… cuando no entró por clase me preocupé y Gray tampoco estaba ¿Qué pasaba aquí hoy? Pensé que quizá Gray llegaría tarde, como era su costumbre a primera hora, estaba tan cansado por las mañanas que le era imposible levantarse para llegar a tiempo y lo peor de todo… es que tocaba con Natsu y ya bastante se la tenía jurada como para ir provocándole llegando tarde.

Natsu empezó con la lección de ética pero al quedarse sin tiza, decidió salir a buscar más y escuché como gritaba por el pasillo el nombre de Gray y miré instintivamente hacia el Uchiha que también me miraba a mí. Fue bastante extraño todo, yo esperaba que volviera a entrar Natsu seguido por Gray… o quizá que entrase solo por haber mandado a Gray al despacho del director ya harto de sus retrasos, pero no vino ninguno de los dos y Sasuke fue el primero en levantarse para ir hacia la puerta a ver qué ocurría, yo le seguí por la curiosidad que iba a matarme pero Laxus apareció por el pasillo y nos dijo que entrásemos en clase.

\- Pero… - intentó hablar Sasuke.

\- Dentro de clase, venga – nos dijo Laxus metiéndonos hacia dentro - ¿Dónde está Natsu? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé, salió a buscar tiza – le dije.

\- Se ha cruzado con Gray al parecer pero no sé que ha ocurrido, lleva un buen rato que no aparece ninguno de los dos – comentó el Uchiha.

\- Voy a ver que ocurre, vosotros a clase, no quiero ver a nadie por el pasillo – nos comentó cerrando la puerta tras él.

Nos quedamos en clase y al cabo de quince minutos, apareció Laxus abriendo la puerta y comentando que él daría la clase. Yo creo… que o había pasado algo o no había encontrado a Natsu. Dimos la clase con él y cuando acabó, ya iba a marcharme a buscar a Gray cuando Laxus me detuvo y me comentó que me quedase unos segundos.

Observé como todos se marchaban mientras yo me acercaba a la mesa del profesor donde estaba Laxus. La verdad es que era un hombre que imponía mucho, era tan alto, tan fuerte, tan… no sé, tan… hombre quizá. No podía evitar ponerme nervioso cada vez que me acercaba a él.

\- Jellal, ven tengo que hablar contigo de algo que puede interesarte – me comentó sacando unos documentos de su cartera y colocándolos en la mesa, yo me acerqué para leerlos – no he podido darme cuenta de que eres un gran deportista ¿No te interesaría entrar en el equipo de atletismo? – yo me sorprendí.

\- Bueno… no lo sé – le dije – sí, en parte me gustaría pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No creo que sea buena idea – le dije – al orfanato no le gustará.

\- Jellal… es una oportunidad que te doy, no la desaproveches, si te gusta el deporte cógela, ya hablaré yo con el orfanato y trataré de arreglarlo.

\- Vale – le dije firmando el papel para entrar en el equipo - ¿Estarás tú como entrenador? – pregunté – no quiero a nadie más, sólo te quiero a ti, no confío en los otros profesores – le advertí.

\- De acuerdo, seré yo – me prometió.

Me marché de allí pensativo, claro que quería entrar en el equipo y más si me sentía tan a gusto con Laxus pero… sabía que el orfanato no me dejaría, no se arriesgarían a dejarme suelto mucho tiempo sabiendo que podía hablar y contar sus fechorías, no se arriesgarían a perder dinero si yo no iba a trabajar.

Sé que el deporte me ayudaba y también tenía una cosa clara… me gustaba estar cerca de Laxus porque me sentía en cierta forma protegido, sé que si él estaba cerca no me presionaría para saber cosas de mí pero estaría ahí si le necesitaba, sabía que no dejaría que me hicieran daño, quería que él estuviera cerca cuánto más tiempo mejor y en parte… creo que estaba sintiendo algo por él, algo muy leve, pero algunas veces cuando le miraba, me sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo y sentía que mi corazón se desbocaba, hacía tanto tiempo que no me ocurría algo así ¿Qué me ocurría con Laxus? Esto no podía ser… yo amaba a Gray, yo no podía tener sentimientos hacia un profesor, estaba prohibido.

Llegué al orfanato preocupado por Gray y lo busqué por todos lados, para colmo, ni él aparecía, ni Sai ni Gaara. Naruto que venía detrás de mí porque nadie había tampoco ido a buscarle y me había tocado a mí… me miraba con preocupación, él tampoco entendía que estaba ocurriendo hoy.

¿No habría estado tan loco Sai como para largarse? Empecé a preocuparme y es que de aquí nadie se escapaba como si nada. Les buscarían, les encontrarían y harían algo peor de lo que ya vivíamos. ¿Y Gray? No podía haberse marchado… no sin Naruto, él jamás lo dejaría entonces… ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

\- ¿Dónde vas Jellal? – me preguntó Naruto al ver que quería salir corriendo de la habitación.

\- A buscar a tu hermano – le dije pero cuando fui a salir, me di cuenta de que estaba Laxus y Natsu abajo y me escondí.

Orochimaru salió a recibirles y yo al ver como venía Naruto tras de mí, le tapé la boca callándole. Escuché lo que ocurría, Laxus quería pedir si podía ir a ese campamento del fin de semana, pero no creo que le dejaran. No quise bajar para que Orochimaru no me viera, lo más seguro es que me hubieran hecho cualquier cosa luego si me veían por allí, prefería prevenir.

El que sí entró fue Gray y venía casi tambaleándose y cogiéndose el abdomen como si le doliera. Iba a subir las escaleras hacia donde estaba yo con Naruto cuando se detuvo al escuchar como Orochimaru le llamaba, pero Natsu corroboró su coartada aunque yo creo que mentían, Gray no estaba castigado hoy, de hecho tanto Natsu como él habían desaparecido del instituto. Gray se dio prisa en subir y yo lo cogí llevándomelo a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunté y Gray pidió a Naruto que se marchase.

Naruto se negó a irse y al final Gray no tuvo más remedio al ver la preocupación de su hermano que dejarlo aquí. Se levantó un poco esa camiseta que no era suya y vi el vendaje de su abdomen.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Naruto preocupado.

\- Kabuto – nos dijo

\- Yo le entendí, Naruto no sabía de qué hablaba su hermano

\- ¿Quién es Kabuto? – preguntó Naruto – voy a partirle la cara.

\- Quieto ahí Naruto – le dijo Gray – es un tipo peligroso, no vas a ir a ningún lado.

\- ¿Está celoso? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Tú que crees? – me preguntó intentando sonreír sin ganas – está completamente loco, me está empezando a dar miedo, es capaz de cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya.

\- Si te vuelve a hacer algo lo destrozaré – le dije.

\- No hagas nada Jellal… ya sabes cómo es él.

\- ¿Qué quiere de ti? – le pregunté.

\- Que me case con él, que le de hijos… no sé, está fatal de la cabeza.

\- Gray… ¿No te lo estarás planteando, verdad? – le pregunté asustado.

\- Claro que no, no quiero nada con ese hombre, pero tengo que buscar una solución a esto.

\- Cásate conmigo – le propuse y tanto Naruto como él se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

\- Si te casas conmigo no podrá casarse contigo, sólo puedes ser de uno. Lo haremos a escondidas sin que nadie se entere.

\- Dios mío Jellal… tengo diecisiete años, tenemos diecisiete años – corrigió - ¿Qué haríamos casados? Somos muy jóvenes.

\- Sólo quiero que Kabuto no pueda hacerte nada, casémonos, yo cuidaré de ti y lo sabes, podemos llevarnos a Naruto cuando salgamos, podemos ser una familia Gray, empezar de nuevo.

\- Estás loco – me dijo – Dios mío Jellal… si Kabuto se enterase de que me casaba contigo te pondría a ti en peligro ¿no lo ves? Es capaz de matarte para liberarme y poder casarse él conmigo, no quiero que te ocurra nada, estás más seguro tal y como estamos.

\- Pero tú no lo estás.

\- A mí no me hará nada, esto solo era un susto, quería asustarme para que decidiera casarme con él, nada más. No voy a ponerte a ti en peligro Jellal.

\- Vale – le dije – pero ten cuidado con él Gray, no es de fiar.

\- Lo sé – me dijo.

\- ¿Ha sido Natsu? – le pregunté mirando esa camiseta que ahora llevaba

\- Sí – me respondió – me ha llevado a un… médico – me dijo dudando de su respuesta – o algo así.

\- ¿Algo así Gray? – le pregunté deteniéndole el brazo cuando intentó irse.

\- Un veterinario.

\- ¿Te ha llevado a un veterinario? – le pregunté alarmado.

\- No es lo que crees, yo le pedí que no fuéramos al hospital y ha tenido que pedir un favor para ayudarme, ha incumplido la norma por mí, porque se lo pedí. No es tan mal tipo como pensaba.

\- ¿Y ese pinchazo? – dijo mirando el moratón de mi brazo donde estuvo la vía.

\- La sedación imagino y Natsu tuvo que donarme sangre

\- Está bien… descansa ¿vale? Yo cuidaré hoy tu sueño, no dejaré que te lleven a trabajar – dije camuflando lo que nos pedían hacer delante de Naruto.

\- Gracias Jellal – me agradeció.

Dejé a Gray que fuera a la ventana viendo como se marchaba Natsu y esperé hasta verle acostarse en la cama. Naruto se fue con él abrazándole para dormir, creo que Naruto no quería separarse de él ahora que lo había visto herido, quería cuidarle y protegerle, supongo que estaba demasiado preocupado con lo poco que le habíamos contado. Bajé justo cuando vi como Laxus y Natsu entraban en sus coches marchándose y supe que Orochimaru les había negado que yo pudiera ir a ese campamento, pero yo quería ir, me moría de ganas y no tuve más remedio… era mi billete de salida y cuando vi a Orochimaru largarse de su oficina, entré yo buscando entre sus papeles.

Tras mucho buscar, encontré una hoja con el sello del orfanato y falsifiqué la documentación dónde se me daba permiso para ir a ese campamento todo el fin de semana. Sé que estaba mal lo que hacía y que tendría repercusiones posteriormente, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que alejarme unos días al menos de este infierno.

De Sai… no volví a saber nada y aunque los directores, tanto Iván primero como luego Orochimaru con sus malas formas trataron de averiguar creándonos aún más miedo, no consiguieron una respuesta. Yo miraba a Gray al que habían levantado de la cama y me daba pánico que descubrieran su herida, por suerte le dejaron en paz y todos volvimos a la cama, aunque nos avisaron que las consecuencias de todo aquel que les hubiera ayudado a escapar serían duras. Ya podían esconderse bien esos dos, porque no sé cuanto tardarían… pero ellos siempre encontraban a los que huían y tal y como decían… las consecuencias serían malas… muy malas para nosotros.


	18. Chapter 18: Vete

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

¡ _Sai y Gaara huidos_! Eso era un gran problema. Estaba preocupado por ellos, ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido una locura semejante? Esto iba a traer graves consecuencias para todos, lo sabíamos, porque yo estaba convencido de que los encontrarían, nadie podía huir de ellos, tenían medios, muchas personas bajo su influencia, demasiados contactos, nosotros no teníamos escapatoria alguna, estaba muy preocupado por ellos y más si conseguían encontrarles, recé para que no lo hicieran aunque suponía que acabarían encontrándoles.

Aquella noche dormí con Naruto y sé que él se durmió enseguida, pero yo no podía hacerlo, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, en la huida de Sai y Gaara, en Kabuto y sus celos, en cómo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tenerme, en Jellal y su loca proposición de matrimonio con tal de quitarme el problema de Kabuto… aunque yo sé que nos causaría más problemas a la larga y en Natsu… pensé en Natsu y en su ayuda. Jamás imaginé que el profesor al que más odiaba llegase a infringir las normas por mí, por ayudarme y yo… yo había estado buscándole constantemente con la mirada y es que me relajaba verle, era como si él tuviera el don de calmarme, como si supiera que estaba a salvo a su lado, que él no dejaría que nada malo me ocurriera y era una tontería, porque aquí dentro de este orfanato nadie podía ayudarnos.

Me sentía un poco confuso y no quise decirle nada a Jellal, pero por unos instantes… Natsu me había atraído, supongo que estar tan débil me había hecho confundir las cosas, porque era Jellal el que siempre trataba de protegerme, era con él con quien yo deseaba estar pero Natsu… ese chico, ese profesor tenía algo especial que había hecho que dudase de mis sentimientos por un leve momento. Me quité todo esto de la cabeza, yo amaba a Jellal, no sentía nada en absoluto por Natsu, además… aunque lo hubiera sentido ¿Qué le habría dado yo? habría sido un amor imposible y aunque él hubiera sentido algo por mí, cosa que dudaba por su ética profesional… yo ya no podía tener sexo con nadie, él no me habría aceptado, nadie lo haría tal y como estaba, sólo Jellal me entendía, sólo él me comprendía a la perfección por el miedo que pasaba, yo no quería condenar a nadie a esta miserable vida donde no podían tener sexo con su pareja, yo ya no podía darles nada a nadie excepto a los clientes y aún así… tenía pánico, sabía que el sexo sólo era dolor y dar gusto a los demás, para mí no existía nada más.

Esa noche los directores nos sacaron a todos de la cama pero aunque dijeron que iban a encontrar a los dos fugados y me miraron como si yo supiera algo, me dejaron en paz. Todos volvimos a la cama pero a las tres de la mañana cuando ya había conseguido dormirme, me sacaron de la cama a la fuerza y preferí acompañarles por no despertar a Naruto. Seguí a Ivan hasta su despacho y me arrodilló en el suelo bajándose el pantalón, supongo que cómo él no podía dormir yo era quien debía sufrir su insomnio. Metió su miembro en mi boca y recé para que sólo fuera esto lo que quería de mí, porque ya no podía soportarlo más.

Iván metía cada vez más hondo su miembro y yo no podía evitar las arcadas mientras él gemía y disfrutaba. ¿Era porque era un doncel por lo que siempre me cogían a mí? No estaba seguro, pero estaba harto de esta situación y sabiendo que Naruto también lo era, tenía que sacarle de aquí, por primera vez… empecé a cuestionarme si sería una buena idea huir como habían hecho Sai y Gaara… pero pronto sabría esa respuesta, en pocos días sabría si era posible escapar, yo creía que no había ningún lugar seguro para nosotros, ellos siempre nos encontrarían.

Se corrió en mí pero yo escupí todo lo que pude, no quería nada de ese hombre en mí y él me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Cuánto me quedaba para poder irme? Ya ni siquiera podía dormir por las noches tranquilo, las noches me daban miedo, me aterraba la idea de que vinieran a buscarme para hacer algún trabajillo y casi siempre venían.

\- No llores Gray – me dijo Iván agachándose y limpiándome las lágrimas que me habían salido cuando estaba teniendo las arcadas – recuerda que si tu cumples bien, Naruto estará a salvo de esto ¿Es lo que querías no? Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, gana el dinero que obtendríamos si utilizáramos a tu hermanito, paganos por dos y le dejaremos en paz.

\- Ya lo hago – le dije aún escupiendo.

\- Lo haces muy bien Gray, pero ayer no cumpliste del todo, faltó una parte.

\- No puedo con más clientes – le dije y él me cogió del brazo obligándome a levantarme.

\- Entonces para pagar lo que nos debes de tu hermano tendrás que venir todas las noches aquí a hacernos algún trabajillo extra ¿Qué te parece? Vete a dormir – dijo lanzándome hacia la puerta y me quejé por el dolor de la herida.

Salí de allí y lloré. ¿Qué más querían de mí? Ya les pagaba demasiado, yo no podía estar con más clientes y encima ahora esto… sabía que era por Naruto, que él estaría bien, me lo habían prometido y de momento lo habían cumplido, pero… no sabía cuánto más podía ocultarle esto a Naruto. ¿Me odiaría cuando se enterase de que era el mayor prostituto de este sitio? ¿Le daría asco volver a mirarme cuando se enterase de todo lo que había hecho con los clientes? ¿De todas las guarradas que me habían pedido hacer? Sabía que en algún momento le iba a perder, que no querría volver a acercarse a mí ¿Quién iba a querer? Ni siquiera entendía como Jellal aún podía estar conmigo sabiendo todo lo que sabía de mí. Yo había llegado a sonrojarme con Natsu pero sabía perfectamente que nadie me entendería como Jellal lo hacía, Jellal era el único chico para mí, yo no podía sentir nada por nadie, ya no tenía nada, no sentía nada y nadie podría sentir nada por mí, era simplemente… un deshecho, un trozo de carne que utilizaban a su antojo, un buen negocio para el orfanato, nada más, sólo era eso… un negocio al que tirarían a la calle cuando dejase de ser rentable.

Fui al baño a cambiarme y me encontré con Jellal que me pasó una toalla para que me secase la cara tras habérmela limpiado. Sé que no me diría nada pero estaba molesto, no conmigo… sino con lo que me hacían, de cómo me chantajeaban pero no podía hacer nada si quería que dejasen a Naruto.

Dormí esa noche con Jellal por miedo de que volvieran y cuando me desperté, me cambié para irme a clase. Quería al menos devolverle la camiseta a Natsu ya que me la había prestado. Quizá debería haberla lavado antes… pero no me fiaba de perderla en las lavadoras del orfanato, allí siempre desaparecían las cosas, si no las cogían otros niños, era probable que los directores lo robasen por diversión, así que no tuve más remedio que llevársela tal y como estaba.

Fuimos al instituto y por primera vez… llegué a tiempo a la primera hora. Natsu me cogió del brazo apartándome de los demás alumnos y dejó que pasasen todos, una vez lo habían hecho, me preguntó si estaba mejor y le sonreí levemente comentándole que sí. Me dejó entrar en clase y fue el primer día que presté atención a lo que tenía que decir, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ninguna lección. Al finalizar las clases fui a su despacho un segundo y le devolví la camiseta agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo por mí el otro día. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando cogió la camiseta y mi mano rozó la suya ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Yo amaba a Jellal y me lo repetí mentalmente varias veces tratando de asimilarlo.

Salí del despacho y me fui a la clase de gimnasia. No sé si podría hacer ejercicio con esta herida, pero en cuanto empecé y vio Laxus mi cara de dolor, me detuvo y me dijo que me sentase, aquello no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha y yo me miré el abdomen, la camiseta tenía un poco de sangre y supuse que la herida se habría abierto un poco, pero aún estaba bien, esto se me pasaría enseguida, pero oculté con el brazo la mancha de sangre para evitar que los demás alumnos la vieran.

Al finalizar la clase, todos fueron a las duchas y Sasuke me cogió del brazo apartándome de los demás alumnos y metiéndome en una de las duchas cerrando la cortina. Me puse nervioso, venía con la toalla y es que sé que estaba desnudo, iba a ducharse y yo quería largarme de aquí.

\- Enséñame eso – me dijo.

\- Dios Sasuke… estás desnudo – le dije sonrojándome – me largo – le comenté tratando de salir de allí, pero Sasuke me miró con mayor seriedad, colocó su mano en mi pecho y me empujó de nuevo contra la pared.

\- Enséñamelo – me pidió de nuevo y trató de levantarme la camiseta.

Quise impedirlo pero al final se salió con la suya y la levantó viendo el vendaje ahora con algo de sangre.

\- Por eso no apareciste ayer por clase ¿Verdad? – me preguntó – joder, eres un caso.

\- Estoy bien – le dije.

\- No estás bien y empiezo a pensar que tienes un problema que no eres capaz de manejar tú solo.

\- Puedo manejarlo.

\- Jellal no estará siempre contigo – me dijo – no puede protegerte siempre ¿Crees que no sé que es tu chico? ¿Qué te está cubriendo?

\- Jellal estará siempre conmigo.

\- ¿Vas a ir al campamento? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Qué campamento? – le pregunté.

\- El de atletismo, Jellal estaba hablando antes con Laxus y ha entregado su justificante para ir.

\- No es cierto, él no puede ir, el orfanato no le ha dado permiso, no se lo daría, tiene cosas que hacer.

\- Ha dado el justificante, yo lo he visto.

\- Joder – exclamé.

Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría si él se marchaba… si no hacía su trabajo lo pagarían con los demás y ahora mismo ni estaba Sai y Gaara, sería a Naruto y a mí a quienes nos interrogarían sobre dónde se había largado Jellal, no podía dejar que cogieran a Naruto para interrogarle, era capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Tuve que pensar algo para sacarlo de este lío y al final… la respuesta estaba frente a mí… Sasuke.

\- Llévate a Naruto esta noche a tu casa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Llévatelo, por favor, dile a tus padres que es un compañero de clase o lo que sea, llévatelo esta noche.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hazme ese favor, por favor, no volveré a pedirte nada, te lo prometo, pero tienes que llevártelo esta noche.

\- Vale, iré a recogerlo hoy al parque.

\- Gracias Sasuke, me voy, tengo que hablar con Jellal.

Salí enfadado de allí y cogí a Jellal que salía ahora de la ducha. Lo aparté del resto de alumnos.

\- ¿Te marchas el fin de semana? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- Gray cálmate… sólo es un fin de semana.

\- Dios mío… ¿En qué narices piensas? Ni Sai ni Gaara ¿A quién crees que le preguntarán si tú desapareces?

\- A ti no te harán nada, te necesitan – me dijo.

\- Eres idiota si crees que les importamos, ni siquiera yo les importo, me sustituirían con otro cualquiera que causara menos problemas.

\- No te harán nada Gray, ya lo verás y yo necesito este fin de semana fuera, es una oportunidad que tengo de salir.

\- Vale – le dije – disfruta el fin de semana – le comenté soltándole – ya me apañaré como pueda sin ti.

\- Puedo quedarme Gray – me dijo – iré a decirles que me quedo.

Por un momento aunque estaba asustado, comprendí que él tenía una salida, no podía ser egoísta y pedir que se quedase en mi infierno cuando podía irse.

\- No – le dije – ve y disfruta, siento haberme portado así, sólo estaba asustado nada más. Cuéntame todo a la vuelta, querré todos los detalles – le dije sonriendo y él me besó.

\- Volveré por ti Gray y lo sabes, yo no te dejaré nunca.

\- Lo sé.


	19. Chapter 19: Encontrados

**Sai POV**

Me había llevado a Gaara lejos de aquí, por lo menos… conseguí llegar a la estación de autobuses y nos marchamos de la ciudad. Sabía que teníamos unas pocas horas de ventaja, hasta la tarde no nos buscarían, pensarían que Gaara estaba trabajando y que yo estaría en el instituto, así que era la mejor oportunidad que íbamos a tener. Estaba muy preocupado por toda esta situación, intentaba no aparentarlo por Gaara, quería demostrarle que todo estaba bien, que saldríamos de esta, pero sé que era complicado, sólo esperaba poder alejarnos lo suficiente de este lugar.

Llegamos a la costa norte, a un pequeño pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios y buscamos una posada para pasar la noche. Lo único que encontré fue un pequeño hostal no muy decente. Pregunté el precio y al menos para hoy podíamos quedarnos, aún tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, pero tendría que ponerme a trabajar o hacer algo para comprar un billete de avión lejos de aquí, teníamos que marcharnos cuando más lejos mejor, a algún lugar donde no nos pudieran encontrar y regresar al orfanato.

Traté de relajarme… debía pensar que ahora mismo estábamos lejos, que teníamos una oportunidad y estaba con Gaara, éramos libres y eso era lo que importaba, para mí era lo único importante… saber que este chico al que habían traumatizado con aquel horrible suceso ahora estaba lejos de ese infierno del orfanato. A veces me alegraba de que Gray nunca le dijera a Naruto lo que ocurría realmente, en parte creo que lo hacía por Naruto, en parte creo que lo hacía por él mismo porque no se atrevía a contárselo a su hermano, era demasiado humillante para Gray hablar de ese tema, por eso nunca hablaba del orfanato, siempre evitaba esos temas.

Dejamos las mochilas con las pocas cosas que llevábamos en el hostal y decidimos salir a dar una vuelta, teníamos hambre y dimos una vuelta por el pequeño pueblo buscando un buen lugar donde parar a comer. Al final nos quedamos en un pequeño bar lleno de gente dónde nos habían comentado que hacían buena comida y tenían razón, al menos era una comida casera y no la porquería que nos daban en el orfanato, allí nos daban cualquier cosa, los restos de lo que les sobraba a los directores, no lo sé, aquí al menos estaba deliciosa y el precio no estaba mal, podía permitírmelo.

Gaara sonrió levemente al empezar a comer y a mí ese simple gesto, me dio la vida, porque saber que podía empezar a sonreír sabiendo que éramos libres, me llenaba el corazón de alegría, quizá era el primer paso para que superase su trauma, empezar a avanzar, salir de ese orfanato para hacer nuestra vida, sentir lo que era la libertad. Al menos esta noche podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que nadie vendría a molestarme, que nadie vendría a llevarme arrastras hacia algún cliente que hubiera pedido mi compañía, pero no podía dejar de sentirme un poco culpable de haber dejado allí a mis amigos, sé que ellos no lo tomarían en cuenta, que se alegrarían de que pudiera escaparme, pero aún así… me dolía pensar en ellos y saber que seguían allí atrapados.

\- ¿Estás bien Gaara? – le pregunté preocupado.

Gaara dejó de comer durante unos segundos, me miró y trató de sonreírme aunque con esa sonrisa tan leve que apenas era imperceptible. Supuse que eso era que estaba bien. Yo sonreí al verle contento comiendo por fin algo que no fuera esa comida asquerosa que nos daban.

Al finalizar la comida, dimos una vuelta por el pueblo. Me encantaba esta sensación de poder decidir, por primera vez podía decidir qué hacer o cómo hacerlo, era nuestro momento de libertad y me encantaba. No sentía la presión de ese maldito orfanato sobre mí, ni la presión de tener que estar protegiendo a Gaara de los traumas que pudieran crearle, éramos libres.

Llegamos al hostal cuando ya era prácticamente la hora de cenar después de haber estado todo el día solos dando vueltas por el pueblo y disfrutando del ambiente. Cenamos allí mismo algo ligero y nos fuimos a la habitación a descansar. Había pedido una habitación de matrimonio porque salía más barata, además… Gaara siempre acababa durmiendo conmigo en la misma cama por pequeña que fuera, así que era preferible tener ya una grande.

Me metí en la cama mientras Gaara se iba al baño y cuando volvió, se metió en la cama conmigo y se abrazó a mí buscando mi calor. Me giré hacia él y le abracé contra mi pecho. Adoraba a Gaara, era un chico estupendo. No pude evitar besarle la frente de forma sobre protectora pero él cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus labios con los míos.

Aproveché para besarle, sé que siempre tenía que empezar él a besarme pero es que a mí me daba un poco de miedo, no sabía si realmente querría o no besarme después de todo lo que había hecho en el orfanato, por eso solía dejarle a él tomar la decisión.

\- Gaara – le llamé cuando vi que no tenía intención de soltar – ey… venga ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de bajar su mano hacia mi entrepierna y yo se la aparté con rapidez, me imaginaba lo que quería, no hacía falta que me hablase pero yo no estaba seguro. ¿Y si le ampliaba su trauma? Yo no quería hacerle daño de ninguna clase, pero tampoco quería hacerle sentirse mal, si él quería pero yo me negaba… ¿Cómo le sentaría eso a él? No quería romperle sus esperanzas, ni sus sueños ni sus deseos, estaba en una encrucijada.

Le miré a los ojos viendo que él estaba decidido, apartaba mi mano de la suya y volvía a bajarla hacia mi entrepierna y al final… no tuve más remedio que dejarle. Le pregunté si estaba bien y él asintió, supongo que no tenía otra opción, le quería y si era esto lo que deseaba, yo por él haría cualquier cosa.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura con delicadeza pasándole bajo mi cuerpo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. No parecía ni siquiera asustado, sé que quería esto y aunque era tan inexpresivo, sé que tenía que tener algo de miedo, era su primera vez. Yo no quería que su primera vez fuera ni siquiera parecida a la mía, quería que fuera especial, que fuera perfecta.

Atrapé sus labios entre los míos y profundicé el beso con calma, metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca muy despacio pidiéndole permiso para poder jugar con él. Gaara abrió la boca dándome permiso y disfruté con él. Desde que le había visto la primera vez, me había llamado la atención Gaara, era el chico con quien quería estar y lo sabía pero jamás esperé que él me viera de la misma forma, no creí que un chico como él pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo, pero aquí estábamos.

Sé que sentía mi preocupación porque sus manos habían cogido mi rostro y trataba de sonreírme levemente intentando calmarme. ¿Cómo podía ser este chico tan tierno siendo su primera vez? Creo que todos teníamos miedo a la primera vez y más si venían de ese orfanato, nosotros no teníamos una primera vez agradable, era imposible tenerla pero yo quería dársela a Gaara, quería darle lo que a mí no me dieron. Quería que disfrutase de esto y que no lo viera como algo malo o dañino.

Metí las manos bajo su camiseta acariciando su abdomen con lentitud mientras seguía besándole para calmarle. Sabía que Gaara no hablaría pero también sabía que no podía evitar los gemidos, incluso a mí me había pasado en situaciones que no quería, cuando el placer llega no se puede remediar y fue entonces cuando le escuché gemir levemente en cuanto empecé a pellizcarle con suavidad los pezones.

No podía apartar la vista de Gaara y pensar que sólo tenía quince años, por momentos me planteaba si era correcto hacer esto con él, pero por otro lado… me moría de ganas de estar con él y además… tenía la posibilidad de tener su primera vez arrebatándoles esa posibilidad a los del orfanato por si nos encontraban, no le utilizarían, no podrían ganar dinero con él como nos hicieron a los demás, era una dura decisión lo que tenía, pero Gaara parecía tan decidido a seguir adelante que empezaba a quitarme a mí las dudas que podía tener.

Besé su cuello con dulzura y lo mordí levemente escuchando sus gemidos ahogarse en mi boca. Le amaba y cuánto más recorría su cuerpo con mis manos, más me daba cuenta de lo perfecto que era este chico. Bajé para besar su cuello y su pecho lamiendo y besando cada parte de su cuerpo. Me gustaba escuchar como trataba de aguantar los gemidos.

Metí mi mano bajo sus pantalones buscando su miembro y lo cogí entre mis manos con cuidado empezando a masajearlo. Le vi morderse el labio tratando de evitar que le escuchase pero yo continué tocándole intentando oír algo de él, quería que disfrutase. Metí mis dedos en mi boca lamiéndolos para llevarlos a su entrada y tratar de dilatarle, quería que le doliera lo menos posible y estuve un buen rato con él. Al principio se había quejado un poco por la intromisión, pero ahora sólo podía escuchar sus jadeos placenteros.

\- Voy a entrar muy despacio ¿Vale? – le pregunté y él asintió mientras yo me colocaba mejor.

Entré en él muy despacio, era la primera vez que lo hacía porque desde que estaba en el orfanato, era siempre en mí donde entraban los clientes. Podía sentir la estrechez de Gaara y le vi hacer una mueca de dolor. Creo que entendía un poco a los clientes cuando pagaban tanto dinero por nosotros y más cuando éramos vírgenes pero aún así… no justificaba lo que hacían, era asqueroso llegar a esos extremos solo por el placer. Yo estaba más preocupado ahora mismo por no hacerle daño a Gaara que por lo que yo pudiera sentir.

Ni siquiera llegué a meterla entera antes de empezar a moverme despacio para que fuera acostumbrándose y cuando sentí que sus paredes se abrían dándome paso, terminé de meterla entera en él empezando a moverme algo más rápido. Gaara se agarró a mi cuello y me mordía el cuello intentando acallar sus gemidos mientras yo seguía tratando de darle placer.

Seguí masajeando su miembro para incrementarle el placer y al final, acabó corriéndose en mi mano con un gemido que no pudo evitar. Yo seguí moviéndome dentro de él, me faltaba un poco para llegar y aceleré el ritmo tratando de alcanzar el clímax cuanto antes. Creo que esta era la primera vez que disfruta realmente del sexo y ver la cara de Gaara pidiéndome que siguiera me complacía, por primera vez veía el sexo como algo bueno y placentero y no como lo peor del mundo que es lo que nos enseñaban en ese orfanato. Llegué dentro de Gaara inundando su entrada con mi líquido mientras gemía, de verdad que él era perfecto, le amaba.

Nos duchamos antes de ir a dormir y una vez en la cama, se acurrucó a mi lado buscando mi abrazo, se sentía más seguro conmigo a su lado y yo ahora mismo… estaba tranquilo sabiendo que Gaara estaba bien, que no le había hecho daño y que por fin, ambos habíamos podido compartir el momento más importante de nuestras vidas, un momento tan íntimo como este.

Me había quedado completamente dormido cuando la puerta de la habitación sonó y yo pensé que era el recepcionista del hostal porque nos pasábamos de la hora y tenían que entrar a recoger la habitación.

Me levanté aún con el pijama dejando a Gaara dormir dispuesto a comentarle que ahora mismo nos vestíamos y nos marchábamos para seguir con nuestro camino, pero cuando abrí la puerta, frente a mí estaba el celador del orfanato que había venido a buscarnos y me tensé ¿Cómo podían habernos encontrado tan rápido? Supongo que ya no teníamos escapatoria… volvíamos al orfanato.


	20. Chapter 20: Cómplices

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Tal y como Sasuke me prometió, se llevó a Naruto a su casa. Fuimos ambos a buscarle al parque y le comenté que se fuera con él con una gran sonrisa, pero él lo dudó, sabía que le echaba por algún motivo y exigía saber por qué… yo le mentí, porque me estaba volviendo casi como el mejor mentiroso del mundo, ya no podía dejar de mentir, salían solas y me sentaba fatal, me sentía culpable cada vez que lo hacía, pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás, no podía dejarlas, la gente sufriría si sabía la verdad, debía seguir mintiendo.

\- ¿No quieres ver la casa de Sasuke? – le pregunté a Naruto – creí que te gustaría, había pedido permiso al orfanato para que pudieras ir hoy allí, pero si no quieres… - le comenté claramente mintiendo.

\- Claro que quiero – me dijo – pero sé que tramas algo.

\- ¿Qué voy a tramar Naruto? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé, nunca sé lo que piensas o en qué andas metido.

Sonreí quitándole importancia, no quería que me descubriera así que hice lo que siempre hacía con él, revolverle el cabello con una sonrisa y tocarle la nariz mientras veía como él se medio enfadaba y trataba de apartarme la mano de su nariz, odiaba que se la tocase.

\- Por algo soy el mayor… enano – le dije sonriendo – vete con Sasuke y disfruta.

\- Oye Gray – escuché que me llamaba Sasuke y me alejó un poco de Naruto - ¿Está todo bien? – me preguntó.

\- Si – le dije mintiéndole – todo está perfecto.

\- Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

\- Claro

\- Está bien, voy a llevarme a tu hermano – me comentó.

\- Sasuke… por favor, cuídale.

\- Lo haré, mañana estará donde siempre, te lo prometo.

\- Vale

Volví al orfanato y supe durante todo el camino, que hoy sería un día duro, ni Sai, ni Gaara, ni Jellal… estaba yo sólo en el orfanato y sólo había podido salvar a Naruto de la tormenta que se avecinaba. No iba a poder hacer nada salvo no hablar y no decir dónde estaba Jellal, no podía delatarle, le amaba pero aún así sabía que me iban a preguntar por él, era mi novio, yo tenía que saber dónde estaba y no tenía una excusa para no saberlo.

Todo el camino intenté inventarme miles de excusas, que fueran lo más coherentes posibles para no saber nada de mi novio pero no se me ocurría nada. Algo tenía que hacer, algo tenía que inventarme… yo tenía la capacidad de mentir, de engañar, de hacerles creer lo que no era cierto, tenía que fingir, no me quedaba más remedio y aún así no sabía si saldría bien. Mi único consuelo era saber que Naruto no estaba aquí hoy, que no vería lo que ocurriría, que no podrían cogerlo y preguntarle a él, que no podrían utilizarlo en mi contra.

Llegué al orfanato y entré lo más rápido posible tratando de evitar que alguien me parase, no quería hablar de nada y sé que me preguntarían, acabarían viniendo a por mí para preguntarme dónde estaban todos y sinceramente… de la mitad no sabía dónde estaban y la otra mitad, aunque lo sabía no quería decirlo.

Me tiré en la cama y abrí el cajón de la mesilla de noche sacando una fotografía de Naruto cuando era niño en brazos de sus padres. También estaban mis padres con mi hermano mellizo en brazos y yo agarrado a la camisa de mi padre. Los echaba de menos, bueno… tampoco es que echase de menos a mis padres, ni siquiera los podía recordar pero a veces intentaba imaginarme cómo habría sido mi vida si ellos siguieran vivos.

Allí estaban en la fotografía con una gran sonrisa junto a los padres de Naruto y yo miré a mi hermano ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué habría pasado con él? Sólo podía rezar para que estuviera donde estuviera… su vida fuera mucho mejor que la mía, porque yo jamás tendría una vida normal, yo estaba destinado a sufrir, a ser solamente un buen negocio. Me gustaba imaginarme lejos de aquí, a veces veía a mis padres, a mi hermano biológico y soñaba que teníamos una vida normal lejos de este sitio infernal, a veces hasta tenía la mínima esperanza de que no hubieran muerto y en algún momento volvieran a por mí, pero no podía engañar a nadie, mi familia había fallecido, mi hermano estaba desaparecido y ya nada podía hacer excepto tratar de salir yo sólo de este lugar.

Me coloqué una de las camisetas viejas a modo de pijama y conseguí dormirme un rato… al menos hasta que Iván entró de golpe en la habitación cogiéndome del brazo y levantándome de mi cama obligándome a seguirle. Sabía que ya se habían dado cuenta, pero yo quise fingir, no tenía más remedio que fingir no saber donde estaban excepto Naruto... con él no podía mentir, todos sabían perfectamente que era mi hermanito, que siempre sabía dónde estaba.

Me encerraron en el despacho y miré por la ventana viendo la tormenta que se había levantado. Los rayos no dejaban de caer, la incesante lluvia golpeaba contra los cristales y tras escuchar un golpe de un libro contra la mesa me sobresalté y miré a Orochimaru frente a mí.

\- ¿Dónde están Gray? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Quién? – le pregunté yo a él.

\- No te hagas el idiota conmigo – me dijo gritándome y acercándome el rostro tanto hasta mí, que cerré los ojos del miedo que me dio.

\- Lo siento – le dije – no sé qué quiere, si es por Naruto le dije que podía irse con un amigo, se ha ido a su casa esta noche pero volverá mañana para su trabajo – les dije y Orochimaru se sorprendió.

\- Te crees que soy imbécil, no me refiero a Naruto, ¿Dónde está Jellal? – me preguntó.

\- No lo sé – le dije – no me ha dicho nada.

\- Eres su novio, sabes dónde está, tienes que saberlo – dijo lanzando una silla al suelo y me eché un poco hacia atrás golpeando mi espalda contra Iván que me miraba también con una sonrisa.

\- Por favor… yo no sé nada, Jellal no me ha dicho nada, creí que iba a venir a dormir – les dije forzándome a llorar – me prometió que dormiría conmigo – les mentí fingiendo que no sabía nada - ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? – le pregunté.

Orochimaru sonrió de golpe y cogió mi rostro mirándome con detenimiento. Tuve algo de miedo y es que me conocían demasiado bien, ellos mismos sabían de lo que era capaz, no era tan fácil engañarles como lo hice con Natsu, pero traté de seguir manteniendo mi mentira.

\- Sal de mi despacho – me dijo soltándome – espera fuera.

Me sacaron fuera al pasillo y me quedé tras la puerta escuchando lo que ocurría dentro, podía entender perfectamente las voces de Iván y Orochimaru tratando de adivinar si decía la verdad o no, tratando de entenderme, de dar con Jellal. Sabía que esto ocurriría pero vi a Jellal tan feliz por primera vez en tanto tiempo… él podía ser libre aunque sólo fuera una vez en su vida y no podía hacerle desperdiciar ese momento.

\- ¿Qué crees Iván? – preguntó Orochimaru hacia Iván.

\- Que miente – le dijo – ya conoces a Gray, es inteligente, demasiado astuto, miente seguro.

\- Si, yo también lo creo. Gray miente más que habla por lo general, es un chico listo. Me da la impresión de que sabe dónde está ese chico.

\- No necesitamos a Jellal hoy – dijo Iván.

\- Pero no podemos permitir que nos tomen el pelo estos chiquillos, dos huidos… Jellal desaparecido… Naruto en casa de un amigo y Gray mintiendo como de costumbre.

\- Ya hemos encontrado a los fugados – dijo Iván y aquello me deprimió.

\- Querré verles en cuanto lleguen – le dijo Orochimaru.

¿Habría algún lugar seguro al que ir alguna vez? Yo creo que no, ellos jamás nos dejarían salir de este infierno. Lamentaba que hubieran encontrado a Sai y a Gaara, seguramente ahora les caería una buena y sabiendo como era Sai de protector con ese chico, haría lo que fuera para que le dejaran en paz, así que lo pagarían con Sai, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Entra – dijeron abriendo la puerta y dejándome entrar.

\- Gray… ¿Qué haré contigo? Siempre mintiéndonos.

\- No he mentido – les dije

\- Eres igual que tu padre y que tú hermano… demasiado inteligente y no me gustan los chicos así, son un problema. ¿Me entiendes Gray? A mí no puedes engañarme como haces con los demás.

\- No intento engañarte – le dije – no sé dónde narices está Jellal, Me prometió que vendría a por mi.

\- Bien Gray… si no quieres contárnoslo, será mejor que te vayas a buscarle y no vuelvas sin él – me dijo Orochimaru y yo miré hacia la ventana viendo la tormenta que había.

\- ¿Va enserio? – le pregunté – pero si está diluviando

\- A mí eso me da igual Gray, mejor para ti, encuéntrale rápido y vuelve… no admito que regreses si no lo traes contigo.

\- Pero que ya te he dicho que no sé dónde está – le grité y me abofeteó allí mismo.

\- A mí no me levantes la voz, ahora mismo vas a ir a buscarle y mañana… hablaremos del trabajo que hoy dejas pendiente ¿Me has oído? – me preguntó – a mí ningún chico me toma el pelo. Ve a por tu novio – me dijo empujándome hacia la puerta.

\- No voy a salir ahí fuera con esta tormenta – le grité de nuevo.

\- Sí saldrás – me dijo con una sonrisa sádica y tanto Iván como él me cogieron arrastrándome a empujones hacia la puerta principal sacándome a la calle y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Me giré tan rápido como pude y le pegué a la puerta gritándoles que me abrieran mientras la lluvia me empapaba, hacía frío y yo sólo llevaba esta camiseta corta con el pantalón del pijama, ni siquiera me habían dejado coger unas zapatillas, me habían lanzado a la calle como a un perro, descalzo y en pijama sólo porque no se creían que no sabía donde estaba Jellal y en parte era cierto, sabía solamente que se había marchado a un campamento con el instituto, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ese campamento, imagino que lejos, porque le vi coger un autobús con el resto de alumnos.

Me senté en el suelo y me acurruqué, aunque también me imaginé que sería una pérdida de tiempo, ellos no me abrirían la puerta, se habían decidido a que trajese a Jellal y les daba igual qué hacer para conseguirlo, les daba igual yo, no les importábamos, ningún niño de aquí les importábamos.

Tenía que moverme de aquí o cogería una pulmonía pero… ¿Dónde ir? No tenía ningún lugar al que ir y lo único en lo que pensaba, es que hice bien sacando esta noche a Naruto de aquí, porque sino seguramente habría tenido mi misma suerte, habría estado bajo la lluvia y yo no habría podido hacer nada por él, ni siquiera podía ayudarme a mí mismo.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, bueno… más bien corrí sin rumbo, sólo deseaba estar en algún lugar a cubierto. Me metí en el parque desierto ahora de gente y encontré una pérgola donde refugiarme un poco de la lluvia que caía. Entré en ella y aunque aún me mojaba un poco, al menos no me caía tanta agua como antes. Tenía los pies congelados y embarrados, traté de calentarlos entre mis manos, pero también estaban frías, tenía mucho frío y estar mojado empeoraba aún más.

Supe que iba a resfriarme cuando empecé a estornudar. No podía dejar de estornudar y traté de dormir un poco inútilmente, tenía tanto frío que era imposible dormirme, no dejaba de temblar, jamás en mi vida había pasado tanto frío como hoy, tampoco había dormido en la calle y menos con este tiempo. Tapé mis oídos al escuchar los truenos, los odiaba, odiaba la lluvia, las tormentas, según me dijeron… mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche un día de tormenta. Lloré en silencio acurrucándome tanto como pude tratando de encontrar algo de calor, pero no había calor, en mi cuerpo ya no había nada. Me dolía el abdomen por la herida, me dolía el cuerpo entero que se me estaba entumeciendo del frío y cuando empecé a ver que la noche se marchaba dejando ver algo de luz entre esas inmensas nubes negras, supe que tenía que ir a clase. No supe si ir o no pero luego pensé algo… al menos allí tenían una enfermería, al menos podría entrar en calor, así que me levanté como pude y caminé hacia el instituto.

No conseguí llegar, mi cuerpo no podía más y acabé derrumbándome en una de las calles secundarias no muy lejos del instituto. Supongo que esto es lo máximo a lo que podría llegar. Cómo una vez le dije a Sasuke… nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausencia, yo sólo era un crío sin padres, sin nadie que se preocupase de mí, sólo un deshecho de la sociedad, moriría solo y lo sabía. Cerré los ojos tras una serie de salvajes estornudos en los que creí que mi estómago saldría por la boca y acabé tumbado en medio de la acera sin nadie que pudiera ayudarme, sólo era una calle vacía y secundaria que poca gente transitaba.


	21. Chapter 21: Familia política

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Me extrañó que viniera Sasuke a buscarme al parque al finalizar sus clases y más aún cuando contaba con la aprobación de mi hermano para que fuera a su casa a dormir. No quería parecer desagradecido, de hecho me gustaba eso de ir a dormir a casa de Sasuke pero me preguntaba… ¿Cómo sería su familia? ¿Cómo era estar en una familia de verdad? ¿Me aceptarían a mí? Sasuke sólo comentó que tenía que mentir un poco, básicamente decir que era un compañero de clase y sé que era un par de años más pequeño que él, pero podía decir que era el hermano pequeño de su compañero de clase. Sasuke me dio el visto bueno para eso y caminamos hacia su casa.

¿Cómo sería su casa? ¿Sería bonita? ¿Un apartamento en el centro quizá o una casa hacia las afueras? No lo sabía, pero cuando Sasuke me llevó hacia su coche imaginé que su casa no estaba precisamente cerca. Me abrió la puerta con cortesía y subí al vehículo. Nunca había subido a uno y ahora con Sasuke parecía como si la ciudad y todo un mundo se abriera ante mis ojos, podía ver muchas cosas diferentes al orfanato, a lo que era mi vida del día a día, dejaba atrás ese parque, la venta de periódicos y todo lo que era mi solitaria vida para pasar todo un día con Sasuke y una familia.

Me entristecí un poco porque Gray no estaba aquí conmigo, sé que él tenía que trabajar por la noche. Lo único que no conseguía entender era el motivo por el que Gray había dicho que me fuera a dormir a la casa de Sasuke ¿Ocurría algo en el internado? Gray nunca hacía algo si no tenía un buen motivo. Sinceramente… tenía un poco de miedo de ir a la casa de Sasuke y más después de que nos acogieran a Gray y a mí una vez y acabásemos tan mal… sé lo que le había pasado a Gray, sé que aquel tío lo violaba por las noches y que no era virgen, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría pero era un niño, tenía mucho miedo y él pagó por mí, aquel hombre me quería a mí y acabó apoderándose de Gray. Me sentía un poco culpable de lo que le habían hecho, porque fue por mi culpa, aunque jamás se lo dije a mi hermano.

Ahora vivía con el temor de que si alguna familia quisiera acogernos, nos hiciera daño, o que nos separasen a ambos… o incluso de que no nos quisieran. Sé que Gray ahora se había vuelto desconfiado después de aquello y era algo que entendía, era normal, no se fiaba de nadie pero entonces… ¿Por qué me había dejado a mí irme a una casa que no conocía? ¿Confiaba en Sasuke? Si era así… me gustaba por dos motivos, el primero porque Gray necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, llevaba demasiado tiempo estando solo y en segundo lugar… me venía perfecto porque me gustaba Sasuke Uchiha, creo que me estaba enamorando de él, pero no se lo había dicho, quería estar totalmente seguro de mi decisión y es que yo jamás me había enamorado.

Cuando el coche arrancó, miré sorprendido por la ventanilla ilusionado de ver la ciudad desde aquí dentro. Sasuke me miraba y sonreía al ver mi entusiasmo por algo a lo que él estaba tan acostumbrado, pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a esto y me gustaba. Había decidido disfrutar todo lo que pude y sólo esperaba que la familia de Sasuke fuera una buena familia que no me quisiera echar a la calle.

\- Ya casi llegamos – me dijo Sasuke al cabo de quince minutos – es esa casa – me dijo señalando una casa en una de las grandes avenidas.

Había mucha seguridad en la puerta, pero era algo que me imaginaba desde el primer día en que Sasuke dijo que era hijo de alguien importante, de un político.

\- ¿Enserio vives en esta casa? – le pregunté y Sasuke sonrió.

\- Sí, esa es mi casa.

\- Es muy grande y bonita – le dije sonriendo.

El vehículo nos llevó hasta la misma puerta y cuando fui a bajar, Sasuke me cogió del brazo deteniéndome. No entendía por qué tenía que esperar si la puerta estaba justo enfrente. Me quedé sentado en los sillones y Sasuke se acercó a mí en cuanto Kakashi bajó del vehículo y cogió mi rostro besándome.

\- Cálmate Naruto – me dijo – todo estará bien.

\- ¿Y si no les gusto a tus padres?

\- Les gustarás – me dijo intentando calmarme – estoy seguro de ello. A mí me gustas.

\- A mí también me gustas tú, Sasuke.

\- No tengas miedo Naruto, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

\- ¿Y si meto la pata? ¿Tengo que mentirles?

\- No Naruto, no hace falta que mientas en nada, sólo tienes que ser tú mismo Naruto, enserio, te querrán como yo te quiero a ti, eres un chico muy especial.

\- No me dejes solo.

\- Jamás Naruto. Yo siempre estaré aquí contigo.

Kakashi abrió la puerta del lado de Sasuke y éste bajó tras sonreírme y al momento, me abrieron la puerta a mí permitiéndome también bajar. Me reuní enseguida con Sasuke y entré tras él por su casa. Había mucha gente haciendo sus tareas, no podía creerme que hasta tuvieran mayordomo.

\- No imaginaba que serías tan rico – le dije.

\- Oh no lo soy – me comentó Sasuke – mi padre gana bastante pero también trabaja muy duro para mantener lo que tenemos. La casa necesita mucha protección o eso dice mi padre, por eso tenemos guardias a la entrada.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Ya has vuelto? – le preguntó un hombre de cabello moreno a media melena que se detuvo de golpe al verme a mí detrás de Sasuke – Vaya… has traido a alguien a casa.

\- Sí, es Naruto Uzumaki, el hermano pequeño de un compañero. Naruto… te presento a mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha.

\- Encantado señor, es un placer – le dije limpiándome la mano contra el pantalón y luego ofreciéndosela.

Fugaku empezó a reírse sin remedio y me estrechó la mano con delicadeza. Tenía una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Sasuke y eso en parte me calmaba un poco.

\- No es necesaria tanta formalidad hijo – me dijo Fugaku – siéntete como en casa. Sasuke… encárgate tú de enseñarle la casa y luego bajad a cenar para las nueve. Voy a ver si trabajo un poco antes de la cena.

\- ¿Y mamá? – pregunté – está en una reunión pero no tardará en venir. Por cierto… ha llamado tu hermano, llámale cuando tengas un tiempo.

\- Gracias papá. Ahora le llamaré en un rato.

\- Pasad una buena tarde chicos – dijo su padre marchándose con unas cartas en la mano.

\- Venga, te enseño la casa.

Seguí a Sasuke por la casa y me la enseñó toda, era una casa enorme y no podía creerme que todo fuera para su familia, era más grande que nuestro orfanato o al menos eso pensaba yo, quizá sólo era lo que yo quería creer. Por lo menos era más acogedora eso era seguro. Su padre había sido muy simpático ¿Su madre sería igual? Esperaba que sí.

Entramos en su cuarto y le ayudé a sacar la cama de debajo de la suya. Buscamos las sábanas haciendo la cama entre los dos y cuando ya estaba hecha, Sasuke me tiró en ella tumbándose a mí lado besándome con dulzura. Nos quedamos tumbados durante minutos… durante horas quizá. Hablamos de muchas cosas, sobre todo él que me contaba un poco sobre su familia. Yo no podía dejar de mirarle, de acariciar su cabello y sonreírle, me estaba enamorando de este chico, pero cuando habló de su hermano, me puse serio de golpe.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Naru? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Crees que Gray está bien? – le pregunté

\- Sí, tú hermano es muy fuerte.

\- Mi hermano es muy frágil – le dije – pero se pone esa coraza para que nadie vea su dolor. Sé que odia ese orfanato y que quiere que nos vayamos, pero nunca me cuenta nada.

\- Se preocupa por ti.

\- Lo sé, pero eso también me preocupa a mí. ¿Por qué no me deja ayudarle?

\- No lo sé Naruto. Eso deberías de preguntárselo a él.

\- Lo hago, pero me cambia de tema enseguida.

Escuchamos la puerta principal y Sasuke me comentó que seguramente sería su madre, así que bajamos para cenar ya que se hacía la hora. Su madre era muy simpática, tenía una agradable sonrisa y me trataba con dulzura, veía cuánto quería a su hijo. Nos sentamos en la mesa y tuvimos que esperar a que nos sirvieran, jamás había tenido que esperar, siempre nos servíamos nosotros mismos en el orfanato. Los sirvientes nos pusieron la comida y di las gracias empezando a comer.

\- Está muy bueno – les dije.

\- Me alegro de que te guste – comentó Mikoto – como todo lo que te apetezca cielo.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Y dinos Naruto… ¿Vas al mismo instituto que mi hijo? – me preguntó Fugaku.

\- Eh… no señor – le dije mirando a Sasuke con dudas, pero al ver que él no decía nada, seguí – yo no asisto al instituto.

\- ¿Cómo que no asistes a un instituto? Todo el mundo tiene derecho a una educación.

\- Yo no puedo ir… tengo que trabajar.

\- ¿Trabajar? Pero si apenas tienes quince años.

\- Eso es lo que dice el orfanato – sus padres me miraron extrañados ahora que sabían que había salido de un orfanato.

\- Oh dios mío – dijo Mikoto de golpe – tienes que hacer algo cariño ¿Podríamos hablar con ellos o algo? No puede ser que un chico tan educado y tan joven no tenga una buena educación.

\- Lo sé – dijo Fugaku – pondré a todos mis asesores a trabajar en el tema de inmediato.

Fugaku se levantó de la mesa para hacer unas llamadas y yo me sentí mal por haber metido la pata, pero Sasuke metió la mano bajo la mesa y cogió mi mano calmándome. Miré su sonrisa y sonreí también intentando ocultar mi miedo por haber hecho algo mal.

\- Lo siento – les dije – no quería interrumpir la cena.

\- No te preocupes cielo, para mi esposo todo es trabajo y está trabajando en una campaña para fomentar la familia y la educación, sólo investigará por qué el orfanato está saltándose esa norma, todos tienen derecho a una educación, incluido tú. No has hecho nada malo, tranquilo – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Todos en el orfanato están en tu situación? – me preguntó.

\- No lo sé… hay otro chico como yo que no va al instituto, el resto van todos pero… mi hermano estudia y trabaja a la vez.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano?

\- Sí… bueno… no es mi hermano biológico, pero yo lo considero como mi hermano. Es un par de años mayor que yo, de la edad de Sasuke.

\- Comparte clase conmigo su hermano – le comentó Sasuke – un buen chico aunque algo reservado, supongo que no confía mucho en la gente.

Tras cenar vimos una película en la televisión en familia y por primera vez… me sentí como en una familia de verdad. Les miraba a todos y veía sus sonrisas, la felicidad que desprendían de estar un tiempo juntos en familia relajándose de su duro día y tenía un poco de envidia, envidia de la buena y no podía evitar sonreír sintiéndome uno más por hoy. ¿Esto es lo que era tener una familia? ¿Esto era sentir que se preocupaban por ti? ¿Esto era sentirse seguro? Entonces Gray y yo no habíamos tenido jamás una familia, por nosotros nadie se preocupaba.

Cuando nos fuimos a dormir, Sasuke no paraba de mirarme tratando de entender qué pasaba por mi cabeza y cuando le expliqué que sentía que por lo menos hoy… había tenido una familia y estaba feliz, él sonrió abrazándome antes de besarme. Esa noche dormí al lado de Sasuke, dejándome abrazar por él. Me gustaba la familia de Sasuke Uchiha, amaba a Sasuke Uchiha…


	22. Chapter 22: Campamento

**Jellal Fernández POV**

Podía entender en parte la preocupación de Gray porque me marchase, pero también sabía que era el favorito del orfanato, a él no creo que se atrevieran a hacerle daño, le necesitaban, ganaban mucho dinero con ese chico. Sé que estaba mal todo esto pero necesitaba poder irme unos días de ese infierno, necesitaba salir de allí aunque sabía que a mi vuelta me las vería con los directores y sería mucho peor mi estancia de lo que había sido hasta ahora. Traté de convencer a Gray de que viniera conmigo a la excursión, pero se negó, sabía que si él desaparecía, las consecuencias serían mucho peores y de él dependía la seguridad de Naruto, lo tenían bien cogido mientras mantuvieran a Naruto. Si sólo alguien adoptase a Naruto… Gray podría haberse marchado de aquí.

Me encontraba ya subido en el autobús, eran las tres de la tarde y sé que Gray se marcharía al parque a buscar a Naruto, pero me sorprendió cuando salió del edificio hablando con Sasuke Uchiha. Últimamente esos dos se estaban llevando demasiado bien y creo… que tenía un poco de envidia, un poco de celos. También es cierto que aunque le quería… llevaba un tiempo pensando en Laxus, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza y por mucho que lo intentase sabiendo que era un profesor, no sé si podría estar cerca de él todo el fin de semana sin pensar en nada extraño.

Sasuke me vio en el autobús y le indicó a Gray dónde estaba, pero él al verme, giró la cabeza y se marchó. Estaba enfadado conmigo y lo sabía, quizá me estaba pasando haciendo esto, había falsificado firmas en los documentos, no había dicho nada al orfanato, estaba metiendo en un problema a Laxus y también tanto a Gray como a Naruto, pero no aguantaba más la presión del orfanato, siempre había tirado yo de los demás, trataba de hacer que no los cogieran a ellos, pero ya no podía más. Miré las marcas de mis muñecas apartando un poco la chaqueta y pensé que si aquella vez no me hubieran golpeado a mí… seguramente habría sido Gray y eso no podía permitirlo.

Últimamente pensaba que quizá ya no sentía lo mismo que antes por Gray, pero no podía soportar que le hicieran daño ¿Era amor este sentimiento? Sé que le quería, pero no sé si era lo suficientemente fuerte. ¿Era yo suficiente para Gray? No creo que conmigo fuera a ser feliz, de hecho… no podía ayudarle a salir de ese trauma que tenía, yo mismo tenía traumas que no había podido solucionar ¿Cómo iba a solucionar los de Gray después de todo lo que le habían hecho? Era imposible para mí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien, Jellal? – me preguntó Laxus pasando por mi lado y yo me sorprendí tapándome enseguida las marcas con disimulo.

\- Sí, estoy bien – le dije de forma seria y él miró a Gray.

\- Vale – me dijo marchándose a seguir revisando si estaban los demás alumnos de la lista.

Miré de nuevo hacia la ventanilla cuando el autobús arrancaba y supe que no había vuelta atrás, nos marchábamos mientras veía la espalda de Gray, le estaba dejando atrás y me dolía hacerlo ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto con esto? ¿Tenía que pensar en mí o en todos los demás? Sai ni siquiera había pensado en ninguno de nosotros cuando se marchó y yo no podía estar siempre cubriendo y protegiendo a Gray, sé que él sabía cuidarse solo, quizá sólo tendría esta oportunidad para empezar a distanciarme, estaba cerca de cumplir los dieciocho años, tendría opciones a marcharme del orfanato y quería encontrar trabajo, quería ganar dinero y poder sacar a Gray y a Naruto de ese lamentable lugar.

Al final y entre tanto pensamiento, me dormí en el autobús y fue Laxus quien me despertó. Yo seguía aquí en el asiento tumbado y cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que me encontré eran los ojos azules de mi profesor y me tensé sonrojándome al momento. Era guapo, eso era indiscutible. Miré hacia la ventana comprobando que había anochecido, seguramente acabábamos de llegar hace no mucho y al ver que no bajaba yo, Laxus había subido a buscarme.

\- Te has quedado completamente dormido – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo siento – me disculpé.

\- No te preocupes, parecía que necesitabas dormir – me comentó y tenía razón, hacía años que no dormía bien por las noches, el orfanato no nos dejaba – acompáñame, te enseñaré el cuarto dónde te quedarás y podrás dormir lo que necesites, mañana empezará el entrenamiento.

\- Gracias – le comenté levantándome y siguiéndole.

Me acompañó hasta mi habitación y entré a ducharme aunque cuando salí de la ducha, no pude evitar ver mi cuerpo amoratado en el espejo. Si el mío estaba así, ¿Cómo estaba el de Gray? ¿Y el de Sai? Sé que ellos lo pasaban peor que yo. Gray hacía años que ni siquiera me dejaba quitarle la camiseta, debía conformarme con acariciarle, con abrazarle y con darle besos, incluso a veces meter la lengua en un beso me era complicado, le sentía temblar. Me dormí enseguida y me dieron un susto de muerte cuando empezaron a tocar a las puertas despertándonos a todos. Era la primera vez que había dormido en un cuarto para mi solo, la primera vez que dormía del tirón toda la noche.

Desayuné en el comedor con los demás alumnos. Me sentía un poco solo, no conocía a prácticamente nadie de los que estaban aquí y me hacían falta Gray y Sai, ellos siempre se sentaban conmigo y comíamos juntos. Nunca nos habíamos separado y este año no sé qué estaba ocurriendo en el instituto para que hiciera que nos separásemos de esta forma… hasta Gray parecía preferir la compañía del Uchiha y eso me cabreaba, yo era su novio. ¿Qué tenía ese Uchiha para estar alejándome de Gray? ¿Sería capaz Gray de contarle todo lo que ocurría en el orfanato? Creo que no… sabía perfectamente que decir algo era arriesgar a Naruto y él no lo haría, jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimar a su hermano.

Laxus estuvo toda la mañana conmigo cronometrando mi tiempo y es que según él, decía que no había visto a alguien tan rápido en todo el instituto. Supongo que es lo que andaba buscando para el equipo de atletismo y aunque había estado solo toda la mañana, en cuanto algunos me vieron correr, empezaron a acercarse, a presentarse e incluso me invitaron a sentarme con ellos a la mesa para comer. Yo nunca había estado en un equipo, no me había relacionado con nadie más que no fuera mi grupo del orfanato y por primera vez… creí que podía encajar en otro sitio, el atletismo me ayudaba a no sentirme tan asqueado con mi vida, era una forma de liberarme.

Comí con mis compañeros y por la tarde, los profesores nos llevaron para hacer excursiones. Me encantó la experiencia, hicimos cosas que jamás había hecho. Tirolina, rafting, montar a caballo, excursiones por la montaña, acampadas donde contaban historias… me lo pasé en grande y empecé a sentirme parte del equipo, hice mis propios amigos, me sentía como un chico normal, pero cuando por las noches me quedaba solo, sabía que esto sólo sería una ilusión antes de volver a la realidad. Pensaba en Gray y en Sai y no podía dejar de preocuparme por ellos ¿Cómo estarían?

El domingo por la tarde nos volvíamos y deseaba verlos, quería volver para saber de ellos. Me desperté aquella mañana con bastante preocupación y en los entrenamientos batí mi marca personal, creo que estaba tan preocupado y molesto que empecé a correr y no paré hasta que descargué toda la frustración que tenía encima. Laxus se quedó sorprendido de mi comportamiento. Lo peor de todo… es que hoy era mi cumpleaños y nadie lo sabía, nadie me conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo y era mi culpa, porque yo era así de reservado y sólo con Laxus había conseguido abrir un poco mi coraza. Él parecía entender parte de mi carácter y eso me daba confianza, nunca me presionaba a nada.

Me fui a la ducha y me metí bajo el agua caliente corriendo la cortina, no quería que nadie viera mis heridas. Todos se marcharon, escuchaba a la gente despedirse, la puerta cerrarse cada vez que alguien salía y al final… el silencio más absoluto sólo roto por el ruido de mi ducha. Pensaba en Gray y me excitaba solo pero también sabía que daba igual… él no tendría sexo conmigo, estaba demasiado herido, demasiado traumatizado con el tema, a mí no me habían hecho ni de lejos lo que a él. Cogí mi miembro con mi mano derecha masajeándolo. Intenté pensar en Gray pero sólo me venía Laxus a la mente mientras el agua seguía cayendo encima de mí ¿Por qué? Yo sabía que amaba a Gray ¿Por qué era Laxus quien salía en mi mente?

Moví mi mano más rápido sobre mi miembro y es que puede que no me terminase de gustar el sexo, al menos no con los clientes que me buscaban, pero era cierto que seguía teniendo necesidades. En parte no veía mal el sexo, lo que yo veía mal era que me dijeran con quien debía acostarme, que me pagasen como una puta por acostarme con ellos, que me tratasen mal pero eso era lo que Gray no podía ver, Gray estaba asqueado de esto y del sexo también, pero yo seguía pensando que el sexo era algo más que algo carnal, tenía que serlo porque si no había sentimientos… no sé si podría soportarlo. En parte… me moría de ganas de hacerlo con Laxus, sé que Gray jamás estaría conmigo en cuanto a sexo, pero Laxus… sé que era algo prohibido, que era un profesor, pero quería probarlo, quería estar con él aunque fuera una vez, desobedecer al orfanato, acostarme con quien yo eligiera al menos una vez.

Cada vez jadeaba y gemía más al pensar en Laxus, cerré los ojos y moví aún más rápido mi mano imaginándome que Laxus me penetraba, imaginándome que era la mano de Laxus la que jugaba con mi miembro y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba jadeando y gimiendo como un loco, estaba a punto de correrme sintiendo un placer irreal con Laxus, sólo era mi imaginación pero aún así, deseaba esto.

Me corrí con un gran gemido sintiendo como mi líquido se esparcía por mi mano y mi abdomen cuando la cortina se abrió de golpe. Abrí los ojos asustado sorprendiéndome encontrándome a Laxus que venía preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó y luego empezó a sonrojarse al verme desnudo, con la mano en mi miembro y con todo mi semen esparciéndose ahora con el agua de la ducha. – Dios, lo siento – me dijo cerrando la cortina – creí que necesitabas ayuda, quiero decir… que tenías problemas – intentó aclararlo y yo sonreí.

\- Estoy bien – le dije – no pasa nada. Ahora mismo salgo.

Cuando salí del baño, Laxus me estaba esperando sentado en uno de los bancos y yo me agarré bien la toalla caminando hacia él. Me senté a su lado cogiendo mi ropa y empecé a ponérmela, pero sé que él se fijó en mis golpes.

\- Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte… creí que tenías problemas, enserio.

\- No pasa nada – le dije.

\- Tienes muchos golpes – me dijo – creo que tienes más que la última vez.

\- Estoy bien. Enserio.

\- Lo sé, siempre estás bien, pero esos golpes necesitan que los curen Jellal.

Se fue de allí y cuando volvió traía consigo hielo que puso en alguno de mis moratones esperando a que bajase la inflamación.

\- Gracias – le dije.

\- Deberías cuidarte más Jellal, la salud es lo primero. Déjame ayudarte… si tienes problemas te ayudaré en lo que sea.

\- Estoy bien – le repetí – enserio.

\- Está bien… no insistiré, sabes dónde estoy cuando necesites ayuda.

\- Lo sé, gracias… Laxus – le dije abalanzándome sobre él y besándole.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente le besé por impulso, estaba deseando probar sus labios y no miré las consecuencias. Me habría gustado poder decir que fue un gran beso, pero él se había quedado sorprendido y se retiró hacia atrás sabiendo que estaba mal que un alumno le estuviera besando. Le iba a meter en un problema.

\- Lo siento – le dije – Dios mío… no sé qué me ha pasado.

\- Podemos hablarlo si quieres Jellal – me dijo.

\- Creo… que me sentía solo.

\- ¿Sólo? – me preguntó – no estás solo.

\- Hoy es mi cumpleaños y los únicos que lo saben… son mis compañeros del orfanato, hoy cumplo dieciocho años y lo único en lo que he pensado… ha sido en besarte, créeme… tengo un problema – le dije marchándome de allí tras haberme vestido

No podía creer… que hubiera besado a mi propio profesor, estaba mal de la cabeza y encima… ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a Gray? Ahora estaba muy confundido, ya no sabía qué es lo que sentía realmente por nadie.


	23. Chapter 23: Preocupado

**Natsu Dragneel POV**

No había dormido en toda la noche, sólo me dedicaba a dar vueltas y más vueltas. Para colmo… hoy sentía una presión muy extraña en el cuerpo, sentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo o iba a suceder, pero quizá era una leve impresión. Miré el despertador… aún eran las cinco de la madrugada y el despertador no sonaría hasta las siete. Suspiré cansado y seguí moviéndome intentando cerrar los párpados para descansar, pero nada, no había forma. Giré la cabeza hacia Lucy, ella dormía plácidamente y no pude evitar pensar en la cantidad de discusiones estúpidas que teníamos últimamente.

Quizá yo le hablaba demasiado de Gray, pero es que ese chico tenía algo que hacía que no pudiera evitar preocuparme por él. Tenía algo que misteriosamente me atraía hacia él sin poder explicar un motivo. ¿Qué tenía ese chico huérfano para atraerme tanto? Ya no hablaba de una atracción física, que también había algo, era un chico muy guapo, no podía negarlo pero… era más una atracción hacia su forma de ser, me gustaba ese chico misterioso, ese chico que no parecía querer mostrar ni su pasado ni sus sentimientos, me gustaba cuando parecía no prestarme la más mínima atención en clase pero cuando le preguntaba… siempre tenía la respuesta perfecta, era un chico realmente inteligente pero ese carácter… esa actitud. No sabía cómo sacarlo de los problemas que pudiera tener, sé que no debía ser fácil criarse sin padres, criarse en un lugar que no conocías, con personas que no tienen relaciones afectivas de parentesco, sólo eran niños al servicio de lo que el estado quisiera hacer con ellos y eso me deprimía.

No puedo negar que me había planteado adoptar a Gray, pero preguntarle algo así a Lucy en este momento sería un desastre, ella estaba harta de que le nombrara a ese chico, por lo que sospechaba que menos gracia le haría tenerlo en casa porque yo quisiera adoptarle. Además… no creo que fuera solo a Gray, tendría que haber adoptado también a su hermano pequeño, esos dos siempre iban juntos, yo no quería separarles, eran la única familia que les quedaba, ellos se sentían como una familia y ese nexo de unión no podía rompérselo, sería destrozarles aún más a ambos.

\- Duérmete de una vez Natsu – escuché a Lucy – no paras de moverte.

\- Siento haberte despertado, creo que voy a ducharme ya.

\- Es muy pronto para que te vayas a trabajar.

\- Iré a ver algo en la televisión y te dejo dormir – le dije dándole un beso en la frente – descansa.

Salí de la cama y me fui al baño del pasillo a ducharme por no hacer ruido desde el del interior de la habitación. No quería tener que molestar más a Lucy y es que ella tenía que trabajar también temprano. Tras la ducha y vestirme, me fui al salón a oscuras y encendí una pequeña lámpara encima de la mesilla para iluminar lo menos posible. Me preparé un desayuno y coloqué la televisión en tono bajo para evitar despertar a Lucy. Echaban noticias.

Yo no era muy partidario de ver las noticias, era de la opinión de que solían siempre hablar de sucesos trágicos o nos daban malas noticias, así que no tenía por costumbre verla, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer ahora mismo. Estaba dando el primer bocado a un croissant con aceite y sal cuando vi en la televisión al padre de Sasuke en una rueda de prensa hablando sobre la importancia de la escolarización de los menores. Quizá había pasado algo y por eso lo decía.

No podía creerme que aún en estos tiempos hubiera niños en nuestro país sin escolarizar, lo veía tan irreal, yo siempre había creído que todos estaban escolarizados pero al parecer… no era así aunque la educación era obligatoria hasta los dieciséis años. Cuando Fugaku comentó que revisaría caso a caso incluido a los orfanatos para asegurarse de que esa norma se cumplía… supe que ocurría algo que yo aún no sabía.

Me tomé el café y tras dejar todo en la cocina, cogí las llaves del coche para irme a trabajar. Lucy aún no se había despertado, supuse que hoy entraría algo más tarde de lo normal, su horario a veces era extraño y anoche se quedó hasta tarde terminando un artículo.

Cuando llegué al instituto, aparqué el coche y nada más salir al patio para ir al edificio, me crucé con Sasuke hablando con un chico rubio que no había visto antes… o bueno… sí lo había visto, era aquel chico que una vez cruzó la calle frente a mí con Gray, aquel chico que sonreía sin parar y por el que Gray había sonreído, fue la primera vez que vi a Gray sonreír y sentí que le importaba algo, le importaba ese chico.

Me acerqué para avisarle a Sasuke de que debería entrar en clase, ya había sonado el timbre y sólo faltaba él por entrar. Todo estaba muy silencioso y me acerqué a ellos para comprobar como Sasuke trataba de animar a ese chico diciéndole que le avisará en cuanto viera a Gray, que seguro que estaba dentro ya, pero ese chico rubio trataba de decirle que no estaría con una voz de preocupación.

\- Cálmate Naruto… estará, ya lo verás.

\- No lo entiendes Sasuke, él siempre viene a despedirse de mí y no lo ha hecho, ha pasado algo.

\- Creería que te llevaría tarde al parque o algo, enserio… estará bien, entraré en clase y lo buscaré.

\- Por favor Sasuke… créeme… no estará. Además, mi hermano siempre llega tarde a la primera hora porque está demasiado cansado por las mañanas como para levantarse, acaba de sonar el timbre, no estará – le decía el chico rubio.

\- Sasuke – le llamé y ambos chicos se giraron – deberías entrar en clase.

\- Es que… falta Gray – me dijo – éste es Naruto, su hermano pequeño, lo está buscando y me gustaría ayudarle ¿Puedo ir? Por favor – me pidió.

Qué Gray llegase tarde a primera hora era algo normal, lo tenía muy asumido, pero que su hermano pequeño conociendo como debía conocer a su hermano pensase que algo había ocurrido me preocupaba, él lo conocía mejor que nosotros, quería creerle y más después de que esta mañana hubiera sentido ese escalofrío de que algo sucedería hoy, algo malo, así que quería encontrarle para quedarme tranquilo de que ese chico estaba bien.

\- Iremos todos a buscarle, no puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que me falta un alumno y podría estar metido en algún problema – les dije – venga vamos a mi coche.

Caminamos los tres hacia el coche y cuando arranqué saliendo del parking de los profesores para incorporarme a la carretera, me di cuenta de que no le había preguntado a Naruto su motivo para estar aquí, se supone que debería de estar en clase también igual que su hermano y Sasuke.

\- Oye Naruto… ¿Dónde estudias? – le pregunté – nunca te he visto por el instituto.

\- Yo no voy al instituto – me dijo mirando por la ventanilla de atrás tratando de encontrar a su hermano por la calle.

¿A eso se refería Fugaku esta mañana? ¿A niños como Naruto que no habían podido ir al instituto y tener una mínima educación por a saber qué motivo? No me lo podía creer que hubiera tenido a un chico con estos problemas tan cerca y no me hubiera dado ni cuenta.

\- Déjame bajar aquí – me dijo Sasuke – cubriremos más si lo busco en esta zona, iré hacia el parque por si ha ido a ver a Naruto, dad vosotros una vuelta por los alrededores del instituto – me comentó Sasuke y yo paré el coche para que bajase en la acera.

\- Oye Sasuke… si lo encuentras llama a mi móvil, si no lo ves, nos vemos en media hora aquí y nos iremos al orfanato.

\- Vale – me dijo cerrando la puerta y saliendo corriendo hacia el parque.

Tras quince minutos en coche, decidí aparcar cerca del parque y seguimos la búsqueda andando, preguntando a la gente por si le había visto. Naruto estaba muy preocupado y a mí me dio curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado Naruto? Quizá esté en el orfanato.

\- No… el nunca quiere quedarse allí – me dijo muy seguro.

\- ¿Pasa algo en el orfanato? ¿Gray se mete en líos?

\- No, mi hermano jamás se ha metido en peleas ni cosas de esas como otros del orfanato, es un buen chico – me dijo – pero… no le gusta el orfanato, tampoco me ha querido dar sus motivos. Yo con tal de que él esté bien estoy conforme, dice que cuando tenga los dieciocho años nos iremos de ese lugar y viviremos en una casa para nosotros, que podré ir al instituto y podré comer Ramen cuando quiera – me dijo sonriendo.

Entendía una cosa… Gray cuidaba de este chico, pero ni siquiera le contaba las cosas a él ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué el orfanato no iba a permitir que este chico fuera a clase? No entendía nada excepto que algo ocultaba ese siniestro lugar al que fuimos.

Entramos por una de las calles laterales, una de las menos concurridas y tras varios pasos… vi a Gray tirado en el suelo. Naruto fue el primero en salir corriendo a por él cogiéndolo entre sus brazos llamándole y tratando de despertarle. Me acerqué a ellos corriendo y tuve que apartar a Naruto para que me dejase examinarle. Estaba frío, demasiado frío, inconsciente, descalzo y mojado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Había pasado toda la noche fuera con esa lluvia? No me lo podía creer ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta el orfanato de esto? o es que… ¿Ellos habían permitido esto? Estaba en pijama y descalzo por lo tanto, había llegado al orfanato para cambiarse de ropa, tendría que haberse ido a dormir y no estar aquí en la calle.

Me quité la chaqueta pasándosela por encima y lo cogí en brazos llevándolo hacia el coche. Le di el teléfono a Naruto y le comenté que llamase a Sasuke quien llegó enseguida preocupado al ver a Gray tal y como estaba.

\- Está helado – dijo Sasuke tocándole.

\- Hay que llevarlo al hospital.

\- Su respiración es muy débil – me dijo Sasuke.

\- Lo sé – le comenté con una mirada para que se callase, no quería preocupar más a Naruto pero yo mismo sabía que estaba perdiendo a Gray, se moría.

Lo metí en el asiento de atrás con Sasuke, a Naruto preferí tenerlo delante para que no viera la situación de su hermano, aunque no hacía más que girarse para comprobar que seguía respirando y lo hacía… pero con dificultad.

\- No puedes llevarlo al hospital – me decía Naruto – no tenemos dinero para pagarlo, harán preguntas.

\- Lo pagaré yo y les diré lo que sabemos, que estaba fuera en la calle tal cual. Si tienen quejas pueden ir a preguntar al orfanato que hacía un chico de diecisiete años solo en la calle, con una tormenta, en pijama y a esas horas – le dije enfadado con el orfanato que había permitido esto.

Llegué al hospital y saqué a Gray en brazos sintiendo su cabeza golpear contra mi pecho. Estaba muy preocupado por él aunque intentaba camuflarlo por no tensar más la situación. Los médicos cogieron a Gray de mis brazos y lo subieron a una camilla llevándoselo mientras a mí me pedían rellenar papeles y Naruto y Sasuke se marchaban a la sala de espera preocupados.

Cuando vi a Gray en la camilla… sentí una opresión en mi pecho y es que creo… que me gustaba ese chico, me sentía atraído por mi alumno y eso era malo, era muy malo. Era mi primer año como profesor y me iba a enamorar de un alumno… no podía permitirme esto, podrían echarme de mi trabajo si se enteraban y decidí guardar mis sentimientos. Lucy tenía razón… hablaba mucho de Gray y ahora me daba cuenta, estaba empezando a enamorarme de ese chico huérfano que tenía un cerebro brillante. Si se moría aquí… no podía soportarlo, tenía que vivir y me agobiaba estar en esta sala de espera sin hacer nada, esperando a que alguien saliera a darme noticias y cuando lo hicieron… lo único que comentaron es que tenía pulmonía, que estaba grave y se lo habían llevado a cuidados intensivos para vigilarle las veinticuatro horas. No nos dejaron entrar a verle, pero podíamos estar en el pasillo y mirar por el cristal su evolución. A mí me desesperaba verle enchufado a todas esas máquinas y con la mascarilla puesta.


	24. Chapter 24: Hospital

**Jellal Fernández POV**

Llegué de la excursión el domingo por la tarde y no sabía muy bien cómo iban a tomarse en el orfanato mi regreso, imaginaba que para nada… iba a ser un buen recibimiento. De lo que sí tenía ganas era de ver a Gray. Alcé la vista en el autobús cuando entrábamos hacia el patio del instituto y al girarla hacia la parte delantera, me crucé con la mirada de Laxus y me sonrojé apartando la vista.

¿Cómo pude besarle? Ahora no podía mirarle a la cara, era mi profesor y se supone que yo estaba enamorado de Gray. No podía creerme lo que había hecho, pero también era cierto que ese hombre me llamaba mucho la atención pero yo quería a Gray, tenía que olvidarme de todo esto que me había pasado con Laxus, era una confusión, seguro que era eso. Había pasado mucho tiempo con él y me había confundido, yo no podía enamorarme de un profesor, eso estaba mal, le metería a él también en un problema.

Todos bajaron del autobús en cuanto se detuvo y yo intenté camuflarme entre los demás para salir antes de encontrarme con Laxus, pero éste cogió mi brazo bloqueándome e impidiendo que saliera de mi asiento para irme. Me hizo esperarme a que todos los alumnos hubieran salido y cuando nos quedamos solos le pidió al conductor unos segundos, así que se bajó dejándonos solos.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Jellal?

\- Lo siento – me disculpé – no sé que me pasó. No le dé mayor importancia de la que tiene. Era mi cumpleaños, nadie lo sabía y los únicos que podían felicitarme estaban a kilómetros de distancia, los echaba de menos. Usted estaba allí y tuve un impulso, nada más – le dije.

\- ¿Por eso te sonrojas cada vez que me tienes ahora enfrente? – me preguntó

\- Usted es mi profesor… no puede pasar nada entre nosotros, por favor… no quiero que pierda su trabajo por mi culpa, usted es el único que nos intenta ayudar y no nos pone más problemas como hacen el resto de profesores.

\- Yo no voy a dejaros solos Jellal – me dijo – pero necesito saber la verdad ¿Por qué me besaste?

\- Estoy confuso – le dije – creo… que siento algo por usted pero no sé qué es.

\- Acláralo entonces Jellal, tómate un tiempo y pon tus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden. Si necesitas hablar siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte. Puedes contar conmigo.

\- Vale – le dije sonriendo – gracias, de verdad… gracias.

\- Vamos, te acompañaré al orfanato, no voy a dejar que te vayas a estas horas tú solo.

Laxus tal y como dijo me acompañó hasta la misma puerta del orfanato, pero yo subido de copiloto en su coche estaba muy nervioso, creo que me gustaba un poco este hombre pero no podía ser… luchaba contra mis propios sentimientos y es que pensaba en Gray, no podía ni quería dejarle solo.

Entré yo solo por el orfanato y ya todo estaba a oscuras, supongo que la gente dormía pero cuando iba a subir por las escaleras me interceptó Orochimaru con una gran sonrisa. Me detuve en seco esperando mi castigo pero no llegó, se había quedado inmóvil mirándome desde allí abajo mientras yo ya estaba a mitad escaleras.

\- ¿No hay castigo para mí? – le pregunté.

\- No – me dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté preocupado.

Ellos siempre tenían algún castigo y si no había castigo para mí es porque lo había habido para otra persona, todas nuestras imprudencias no pasaban desapercibidas, no se nos perdonaban porque sí, tenía que haber algo y subí las escaleras con rapidez hacia las habitaciones abriendo la puerta de golpe encontrándome a Sai llorando en la cama mientras Gaara le curaba la espalda.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunté a Gaara extrañado de verles allí.

\- Nos encontraron – dijo Sai aún llorando intentando aguantarse.

Tenía toda la espalda lacerada y sangraba bastante pero al menos no eran cortes profundos, no creo que se arriesgasen a dejarles marcas muy severas en su cuerpo, se aprovechaban de nuestros cuerpos… no podían arriesgarse.

\- Déjame curarle a mí Gaara – le comenté intentando coger el algodón con la pomada pero Gaara alejó la mano de mí y siguió curándole él.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? no esperaba que Gaara se alejase de mí. Tampoco esperaba que Gray no estuviera y eso me preocupaba también. A Naruto tampoco lo veía ¿Qué había pasado en el fin de semana que había pasado fuera del orfanato?

\- ¿Dónde está Gray? – pregunté pero ni Sai ni Gaara me contestaron - ¿Dónde está? – les pregunté ahora preocupado levantándome de encima de la cama de Sai y buscándolo.

\- Pedazo de imbécil – escuché la voz de Naruto y me fijé que entraba ahora por la puerta cabreado – eres un imbécil, es tu culpa – me dijo lanzándose contra mí.

Se lanzó encima golpeándome y tuve el tiempo justo al caer al suelo con Naruto encima de protegerme con las manos la cara antes de que me pegase. Fue Gaara quien apartó a Naruto de mí y es que yo no quería pegarle.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunté cuando lo apartaron.

\- ¿Qué me ocurre? – preguntó él gritando – eres idiota, por tu culpa Gray está en el hospital, lleva ingresado desde el viernes y no me dejan verlo ¿En qué pensabas cuando te marchaste? ¿Creías que nos perdonarían por tu insubordinación?

\- Gray… - susurré saliendo corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Llegué a la mitad y me encontré de nuevo con Orochimaru pero la rabia se apoderó de mí y sin previo aviso me lancé contra él tirándolo al suelo y ahogándolo mientras Naruto y Gaara trataban ahora de quitarme de encima de él. Tras varios intentos, lo consiguieron pero yo no me quedé tranquilo aunque Orochimaru seguía sonriendo.

\- Veo que ya te has enterado. Alguien tenía que pagar tu castigo.

\- Está en el hospital maldito desgraciado – le dije - ¿Queríais matarlo o qué?

\- Esto sólo es una advertencia de lo que sucederá si vuelves a jugárnosla Jellal, ¿Crees que no podemos hacerte daño? Sé perfectamente que te desvives por ese mocoso, atacarle a él es lo que te hace daño a ti y si piensas que no le castigaremos por lo útil que no es, te equivocas, con tal de mantenerte a ti y a tus amigos a raya haré lo que sea ¿Te queda claro? – me provocó pero yo me solté del agarre de Naruto marchándome hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Jellal? ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó Naruto.

\- Al hospital, tengo que verle.

\- No te dejarán verlo. Tendrás que esperar a mañana al horario de visitas.

\- Esperaré entonces – le dije – pero no aquí. si me quedo más rato soy capaz de matar a este desgraciado – les comenté y Naruto me dijo el nombre del hospital en el que estaba.

Salí del orfanato y aunque era de noche, empecé a correr por este barrio decidido a ir al hospital. Tenía que llegar y verlo con mis propios ojos. No podía creerme que esos tipos hubieran llegado tan lejos ¿Cómo podían poner en peligro la vida de un chiquillo de diecisiete años sólo porque no me encontrasen a mí? Y Gray era tan terco que no les habría dicho nada. Lo que me sorprendía es que hubiera sido capaz de salvar a Naruto y no sabía cómo lo había hecho, supongo que Gray siempre fue ese chico inteligente que tenía que atar todo y ayudaba a los que podía. Me ayudó a mí para irme a ese campamento y salir de este problema, ayudó a Naruto… siempre le ayudaba ¿Pero quién narices le ayudaba a él?

Llegué al hospital y sé que era tarde, pero busqué los cuidados intensivos y finalmente… llegué hasta Gray. No me dejaron entrar, pero podía verle conectado a todas esas máquinas por el cristal del pasillo y me preocupé ¿Qué le había hecho? Era mi culpa que estuviera ahí, si yo no me hubiera marchado los del orfanato no lo habrían pagado con él.

Lloré y creo que era la primera vez que lloraba en mucho tiempo. Me había prometido a mí mismo no llorar nunca más pero aquí estaba, frente a la ventana viendo a Gray tumbado en esa camilla sin moverse. ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? él lo sabía, intentó parar mi locura y yo no le escuché, estaba obsesionado con alejarme un tiempo del orfanato y le dejé solo afrontando los problemas que le vendrían por mi ausencia.

Me quedé toda la noche en estas incómodas sillas durmiendo. Sé que no podía hacer nada y que quizá habría sido mejor volver a dormir al orfanato, pero me sentía tan culpable que al menos… no quería dejarle a solas ahora. Quería poder estar con él aunque no pudiera entrar a verle. Me despertó alguien zarandeándome y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con Natsu.

\- Ey Jellal – me llamaba hasta que abrí los ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el orfanato – me dijo.

\- No quiero ir allí, tengo que estar aquí con Gray. Yo… yo no lo sabía – le dije.

\- Tranquilo, está bien ¿Vale? Yo he hablado con los médicos, ayer ya estaba despierto pero querían dejarlo un poco más en observación por si acaso. Está fuera de peligro ya. Hoy le dan el alta médica.

\- ¿Puedo entrar a verle entonces? – le pregunté ilusionado.

\- Le preguntaré a los médicos ¿Vale? Espera aquí un momento.

Vi a Natsu ir a recepción a preguntar si podía entrar a verle y aunque las enfermeras estaban un poco rehúsas con todo este asunto, al final accedieron si esperaba media hora a que le quitasen los tubos y lo pasaran a planta para la última revisión. Me quedé esta media hora con Natsu sentado en el pasillo esperando y él me contó cómo habían encontrado a Gray en la calle tirado como si fuera un perro abandonado, en pijama, descalzo y mojado el viernes por la mañana. Seguramente el mismo día que me marché, le habían tirado a la calle y yo sólo podía pensar en lo desgraciados que eran para hacerle algo así a un chiquillo al que se supone… deberían cuidar.

\- Gracias – le dije agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Natsu sin entenderme.

\- Por cuidarle – le dije avergonzado – no pude cuidarle, yo no pude ayudarle, así que gracias.

\- Habría hecho esto por cualquiera Jellal. Fue Naruto el que vino preocupado porque no encontraba a su hermano y enseguida le buscamos. Tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo, pero no tienes que agradecérmelo, era lo que teníamos que hacer.

\- ¿Ha estado muy grave? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo – lleva desde el viernes en observación y los del orfanato no nos han comentado nada, dicen que se les escapó.

¿Qué se escapó? Malditos mentirosos. Me jugaría lo que fuera a que ellos le echaron a la calle para que aprendiera. Nadie mentía mejor que Gray y ni así consiguió escaparse de este castigo, encima un castigo que tenía que haber caído sobre mí y no sobre él. Sabían perfectamente como hacerme daño, me dolía que cogieran a Gray para todo este tipo de cosas igual que Gray no soportaba que amenazasen a Naruto.

\- ¿No estaba Naruto en el orfanato? – le pregunté.

\- No. Se había ido a dormir a casa de Sasuke Uchiha, vuestro compañero de clases.

\- Sí… el niño rico – le dije aunque no quería ofender, sólo era un calificativo y es que era rico.

Por lo menos Gray había conseguido salvar a Naruto de esto y eso ya era algo. Aún así, yo seguía sintiéndome muy culpable, tenía que haberme quedado. Creí erróneamente que no le harían nada y me equivoqué.

\- Podéis pasar a verle – dijo la enfermera y corrí hasta la puerta viendo a Gray despierto y mirándome.

\- Jellal – me dijo tratando de sonreír.

\- Dios mío – exclamé lanzándome a abrazarle y besándole.

No podía evitarlo, necesitaba besarle, quería que supiera que estaba aquí con él. Lloré, no había forma de impedirlo, lloraba de la impotencia, de la culpabilidad que sentía, porque encima de no haber estado… había besado a Laxus, le había fallado por todos lados y me prometí, que jamás volvería a fallarle, todo esto se lo explicaría, de eso estaba seguro, pero no hoy, no ahora que estaba convaleciente aún.

Miré a Natsu y éste al ver como le besaba decidió dejarnos un rato a solas, pero yo vi el rubor en las mejillas de Gray y eso me llamó la atención, jamás lo había visto y entonces se separó levemente de mí.

\- Natsu – le llamó – gracias, te lo devolveré. Te devolveré todo el dinero que te has gastado, te lo prometo.

\- No te preocupes de eso Gray – le dijo Natsu – descansa y recupérate. Es lo único que importa ahora mismo. Os dejaré a solas, creo que necesitáis hablar.


	25. Chapter 25: Hipótesis

**Natsu Dragneel POV**

Cuando me encontré a Gray allí tirado no me lo podía creer ¿El orfanato lo había tirado a la calle o es que Gray se había escapado? Yo no podía ni imaginarme lo que habría pasado ese día, pero no creía tampoco que Gray se escapase tal y como iba, en pijama y descalzo con esa tormenta que se había desatado de golpe. No podría explicar lo que sentí al verle allí tirado, tan frío, inconsciente. Tuve miedo de perderle. Era un chico tan joven, con tanta vida por delante y estaba aquí debatiéndose por vivir. ¿Cómo era posible? Un chico con tanta vitalidad como era él.

No podía creerme como había cambiado el carácter de Gray desde el primer día de clase a lo que era ahora… ahora apenas era una sombra de lo que era un chico animado al principio de clase. Esa noche no quería volver a casa, me habría gustado quedarme aquí en el hospital a vigilarlo, más que nada quería saber que estaba bien. Naruto y se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Sasuke y yo me acerqué al cristal tocándolo con mi mano mirando a Gray allí tumbado. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto ese chico? Me dieron ganas de llorar allí mismo, sentía que mi corazón se contraía pero no podía llorar ni aquí ni ahora.

Miré hacia Sasuke y me decidí a llevar a Naruto al orfanato y a Sasuke a su casa. Conduje y el más atronador de los silencios reinó en el coche, nadie quería hablar, todos estábamos preocupados por la situación de Gray. En cuanto los dejé a los dos, me fui a casa y lo último que me esperaba era que Lucy viniera como si nada a preguntarme qué pendiente le quedaban mejor para la inauguración del local de uno de sus amigos.

\- Lucy… no estoy de humor ahora mismo – le dije agotado.

\- ¿Y hoy que te pasa a ti? ¿No me digas que se te ha vuelto a olvidar?

\- Lucy… estoy cansado – le dije – no voy a ir a esa inauguración, sólo quiero meterme en la cama y descansar, mañana tengo que madrugar.

\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer un sábado temprano? No tienes clase.

\- Tengo que ir al hospital ¿Algún problema? – le pregunté enfadado ya.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Gray…

\- Cómo no – dijo sin dejarme acabar lo que le iba a contar – Porque no lo habría supuesto ya que ese chico estaría metido en medio como siempre.

\- No te permito que hables así – le dije enfadado – estoy harto de escuchar tus quejas, ese chico está grave – le grité – me voy a la ducha y a dormir, pásalo bien en la inauguración.

Me quité la americana y la lancé en el sofá marchándome a la ducha. Escuché la puerta de principal cerrarse en cuanto me metí en la ducha y me imaginé que Lucy se había marchado. Cuando salí tenía razón, se había ido. La casa estaba a oscuras y solitaria. Lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme en la cama a llorar. Necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que tenía dentro y es que… me estaba enamorando de ese chico ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien de mi sexo, de un alumno? Nada tenía sentido para mí, pero había pasado y ahora no podía dejar de llorar tras haber visto a Gray en ese estado.

Por la mañana, me desperté estando solo en la cama. Lucy ni siquiera había venido a dormir y me dio igual, la fiesta seguramente se le habría hecho tarde. Decidí vestirme y salir hacia el hospital. Cuando ya me iba entró Lucy por la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y aquello terminó de fastidiarme.

\- Entra sin problemas, yo ya me iba. Que descanses.

\- Eso Natsu… corre a ver a ese mocoso ¿Qué puede darte él eh? Ve a cambiarle los pañales pero ten cuidado… tu trabajo podría estar en peligro si se enteran.

\- No tengo nada con él Lucy – le dije muy serio – Ese chico tiene problemas y trato de ayudarle ¿No lo entiendes? – le pregunté – Dios mío… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de cómo eras hace años? Cuántas cosas habrían cambiado entre nosotros.

\- Eres tú el que ha cambiado Natsu, desde que ese chico apareció te has olvidado de mí ¿Tanto te excita ese chiquillo?

\- Lucy… estás borracha – le dije al oler su aliento a alcohol – vete a descansar y hablamos de esto mejor por la tarde cuando vuelva.

Me marché de allí y aún escuché como Lucy gritaba algún insulto y lanzó algo contra la puerta, pero empecé a caminar hacia el garaje. Aquel día lo pasé entero con Gray en el hospital y no se despertó en ningún momento, los médicos estaban preocupados de su estado pero tenían esperanzas en que se pondría bien.

Cuando llegué al hospital el domingo me preocupé mucho al ver a Jellal en esas sillas tan incómodas durmiendo. Al parecer ya había llegado Laxus con sus estudiantes de esa excursión. Desperté a Jellal y después de que nos dieran permiso para ver a Gray, Jellal entró como una bala y se lanzó hacia Gray besándolo. Me quedé atónito en la puerta viendo aquello, sentí como el corazón se me rompía y es que no pensé que ellos dos estuvieran saliendo. Jellal le pedía perdón y yo quise irme pero la voz de Gray agradeciéndome lo que hice por él me detuvo.

Me sentí agradecido de que supiera que yo estaba allí, que se fijase en mí y que agradeciera sobre todo el gesto que yo tuve con él para mantenerlo vivo, pero es lo que habría hecho por cualquiera y más por él. Me dolía verlo ahora mismo con Jellal y es que ese chico se había metido muy hondo. Cómo era posible que ese chico al que apenas había llegado a conocer hubiera robado mi corazón en tan poco tiempo.

Tuve que marcharme, creo que Jellal como su novio tenía más derechos de estar allí de los que yo tenía, ambos necesitaban hablar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Quizá a Jellal sí le contase Gray realmente lo que había pasado, yo no sé cómo iba a sacarle esa información, sabía la poca confianza que tenían esos chicos conmigo.

Me fui a clase y me encontré con Laxus en la sala de profesores. Me estuvo contando un poco cómo había pasado la excursión pero yo lo notaba preocupado. Algo había pasado y de eso estaba seguro.

\- ¿Cómo has estado tú? – me preguntó.

\- En el hospital – le dije.

\- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No, a mí no, a Gray – le dije – lo encontré en la calle inconsciente con una pulmonía, lo han tenido varios días en cuidados intensivos.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso? ¿El orfanato no debería haberse hecho cargo?

\- Debería pero no tiene pinta – le dije – fui a hablar con ellos y dijeron que se les escapó, pero no creo que se escapase descalzo y en pijama en plena tormenta. Creo que hay algo que me ocultan. ¿Has conseguido sacarle algo tú a Jellal?

\- De información no, pero… - miró a todos los lados revisando que no hubiera nadie – pero me besó – dijo susurrando – creo que se confundió o algo, no lo sé.

\- ¿No está saliendo con Gray? Los he visto juntos en el hospital.

\- Sí, por eso te digo que creo que se debió confundir o algo. Espero que recapacite. Es un chico listo, pondrá en orden sus sentimientos, es joven y se dejó llevar por sus hormonas, estoy seguro.

\- No parecen chicos que se dejen llevar por sus hormonas Laxus – le dije – parecen tener las ideas muy claras de lo que quieren, son chicos fuertes.

\- Lo son – me dijo él.

Laxus estaba revisando los informes sobre sus alumnos, todas las marcas personales y las apuntaba. Era un buen entrenador y aunque él no lo viera, yo sé que era un buen psicólogo por mucho que me dijese que sólo había estudiado un año de psicología. Él sabía tratar a esos chicos, quizá no tratarlos… pero sí ganarse su confianza y eso me faltaba precisamente a mí. Yo no conseguía acercarme a ellos, pero Laxus con su forma campechana de ser, lo hacía. Les daba su espacio pero intentaba averiguar de ellos a la vez, era un tira y afloja lo que mantenía con esos chicos pero le funcionaba perfectamente.

Yo en cambio… sólo podía pensar en Gray. Había intentado seguir con los apuntes sobre lo que hoy se daría en clase, pero pensaba una y otra vez en Gray y cuando tuve que ir a dar la clase, vi a Sasuke Uchiha en su mesa de siempre, vi a Jellal y vi a Sai con cara de estar pasándolo mal, seguramente porque estaba enfermo también. Mandé unos ejercicios y miré la mesa de Gray, seguramente si estuviera aquí habría estado durmiendo en mi clase y no se habría enterado de nada, habría hecho los ejercicios en los últimos cinco minutos y me los habría entregado con los demás. No sé como conseguía hacerlos perfectos en cinco minutos cuando los demás tardaban más de quince minutos en darme respuestas y ninguna… era tan perfecta como la de Gray. Era un chico inteligente que supongo… había tenido la desgracia de perder a su familia, la desgracia de caer en ese orfanato.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos me entregaron sus ejercicios. Fueron dejando uno a uno encima de la mesa y yo sólo podía imaginarme a Gray dejando su trabajo, hasta lo busqué con la mirada entre la multitud de folios como si fuera a estar allí su brillante respuesta, pero no. Cogí los documentos en mi mano y entonces me encontré a alguien que me daba el último folio.

Me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke poniendo su hoja encima de la mía y miró a todos los lados comprobando que ya todos habían salido y cerró la puerta de la clase para volver a acercarse a mí.

\- ¿Cómo está Gray? – me preguntó.

\- Ya está en planta, lo han sacado de cuidados intensivos. Se recuperará – le indiqué.

\- Naruto estaba preocupado. Quiere ir a verle.

\- Creo que no hará falta que vaya. Deberían darle el alta hoy mismo.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea que vuelva al orfanato? – me preguntó.

\- Para nada. ¿Tienes algo Sasuke?

\- Apenas Gray estaba empezando a confiar en mí. Está contándome algunas cosas pero aún no ha dicho lo que estás buscando.

\- ¿Ha dicho algo interesante?

\- Últimamente está dándole muchas vueltas a la idea de que es un doncel, se enteró hace poco. Yo mismo le ayudé a buscar información.

\- ¿Es un doncel? – le pregunté extrañado.

\- Sí, igual que Naruto. Sinceramente… creo que el problema que tienen está en ese orfanato, pero no hablan de ello. Según lo que he podido descubrir por Naruto, el orfanato le prohíbe ir a clase y le hacen trabajar vendiendo periódicos en el parque más cercano.

\- Hay algo raro en todo esto… ese orfanato no me da buena espina – le comenté.

\- Lo sé. A mí tampoco, pero no consigo que me cuenten qué ocurre. Sé que te prometí darte información de ellos, traerte algo para poder trabajar pero… me está costando un poco acercarme a ellos. Sólo Gray y Naruto parecen confiar en mí de momento y el que tiene la información es Gray, necesito tiempo para ganarme la suficiente confianza y que me diga qué ocurre.

\- Vale Sasuke, sigue trabajando.

\- ¿Me das permiso para ir al hospital antes de que salga? Me gustaría hablar con él a solas antes de que Jellal y Sai vuelvan a cerrar el grupo y deje de confiar en mí. Son una piña – me dijo.

\- Ve Sasuke, te doy permiso. Yo firmaré tu justificante.

\- Gracias Natsu. Oye… ¿Crees que podremos llegar hasta ellos antes de que ocurran más accidentes? – me preguntó preocupado – no quiero que le pase nada a Naruto, empiezan a preocuparme esos chicos.

\- Intentaremos sacarles de este problema. Te lo prometo, tú sigue tratando de ganarte su confianza, tienes que conseguir saber qué ocurre.

\- Lo intentaré con Gray, es el único que parece más accesible para hablar.

\- Gracias Sasuke – le agradecí.


	26. Chapter 26: Pasado

**Sabaku No Gaara POV**

Todo iba de mal en peor y no parecía tener solución. Me sentía un poco culpable por lo que le había pasado a Sai, era mi culpa que estuviera herido y es que si no le hubiera medio convencido para fugarnos… quizá no se lo dije, no hablé con él, no podía pero… si le hubiera detenido. No pude hacerlo, tenía tantas ganas como él de salir de aquí, en realidad… quería sacarle a él de este problema porque le amaba desde hacía meses, casi desde el primer día en que llegué y él me protegió del resto de niños, de los profesores, de los directores. Él sufría las vejaciones que los adultos llevaban a cabo y yo sólo quería que le dejasen en paz, que pudiera tener una vida lejos de todo este infierno. Me equivoqué, para nosotros no había un lugar seguro.

Cuando nos trajeron de vuelta se llevaron a Sai. Querían castigarme a mí pero él se puso en medio como siempre y al final… sólo se lo llevaron a él. Me sentía tan culpable de que siempre me estuvieran protegiendo. Puede que Naruto no entendiese del todo la gravedad del asunto, sabía lo de las palizas, los golpes, pero él no podía imaginarse hasta qué punto llegaban los maltratos de esos hombres, yo lo había visto con mis propios ojos pero no me atrevía a hablar, desde el asesinato de mis padres, no me atrevía.

Sólo algunas palabras había conseguido decir y supongo que era mi forma de protegerme, de que todo el mundo supiera que yo no hablaría y no era un problema, al final me había acostumbrado a mis silencios. Me gustaría decírselo a Naruto pero sé que si lo hacía, me metería en un problema con Gray y no quería eso. Él también me había protegido en algún momento y sé que protegía a Naruto, no podía poner en peligro a Naruto por hablar yo, así que hice lo de siempre… callarme.

A Sai me lo devolvieron a la habitación bastante tarde y venía llorando. Tal y como abrieron la puerta lo lanzaron al suelo y cerraron tras ellos. Me levanté corriendo de mi cama para ir a por él y lo cogí entre mis brazos aunque se quejó enseguida del dolor. Le ayudé a ponerse en pie y se apoyó en mí para conseguir llegar a su cama. Tal y como se tumbó bocabajo ya no se movió y yo no podía dejar de ver su espalda lacerada sangrando.

Fui corriendo al cuarto de las chicas y desperté a Ino para que me ayudase. Casi tuve que tirar de ella del sueño que tenía, pero en cuanto vio a Sai, se desperezó enseguida ayudándome a curarle. Me enseñó lo que tenía que hacer en los siguientes días y cómo debía aplicarle las curas por si acaso ella no podía venir en algún momento, aquí ninguno estábamos a salvo de los directivos del orfanato, ni siquiera las chicas.

Esa noche dormí abrazado a Sai aunque tampoco es que pudiera dormir mucho. No dejó de sollozar por el dolor en toda la noche y yo tenía miedo de hacerle daño si me movía demasiado, así que me dediqué a acariciarle el cabello y dormir apenas algunos minutos, porque cuando notaba que me dormía, trataba de despertarme enseguida para estar con él.

Cuando Jellal volvió el domingo, yo estaba curando las heridas de Sai. Ya no lloraba y trataba de no quejarse, pero yo sé que seguían doliéndole. Jellal entró preocupado por Gray pero al verme curando a Sai, se acercó con rapidez para enterarse de lo que había ocurrido aunque yo no le dije nada. Intentó quitarme de las manos el algodón con el que le estaba curando las heridas pero moví mi mano evitando que lo cogiera, no quería que nadie más tocara a Sai y menos Jellal que se había marchado todo el fin de semana dejando a Gray aquí solo. Por su culpa no estaba Gray en el orfanato y estaba en un hospital, eso nos había comentado Naruto que no había pegado ojo estos días de la angustia que tenía encima.

Jellal trató de averiguar que era lo que ocurría, pero creo que lo descubrió rápido cuando Naruto enfadado apareció por la habitación tirándose encima de él y tratando de golpearle por haberse largado todo el fin de semana sin preocuparse de lo que le ocurriría a Gray aunque la verdad… creo que Naruto se sentía culpable porque todo pasó el día que él tampoco estaba. Desde luego era muy típico de Gray preocuparse por los demás antes que por él, había conseguido sacar a su hermano pequeño de todo este lío y él afrontó las consecuencias de que todos faltásemos ese día.

Tuve que dejar de curar a Sai para ir a detener a Naruto y es que pensé que sino lo paraba… tendríamos dos heridos contando a Jellal. No había forma de calmar a Naruto, pero Jellal empezando a entender lo que podía haber ocurrido, se marchó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras marchándose hacia el hospital.

Por la mañana me desperté entre los brazos de Sai y cuando toqué su frente supe enseguida que tenía fiebre. Su respiración estaba desacompasada, podía ver como le costaba respirar y sudaba… sudaba mucho. No quise despertarle pero cuando me moví para salir de su cama, noté como cogía mi cintura y abría los ojos.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – me preguntó y yo sonreí - ¿Hora de levantarse… verdad? Vale, iré a clase – yo negué con la cabeza pero él se incorporó dándome un casto beso en los labios – estaré bien Gaara, no te preocupes, volveré a medio día.

Desayunamos en el internado y recogí los periódicos en cuanto terminé para irme a trabajar. Sai como todas las mañanas me acompañó hasta el parque pero yo veía lo mal que se encontraba. No paraba de toser y estaba ardiendo, aún así estaba empeñado en ir a clase. Yo no podía hacer nada para quitarle esa obsesión y acabó dándome un suave beso de despedida tratando de marcharse.

Me sentí un poco ofendido de que sólo me diera ese pequeño beso y tiré los periódicos al suelo corriendo hasta él para cogerle del brazo y girarlo hacia mí. Se sorprendió al ver mi cara de cabreo pero yo decidido como iba, agarré el cuello de su camiseta y lo empujé hacia mi juntando de nuevo sus labios a los míos, besándole con pasión y colando mi lengua para jugar con la suya. Eso era un beso de verdad para mí y no permitía que hiciera algo menos que esto después de haberle ofrecido todo de mí. Él sonrió en cuanto nos separamos.

\- Te quiero Gaara – me dijo – pero tengo que irme a clase ¿Vale? Pero esta tarde estaré contigo al completo.

Solté su camiseta tras aquellas palabras y traté de sonreírle para que se quedase tranquilo. Sai me sonrió también y se marchó de camino al instituto. Yo me esperé allí inmóvil hasta que le perdí de vista y luego me quedé pensando cómo sería el instituto. Bueno… ya sabía cómo era el instituto, yo había ido el primer año antes de que ocurriera todo el accidente con mis padres, pero me preguntaba… ¿Todos mis amigos seguirían allí? ¿Todo estaría como siempre? Mi vida había dado un giro radical pero no parecía afectar a nada ni a nadie más, ni siquiera mis antiguos amigos habían tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo o quizá es que no sabían dónde estaba, ya no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

Yo no era como Sai o como Jellal… ni siquiera como Gray o Naruto, yo recordaba a mis padres, sabía lo que era una vida familiar pero me la habían arrebatado de golpe y la echaba de menos. Ellos no sabían lo que era sentirse querido, sólo conocían el dolor del orfanato, no sabían nada de la vida fuera de ese lugar pero yo lo había vivido, sé que había algo mejor que esto y me habría gustado tanto poder enseñarles lo que era la vida de verdad, no el sufrimiento y el abuso del orfanato porque el orfanato se aprovechaba de estos chicos que no habían llegado nunca a saber lo que era una familia.

Sonreí entristecido recordando todo aquello y volví donde había dejado los periódicos para empezar a trabajar. Lo último que me faltaba ahora es que por mi culpa siguieran castigando a mis amigos, así que quería vender todo esto y cuanto antes. Desaté los periódicos y empecé a venderlos.

Sinceramente… Naruto tenía mucha más facilidad que yo, él era abierto, extrovertido y siempre sonreía pero claro… él no sabía las cosas que ocurrían en ese orfanato y podía seguir manteniendo su inocencia y pureza, eso es lo que Gray siempre había tratado de proteger en él, pero yo ya sabía lo que ocurría, no vendía los periódicos con gusto, sabía que ese dinero se lo quedaría el orfanato, era para los directores que maltrataban a nuestros amigos y me daba asco tener que trabajar para ellos, pero también sabía que era mejor esto a lo que tenían que hacer los demás, no podía despreciar la ayuda que me habían dado, ellos pagaban por mí, para que no me cogieran a mí para esos trabajos. Yo no quería defraudarles, así que vendía los periódicos.

Generalmente me los compraba la gente que iba con prisa y no tenía tiempo de parar en un quiosco o en alguna papelería, ni siquiera solían saludar, iban ocupados con sus teléfonos móviles, ocupados discutiendo, hablando de negocios importantes o a saber… pero a mí lo que me importaba era que dejasen el dinero y cogieran el periódico.

Estaba ocupado en ello cuando al dar un periódico a un ejecutivo perfectamente arreglado con su traje y que no paraba de hablar por el móvil, vi al fondo a dos individuos que hablaban y se dirigían hacia la otra zona del parque. No me habría percatado de ellos si no fuera porque uno de ellos lo reconocí como uno de los que entró en mi casa. Sólo había podido ver a uno cuando bajé la escalera encontrándome a mis padres, pero era aquel hombre que estaba frente a mí y me dieron unas ganas enormes de vomitar al recordar la sangre de mis padres esparcida por todo el suelo del salón.

Aún podía escuchar los gritos de mi hermana, podía escuchar las risas de aquellos hombres, era imposible que me quitase esa imagen de la cabeza… tenía la sangre y el rostro de aquel hombre grabado a fuego en mi mente. ¿Cómo podían estar aquí? no lo sabía pero yo sólo pensé en una cosa… en mi hermana ¿La tenían ellos? ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Uno de los hombres me miró pero ni se percató de mí, ellos no me vieron aquel día y quizá por eso es por lo que me salvé, a saber qué suerte hubiera corrido si me hubieran visto. Prefería no pensar en aquello. Vendí los periódicos lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo hacia el orfanato tirándome en la cama a llorar en cuanto entré por la habitación. Por lo menos tuve que ir dos veces al baño a vomitar por el maldito recuerdo y cuando Sai llegó… se le notaba preocupado por no haberme visto en el parque.

\- Ey Gaara ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó viéndome vomitando en el baño y yo le negué con la cabeza.

No… no estaba bien y aunque traté de hablar para contárselo la voz no me salía ¿Por qué diablos no me salía? Quería contárselo, quería poder decirle lo que me pasaba pero Sai no conseguía entenderme y era normal, estaba demasiado alterado y al final… Sai acabó abrazándome sin poder entenderme. Pero… ¿Quién diablos iba a suponer que había visto a aquellos hombres? Nadie podía saberlo si no lo decía. Sai supuso muchas cosas… desde que me encontraba mal, a que estaba enfermo, pasando porque me había deprimido por a saber qué y hasta que recordar lo que el orfanato hacía me había sentado mal… pero no era nada de eso… no supe expresarme para decírselo, sólo pude abrazarme a él y tratar de consolarme.


	27. Chapter 27: Psicólogo

**Laxus Dreyar POV**

Cuando llegué de la excursión me marché a casa a descansar. Abrí la puerta encontrándome con que estaba vacía, oscura y solitaria. Mi casa siempre fue así y es que desde que me independicé de mi padre vivía más tranquilo y es que mi padre no era la mejor persona del mundo, de hecho me crié con mi abuelo porque mi padre fue encarcelado tras sus crímenes. Por eso quise estudiar psicología, quería ayudar a la gente pero al final… había terminado trabajando como profesor de gimnasia y al ver a Jellal… mi vocación por ayudar había vuelto a salir de golpe.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí pasando la llave y empecé a quitarme la ropa para ir a la ducha. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y terminé de desvestirme metiéndome dentro. Se estaba tan bien por fin en casa, en la ducha relajándome cuando a mi mente vino Jellal ¡ _Madre mía_! Le pillé en plena masturbación o más bien… acabando su masturbación. No podía evitar ver de nuevo en mi mente a ese chico desnudo, con ese erecto miembro entre sus manos y todo su abdomen cubierto de su líquido blanquecino. ¿En quién pensaría Jellal cuando se masturbaba? No lo sabía pero me daba mucha curiosidad.

Bajo el agua caliente se estaba tan bien… que al final acabé pensando en lo mismo que hacía aquel chiquillo de dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Bajé mis manos a mi miembro y aunque sabía que entre él y yo jamás pasaría nada, en mi imaginación sí que podría haberlo, era la única forma en que podría estar con él. Moví mi mano dándome placer yo mismo pero pensando en ese chico que últimamente se negaba a salir de mis pensamientos ¿Cómo podía estar enamorándome de ese chiquillo?

Lancé el primer gemido soñando como entraba en ese chico. Todo me lo imaginaba, quería creer que sería estrecho y me haría disfrutar como nunca, por eso apreté más mi mano en mi miembro intentando crear en la realidad lo que imaginaba. ¿Sería posible que estuviera haciendo estas cosas con un chiquillo de instituto? Pues aquí estaba, soñando y escuchando como gemía ese chico de ojos claros cuando entraba en él una y otra vez.

Gemí como nunca pensando en el sexo con ese chico, cada gemido que soñaba que él soltaba me excitaba más y más hasta que me corrí en mi mano llenándome con mi semen, ese que con el agua empezaba a espesarse y se iba por el desagüe de la ducha.

Terminé de ducharme y me lavé bien después de esto aunque seguía sin entender cómo me había podido pasar a mí algo así. Sé que Jellal ya era mayor de edad, el mismo día de su cumpleaños me besó, pero sabía que ese chico estaba confuso, tenía que estarlo porque yo le había visto besando a Gray, aquella vez que le pillé en el vestuario del instituto. Esos dos tenían algo muy fuerte y no podía ser que Jellal me hubiera besado sin más, algo le había pasado para confundirle, quizá que yo había estado muy pendiente de él intentando ayudarle.

Había pasado casi dos meses desde que todo este lío había empezado y la verdad… el roce de todas las semanas tener una hora a la semana de reunión con ellos… hacía efecto. Seguían sin terminar de confiar en nosotros, pero se estaban abriendo poco a poco, ahora hasta hablaban de algo, ya no se quedaban callados mirándose los unos a los otros y eso era bueno, yo esperaba que pronto empezasen a confiar y a contarnos algo, quería creer que confiarían para que pudiéramos ayudarles en lo que se supone que les ocurría.

Aquella noche no dormí nada bien pensando en ese chico. Creo que podía ser un grandísimo atleta, era un buen deportista, uno de los mejores que había tenido. Sé que podía lanzar su carrera, que podía ayudarle a salir del orfanato, de hecho… ahora con dieciocho años seguramente empezarían a decirle que debería buscarse otro sitio, los orfanatos no estaban para sostener a gente mayores de dieciocho años, todos se buscaban la vida y yo quería intentar ayudar a Jellal ahora que había cumplido la edad máxima para estar allí.

Me levanté más cansado de lo que me había acostado y es que no había dormido prácticamente nada al final. Ese chico me estaba volviendo loco. Desayuné, me vestí y bajé al parking a coger el coche para irme al instituto. Cuando llegué entré directamente por la sala de profesores y todos me miraron sorprendidos al ver mis ojeras. Me serví una taza de café y traté de despejarme un poco antes de tener que ir a dar clases.

\- ¿No has dormido bien? - me preguntó Natsu.

\- No… no he pegado ojo en toda la noche. ¿Cómo está Gray? – pregunté.

\- Sigue en el hospital, hoy le dan el alta – me dijo aunque seguía algo triste.

Terminé de tomarme el café y me marché hacia clase mientras escuchaba como sonaba el timbre que iniciaba la jornada. Abrí la puerta de la sala del material y pensé en jugar a un poco de voleyball hoy. Estaba poniendo la red cuando mis alumnos empezaron a hacer su aparición dirigiéndose al vestuario para cambiarse a la ropa deportiva.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – escuché que preguntaban tras de mí y me encontré a Jella cuando me giré.

\- Claro, coge ese extremo – le dije.

Jellal me ayudó a colocar la red y luego se fue a cambiarse junto a los demás. Me pasé la clase prácticamente viendo a Jellal moverse y jugar con sus compañeros, era un gran chico con un carácter de arma tomar, pero aún así… yo suponía que tenía que tener su parte dulce y sensible escondida en el fondo, esa actitud fría y despreocupada sólo podía ser su coraza de protección.

Todos se marcharon a las duchas cuando acabamos la clase y aunque entré a revisar que todo estaba en orden, ver a Jellal salir con la toalla envuelta a su cintura me excitó muchísimo, me hacía recordar al primer beso que me regaló, me hacía recordar a todo lo que había hecho anoche pensando en él y en su cuerpo.

Intenté pensar en otra cosa aunque me excitaba con tan solo verlo, así que decidí salir fuera y cuando empezaron a salir todos ya cambiados, entré yo para revisar que nadie se quedaba encerrado. Estaba comprobando que no quedaba nadie cuando sentí como agarraban mi mano y me metían dentro de una cabina cerrando la puerta mientras me besaban con pasión. Jellal me estaba besando.

Sé que esto estaba mal, que si me pillaban aquí besando a un alumno sería mi expulsión, pero no podía evitarlo, le deseaba, este chico me enloquecía. Cogí su cintura con mis manos metiéndolas bajo su camiseta y tocando su abdomen mientras él sonreía y me besaba con más pasión metiendo sus manos dentro de mi pantalón. Gemí al sentir sus manos acariciar mi miembro por fuera de la ropa interior.

\- ¿Tanto te excito Laxus? – me preguntó burlón.

\- Esto está mal Jellal – le dije – eres mi alumno… soy tu profesor.

\- Quiero sentirte Laxus – me dijo de golpe y entonces entendí lo que ocurría.

\- Para Jellal – le dije – ya entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto… es por Gray, está en el hospital y de alguna forma te sientes culpable porque esté allí, tú te sientes responsable de cuidar de esos chicos y ahora buscas una forma de evadir la culpa que tienes.

\- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó extrañado – yo sólo quiero sexo.

\- No es cierto Jellal… quieres no sentirte culpable y no tienes por qué hacerlo, eres un buen chico Jellal, pero el sexo no es algo que debas tomarlo a la ligera. Gray es tu novio y yo tu profesor, esto no puede repetirse – le dije.

\- Creo que me gustas – me dijo Jellal

\- No me haga esto Jellal – le dije – conoces las normas.

\- Tú también, pero aún así estás aquí besándome – me dijo susurrando frente a mis labios – no diré nada de esto Laxus.

\- ¿Jellal? – escuchamos a Sai preguntar

\- Shh – me mandó callar Jellal antes de que me diera otro beso y abriera la puerta para irse dejándome allí dentro – estoy aquí Sai, estaba en el baño, ya estoy listo, vayamos a clase – comentó Jellal llevándose a Sai fuera.

Una vez escuché la puerta cerrarse salí de allí. Ya no pude volver a concentrarme en todo el día después de esto y es que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Jellal me había declarado. Yo también estaba empezando a sentir cosas por ese chico pero era una maldita locura entrar en esta clase de juegos. Por la tarde fui a clase con los chicos de orfanato, me tocaba la sesión de un día por semana y Natsu también vino.

Me senté al lado de Natsu y ambos nos miramos en silencio. Todos se sentaron allí y pude ver que Sasuke Uchiha también venía, supongo que porque quería encajar en este grupo. Miré a Jellal sabiendo lo que había estado haciendo con él. Natsu me miró como si quisiera preguntarme si estaba bien, pero teniendo a todos los alumnos aquí reunidos, pasó del tema y mantuvimos el silencio hasta que Sai rompió el silencio.

\- Quiero pedirte ayuda, Laxus – dijo de golpe y todos nos sorprendimos, sus amigos se giraron sin creerselo.

\- Dime Sai – le pedí.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – me preguntó y al final accedí.

Salimos de allí y fuimos a mi despacho cerrando la puerta y asegurándome de que no nos interrumpirían. Le ofrecí a Sai sentarse y accedió. Me sorprendió cuando no me pidió ayuda precisamente para él, sino para su amigo o en su caso… su novio, otro chico huérfano del orfanato que no asistía a clases.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Sai? – le pregunté.

\- Gaara es… reservado, perdió el habla hace unos años cuando presenció el terrible asesinato de unos ladrones en su casa. Mataron a su familia y desde entonces… no le he vuelto escuchar hablar excepto alguna palabra suelta. Hace unos días vino muy aterrado de su trabajo en el parque y yo no sé que es lo que le ocurre. Sé que estudiaste psicología y me gustaría si pudieras ayudarle.

\- Nunca he tenido un caso así Sai, no sé si podré ayudarle, pero puedo intentarlo – le comenté.

\- Entonces te lo agradecería mucho.

\- Tráelo mañana por mi casa y veré si puedo hacer algo por él ¿De acuerdo?

\- Gracias Laxus. Te pagaré en cuanto pueda reunir el dinero.

\- No te preocupes por eso Sai, lo atenderé sin cobrarte. Lo hago por ayudaros, no porque quiera sacaros algo.


	28. Chapter 28: Secreto

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Natsu me había dado permiso para ir a ver a Gray al hospital. La verdad es que me preocupaba bastante, sé que hoy le daban el alta y que ya se encontraba mejor, pero haberle tenido que ver en ese estado tan lamentable y sobre todo… ver como le había afectado a Naruto me había roto a mí el corazón. Eran hermanos al fin y al cabo, eso no podía evitarse, se querían los dos y Naruto habría hecho cualquier cosa por Gray. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar? Desde luego algo pasaba y yo estaba dispuesto también a hacer lo que fuera por mi novio, no dejaría que a él le ocurriera nada y sólo una persona ahora mismo tenía las respuestas que necesitaba… Gray.

Tenía en mente perfectamente que ni Jellal ni Sai me tenían tanta confianza como para contarme lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, pero con Gray era diferente, si había sido capaz de confiar en mí para contarme lo de que era un doncel… puede que un poco más de tiempo y dedicación en nuestra amistad acabase confesándome todo lo que ocurría. Sé que esos chicos habrían tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, que no sería fácil abrir un poco esa gran coraza para que confiasen en mí, que les costaba mucho confiar en gente de fuera, pero yo necesitaba saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo y estaba decidido a no rendirme, porque no dejaría esta investigación.

Llegué al hospital y tras preguntar en qué planta habían llevado a Gray tras bajarlo de cuidados intensivos, me dirigí hacia la habitación. Llegué a la habitación 202 y cuando fui a tocar a la puerta, me encontré con que estaba entreabierta y pude ver a Gray vistiéndose dispuesto a irse. Toqué la puerta decidido y Gray se sorprendió como si no esperase ninguna visita o al menos a estas horas. Me comentó que pasase y se sorprendió aún más de ver que era yo.

\- Ey… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunté.

\- Estoy bien – me dijo con una triste sonrisa - ¿Mi hermano esta bien? No me han dejado verle aún.

Era increíble este chico… él había estado durante más de tres días en cuidados intensivos y lo primero por lo que preguntaba era por su hermano. Yo sonreí y asentí afirmándole que estaba perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – me preguntó – Aquí no tienen relojes y creo que tendría que estar en clase.

\- Frena ahí Gray – le dije ahora preocupado – tú no estás para ir a clases, al menos no hoy. Deberías descansar un par de días por lo menos, termina de recuperarte.

\- No puedo faltar a clase – me dijo.

\- Está justificado, Natsu justificó tu ausencia en el instituto. Enserio descansa unos días, tómatelo con calma, aún te estás recuperando. Siéntate un rato.

Gray se sentó de nuevo en la camilla y yo me senté en uno de los sillones que estaban bajo la ventana. Seguramente sé que no me contaría mucho del orfanato, era algo que suponía pero tenía que intentarlo de todas formas.

\- Oye Gray… ¿Qué ocurrió? – le pregunté y él se tensó.

\- Nada – me dijo esquivando mi pregunta.

\- Gray… sabes que te van a preguntar ¿Verdad? Los médicos ya habrán llamado a servicios sociales, estarán por llegar junto a un par de policías y te preguntarán por lo ocurrido.

\- No pasó nada ¿Vale? – me dijo tenso – me escapé.

\- ¿En plena tormenta con pijama?

\- Sí – me dijo pero yo vi en sus ojos el miedo.

¿De qué tenía miedo este chico? Algo tenía bastante claro… al menos dos cosas. Una es que ocultaba una información sobre ese orfanato que se negaba a desvelar, los estaba encubriendo por algún motivo que aún no podía entender y en segundo lugar… sé que no se había escapado, había ocurrido algo y él sabía de antemano que ocurriría, porque sacó a su hermano ese mismo día del orfanato y me hizo prometerle que me lo llevaría a mi casa a dormir. Este chico ocultaba muchas cosas pero no se atrevía a hablar por algún motivo. Si descubriera cual era ese motivo quizá podría ayudarle para que pudiera contar todo lo que llevaba dentro guardado.

\- Gray… no te creo – le dije serio – pero no voy a presionarte para que me lo cuentes, sólo quería que supieras que estoy aquí si alguna vez necesitas ayuda.

Gray me miró extrañado y al final sonrió levemente de lado agachando la cabeza para tapar sus ojos con el flequillo. Escuché un leve "Gracias" pero tampoco quise darle mayor importancia, sé que ya le había costado tener que decir aquello.

\- ¿Se lo pasó bien Naruto en tu casa? – me preguntó cambiando de tema.

\- Quiero creer que si – le dije sonriendo – no somos una familia muy normalita la verdad… con eso del trabajo de mi padre ya sabes…

\- Al menos es una familia. Me habría gustado poder darle una a Naruto, pero supongo que ya es un poco tarde para nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Tengo diecisiete años, ya no nos acogen, la gente que viene quiere a los más pequeños, nosotros sólo somos ya el desperdicio de la sociedad, niños sin futuro – me comentó con tristeza – quizá… si… - se le cortó la voz.

\- ¿Si qué? – le pregunté.

\- Nada – me dijo.

\- Cuéntamelo Gray, por favor.

\- ¿Prometes guardarme el secreto?

\- Claro – le dije intentando que empezase a confiar en mí y me hablase de lo que le preocupaba.

\- Naruto y yo estuvimos ya en una familia, fue hace muchos años – me dijo sin mirarme – no era la mejor familia… pero al menos era una familia. Era mejor eso que el orfanato. Si hubiera aguantado un poco más quizá Naruto habría podido salir de todo esto.

\- ¿Si hubieras aguantado? – le pregunté y no quería pensar cosas desorbitadas, pero me asustaba ver a Gray tan afectado.

\- Si hubiera aguantado… al esposo de aquella mujer – dijo empezando a llorar y aquello me asustó.

\- Gray… ¿Te hicieron algo? – pregunté preocupado.

\- Yo… yo no soy… - intentaba hablar – no soy virgen Sasuke – me dijo de golpe y entendí a lo que se refería – no podía dejar que tocasen a Naruto.

\- Dios mío – le dije abrazándole y aunque se tensó al principio al sentirme, luego se dejó escondiendo su rostro en mi clavícula sin parar de llorar – tenías que haber denunciado eso Gray.

\- Sólo tenía ocho años – me dijo y aquello hizo que me viniera mayor rencor por gente así – apenas sabía lo que tenía que hacer, yo sólo… quería proteger a Naruto.

\- Ven aquí – le dije abrazándole más fuerte – no vuelvas a callarte algo así Gray, por favor, estás cosas tienes que denunciarlas ¿Vale?

\- Lo siento – me dijo agarrándose a mí con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en mí pecho llorando sin poder parar.

\- ¿Lo sabe Naruto? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Lo de la familia? Creo que sí – me dijo.

Esperé a que Gray se calmase y le solté pasándole un pañuelo para que se limpiase. Mi camiseta estaba mojada de su llanto y aunque se disculpó, yo le sonreí levemente comentándole que no pasaba nada, para mí era suficiente con saber que él estaba bien, que empezaba a confiar en mí.

\- Oye Gray… ¿Y tú familia verdadera? Me refiero a si llegaste a conocerla.

\- Muy poco – me dijo intentando recordar algo – yo tenía apenas… tres años. Sé que mis padres se llevaban muy bien con los de Naruto y recuerdo que su padre que era muy rubio como él, me dio un caramelo prometiéndole que siempre cuidaría de su hijo, pero ni siquiera me viene a la cabeza sus rostros, no consigo recordarles, sólo… recuerdo el caramelo – me dijo sonriendo – qué irónico… las cosas que recuerda un niño.

\- ¿Cómo fallecieron Gray?

\- En un accidente de coche, creo. Al menos eso es lo que me dijeron en el orfanato. Creo que tengo un hermano, un hermano mellizo pero a saber dónde estará.

\- ¿No vive contigo en el orfanato?

\- No, a él lo adoptó una familia. Aún me preguntó por qué no me cogieron a mí también. A veces pienso que separar a dos hermanos está mal, afecta demasiado pero otras veces… pienso que al menos él es posible que tenga una familia que lo quiera y lo proteja, eso me alegra aunque ni Naruto ni yo hemos tenido esa suerte.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano?

\- No lo sé – me dijo y me sorprendí – tenía tres años cuando se lo llevaron, sólo tengo este recuerdo de vivir con él, de tenerlo, pero no lo recuerdo, me pasa un poco como los rostros de los padres de Naruto… no consigo recordarle bien, ahora no le reconocería ya, han pasado demasiados años. Pero yo sigo buscándole, sé que algún día lo encontraré, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para encontrar a mi hermano.

\- ¿Recuerdas a tus padres?

\- No – me dijo – tengo una foto de mi familia, pero por más que la miro… aunque sé que son mi familia casi los siento como unos extraños, no recuerdo nada de nuestra vida, sólo recuerdo el orfanato.

\- ¿Puedo verla? ¿La tienes ahí?

\- Sí, claro. Siempre la llevo conmigo – me dijo

Buscó la fotografía en uno de sus bolsillos y me la enseñó con una leve sonrisa. Cuando la abrí, lo primero que vi fue a sus padres tan felices, ambos con ese cabello tan moreno y su madre con ojos claros, pero cuando bajé la mirada a los dos niños, el corazón me dio un vuelco, porque me reconocí cuando era pequeño, era como verme a mí mismo de pequeño en esa fotografía. Supongo que Gray no veía nada porque no me conoció a esa edad, había cambiado bastante pero yo sí tenía millones de fotografías de cuando era niño y ese que estaba en la fotografía, era clavado a mí.

\- ¿Puedo llevármela? – le pregunté y él abrió mucho los ojos asustado.

\- Es lo único que tengo de mi familia, Sasuke – me dijo.

\- Te la devolveré, te lo prometo. Déjame investigar un poco y te la devolveré. Yo tengo más medios que tú para poder investigar sobre tu hermano. Sólo serán unos días.

\- Vale – me dijo al final a regañadientes.

¿Podía ser que Gray fuera mi hermano? ¿Podrían ser esos mis padres? Eso significaría que yo era adoptado. Quería hablar de esto con mis padres, necesitaba saber la verdad de todo. Necesitaba ahora mismo sacar mis dudas porque si era cierto que era mi hermano… ¿Por qué él seguía en el orfanato y yo en una buena familia? No entendía nada, pero esto lo arreglaría.


	29. Chapter 29: Adoptado

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Abracé a Gray con fuerzas porque aunque no sabía si realmente era mi hermano o no, entre todo lo que me había confesado y pensar que podría ser mi hermano… me estaba destrozando por dentro. Ya me sentaba mal lo que le habían hecho en el pasado, todo por lo que había pasado y aún me sentaba peor si realmente era mi hermano, porque me sentiría culpable. Sé que yo no podía hacer nada, que éramos muy pequeños, pero… ¿Por qué elegirme a mí y no a los dos? ¿Por qué dejar a Gray en ese lugar? No podía creérmelo pero lo que sí sentía… es que desde que lo conocí en el instituto este año, sentía algo fuerte por ese chico, no era amor desde luego, eso sólo lo sentía por Naruto, pero sentía como si tuviéramos un vínculo, algo que irremediablemente nos atraía a estar juntos.

Todas esas broncas, los enfados, la confianza que habíamos obtenido en poco tiempo, que me pidiese ayuda para cosas que no entendía como lo de ser un doncel… esas cosas me hacían pensar que realmente podría ser su hermano perdido, pero no quise decirle nada hasta que no confirmase las cosas con mi familia. ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que era adoptado si lo era? Quizá yo estaba sacando las cosas de lugar… quizá su hermano sólo era un chico que se parecía a mí, pero aún así no quise soltar a Gray en un buen tiempo.

\- Gray… si tienes cualquier problema, por favor, acude a mí, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y lo sabes.

\- Gracias, Sasuke. No creí que un pijo como tú y un huérfano como yo podrían llegar a llevarse medio bien. – me dijo irónicamente.

\- ¿Sólo nos llevamos medio bien? Y yo que creía que ya casi te tenía como amigo.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, niño rico – me dijo sonriendo pero sé que mentía, sé que me consideraba su amigo como yo le consideraba a él un gran apoyo.

\- Vamos, te ayudaré con las cosas y te acompañaré a casa.

\- Gracias – me dijo poniéndose en pie.

Salimos del hospital y por un momento pensé que quizá dejarle volver al orfanato no era una buena idea, pero no podía tampoco llevarlo a mi casa, necesitaba hablar con mis padres a solas de todo esto, no quería darle a él falsas esperanzas y desilusionarle más tarde, prefería poder tener algo a ciencia cierta que decirle. Aún así… mientras caminábamos de bajada, no paré de mirarle y es que si era mi hermano… me sentiría feliz de haberlo encontrado, me sentiría feliz de que él me hubiera encontrado de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no paras de mirarme hoy de esa forma tan rara? – me preguntó sorprendido.

\- No es nada – le dije.

Le acompañé hasta el orfanato y al no haber nadie por allí, le seguí hasta la habitación y no me marché hasta estar conforme de que se quedaba dormido y tranquilo en su cama. El orfanato en sí no me gustaba nada y no estaba muy conforme con lo que Gray me contaba, sé que me mentía sobre lo que ocurrió y en parte quise entrar por si encontraba algo extraño. Cuando ya me marchaba me crucé con el director del orfanato.

\- Perdona chico… tú no eres de por aquí ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba?

\- He venido sólo a acompañar a Gray, hoy salía del hospital y como nadie vino a recogerle he visto oportuno echarle una mano. Sasuke Uchiha – le tendí la mano presentándome y él también estrechó mi mano sonriendo.

\- ¿Sasuke Uchiha, eh? – preguntó – soy Orochimaru, director de este centro.

\- Ya… mucho gusto. Yo ya tengo que marcharme, tengo clases.

\- Por supuesto – me dijo mirándome y yo aproveché para investigar un poco sobre el asunto de que Gray pudiera ser mi hermano.

\- Perdona… pero es que tu cara me suena mucho ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – le pregunté

Se supone que si Gray era mi hermano y nos habíamos quedado huérfanos, yo tuve que estar un tiempo en este orfanato. Qué yo por ser tan pequeño no recordase no quería decir que ese hombre no se acordase de los niños a los que daba en adopción.

\- No, lo siento. Creo que no nos hemos visto nunca.

\- Que raro – le comenté – supongo que sólo fue una impresión – le mentí marchándome.

Ese hombre era raro, me resultaba extraño y en gran parte siniestro. No me quedaba muy cómodo ni tranquilo dejando a Gray allí solo, pero no tenía más remedio de momento, pero desde luego… estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el fondo de esta investigación. Desde la calle eché un último vistazo a la desastrosa fachada del orfanato y sin que nada me viniera a la mente me fui de allí. Miré mi reloj viendo que ya no llegaría a clase, así que llamé por teléfono para que viniera Kakashi con el coche hasta donde yo estaba y me buscase para ir a casa, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con mis padres.

Pasé por el parque cercano para ver a Naruto ya que estaba y en cuanto me vio, se le dibujó esa gran sonrisa lanzándose a besarme con pasión. Amaba a este chico hiperactivo de alegre sonrisa, jamás me habría podido imaginar a Naruto triste, él era simplemente perfecto, le quería tal y como era.

\- ¿No estabas en clase? – me preguntó.

\- Me dieron permiso para ir a visitar a tu hermano – le dije.

\- ¿Y cómo está? – preguntó emocionado.

\- Lo tienes en el orfanato ya. Lo dejé descansando pero parece que está recuperándose bien.

\- Que ganas de ir a verle – me dijo entusiasmado.

\- Pues corre – le dije sonriendo – pero antes de irte, dame mi beso.

Naruto se lanzó de nuevo sobre mí besándome, pasando su lengua por mis labios pidiéndome que sacase mi lengua a jugar con la suya y lo hice. Escuché un carraspeo a mi espalda suponiendo que sería Kakashi que me esperaba pero aún así seguí besando a Naruto hasta que éste al darse cuenta de que nos miraban y nos esperaban, soltó mis labios.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó.

\- Ey Naruto… mañana nos vemos ¿Vale? Ve a ver a tu hermano corre, te estará esperando.

\- Sí – me dijo sonriéndose marchándose hacia el orfanato – oye Sasuke… ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó de golpe y me sorprendí – se te nota tenso.

\- No es nada Naruto, sólo que tengo que hablar de algo importante con mis padres, ya te contaré – le sonreí quitándole importancia.

Me marché después de ver como Naruto desaparecía de mi vista por el otro extremo del parque y entonces… dejé de sonreír. Él sí notaba enseguida cuando me ocurría algo, la verdad… estaba un poco nervioso por la conversación que quería mantener con mis padres, pero en algún momento iba a tener que llevarla a cabo, necesitaba saber si todo eso que estaba ahora mismo en mi cabeza y en mi imaginación era cierto o no.

Cuando llegué a casa, no había nadie. Mi padre seguramente estaría en alguna reunión importante y mi madre… ni idea. Llamé por teléfono a mi hermano a Alemania, necesitaba contarle mis dudas a alguien y él trató de calmarme después de escuchar en completo silencio toda la historia que me estaba montando en mi cabeza y me pidió que lo hablase con calma con nuestros padres. Aproveché para saludar a Deidara, su novio y luego corté la llamada en cuanto escuché la puerta de casa. Mis padres habían llegado.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y pude ver a mis padres hablando animadamente sobre algo, seguramente algo que habría pasado en la campaña de mi padre. Ambos dejaron su conversación al verme bajar las escaleras y me sonrieron preguntándome por mi día en clase.

\- Han ido bien – les dije – pero… ha ocurrido algo extraño ¿Podemos hablarlo?

\- Claro cielo – se apresuró a decir mi madre - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Soy adoptado? – pregunté sin miramiento y ambos se callaron de golpe mirándose.

Por como se miraban me daba la sensación de que era un sí rotundo y al final, mi madre resopló con cansancio mientras mi padre fue el que tuvo que interceder en todo este peliagudo asunto.

\- Vamos a sentarnos hijo – me dijo y bajé de la escalera para acompañarles al salón.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y no dejé de mirar a mi madre que ahora parecía bastante incómoda con todo esto y preocupada. Pero yo sólo quería saber que había ocurrido, quería saber quién era realmente.

\- Hijo… - empezó mi padre – esperábamos a que tuvieras al menos los dieciocho años para contarte esto pero…

\- ¿Soy adoptado, verdad? – le pregunté poniéndoselo fácil.

\- Si, Sasuke – me dijo – Después de tener a Itachi, Mikoto fue incapaz de poder tener más hijos. Tuvieron que extirparle los ovarios por una grave enfermedad y aunque la enfermedad ya ha pasado ¡Gracias a dios! No puede darme más hijos. Cuando tuvimos la oportunidad… quisimos adoptar y fuimos a un orfanato para salvar a algún niño de una solitaria vida.

\- Nos enamoramos de ti en cuanto te vimos – sonrió mi madre con dulzura – eras un niño tan guapo, tan bueno Sasuke. Sentimos no habértelo dicho antes.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido Sasuke? – me preguntó mi padre interesado y yo les enseñé la fotografía.

\- Tengo un hermano mellizo – les dije sin rodeos – Se llama Gray, vive en el orfanato y tenía esta fotografía. Me reconocí por las fotografías que me tomasteis cuando era tan sólo un niño, él no lo sabe aún.

\- ¿Un hermano? – se extrañó Mikoto – no nos dijeron que tenías un hermano.

\- ¿Por eso no le adoptasteis a él?

\- Si hubiéramos sabido que tenías un mellizo lo habríamos adoptado de inmediato Sasuke – dijo mi padre – ¿cómo es posible que nos lo ocultaran? Separar a dos hermanos – dijo abochornado – iré a hablar inmediatamente con ese orfanato, esto no quedará así.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dirían? – preguntó mi madre horrorizada hacia mi padre – no nos habría importado llevarnos a los dos.

\- No lo sé cariño, pero hablaré seriamente con ellos, necesito una explicación para que nos engañasen de esta forma. Sasuke… dile a ese chico que puede venir por esta casa cuando él quiera.

\- Dudo que quiera – le dije sonriendo con tristeza.

Después de lo que me había contado que era una familia para él… después de que me contase lo que le habían hecho cuando sólo era un niño, no sé si se fiaría de nuevo a estar con una familia. Convencerle para que viniese a esta casa aunque sólo fuera a conocerla, sería complicado.

\- Queremos conocer a tu hermano Sasuke.

\- No le he dicho nada – les dije a mis padres – quería confirmarlo antes de contarle la verdad. Ese chico ya ha sufrido mucho, me ha estado buscando durante toda su vida y… no quería ilusionarle si había una mínima posibilidad de que no fuera su hermano.

\- Puedes decírselo Sasuke, ahora puedes ir y contarle la verdad.

\- Lo haré – les dije sonriendo y cuando me levanté para irme, volví sobre mis pasos abrazándoles – Gracias, gracias por sacarme de allí pero… necesito un favor.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – me preguntó mi padre.

\- Quiero que investiguéis a fondo ese orfanato, ahí está pasando algo extraño.

\- Te prometo que intentaré averiguar todo lo que pueda hijo – me dijo mi padre.


	30. Chapter 30: Asamblea

**Jellal Fernández POV**

¿Qué me estaba pasando últimamente con Laxus? No podía creerme lo que había hecho, le había besado por segunda vez. ¿Por qué mis sentimientos estaban tan completamente fuera de sitio? Si quería a Gray… ¿Por qué me excitaba con Laxus? No me lo podía creer. Yo nunca me había excitado con nadie que no fuera Gray, ni siquiera me gustaba el sexo desde que me había obligado a estar con todos aquellos clientes ¿Por qué entonces me moría por Laxus? ¿Qué tenía él? ¿Era por que me entendía? Eso no era un buen motivo para querer acostarme con él.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Quizá quería estar con Laxus porque era el único que se había atrevido a rechazarme, era el único que no me quería utilizar, que seguía resistiéndose a estar conmigo, eso me llamaba la atención y encima… quería ayudarme. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él y eso me estaba rompiendo todos los esquemas. Yo era siempre el que trataba de ayudar a mis amigos y ahora… con Laxus sentía que por fin alguien luchaba por ayudarme a mí, que por fin podía dejarme ayudar.

Cuando Sai entró por aquella puerta llamándome, me asusté que me pillase aquí con Laxus como un maldito colegial escondiéndome, pero no era por mí por quien más me escondía, sino por Laxus. No sería para nada bueno que pillasen a un profesor con un alumno y no quería que echasen a Laxus, era el único que parecía entendernos, que parecía apoyarnos y querer ayudarnos, no era justo para él que yo le metiera en problemas, por eso decidí salir antes de que alguien pudiera pillarnos.

Me habría gustado que Laxus me dijera que me amaba, pero seguramente no lo haría, ni siquiera se habría fijado en un chiquillo como yo y eso me entristecía un poco. Salí del vestuario pero cuando llegué a la puerta, miré hacia atrás para comprobar que Laxus salía en ese momento de la cabina mirándome también fijamente mientras se recolocaba la camiseta.

Seguí a Sai enseguida mientras pensaba que esto ya no podía seguir así, si realmente mis sentimientos por Gray estaban cambiando hacia Jellal… no podía seguir haciendo esto. Laxus tenía razón, debía aclararme yo mismo, debía solucionar las cosas y esto… se lo contaría a Gray porque él y yo siempre nos habíamos entendido a la perfección, se que él me entendería, quería creer que sería así.

Llegué a clase y no me concentré en nada para poder atender lo que decía el profesor, sólo pensaba en los labios de Laxus y en cómo le explicaría a Gray… que creía que mis sentimientos estaban cambiando. Sai tuvo que sacarme de mis pensamientos cuando sonó el timbre de finalización porque ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

Le acompañé a por Gaara y cuando fuimos a recoger a Naruto, nos dimos cuenta de que ya se había marchado. Ahora recordaba que a Gray le daban hoy la alta médica así que nos apresuramos a llegar. Cuando entré por la habitación, Gray estaba profundamente dormido y tapado hasta arriba con las mantas. Me acerqué a su cama y le toqué la frente con delicadeza para comprobar que no tenía fiebre… no tenía, creo que sólo estaba demasiado cansado por todo lo que había sucedido y volver a este lugar no le ayudaba en nada.

Me acosté a su lado un rato y al final, acabé durmiéndome por completo abrazado a él. Era extraño porque sentía un gran cariño por Gray pero no era lo mismo que antes, no era la pasión que me provocaba Laxus, creo que sólo era eso… cariño. Le quería casi como a un hermano, habíamos estado juntos toda la vida y seguiría estando aquí para cuidarle, apoyarle y protegerle, pero no le amaba, era un sentimiento completamente diferente.

Para cuando abrí los ojos, Gray me estaba mirando con una leve sonrisa. Sonreí con dulzura al verle y le acaricié el cabello apartando su flequillo de sus ojos.

\- Lo siento Gray – le dije – siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Te lo pasaste bien en el campamento? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo pero al recordar lo de Laxus me detuve – pero… hay algo que debo contarte y es importante. Yo… no sé cómo decirte esto.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien, verdad? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo…? – traté de preguntarle.

\- Nos conocemos desde hace demasiados años Jellal… sabía perfectamente que un día pasaría esto. Somos muy amigos pero realmente… no somos una buena pareja, yo no puedo darte lo que otros si podrán. Sabía que ocurriría.

\- Gray… no es por eso.

\- Sé que no es por el sexo – me dijo – hablaba del sentimiento de amor, yo no lo he conocido, sólo sé lo que es el amor hacia hermanos y es lo que creo que te estaba dando. He sido un poco egoísta, te he retenido como mi pareja y no te he dado nada a cambio.

\- Me has dado mucho Gray.

\- ¿Quién es? – me preguntó sonriendo - ¿Aún podemos ser amigos, verdad?

\- Claro que sí Gray. Sabes que yo por ti haría lo que sea.

\- ¿Bueno y quien es? – volvió a sonreír.

\- Laxus – le dije y él se sorprendió.

\- ¿Nuestro profesor de gimnasia?

\- Sí, pero tienes que guardarme el secreto, porque podrían despedirle y no quiero que eso ocurra.

\- Jellal… yo tengo que confesarte también algo. Estos últimos días me he estado dando cuenta de que… creo que siento algo por alguien, pero no estoy seguro de si es amor.

\- ¿Por quién Gray? – le pregunté interesado sonriendo.

\- Es Natsu.

\- ¿Natsu? ¿No lo odiabas después de cómo te trató?

\- Sí pero… últimamente ha estado muy atento a mí y… cuando le miro siento algo extraño. Mis ojos no pueden apartarse de él. Me duele cuando no lo veo y soy el más feliz cuando aparece ante mis ojos ¿Me ocurre algo malo Jellal? – me preguntó.

\- No Gray, no es malo. Te estás enamorando.

\- Yo nunca he estado enamorado Jellal. Tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué Gray? Enamorarse no es nada malo – le dije acariciándole el rostro.

\- Ya sabes por qué – me dijo – yo y mi miedo al sexo. ¿Qué le ofrecería a Natsu? Un chico miedica que no es capaz de acostarse con él sin ponerse a temblar. Él no querría hacerlo conmigo en esas circunstancias y sinceramente… yo no me siento preparado para el sexo.

\- No todo en una relación es sexo Gray – le dije – seguro que si se lo explicases lo entendería.

\- Hablamos de un profesor Jellal… ¿Cómo se fijaría alguien como él en mí? Sería imposible. Mírame… no soy nadie.

\- Eres un chico increíble Gray.

\- No me atrevo a decirle todo esto a un profesor. No quiero que le expulsen por mi culpa. No quiero meterle en problemas.

\- Te entiendo. Ven aquí – le dije abrazándole – te entiendo perfectamente, pero a veces hay que jugarse por lo que uno siente. Estas cosas no son buenas de llevar dentro mucho tiempo, hay que hablarlas.

\- Lo pensaré – me dijo.

Al día siguiente fuimos a clase y creo que era la primera noche que no venían a por Gray para llevárselo. Supongo que con eso de que aún estaba recuperándose habían preferido darle unos días más antes de hacerle "trabajar" de nuevo. Hoy nos tocaba el castigo con nuestros profesores.

Las clases en sí estaban aburridas, pero yo me fijé en la forma en que Sasuke miraba a Gray, era tan extraño. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarle? Últimamente esos dos se llevaban bastante bien pero aún así, la confesión que me hizo Gray anoche de que le gustaba Natsu me había dejado helado. Miré hacia Natsu que estaba dando la clase y volví a mirar a Gray que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar hacia nuestro profesor, mantenía la cabeza agachada en su cuaderno tomando apuntes y sonreí. Qué vergonzoso era este chico. Creo que por mucha inocencia que le hubieran arrebatado de niño, seguía siendo ese chico dulce y tierno del pasado, aunque también tenía su genio, aunque bastante escondido desde todas las palizas que le daba el orfanato cuando trataba de rebotarse contra ellos.

Cuando nos tocó ir a nuestro castigo, nos sentamos y Gray me miró extrañado. Sé que se sentía raro ahora que había descubierto lo que sentía por su profesor, pero yo traté de decirle que actuase como siempre y lo intentó. Sasuke entró corriendo en ese momento dirigiéndose directamente a Gray.

\- Ey… ¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó con una sonrisa dándole un papel, creo que una fotografía.

\- Sí – le dijo Gray.

\- Uchiha… a tu asiento – le comentó Natsu que entraba en ese momento – ya hablaréis más tarde de lo que queráis.

Nadie habló y cuando Laxus entró… desde luego yo hablé menos todavía. Me sonrojé y aparté mi vista de él. Bastante avergonzado me sentía ya por lo que había hecho y al final quien rompió el tenso silencio fue Gray.

\- Natsu… yo quiero pedir tu ayuda – dijo y todos nos extrañamos.

\- ¿Qué haces Gray? – le pregunté y los profesores me mandaron callar para que le dejase hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo pedirle ayuda? – me preguntó – Sai lo hizo, le pidió ayuda a Laxus para Gaara.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – pregunté hacia Sai.

\- Yo no puedo manejar la situación de Gaara, necesita a alguien que lo entienda – contestó Sai.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Nuestro grupo se fragmentaba. Éramos una piña, no podíamos rompernos ahora, no podíamos hablar de lo que ocurría o los demás correrían peligro ¿No se daba cuenta Gray de que si hablaba de lo que ocurría en el orfanato irían a por Naruto?

\- ¿Qué necesitas Gray? – le preguntó Natsu.

\- Quiero que ayudes a Naruto – le dijo de golpe ante nuestra sorpresa – ya lo viste… no ha podido ir a clases y yo no puedo enseñarle. Necesito que alguien lo ayude a estudiar, que le eduquen, que le echen un cable a leer y a escribir.

\- Vale – dijo Natsu y yo aluciné cuando pidió ayuda solo de eso.

Quizá me había asustado por nada. Sí sólo quería pedir ayuda para enseñar a Naruto no había problema, aún así me asustaba un poco que pudieran meter la pata. Sé que Laxus me excitaba y que me gustaba, pero no terminaba aún de fiarme de ellos, ¿Cómo se tomarían esos profesores la noticia de lo que nos habían hecho en el orfanato? No me extrañaba que Gray tuviera tanto miedo de decir lo que sentía, seguramente se sentía tan sucio, tan repulsivo que ya ni siquiera tenía valor para ir a alguien a confesarse. Ya se creía rechazado antes de haberse lanzado.

Le miré ahora con tristeza, Gray era un gran chico pero no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente valía, ahora sólo era un chico humillado, un chico destrozado por la codicia de unos hombres que no habían tenido miramiento en utilizar a un chiquillo para sus propósitos y no se daban cuenta de lo que le habían hecho. En realidad creo que sí se daban cuenta, pero les daba igual. ¿Cómo podía haber gente así en el mundo? Yo con tan solo ver a Gray ya me dolía. Podía ver su sufrimiento, su preocupación y los profesores no eran ciegos, sabían que algo ocurría y seguro que estaban tratando de sacarnos qué era lo que estaba pasando, por eso debíamos permanecer más juntos que nunca, pero nos estábamos separando más que nunca.


	31. Chapter 31: Desayunos

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Sasuke estaba un poco extraño esta mañana. Me había dicho que tenía que hablar algo importante con sus padres, pero yo me preguntaba qué sería aquello tan importante. No quise darle muchas vueltas a todo este asunto ya que en lo único que pensaba ahora mismo, es que en que mi hermano por fin había salido del hospital y podía verle. No me habían dejado ir en todo el fin de semana y me moría de ganas por saber cómo estaba, así que tras darle un efusivo beso a mi chico… me fui corriendo hacia el orfanato.

Cuando llegué me encontré con Orochimaru en el hall, pero yo pasé olímpicamente de él y subí las escaleras en dirección a la habitación. Abrí la puerta con rapidez y me detuve un segundo buscando a mi hermano con la mirada. Lo vi dentro de la cama tapado y sonreí volviendo a correr hacia él y entrando en la cama a su lado con cuidado de no despertarle. Le abracé mirando su rostro ahora tranquilo y apacible. Le había echado mucho de menos, necesitaba a mi hermano y verle por fin de vuelta aquí me aliviaba, ya estaba fuera de peligro, estaba bien y había vuelto conmigo.

Me quedé dormido a su lado, al menos hasta la hora de cenar y es que mi estómago empezó a hacer ruidos y despertándome, decidí bajar a cenar algo. Cuando volví a la habitación, no quise interrumpir al ver a Jellal hablando con Gray, creo que era algo importante y cuando escuché como le decía que le gustaba otro chico, decidí quedarme cerca para poder escuchar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Creí que a Gray le afectaría más enterarse de esto, pero al parecer no era así, se lo había tomado bastante bien. Cuando él mismo dijo que se estaba enamorando de su profesor… aquello si me sorprendió. No creí que mi hermano podría fijarse en alguien tan mayor, él tan sólo tenía los dieciocho años, no era posible que estuviera pensando en alguien tan mayor ¿No? ¿Cuánto podía tener su profesor? ¿Veintiséis años? Quizá no fuera tanto, pero nunca creí que mi hermano pudiera fijarse en su profesor, aquello me había dejado en shock.

Cuando terminaron de hablar es cuando me dirigí hacia la cama de mi hermano. Jellal ya se metía en la suya cuando me vio y saludé educadamente, pero no me detuve a hablar con él, sólo me preocupaba mi hermano en este momento, así que seguí hasta que llegué a su cama y me abría las sábanas. Sonreí al llegar hasta él y me metí dentro abrazándole.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? – me preguntó Gray preocupado abrazándome y acariciándome el cabello.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos.

\- Pero si ya estoy aquí – me dijo sonriendo tratando de calmarme.

\- Pero has estado a punto de morirte y era mi culpa… si hubiera estado aquí.

\- No es cierto Naruto, no es tu culpa, tú viniste a buscarme ¿No? – me preguntó sonriendo quitando con su pulgar una lágrima rebelde que salía de mis ojos. – Tú me ayudaste.

\- Eres mi hermano, haría lo que fuera por ti, Gray – le dije.

\- Y yo por ti, Naruto. Venga… durmamos un poco.

\- Oye Gray… he escuchado tu conversación con Jellal.

\- Escuchar las conversaciones ajenas no está nada bien Naruto – me dijo sonriendo tocándome la nariz con un dedo.

\- Lo sé, siempre me lo dices pero…

\- Estoy bien – me dijo sonriendo – ambos sabíamos que era algo que no podía durar, yo no podía darle lo que necesitaba y lo sabíamos, supongo que ser los dos huérfanos tampoco nos ayudaría mucho, yo no tengo nada para ofrecerle.

\- Le querías.

\- Creía que sí – me confesó – pero me parece que no era cierto, intentaba engañarme a mí mismo diciéndome que sí, igual que él se engañaba conmigo, es cariño lo que nos tenemos Naruto.

\- ¿Si no os queríais… por qué estabais juntos? – pregunté con dudas.

\- Supongo que los dos teníamos miedo a estar solos.

\- ¿Aún tienes miedo a estar solo?

\- Un poco – me dijo intentando sonreír.

\- Yo estaré contigo – le dije sonriendo – no estarás solo.

\- No me refería a eso Naruto, pero gracias igualmente – me dijo abrazándome - ¿Qué tal te lo pasaste en la casa de Sasuke?

\- Bien, tiene una buena familia, se preocupan mucho por él y vimos una película todos juntos en familia comiendo palomitas, me gustó mucho – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió.

\- Me alegro – me dijo pero me di cuenta… de que quizá había metido la pata.

Gray nunca había tenido una familia, ni sabía lo que era tenerla, era como yo antes de haber estado en la casa de Sasuke. Creo que hablar de eso a él le hacía daño aunque se alegrase por mí. Sentía lástima de que él no hubiera podido vivir nada de esto, sólo conocía el orfanato y no era precisamente lo mejor en la vida.

\- Lo siento Gray – le dije – no debí hablar de eso.

\- Claro que sí – me sonrió – puedes hablar de lo que quieras. Me hace ilusión saber que aún hay gente buena por el mundo. Me alegro de que te lo pasaras bien.

\- Quizá tú también podrías venir algún día – le dije sonriendo – Sasuke seguro que podría invitarte a dormir a su casa.

\- Oh no Naruto – me dijo sonriendo revolviéndome el cabello – yo ya soy mayor para jugar a las familias – me comentó – ahora voy a descansar un poco.

¿Por qué sentía que me mentía? ¿Por qué sentía que sus sonrisas eran forzadas para no preocuparme? ¿Por qué le sentía tan deprimido y triste? ¿Era mi impresión? No estaba seguro pero algo dentro de mí me decía… me gritaba que algo ocurría con Gray, algo que ni él mismo me estaba contando. Me dormí a su lado abrazándole y por primera vez, nadie vino a llevárselo, supongo que lo habían visto demasiado débil para trabajar, quien sabía… ¿En qué narices trabajaba mi hermano que se lo llevaban prácticamente todas las noches? Todo empezaba a preocuparme y quería adivinar que es lo que pasaba.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Gray ya se había levantado y estaba frente al armario vistiéndose para ir a clase. No sé si estaba en condiciones de ir, pero no querría perder más clases. Hoy además les tocaba reunión por la tarde, se quedaría más rato y yo me tendría que quedar en el parque un poco más esperando a que volviera.

Ese día me aburrí bastante. Sasuke vino como todas las mañanas y le sonreí dándole un beso. Me sentía extraño llamándole novio pero eso es lo que era o eso es lo que yo quería creer que éramos. ¿Me vería él así? Supongo que si. Supongo que al fin y al cabo… sólo eran títulos que se ponía a un sentimiento mutuo, daba igual cómo lo llamase, lo que me importaba era que estaba con él, que le quería y que me sentía querido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sasuke se quedó una hora entera conmigo enseñándome a leer de un artículo del periódico que vendía. Se sentó tras de mí y me corregía a medida que leía. Me encantaba aprender a leer con él, porque siempre me abrazaba por detrás, apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro y sonreía. Me gustaba que me abrazase y me hacía sonreír a mí también. Al final no tuvo más remedio que irse a clase, ya se saltaba siempre la primera hora por mi culpa, por querer estar un rato conmigo.

\- ¿Mañana vendrás también? – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- Mañana… vendré y te invitaré a una cita, así que no desayunes.

\- Claro – le dije sonriendo.

Ese día… Gray me comentó al volver que su profesor, Natsu Dragneel se había ofrecido para darme algunas clases particulares y me emocioné, por fin podría aprender algo y es que no quería ser un idiota para Sasuke, yo también quería estudiar, aprender cosas, saber leer y escribir a la perfección, así que me gustó la idea.

Aquella noche… Gray ya no durmió en su cama, volvieron a llamarle para trabajar y me preocupaba, porque no sé si estaba en condiciones de trabajar, aún estaba recuperándose de todo lo que había pasado. Me cabreaba mucho el orfanato y miré a Gaara que con un rostro de preocupación acabó desviándome la mirada y tapándose con las mantas. Creo que él sabía algo de lo que ocurría ¿Por qué nadie me lo contaba? Me tumbé en la cama tapándome también con las mantas y traté de pensar en mi cita del día siguiente.

Al despertar, Gray estaba dormido. Imaginé que estaba muy cansado y preferí dejarle dormir un poco más antes de que fuera a clase. Supuse que Jellal o Sai lo despertarían a tiempo como solían hacer. Me marché del orfanato sin desayunar tal y como le prometí a Sasuke. Cuando le vi en el parque esperándome, sonreí como un niño pequeño al que acaban de regalarle un caramelo y salí corriendo hacia él lanzándome a abrazarle.

\- Ey ¿Preparado para nuestra primera cita oficial? – me preguntó

\- Sí – le dije contento - ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

\- Es una sorpresa – me dijo cogiéndome de la mano y aunque me sonrojé, me dejé guiar por él.

Caminamos hacia la salida del parque y entramos en un pequeño restaurante. Sasuke me hizo seguirle hasta el último piso y me quedé impresionado viendo la ciudad de Londres desde aquella cristalera. Casi corrí hasta uno de los cristales viendo el río al final cruzando la gran ciudad, podía ver tantas cosas desde aquí.

\- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí, me encanta – le dije – pero esto debe de costar un montón.

\- No te preocupes por eso, los dueños son amigos de mis padres. Sólo tienes que disfrutar y dejar de preocuparte por hoy – me sonrió y sonreí con él.

\- Te quiero Sasuke – le dije.

\- Yo también te quiero Naruto.

Desayunamos un montón de cosas, nunca había visto tanto plato junto. Sasuke pidió bollería, tostadas, leche… pidió de todo, el camarero ya ni siquiera sabía dónde dejar los platos porque no cabían en la mesa y tuve que decirle a Sasuke que dejase de pedir tantas cosas. Todo estaba delicioso y no podía evitar mirar a Sasuke de vez en cuando. Él me miraba con una gran sonrisa disfrutando al verme comer y yo sonreía al estar desayunando con él. Era nuestra primera cita y aunque estaba un poco nervioso, me gustaba estar aquí a su lado.

Todo el desayuno fue fantástico. En cuanto acabamos, dimos un paseo por la ciudad, subimos en barco y acabamos sacándonos fotos en un fotomatón de la zona. Creo que esa mañana no dejé ni un segundo de besar a Sasuke aunque lo notaba preocupado por algo y yo sonreía intentando alegrarle el día. Nos detuvimos en uno de los puentes mirando el río y allí es cuando Sasuke finalmente pareció querer hablar de lo que le rondaba en la cabeza.

\- Soy adoptado – me dijo de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? Venga ya Sasuke, tus padres te quieren un montón.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – pero… acabo de descubrirlo. Me cogieron de un orfanato Naruto, de vuestro orfanato creo. No te creerías si te dijera quien es mi hermano – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Quién es? Si es de mi orfanato lo conoceré.

\- Es Gray, Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque tenía una fotografía de nuestra familia, me vi en esa fotografía pero éramos muy pequeños, así que Gray no sabía cómo era yo de pequeño. Yo me reconocí enseguida, mis padres adoptivos me sacaron muchas fotos cuando era niño. Era idéntico al de la foto de Gray, Naruto. Creo que es mi hermano pero no he podido decírselo aún.

\- No lo haré hasta que decidas decírselo – le dije sonriendo – pero… ¿Por qué no os adoptaron a los dos?

\- No lo sé, al parecer el orfanato no les dijo a mis padres que éramos dos.

\- ¿Por qué harían algo así?

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú que conoces mejor el orfanato.

\- Supongo que Gray lo conoce mejor, lleva más tiempo ahí y parece siempre enterarse de todo. Podrías preguntarle un día.

\- Sí, quizá lo haga.


	32. Chapter 32: investigaciones

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Mi primera cita con Naruto quería que fuera especial, era el chico del que me había enamorado, no entendía aún como ese chico rubio, dulce y siempre sonriente había robado con tanta facilidad mi corazón, pero era así, no podía evitarlo, le amaba y cada día que pasaba le quería más. Yo que nunca había sido un chico que mostrase sus sentimientos aquí estaba… mirando el río y confesándole a este chico que creía que tenía un hermano y es que con Naruto me sentía seguro, era mi pareja, la sentía como tal y le debía mi sinceridad, no quería ocultarle cosas.

Creo que Naruto se había sorprendido bastante al saber que Gray era mi hermano, bueno… no le había hecho una prueba de ADN pero estaba prácticamente convencido por nuestro parecido y de que ambos estuvimos en ese orfanato además de la coincidencia de la foto… de que éramos hermanos, no me cabía duda alguna. Sé que tenía que hablarlo con Gray, pero no había tenido aún ni un momento a solas y no pensaba decírselo con todos sus amigos por ahí, creerían que miento, le comerían la cabeza con sus tonterías o a saber, tenía que hablarlo a solas, era un tema de familia y prefería estar sólo con él.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a mi hermano? – me preguntó Naruto y yo coloqué mis manos, cada una a un lado de él apoyándome en la barandilla del puente.

\- No lo sé – le dije acercándome a él.

\- Se alegrará mucho de saberlo, te ha estado buscando durante mucho tiempo – me susurró.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora mismo lo único que me importa es que te he encontrado a ti – le dije sonriendo rozando mis labios a los suyos.

\- Te quiero, Sasuke – me dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados rozando mis labios.

Cogí sus labios en un dulce beso, ni siquiera metí la lengua en un primer momento, esperé hasta el segundo o tercer movimiento de mis labios para cogerle de la nuca con mi mano y empezar a profundizar el beso. Naruto se dejó besar correspondiendo mi beso. Era un chico tan dulce, tan increíble… tan perfecto. No podía pensar en nadie mejor que él, le amaba, desde el primer momento que le vi en aquel parque supe que este era el chico al que tanto había estado buscando.

\- Venga… te acompañaré al parque, tú hermano estará a punto de ir a buscarte – le dije.

\- ¿Tan tarde es ya? Contigo se me pasa el tiempo volando.

\- Me pasa lo mismo Naruto

Caminamos cogidos de la mano por el centro de la ciudad y lo acompañé hasta el parque. Mis guardaespaldas seguían como siempre cada uno de mis pasos, pero a mí me daba igual, siempre que pudiera estar con Naruto me daba un poco igual, el único problema es que tenía que ir escondiéndome a veces de la molesta prensa.

No creo que a mi padre le importase mucho que estuviera saliendo con un chico… o con un chico de la calle… eso ya eran dos problemas. Mi padre me entendería, de eso estaba seguro, pero la prensa no tendría compasión, era así, harían un chisme enseguida y eso perjudicaría la reputación de mi padre para las elecciones, yo no quería ser tampoco un estorbo en su carrera política, bastante habían hecho encima acogiéndome y cuidándome todos estos años, sé que mi padre se merecía más que nadie estar ahí en el gobierno, lo había trabajado como nadie pero sus rivales aprovecharían cualquier cosa para hacer propaganda en su contra.

Me senté en la fuente a esperar a que llegase su hermano, puede que hoy pudiera por fin hablar con él, esperaba que viniera a solas, pero no… cuando le vi aparecer por el otro extremo del parque, venía con Jellal y con Sai, bueno… y otro chico de cabello rojizo que parecía tener la misma edad que Naruto.

\- Ahí están – me dijo Naruto animado pero la sonrisa se le borró de golpe – supongo que no ha venido solo, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes – le dije sonriendo – tendré más días para hablar con él ¿Vale? Venga, anímate. ¿Te ha gustado la cita al menos? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, me ha encantado Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Mañana te veo ¿Vale? Ve con ellos.

\- Hasta mañana, Sasuke.

Naruto siempre sonreía, tenía esa facilidad para hacer las cosas, siempre sonreía por todo y era genial, me alegraba el día. Los demás chicos no se acercaron a mí, sé que Jellal me miraba extraño, no terminaba de fiarse de que yo fuera de confianza, pero al menos Gray sí se acercó a saludarme.

\- Me alegra verte así de bien – le dije bajo la atenta e inquisitoria mirada de Jellal.

\- Gracias – me agradeció - ¿Cómo os ha ido?

\- Bien, creo que le ha gustado el desayuno.

\- ¿Querías hablar conmigo, verdad?

\- Otro día mejor – le dije mirando a Jellal y Gray también lo miró sabiendo a qué me refería.

\- Vale – me dijo sonriendo entendiendo claramente que prefería hablarlo a solas sin que nos espiasen la conversación – oye Sasuke… gracias por lo del otro día, la verdad es que me hacía falta hablarlo.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Verdad? – le pregunté intentando que me contase lo del orfanato.

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo – pero hay cosas para las que no estoy aún preparado.

\- Vale, cuando quieras Gray – le dije

\- ¿Por qué no deja de mirarnos de esa forma tu amiguito? – le pregunté hacia Jellal y cuando Gray se giró a mirarle, agachó la cabeza algo entristecido.

\- Hemos roto – me dijo y me quedé atónito – le gusta otro chico y… no sé, supongo que es mejor así, esta relación no era nada sana.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me sonrió – en realidad… creo que me gusta otra persona, pero da igual – sonrió forzosamente – es un imposible así que no pasa nada.

\- ¿Un imposible? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Algún día puede que te lo cuente – me dijo revolviéndome el cabello y esa chorrada… a mí me pareció estupendo, porque empezaba a tenerme confianza como para tocarme aunque fuera sólo para revolver mi pelo. Eso me hizo sonreír, me sentía cerca de mi hermano.

Cuando se marchó con aquella sonrisa de medio lado, pensé en él como mi hermano, le veía como mi hermano y me habría tirado encima de él para darle un abrazo, quería decirle que yo estaba aquí a su lado, que confiase en mí, pero no podía delante de todos aquellos, no quería que pudieran meterle ideas raras en la cabeza o que dijeran que yo mentía o me aprovechaba de la situación de incertidumbre de Gray, yo no era así, pero ellos eran una piña y no confiaban plenamente en mí. Tenía que tenerle a solas para poder hablar de esto y que me creyese.

Me esperé hasta que les vi desaparecer de mi vista. Gray se giró al final antes de dar la esquina para comprobar que yo seguía aquí y en parte me llamó la atención su detalle de preocupación, al menos empezaba a tenerme en cuenta, no como los demás que se iban sin mirar atrás. Cogió a Naruto del hombro que también me miraba y se lo llevó consigo. Aproveché entonces para irme.

Fui al instituto y esperé a Natsu en su coche. Cuando me vio allí me invitó a subir para llevarme a casa y aunque yo tenía coche, tenía que hablar con él, así que accedí. Subimos al coche y arrancó en dirección a mi casa. Natsu siempre había sido un buen amigo de mi familia, así que confiaba completamente en él.

\- ¿Tienes algo Sasuke?

\- No mucho – le dije y es que la verdad… no quería contarle a Natsu que habían abusado de Gray de pequeño, quería poder decirle algo referente al orfanato – he descubierto que tengo un hermano.

\- ¿Qué? Eso ya lo sabía – me dijo sonriendo – Itachi… está en Alemania ¿No?

\- Otro – le dije sonriendo – he descubierto que soy adoptado y tenía que hablarlo con alguien.

\- ¿Enserio Sasuke? ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien, extrañamente supongo. Sé que debería sentirme mal o perdido… o incluso confuso, pero no lo estoy. Realmente me he criado con mis padres desde pequeño y para mí son mis padres ¿Lo entiendes? – le pregunté.

\- Sí

\- Pero es que por otra parte… cuando veo a ese chico… al que es mi hermano… nunca he vivido con él pero también lo siento como de mi familia, como si estuviéramos unidos. Él no lo sabe aún, no he tenido tiempo para decírselo, quiero hablarlo a solas con él.

\- ¿Es del instituto Sasuke?

\- Es Gray – le dije y él alucinó.

\- ¿Gray Fullbuster? – me preguntó.

\- Sí. Les he preguntado a mis padres, me sacaron del mismo orfanato, pero no le dijeron que tenía un hermano mellizo ¿Por qué? Es lo único que ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué se quedaron a Gray?

\- No lo sé.

\- Gray me confesó que era un doncel ¿Eso tiene algo que ver?

\- Es posible pero no sabría para qué. Esos chicos son muy raras de ver – me dijo Natsu – son casi como… especie a extinguir – exageró y sonreí - ¿Te has hecho las pruebas Sasuke?

\- ¿Para saber si soy un doncel? No… pero creo que debería. Si mi hermano lo es… es posible que yo…

\- No tiene por qué Sasuke. Pero hazte esas pruebas y confirma esta alocada teoría.

\- Lo haré – le dije – iré esta misma tarde.

Como del orfanato no había conseguido descubrir nada nuevo, le dije lo poco que sabía, que sospechaba de ese lugar y que me daba mala espina. Quedamos en seguir tratando de conseguir información sin ser descubiertos por aquel centro y me bajé del coche en mi casa entrando por la puerta. Mis padres estaban ya allí y creo que querían hablar de Gray porque me sentaron en una silla haciéndome varias preguntas del orfanato. Me parecía que mi padre quería descubrir también lo que ocurría por allí. Les conté lo poco que sabía y luego les hablé de mi preocupación de que pudiera ser un doncel.

Me llevaron ese mismo día a hacerme las pruebas necesarias pero descartaron todo. Yo no lo era y eso me creaba alguna duda de si era o no el hermano biológico de Gray, porque si éramos mellizos… ¿Cómo podía ser? Sé que no éramos totalmente iguales pero… yo esperaba coincidir con él en algo más de nuestro carácter y nuestro cabello oscuro.

\- Nos gustaría conocer a ese chico – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

\- Estará complicado – le dije – es un poco desconfiado y cuando digo un poco… me refiero a mucho. Apenas está empezando a confiar un poco en mí. Necesitará tiempo, ha estado solo mucho tiempo, no conoce lo que es una familia y lo poco que conoce de la familia es un…

\- ¿Un…? – preguntó mi padre.

\- Un infierno – le dije resumiendo lo del abuso que me había contado.

\- ¿Está bien ese chico? – me preguntó mi padre preocupado.

\- No – le dije – creo que no está nada bien, pero se hace el fuerte y da la impresión de que si, pero creo que no está bien. En realidad siento que necesita ayuda pero no puede pedirla por algo. ¿Creéis que estoy loco? – les pregunté.

\- A veces los mellizos tienen un fuerte vínculo con sus hermanos, es posible que lo notases. Ya te diste cuenta de eso el primer día que le viste, te preocupaste por él desde el primer momento. Creo que tenéis una relación especial – sonrió mi madre con dulzura.


	33. Chapter 33: consulta

**Laxus Dreyar POV**

¿Cuánto hacía que yo no hacía una consulta? Mucho tiempo, en prácticas de la carrera supongo que fue la última. No recordaba ya apenas ni cómo debía llevarla, llevaba muchos años como profesor de gimnasia y esa era otra de las cosas que me preocupaba y no me dejaba dormir estos días… Jellal, mi trabajo y mi edad. ¿Cuántos años le sacaba a ese chico? Muchos, él acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años… yo estaba cerca de los treinta, podría ser casi su padre y a eso tenía que sumarle… que era su profesor. Todo estaba esta fatal, pero no podía olvidar sus labios, no podía quitar de mi mente sus caricias, era un chico muy decidido a conseguir lo que quería y supongo que yo me dejé llevar por el momento.

No me di cuenta cuando caí en sus garras, pero estaba completamente en su mano, se me caía la baba al verle, era tan guapo, tan bueno en el deporte, tan agradable cuando hablabas con él, parecía tener ese carácter fuerte pero a la vez cuando estaba a su lado sentía como si necesitase ser protegido… me volvía loco ese chico.

Fui a clase con pocos ánimos y es que sólo de pensar que tenía que darle clase a Jellal, me tensaba. ¿Cómo iba a mantener las distancias con ese chico? No lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba muy mal esto que hacíamos. Les mandé dar un par de vueltas al patio corriendo para calentar antes de empezar a jugar a baloncesto y cada vez que Jellal pasaba a mi lado, me miraba fijamente y me sonreía levemente. No pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme intentando disimular que todo estaba en orden.

Les enseñé algunos trucos para el baloncesto. Se supone que esto era mi trabajo, enseñarles siempre un poco de cada deporte con la mínima esperanza de que alguno les llamase la atención y lo practicasen en un futuro, era sólo eso… mantenerles medio en forma y activos.

Al final acabé formándoles en equipos y dándoles un balón de baloncesto les dejé que echasen un partido entre ellos para finalizar la clase. Quedaban veinte minutos y creo que era bueno para ellos dejarles hacer ese partido. Me dediqué a observar y a controlar que nadie hiciera trampas pero la verdad era… que no podía apartar mi vista de Jellal, era un gran deportista y cuando le vi caerse quejándose del tobillo, me asusté y preocupado corrí hacia él.

\- Estoy bien – me dijo intentando ponerse en pie pero cuando vi que caería lo cogí pasando su brazo tras mi cuello y ayudarle a ir al vestuario.

\- Seguid jugando – les dije a los demás y metí a Jellal hacia dentro del vestuario.

Una vez allí dentro, lo senté en un banco y le quité la zapatilla para ver su tobillo. Lo toqué levemente pero no parecía quejarse y aquello me sorprendió. Cuando levanté la mirada y vi su sonrisa supe que estaba fingiendo pero ya era tarde, se había abalanzado sobre mí besándome.

Estaba mal todo esto, lo sabía, pero sentir sus labios sobre los míos era mi perdición, no podía negar que sentía algo por este chico, había algo que se movía en mí cada vez que me besaba, cada vez que me miraba, cada vez que me sonreía. Tuve que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para poder apartarme de él y me costó mucho, deseaba sus labios como nunca.

\- Jellal – le dije – no podemos hacer esto.

\- Porque eres profesor, ya lo sé, pero te dije que no se lo diré a nadie. Quiero estar contigo Laxus ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mí?

\- Ya me he fijado en ti Jellal, pero tienes novio y… ¡Dios! Se supone que yo tengo que ser un educador para ti – le dije.

\- He roto con Gray – me dijo – le confesé que me gustabas, pero no te lo creas mucho… sólo me gustas algo… supongo – me dijo sonrojándose – y sé que eres mi profesor, que no debería suponer tanto problema… enséñame entonces, pero no me dejes así, por favor.

\- No me hagas esto Jellal – le dije cuando sentí como cogía mi mano con la suya y la subía por su rodilla, metiéndola por una pernera de su pantalón corto de deporte hacia su miembro – Jellal – le dije al sentir su miembro rozando mi mano y él gemía.

\- Tócame, por favor – me suplicó – por favor… no me rechaces, tú no.

Aquello no supe como tomármelo, sus ojos habían puesto esa mirada triste que odiaba ver en la gente, no me gustaba cuando ponían esos ojos y supe que este chico tenía algo en su interior que le hacía sentirse mal, que le hacía sentirse rechazado ¿Qué le había pasado para que se sintiera rechazado? Era un chico guapo, listo, buen deportista, con buena conducta ¿Quién podría rechazar a alguien como él? ¡ _Yo_! yo lo rechazaba pero no porque no me gustase, sino porque era mi alumno, nos íbamos a meter en un lío pero no podía dejar de pensar que se sentiría destrozado si le volvía a rechazar, así que cogí su miembro en mi mano y con mi mano libre le empujé de la nuca besándole.

Jellal fue el primero en meter su lengua en mi boca explorándola. Su lengua era tan juguetona, tan poco tímida. Al principio cuando le vi, creí que era un chico tímido y reservado, pero para nada, era un chico valiente, uno de los que luchaban por lo que creían, por sus intereses, era un chico interesante que no dejaba asustar con facilidad. Quizá por eso todos los demás de su grupo confiaban en él y le seguían.

\- Gracias – me dijo al separarse unos segundos abriendo los ojos – gracias por darme la oportunidad, gracias por no rechazarme de nuevo.

\- Aún no sé cómo me he dejado convencer de esto – le dije y él sonrió.

\- Te excito tanto como tú me excitas a mí. Quiero tenerte Laxus – me dijo susurrando al oído.

\- Aquí no – le dije por miedo a que nos pillasen.

\- Quedan quince minutos, vayamos a las duchas, allí no nos verán – me dijo sonriendo sacando mi mano de su miembro y caminando hacia las duchas con una sonrisa pícara.

Me levanté siguiéndole a la ducha y cuando entré corrí la cortina tras nosotros mientras le empotraba contra la pared y nos besábamos con pasión. Jellal gemía en mi boca al sentir mis manos recorrer su abdomen bajo su camiseta y sonreía con dulzura pero sin perder ese toque seductor que él siempre tenía.

\- ¿No te preocupa lo mayor que soy para ti? – le pregunté besándole el cuello pero él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que siguiera, dándome más alcance a su cuello.

\- No, me excitas mucho, seguro que tienes experiencia. Me gustan con experiencia – me dijo sonriendo.

\- No seas tan modesto – le sonreí – debo ser un viejo para ti.

\- Me excitas mucho Laxus – me dijo cogiéndome el rostro entre sus manos y besándome con fuerza - ¿Crees que estaría así por cualquiera? – me preguntó cogiendo una de mis manos y metiéndola bajo su pantalón lanzando algún gemido por el roce.

Estaba sonrojado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero aún así, él no quería echarse atrás de esta idea, de esta locura que íbamos a hacer. Me sentía mal en parte por hacer esto con un chico de apenas dieciocho años, pero a él no parecía importarle en absoluto, me lo pedía. Sus manos desabrocharon con maestría mi pantalón y eso me dio la leve impresión como si fuera demasiado ágil, quizá porque no era virgen, porque lo había hecho más veces, pero sólo fue una hipótesis mía. Seguramente lo habría hecho con Gray, eran novios al fin y al cabo.

Le bajé los pantalones de deporte y lubricando mis dedos los metí en su entrada con el máximo cuidado posible mientras le sostenía de la cintura y le besaba. Fue Jellal quien con una de sus manos empezó a darse placer él mismo y disfruté con aquella escena. Aún recordaba el día que le pillé masturbándose en el campamento.

\- Me gusta que hagas eso – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Puedo confesarte algo? – me preguntó sonrojado – la última vez en el campamento… pensaba en ti, quería saber como era estar contigo, hoy lo sabré ¿Verdad?

\- Sí Jellal, lo sabrás – le dije escuchándole jadear.

Me posicioné y entré en él con lentitud. No me habría gustado hacerle daño, sé que era imposible, sé que él intentaba disimularlo como podía, pero también sabía que le dolía, era algo normal que entendía perfectamente y aquí no tenía lubricante ni nada para ayudarle a que entrase con mayor suavidad. No fue precisamente en poco tiempo cuando empezó a acostumbrarse, pero cuando conseguí escucharle gemir de nuevo, me tranquilicé y es cuando yo empecé a disfrutar también sabiendo que él lo hacía por fin.

Entré en él tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, me daba exactamente igual todo excepto hacerle disfrutar, quería que tuviera una experiencia inolvidable a mi lado, quería que sintiera que merecía la pena por lo que tanto había estado insistiendo y cuando se corrió susurrando mi nombre con los ojos cerrados, me sentí satisfecho corriéndome yo en él. Me sentía un poco confuso, pero cuando me besó con dulzura agarrándose a mi cuello, supe que ese chico era especial.

\- Gracias – me dijo – Eres todo lo que esperaba. Creo que he encontrado lo que tanto he estado buscando.

\- ¿Puedes saber eso por el sexo? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- No, por la forma en que te comportas conmigo – me dijo – eres dulce y atento, intentabas cuidarme, eres un gran hombre Laxus, aunque a veces ni tu mismo pareces darte cuenta de las virtudes que tienes – iba a decir algo cuando él se adelantó de nuevo – salgamos antes de que vengan los demás.

Salió delante de mí y yo me fui a parar el partido y decirles a todos que fueran a cambiarse. Cuando volví a ver a Jellal salir, fingía que le dolía un poco el tobillo pero me sonrió al pasar por mi lado mientras se iba con Gray y Sai de nuevo a clase. Aquella tarde, Sai vino a mi casa con Gaara para la primera sesión.

Estaba preocupado de cómo la llevaría, no iba a mentir, hacía años que no trataba nada de psicología y me preocupaba. Cuando llegaron me presenté a ese chico, él no dijo nada y no soltaba la mano de Sai. Sé que le tenía mucha confianza a ese chico, pero yo necesitaba estar a solas con él. Al final fue Sai quien lo convenció y me lo llevé hacia el despacho dejando a Sai que cogiera algo de la nevera y se pusiera la televisión hasta que terminase.

Me senté un una silla del escritorio y le invité a sentarse en el sofá. Lo hizo con cierta cautela y temor pero yo no comenté nada, sólo le miré y él me miraba a mí. Le observé mirar atentamente todo lo que había en esta habitación, todo lo que le rodeaba, era un chico muy observador o a mí me lo parecía.

\- Así que te llamas Gaara, es un buen nombre – le dije - ¿No quieres hablar de nada? – le pregunté – bueno a mí tampoco me gusta mucho hablar ¿Sabes?

Él me miró curioso y me levanté para ir a buscar unos folios dejándole en la mesa unos lápices y colores junto a los folios.

\- ¿Te gusta dibujar? – él asintió - ¿Te apetece dibujarme algo? Lo que quieras.

Al principio dudó un poco si cogerlo o no, al final acabó cogiendo el folio con un lápiz y empezó a dibujar algo. Sinceramente… ese chico tenía mano para el dibujo, estaba dibujando a Sai, lo veía claramente, es como si ese chico hubiera estudiado algo sobre dibujo, quizá iba a clases de dibujo en su familia porque el retrato era perfecto. Yo sonreí.

\- Dibujas muy bien – le elogié pero él no se inmutó, siguió dibujando serio sin mirarme - ¿Es Sai, verdad? Se nota que le aprecias mucho, es un gran chico – le comenté y me miró.

Cambió de folio en cuanto acabó con el retrato de Sai y dibujo una playa, eran Sai y él en una playa. Puede que no pudiera entender bien sus dibujos, pero al menos si no quería hablar, encontraría una forma de llegar hasta sus pensamiento, encontraría la forma de llegar a su historia, a lo que vio aquel día y que el psicólogo de la policía no pudo sacarle nada debido al trauma reciente y a su negación por hablar o dibujar, al menos ahora dibujaba, eso ya era un avance con él.


	34. Chapter 34: Lectura

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

La verdad es que estuve bastante tiempo esperando aquellas malditas pruebas y nervioso por el resultado, pero cuando salió el médico a decirme que no tenía nada para ser un doncel me alegré, al menos en parte porque no entendía nada de lo que en realidad suponía y mucho menos entendía como es que Gray siendo mi mellizo él pudo nacer doncel y yo no. Sinceramente… yo entendía poco de estos casos, no podía estar seguro de nada.

Aún recordaba el día que Gray preocupado vino a decirme aquella noticia, aquel día que no sabía como investigar sobre el caso y yo acabé acompañándole a la biblioteca y aunque traté de ayudarle, también era cierto que no sabía nada acerca de este tema. Mi padre en cambio creo que sabía algo porque respiró aliviado cuando supo que yo no lo era ¿Qué pasaba entonces con los donceles? Era todo muy extraño.

Salimos de la consulta y no hablé hasta que llegué al coche pero pese a estar en un lugar seguro y fuera de preocupaciones, mi padre seguía tenso, como si supiera algo y yo mantuve el silencio escuchando como le decía a mi madre que tenía que ir a la oficina con urgencia ¿Era por eso de que Gray era doncel por lo que tenía que ir? ¿Qué pasaba? Al final me decidí a hablar.

\- Papá… ¿Qué es eso de ser doncel? – le pregunté.

\- No estoy seguro hijo – me dijo – pero lo poco que sé sobre el tema… nada bueno, te lo puedo asegurar.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los donceles?

Mi padre suspiró cansado, desde luego sabía algo que ocultaba pero yo quería saber lo que ocurría. Necesitaba saber si era algo malo, porque estábamos hablando de mi hermano, mi hermano biológico.

\- No quiero alarmarte ¿Vale? Esto es algo de hace muchos años y es posible que tu hermano esté bien.

\- Vale – le dije – cuéntamelo.

\- Hace años, antes de que tú nacieras incluso tuve un amigo, era un doncel y nadie lo sabía. Dicen que tienen la extraña peculiaridad de que suelen atraer bastante a los hombres, algunos más que a otros pero por lo general… los hombres suelen desearles.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Gray? – le pregunté porque eso ya lo sabía, a mí Naruto me atraía como el que más, no podía evitarlo.

\- Hay gente… que se aprovecha de eso Sasuke.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Dijiste que una familia lo adoptó y que abusaron de él? Imagínate el resto.

\- ¿Crees que hay personas que sólo los quieren para…? – no pude acabar la frase.

\- Ya te he dicho que sólo son suposiciones, pero iré a la oficina a investigar el último caso que hubo sobre eso.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Sasuke – me llamó mi padre y sé que no quería contarme estas cosas para no preocuparme, pero yo necesitaba saberlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – le repetí.

\- Unos hombres se dedicaban a buscar donceles y los obligaban a… ya sabes Sasuke – me dijo.

\- ¿Los prostituían? – pregunté alarmado.

\- Sí Sasuke, los prostituían. Ya te he dicho que no te alarmes, puede que no sea el caso de tu hermano, pero para quedarnos más tranquilo investigaré un poco lo que pasa en ese orfanato. Hoy no iré a cenar, me quedaré en la oficina revisando los documentos.

\- Vale cielo – le dijo mi madre.

Por una parte pensaba en Gray, en sus heridas, en sus marcas, en el miedo que tenía a veces de que le tocasen, en lo reservado que era y empecé a pensar si él podría estar metido en un problema como el que describía mi padre, pero luego pensaba en los demás, en Jellal o en Sai y ellos no tenían tanto miedo como veía en la mirada de Gray, también era cierto que ellos no eran donceles, quizá ellos no hacían las cosas que podría hacer Gray, quizá si tuvieran una red de prostitución no les obligasen a hacer lo que a mi hermano simplemente por ser un doncel.

Esa idea empezaba a tener sentido en mi cabeza cuando me vino a la mente Naruto, él no tenía heridas, no tenía marcas, no tenía miedo… era un chico normal, guapo, risueño e inocente, era un doncel pero no tenía el miedo en sus ojos como Gray. Pensé entonces que estaría exagerando con esa teoría, que no podía ser cierta porque Naruto estaría en la misma situación que Gray y no lo estaba. ¿Qué ocurría entonces? Esperaba que mi padre investigase este tema a fondo, que destapase todo lo que pudiera tener ese orfanato escondido, me daba igual lo que fuera, quería saber qué ocurría con mi hermano.

Cuando llegamos a casa aún seguía preocupado y mi padre ni bajó del coche, se despidió de nosotros y se marchó a la oficina, así que me quedé con mi madre cenando a solas. Era raro que cenásemos solos, pero bueno… era lo que tocaba hoy, mi padre quería investigar ese orfanato a fondo y eso llevaba tiempo con la cantidad de papeles que debería tener, creo que iba a revisar hasta sus cuentas y las subvenciones que recibía.

Esa noche aunque traté de dormir no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que mi padre había dicho. ¿De verdad había gente capaz de aprovecharse de esa manera de niños sólo por ser donceles? No podía creérmelo, eran sólo unos niños, pero cuando recordé el rostro de terror de Gray cuando me contaba como su familia… la familia que lo había acogido abusó de él… desde luego me quedó claro que había esa clase de gente por el mundo. Esperaba que mi padre encontrase algo que pudiera ayudarle, pero cuánto más conocía a mi hermano… menos me gustaba lo que encontraba. Si alguien le había hecho daño, yo mismo me ocuparía de que pagasen por ello, nadie tocaría a mi hermano.

Por la mañana tras desayunar, cogí un par más de bollos y me los llevé al parque para ver a Naruto. No pude remediar abrazarle en cuanto le vi y es que pensar en todo lo que dijo mi padre me había puesto un poco triste, no me imaginaba que a Naruto pudiera pasarle algo así.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? – me preguntó sonriendo como siempre.

\- Nada, sólo… quiero estar un rato más así, Naruto.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No – le dije.

Me aparté un poco de él para besarle con dulzura. Era imposible que este chico hubiera pasado por algo tan traumático como lo que comentaba mi padre, Naruto era un soñador, un chico con gran vitalidad, era imposible, pero Gray… ¿Cómo era posible que los dos estando en el mismo lugar y siendo donceles, uno siempre viniera lleno de heridas y el otro fuera ese chico risueño e inocente? No podía explicármelo. Por más que pensaba algo que cuadrase entre ellos no lo encontraba.

Aproveché para sonreír, no quería que Naruto se preocupase por mis alocadas hipótesis y saqué los bollos de mi mochila. El rostro se le iluminó en cuanto los vio, le encantaban los bollos y lo sabía, le vi en la cita tirarse como un loco a por ellos, supongo que en el orfanato no les daban nada de esto, así que cuando podía aprovechaba para traerle algo.

\- Gracias Sasuke – me agradeció con su sonrisa.

\- De nada.

\- ¿Empezamos a leer? – me preguntó entusiasmado.

\- Desayuna tranquilo y luego leemos un poco – le dije sonriéndole.

Me senté en el bordillo de piedra de la fuerte y Naruto se sentó a mi lado a comerse los bollos que le había traído. Era como un niño pequeño al que le traía caramelos, me encantaba ver esa sonrisa que ponía. Eran cosas insignificantes para mí, a mí apenas me costaba traerle un bollo pero para él… eso era como si le hubiera comprado lo más valioso del mundo, éramos tan distintos y a la vez… le amaba tanto.

En cuanto acabó nos pusimos a leer y la verdad es que Naruto era un chico listo, aprendía rápido y ya prácticamente leía solo. Pasé mis manos por su cintura quedándome sentado tras él y observé por encima de su hombro como leía aquel artículo. Se quedaba atascado en alguna palabra y tenía que leérsela yo, pero cada vez leía más y más fluido.

Estaba leyendo un artículo médico cuando se detuvo de golpe y me extrañé porque la frase que venía a continuación no era nada compleja después de haber leído todas aquellas palabras tan técnicas que habían puesto en el artículo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté.

\- Estaba pensando – me dijo

\- ¿En qué?

\- En mi hermano – me dijo – Gray se ha ido hoy a clase, pero ha vuelto a estar como antes de que le ingresaran.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No puedo asegurarte qué trabajo tiene en el orfanato, pero los profesores vienen a mitad noche y se lo llevan. Empiezo a pensar cosas extrañas.

Aquello me extrañó pero dejé que Naruto siguiera pensando todo lo que veía y me contase, no podía hacerme una idea sino me contaba con detalles todo lo que ocurría. Sé que no sabía nada, que no se lo contaban, pero era un chico observador, algo vería.

\- Por las mañanas suele estar en su cama, le cuesta mucho levantarse y creo que llega tarde a clase la primera hora casi siempre. A veces cuando voy a despertarle a su cama, está como enfadado – me dijo triste – como si le doliera todo el cuerpo y no quiere saber nada de mí. Yo suelo dejarle en paz por las mañanas, pero cuando vuelve de clase está como siempre así que no sé que pensar. A veces le he visto marcas extrañas, no sé… ¿Crees que me estoy preocupando por nada?

\- No – le dije – creo que pasa algo pero no se que es. Intentaré hablar con Gray ¿Vale?

\- No hablará contigo – me dijo – en realidad no hablará con nadie, ni siquiera le he visto comentar cosas de su trabajo con Jellal o con Sai, nunca habla de ello.

\- Ven aquí – le dije abrazándole – todo estará bien ¿Vale? Voy a tratar de ayudarle. Oye Naruto – no sabía si pedirle esto… pero al final me armé de valor - ¿Me cuentas que ocurrió en aquella familia que os acogieron? – le pedí y él se tensó.

\- Fue… fue mi culpa – me dijo entristecido – yo… yo tenía cinco o seis años, no lo recuerdo bien, Gray ya estaba en los ocho. Era muy tarde y la mujer no estaba en casa, creo que había salido con unas amigas, no estoy muy seguro. Gray… Gray estaba en su cuarto y yo estaba jugando con un tren en mi habitación, creo que había hecho alguna trastada y me había ido a la habitación, entonces es cuando vino aquel hombre, el esposo de la mujer. Al principio creía que venía a jugar conmigo o no sé – me dijo sonriendo con tristeza – fui idiota, creía que nos querían pero cuando empezó a tocarme grité, supe que no venía por nada bueno y Gray entró en la habitación preocupado. Se enfrentó a él pero el hombre le dio un bofetón y al final… se lo llevó a él. Escuché los gritos de dolor pero no fui capaz de hacer nada. Me acerqué a la puerta entreabierta y lo vi… él estaba… ese hombre estaba… - intentaba hablar pero la voz se le entrecortaba y empezó a llorar – fue mi culpa, se llevó a Gray porque yo grité… él se ofreció por mí.

Abracé a Naruto y traté de consolarle todo lo que pude. No dejó de llorar en un buen rato y yo no podía aún hacerme a la idea de que hubiera esa clase de personas en el mundo. Tenían apenas ocho y seis años ¿Cómo podían pensar en algo así con ellos?

\- No fue tu culpa Naruto – le dije – no fue tuya. Ese hombre estaba enfermo ¿Vale? Es su culpa, él lo hizo no tú.

\- Yo no… no hice nada.

\- No podías hacer nada Naruto, tenías apenas seis años.

\- Pero Gray… todas las noches iba a verle cuando su mujer dormía, lo escuchaba pero Gray por las mañanas siempre me sonreía como si yo no supiera nada, pero lo sabía. Cuando nos echaron de esa casa, una parte de mí se alegró, llegué a pensar que si todas las familias eran así no quería tener ninguna – me declaró.

\- No son así Naruto, tuvistéis muy mala suerte, pero no puedes echarte la culpa de lo que ocurrió. Sabes que Gray te quiere, haría lo que fuera por ti y sé que tú ahora también lo harías, ya no eres un chiquillo de seis años, no eres un niño asustadizo, eres muy valiente y te has atrevido a contármelo.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarle? Él… piensa que nadie le va a querer, cree que nadie querría tocarle después de eso. Creo que tiene miedo, ni siquiera estuvo con Jellal.

Aquello me sorprendió, porque yo esperaba que con Jellal sí hubiera tenido relaciones. Desde luego ahora me quedaba más claro que a Gray le ocurría algo y era algo grave. ¿Vendría todo su miedo de aquel abuso o como decía mi padre había más cosas ocultas? Supongo que eso tendría que averiguarlo del propio Gray, pero sin forzarle a hablar… esto podría tardar, no era un chico que estuviera dispuesto a contarme todo lo que pasaba en su vida.


	35. Chapter 35: Tutorías

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Sé que Sasuke quería hablar conmigo pero Jellal últimamente estaba muy encima de mí. Se preocupaba de mí, eso lo sabía pero era demasiado. No creía que Sasuke pudiera hacerme ningún daño, sentía algo extraño cuando estaba a su lado, sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si tuviera algo especial con él pero no sabía que era, con él me sentía a gusto y podrá resultar paradójico… pero hasta casi lo consideraba como un hermano, le había contado cosas que no le había contado a otros, confiaba en él y hasta el momento no había dicho nada de lo que yo le conté, eso hacía que cada día me fiase más y más de él.

Una de las mejores sensaciones que tenía en estos días, era ver a Naruto tan feliz con Sasuke, se les veía hechos el uno para el otro y eso me alegraba mucho, por lo menos Naruto podría salir de este infierno sin pasar por lo que pasábamos los demás, estaba seguro de que podía conseguir que saliera de aquí sin traumas ni nada parecido.

Llegué al orfanato y fui a entrar cuando Jellal me cogió del brazo obligándome a detenerme y los demás entraban antes que yo, luego me llevó hacia un lateral apartándome de posibles miradas indiscretas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Te obligaron? – me preguntó y me tensé - ¿Te volvieron a obligar?

\- Ya sabes que sí.

\- Ya pero estás enfermo, necesitas recuperarte.

\- A esa gente sólo le importa el dinero, nada más, ya sabes como funciona todo aquí.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó revisándome la cara y el cuello.

\- Sí – le dije – fue algo fácil.

\- ¿Hay algo fácil para ti Gray?

\- Mentir – le dije con una sonrisa – eso me resulta fácil.

\- Te queda poco para los dieciocho años Gray, empieza a pensar cómo salir de aquí – me dijo – y te recomendaría hablar con alguien todo lo que tienes ahí dentro guardado, necesitas ayuda y lo sabes.

\- Necesito ayuda – le dije – pero para salir de aquí, nada más.

Intenté marcharme pero Jellal cogió mi muñeca con fuerza evitando que me marchase. Aquel gesto tan sencillo y poco agresivo hizo que me tensase, que mi cuerpo temblase por el contacto y Jellal sonrió dándose la razón de que tenía un problema con que me tocasen.

\- Necesitas hablar de esto, Gray – me dijo.

\- Puedo superarlo.

\- Tienes pánico a que te toquen ¿Cómo vas a rehacer tu vida así?

\- Lo haré de alguna forma – le dije – sólo necesito tiempo fuera de este sitio.

\- No es cierto Gray, no se te pasará, tienes un trauma con el sexo.

\- Mentira – le grité apartando mi mano – a mí no me pasa nada, estoy bien – le dije cuando mis lágrimas empezaban a salir.

\- Escúchame bien Gray… lo tienes.

\- No tengo traumas, vosotros no lo tenéis y yo tampoco – le dije.

\- Sai y yo no lo tenemos porque éramos más mayores cuando nos metieron en esto Gray, claro que nos dolió y nos humillaron, pero tenemos otra forma de ver las cosas, tú eras demasiado pequeño, no conoces nada, lo único que sabes del sexo es esto que te han hecho y no es así. Apóyate en quienes te queremos Gray y sal adelante, sé que es difícil pero puedes hacerlo. En cuanto me vaya de aquí voy a denunciar al orfanato Gray.

\- No puedes – le dije - ¿Y Naruto? ¿Y Gaara? – le pregunté – les harán daño a ellos.

\- No Gray, no dejaré que os hagan daño a ninguno, pero esto es lo que quieren, aterrarte para que te mantengas en silencio, ellos no van a parar, saben que lo que hacen está mal pero no lo detendrán, sólo podemos nosotros. Habla con Laxus de tu problema con el sexo, no puedes seguir así, le tienes pánico ahora y si no lo solucionas no podrás seguir con tu vida, necesitas intentar volver a ser quien eras.

Fuimos a clase ese día y cuando pasé, me encontré con Sasuke que me sonrió. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? Estaba muy raro desde que había visto aquella fotografía de mi familia y no podía entender por qué. Yo siempre había visto a Sasuke como un chico pijo y rico, ahora en estos últimos días empezaba a pensar que las apariencias engañaban bastante, no era para nada el típico niño rico. Me daba un poco de tristeza cuando la gente iba con él sólo por conveniencia aunque últimamente desde que lo descubrió, solía ir solo y a mí me sabía mal.

Miré hacia Jellal. ¿Él aceptaría que Sasuke se uniera a nosotros? No lo creía posible y suspiré rindiéndome. Jellal era un buen chico, nos protegía y protegía nuestro secreto. Traer a Sasuke al grupo sería algo grave, no podríamos hablar con soltura entre nosotros de ciertos temas por temor a que él se enterase aunque realmente si Jellal pretendía hacer la denuncia… no sé si convenía mantenerlo a escondidas.

Yo tenía en mente que había que denunciar y lo habría hecho. Me daba igual lo que me ocurriera a mí, pero no podía permitir que le pasara nada a Naruto así que me tenían bien cogido. Tenía miedo de que las repercusiones fueran a parar a Naruto, eso no lo habría aguantado, así que permanecía callado obedeciendo sin rechistar.

Miré de nuevo a Sasuke y él me miró a mí. No pude evitar sonreír y él me respondió de la misma forma. Pensar que hace unos días… que hace unos meses nos estábamos pegando por los pasillos y ahora… nos sonreíamos como si fuéramos grandes amigos ¿Qué había cambiado entre nosotros? Supongo que todo, ya no podía verlo como el hijo pijo del político, lo veía como al novio de mi hermanito, lo veía como alguien de fiar, alguien que ayudaría a Naruto o eso quería creer.

Cuando entró Natsu me sonrojé al momento, supongo que como todas las chicas de la clase que le miraban y suspiraban. ¿Cómo era posible que me estuviera enamorando? Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era enamorarse y ahora… resulta que lo iba a hacer de la persona menos adecuada, un profesor. Jellal decía que yo tenía un problema pero yo no tenía ningún problema ¡o quizá sí! Ya no podía estar seguro. Sai aún era joven cuando empezó con estos trabajos pero… creo que no lo era tanto como yo, yo sólo había conocido este mundo y ya no podía más. Si no hubiera sido porque tenía que cuidar de Naruto, seguramente habría intentado suicidarme antes de pasar por esto, pero tenía que cuidarle y tuve que mentalizarme de ser fuerte para seguir adelante. Ahora quería demostrarle a Jellal que se equivocaba, que yo estaba bien, que yo era valiente, no le tenía miedo a un tonto sentimiento de amor y lo demostraría, hoy lo haría.

En el recreo me senté junto a mis amigos en uno de las mesas de fuera para comer. Todas las mesas estaban hoy ocupadas y eso era raro, había muchos lugares en el patio y nosotros solíamos ir a la parte de atrás dónde casi nunca había nadie. Me senté y vi como Sai se comía una manzana, era lo poco que había robado del comedor del orfanato, porque ni siquiera nos preparaban almuerzo y dinero no solíamos llevar o no queríamos gastarlo para esto. Jellal se acercó a mí lanzándome una manzana pero aunque la cogí, apoyé mi rostro en la mesa encima de mi brazo estirado y moví la manzana entre mis dedos observándola con detenimiento.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Gray? – me preguntó Sai.

\- No, no es nada – le dije mirando aún la manzana en mi mano pero de repente vi la cara de Jellal tras ella al haberla apoyado para que le mirase.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Gray? – preguntó más serio.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos invitar a Sasuke a comer con nosotros? – le pregunté y él suspiró.

\- No es de los nuestros Gray, él es…

\- Un niño rico y mimado, sí, sé lo que dicen de él pero creo que es más que eso.

\- ¿Qué crees Gray? – me preguntó.

\- Creo que es un buen chico – le dije.

\- Tu percepción nunca ha sido muy buena Gray – me dijo Jellal y me sorprendí de que dijera aquello – creías que le darías una familia a Naruto y acabaron abusando de ti, creías que el orfanato no estaba mal para vivir pero mira como estás ahora… la gente engaña Gray, no siempre es lo que parece.

Aquellas palabras me ofendieron, yo veía en Sasuke a una buena persona pero no podía negarle a Jellal la realidad de sus palabras. Pensé que todas aquellas personas eran buenas, que nos querían ayudar, pero todo era mentira. ¿Podía estar engañándome Sasuke? Yo creía que no, pero ahora lo dudaba.

\- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos Gray? – me preguntó y le miré.

\- Vosotros – le dije viendo como Sai también me miraba con cierta preocupación por mis dudas.

\- ¿Quiénes son tu familia? – me preguntó.

\- Vosotros – le dije.

\- Entonces deja de cuestionarte esas cosas, confía en nosotros.

\- Confió en vosotros – le dije – pero la situación no mejora, cada vez es peor Jellal.

\- Lo arreglaremos – fue su contestación.

\- ¿Y si no podemos? ¿Y si los adultos tienen razón y necesitamos pedirles ayuda? – le cuestioné.

\- No necesitamos su ayuda, nos traicionarán como hacen todos los adultos – me dijo casi enfadado – mírate Gray… por culpa de los adultos estás así, con ese trauma en el que tanto te molesta que te toquen.

\- Puedo tocar a la gente – le dije entristecido.

\- Cuando estás "trabajando" y sólo porque te obligan por ayudar a Naruto, pero sigues temblando, sigues teniendo miedo incluso cuando lo haces. Te has enamorado de un chico y no serás capaz de decirle tus sentimientos.

\- Si lo haré – le susurré – puedo hacerlo.

\- No puedes – me dijo levantando su cabeza de la mesa y volví a mirar la manzana cuando apareció el rostro de Natsu al fondo caminando por el patio y levanté un poco la cabeza para verle recto.

Tanto Sai como Jellal se giraron intrigados por lo que estaba mirando y al ver a Natsu me devolvieron a mí la vista. Yo intentaba mentalizarme de que podía hacerlo, podía ir allí y decirle que le quería, tenía que hacerlo para demostrárselo a Jellal.

\- Lo haré – les dije.

\- Gray… no lo hagas – me dijo Sai – es un profesor – susurró.

\- Lo sé – le dije.

\- Vas a meterte en un gran problema.

\- Entonces reza para que no diga nada de lo que le diré – le dije dándole mi manzana y caminando hacia Natsu.

Llegué hasta él muy sonrojado y nervioso, pero cuando le pedí ir a su despacho para que me explicase una cuestión que no me había quedado clara de la clase anterior, accedió y me fui con él para apartarme del resto de gente. Llegué a su despacho y empezó a buscar sus libros y notas para explicarme mi inexistente duda. Yo me había quedado en la puerta tenso, nervioso, temblando de miedo y de frustración, intentando mentalizarme de que sólo eran dos palabras "me gustas", pero aquí seguía plantado y cuando Natsu se dio cuenta, vino con los papeles en la mano llamándome por mi nombre, pero yo no reaccionaba, tenía mis manos a la espalda cogiendo el pomo de la puerta para escapar con rapidez, pero mis piernas no se movían ¿Qué narices hacía yo aquí con Natsu?

\- ¿Gray? – preguntó esta vez muy cerca - ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas…?

No le dejé terminar la frase cuando me lancé a besarle cerrando los ojos. ¿Estaba besando a Natsu? ¿A mí profesor? ¿Estaba loco o qué me pasaba? ¿Cómo narices podía estar haciendo esto?. Me separé de golpe rojo como un tomate al escuchar como se le caían todas las hojas a Natsu al suelo por la sorpresa y aproveché ese momento para largarme de allí con rapidez aunque escuché que aún me llamaba, supongo que para hablar esto, pero yo no quería hablarlo… estaba muerto de la vergüenza y mi cuerpo temblaba. Corrí por el pasillo, iba a ser la hora de volver a clase y entonces me crucé contra Sasuke que venía por uno de los pasillos. Me caí al suelo al chocar contra él por la velocidad y él se sostuvo de milagro aunque le empujé contra una de las paredes sin querer.

\- ¿Gray? – me preguntó cuando me vio a punto de llorar.


	36. Chapter 36: Hermanos

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Estos últimos meses había estado comiendo solo en el recreo y es que no quería estar con los alumnos de este instituto, ya no confiaba mucho en aquellos que decían ser mis amigos. Gray me había demostrado hace mucho que sólo estaban a mi lado por puro interés, quizá por eso había querido estar en el grupo de Gray, por eso tenía tantas ganas de tener su confianza.

Tampoco podía quitarme de la mente la imagen de Gray con apenas ocho o nueve años aguantando los malos tratos y los abusos de aquella familia ¿En qué mente enferma cabía hacer algo así a un chiquillo? ¿A unos seres tan inocentes a esa edad? No podía dejar de darle vueltas una y otra vez.

Ahora comía sólo en la azotea del instituto y ya bajaba un poco antes de la hora cuando al llegar al primer pasillo tras acabar el último peldaño alguien chocó contra mí con gran fuerza empotrándome contra la pared del otro lado del pasillo. Me sostuve en pie gracias a que choqué contra la pared, pero el que había chocado contra mí no tuvo tanta suerte, cayó de culo y se quedó sentado en el suelo quejándose del golpe, pero cuando levantó la mirada y vio que era yo, se sorprendió, igual que yo.

\- ¿Gray? – le pregunté.

Sus ojos estaban tristes, tenían ese brillito de cuando sabes que alguien está aguantándose las lágrimas, sabía que iba a llorar y no sabía si por el golpe que nos habíamos dado o por otra cosa. Me acerqué a él preocupado para intentar ayudarle a levantarse pero al tenderle mi mano, él la golpeó apartándola.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, Uchiha – me dijo de forma borde agachando la cabeza.

¿Qué le ocurría hoy a Gray? Le noté extrañamente borde conmigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba así, creía que nos estábamos llevando mejor y entonces supuse lo que ocurría… sus amigos ya estaban encima de él de nuevo, ese grupo cerrado que le alejaba de los demás y no le permitían tomar sus decisiones, las tomaban en conjunto y si los demás se rehusaban a hablarme… a él iban a obligarle al final hacer lo mismo. No tenía más remedio, necesitaba que confiase en mí si o sí y hoy iba a terminar con ese grupo cerrado, no iba a dejar que me alejasen de mi hermano ahora que lo había encontrado.

\- Ven aquí – le dije cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta y obligándole a ponerse en pie sacándolo del pasillo en dirección a la escalera.

El timbre sonó y por las puertas empezaron a entrar otros alumnos, pero yo subí más rápido las escaleras empujando a un desconcertado Gray hacia la azotea. Sé que teníamos clases y que Gray no dejaba de repetírmelo, pero quería hablar con él, necesitaba hablar con él y era urgente, no podía dejar que siguiera pasando el tiempo y se distanciase de mí ahora que por fin nos habíamos reencontrado, ahora que por fin estaba aquí conmigo y confiaba en mí, ahora que éramos amigos. Me había costado mucho convencerle de que no era ese niño rico y pijo que él pensaba, no iba a permitir que ahora sus amigos tirasen atrás todo el trabajo que había hecho con él.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – me preguntó nervioso.

\- Sigue subiendo – le dije y cuando llegamos a la azotea le abrí la puerta y lo empujé dentro cerrando tras de mí.

\- Hay clase ahora Sasuke – me dijo.

\- Lo sé, pero no vamos a ir. Siéntate, tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – me dijo tratando de irse.

\- ¿Ni siquiera reconoces a tu hermano? – le pregunté y él se sorprendió.

Gray se había quedado estático en la puerta, con el pomo entre sus manos y sin poder abrirla para irse. Se giró hacia mí dudando por unos segundos y creo que pensó que le mentía, era algo que me suponía que haría.

\- No te atrevas a jugar conmigo Sasuke – me dijo enfadado – tú no eres nada mío.

\- Soy tu hermano – le dije.

\- No lo eres… tú eres ese niño pijo, vienes de una buena familia.

\- Me adoptaron. Mírame bien Gray, sólo tenemos caracteres diferentes, algún rasgo que cambia, pero soy yo, soy tu hermano.

\- No puede ser – me dijo intentando marcharse pero se volvió a bloquear en la puerta.

Le miré atentamente para ver qué iba a hacer y se echó a llorar aún con el pomo en su ahora temblorosa mano. Me acerqué a él a la espalda y le abracé intentando que todos esos sentimientos, toda esa sorpresa y nervios me los pudiera pasar a mí para evitarle daño. Intenté darle la calidez de un abrazo familiar y al final hasta a mí se me saltó alguna lágrima al sentir como su mano libre se colocaba sobre mi brazo en una suave caricia, como si intentase recapacitar que era su hermano, como si intentase creerse al tocarme que era real.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente tratando de sonreír sin poder parar de llorar. Le abracé aún más fuerte y le acaricié el cabello dejándole que llorase. Sentía sus manos agarrarse a mi camiseta con fuerza como si no quisiera soltarme.

\- Estoy aquí Gray – le dije – no voy a irme a ningún lado.

\- ¿Eres tú de verdad? – me preguntó aún sin poder creérselo.

\- Sí Gray, mira – le dije sacando de mi bolsillo una de las fotografías mías de cuando era pequeño y se la enseñé.

Desde luego éramos iguales, al menos cuando éramos pequeños porque ahora ya habíamos cambiado un poco.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó – te he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé. Quería contártelo pero siempre estaban tus amigos por medio y quería hablar contigo a solas. Naruto era el único que lo sabía, se lo conté ayer – le comenté.

Gray me abrazó aún más fuerte y aunque traté de calmarle, de hacer que dejase de llorar, creo que no podía hacerlo pero ahora mismo yo tampoco podía parar y verle a él me dificultaba cada vez más la tarea de parar de llorar. Al fin y al cabo, era mi hermano y le quería, por fin le tenía frente a mí, por fin estábamos juntos.

\- ¿Tú… Tú familia está bien? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – es perfecta, agobia un poco el trabajo de mi padre pero… ellos son perfectos, me quieren mucho y a ti también te querrán.

\- No, para mí ya es tarde – me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con la parte baja de su camiseta – ya estoy a punto de salir del orfanato. Al menos me alegro por ti.

\- Gray… no te abandonaron allí – le dije – ellos no sabían que éramos dos, el orfanato lo ocultó, nos separaron ellos, mis padres te habrían acogido si lo hubieran sabido, te lo aseguro.

\- Da igual, ya da igual.

\- Gray… sé que no he estado contigo en años, sé que quizá no puedas verme ahora como a algo importante y que consideres como tu familia a esos chicos del orfanato pero… yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte, eres mi hermano y me gustaría recuperar esa relación contigo, yo no te abandonaré, no ahora que he conseguido encontrarte.

\- Sasuke… - me llamó tocándome la mejilla con su mano intentando hacerle a la idea de que esto era real.

\- Estoy aquí, no voy a irme a ningún lado Gray. ¿Me cuentas por qué corrías de esa forma?

\- Huía de Natsu – me dijo.

Le acompañé para sentarnos en un lateral con nuestras espaldas contra una de las paredes. Sé que nos saltábamos una clase pero me daba igual siempre y cuando pudiera ayudar a mi hermano, porque iba a descubrir fuera como fuera lo que ocurría en ese orfanato, descubriría por qué siempre venía con marcas y golpes, porque no confiaba en nadie.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho Natsu esta vez? – le pregunté.

\- Nada – me dijo serio – he sido yo, le he… le he besado.

\- ¿Qué? – me quedé anonadado - ¿Y por qué?

\- Creo que me gusta – me dijo en completa seriedad – Jellal me estaba presionando desde ayer, decía una y otra vez que no era capaz de mostrar mis sentimientos, que no era capaz de superar… - se calló de golpe – de superar un miedo – dijo evitando decirme de qué se trataba exactamente – yo sólo quería que te incluyeran, no quería que comieras solo pero Jellal…

\- ¿El discurso de que ellos son más importante que los de fuera?

\- Sí – me dijo algo triste – me sentía… como si tuviera que demostrarle que no era cierto lo que decía, sentí la necesidad…

\- De hacer una locura, de ir a decirle tus sentimientos a Natsu para demostrarle que se equivocaba – le acabé yo la frase.

\- Sí – me dijo.

\- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Natsu?

\- No lo sé –me dijo sonriendo por primera vez – no me he quedado a descubrirlo.

\- Gray… me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres – le dije – ellos también quieren conocerte.

\- Pero…

\- No pasará nada, te lo prometo. Por favor… sólo quieren conocerte, quieren disculparse por no haberte acogido, lo necesitan.

\- No hace falta, no lo sabían.

\- Lo sé, fue el orfanato pero ellos se sentirían mejor. Hazme ese favor, por favor, como tu hermano, sólo te pido eso.

\- Está bien. Iré, pero sólo un rato, no me siento a gusto cuando salgo de mi mundo. Tu mundo es demasiado diferente al mío Sasuke.

\- Vale, sólo un rato.

Haber hablado con Gray me quitó un peso de encima y si estos días era yo quien no le perdía ojo de encima al descubrir que era mi hermano, ahora era él quien no podía apartar sus ojos de mí intentando hacerse a la idea. Recogimos a Naruto en el parque y nos fuimos hacia mi casa.

Naruto en cuanto vio a su hermano se lanzó sobre él dándose cuenta de que se lo había contado y ambos se abrazaron, supongo que aunque yo era su hermano biológico… para Gray, Naruto siempre sería su hermano pequeño. Estuvimos en mi casa un rato y mis padres que ya conocían a Naruto le saludaron con efusividad relajándose al ver a Gray. Mi hermano algo más cortés saludó educadamente, se presentó y aguantó aquella hora escuchando a mis padres contarle todo lo que ocurrió cuando me adoptaron, todas las mentiras que les dijeron sobre que era hijo único, cómo les ocultaron que tenía un hermano. Le invitaron a cenar, pero Gray dijo que tenía que trabajar aún y no podía quedarse. Aquello por un momento me hizo dudar de lo que me dijo Naruto, de ese misterioso trabajo de Gray que le causaba aquellas heridas, aquellos moratones a veces. Tenía que averiguar qué ocurría con él, pero aún no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.


	37. Chapter 37: Odiado profesor

**Natsu Dragneel POV**

¿Gray me había besado? ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Se suponía que venía porque necesitaba que le explicase unas dudas que no habían quedado claras. Gray me parecía un chico brillante, un chico de esos que tenían el potencial para ser lo que él quisiera ser de mayor, sé que podía salir de ese orfanato, que podía llegar a tener una buena vida pero por mucho que yo lo viera, él no parecía estar por la labor, lo único en lo que pensaba era en tener los dieciocho años, dejar de estudiar y marcharse con Naruto lejos, o eso me dijo Sasuke que era lo que había descubierto.

Llevaba un tiempo pensando en Gray, no podía negarlo, me gustaba ese chico, tenía algo especial que me llamaba la atención. Yo nunca había pensado que pudiera gustarme un chico aunque de joven llegué a planteármelo en algún momento, pero Lucy apareció en mi vida y supongo que me encandiló con esa dulzura y esas sonrisas que tenía, pero no podía igualarse a lo que había visto en Gray, ese chico aunque apenas sonreía… me encantaba, me hipnotizaba por completo, últimamente sólo pensaba en él.

Lucy aún estaba cabreada conmigo y creo que sentía algo de celos de ese chico al que ni siquiera conocía, pero ya se estaba hartando de que siempre le hablase de ese chico, de todas formas no podía evitarlo, empezaba a pensar que salir con Lucy era un error y lo peor de todo… es que estaba prometido con ella, iba a casarme en unos meses y estaba aquí… dejando que un chiquillo de apenas diecisiete años me besase como si nada.

Intenté detener a Gray cuando salió a la carrera y es que pude verle claramente lo avergonzado que estaba, no podía permitir que se fuera como estaba de nervioso, esto habría que hablarlo o lo llevaría a mayores extremos de lo que había sido, sólo quería decirle que no pasaba nada, que era una confusión, pero no me dejó tiempo de hacerlo.

Me había dejado completamente paralizado con aquel beso, no lo esperaba para nada, creía que estaba en algún lío cuando se quedó cerca de aquella puerta y me acerqué a él por si necesitaba hablar, contarme algo, por si necesitaba ayuda pero él se lanzó sobre mí besándome y no pude evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. Le vi ponerse completamente rojo y cuando separó sus labios de los míos sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar de la vergüenza que había pasado, ahora no sabía donde meterse y salió corriendo de allí sin siquiera dejarme hablar con él de lo sucedido.

Salí tras él pero acababa de sonar el timbre para ir a clase y todos los estudiantes estaban entrando, no conseguía encontrar a Gray y a saber dónde se había ido ya. Seguramente andaría por clase y yo no podía molestarle, no podía interferir por un asunto así en la materia de otro profesor, supuse que debería de dejarlo para mañana esa conversación, no tenía más remedio.

Aquella mañana estuve preocupado por Gray y aunque me encerré en el despacho a hacer papeleo rutinario, no podía quitarme de la cabeza el beso de Gray. Me era imposible concentrarme para trabajar, tenía la suavidad de sus labios clavados en mi mente, tenía grabado a fuego el temblor de su boca cuando rozó la mía, tenía perfectamente en la cabeza ese beso tan inocente, porque no había sido más que un simple roce de labios, pero ya no podía dejar de pensar en él por simple que hubiera sido. Creo que mis sentimientos por ese chico me estaban llevando a cometer la mayor locura de mi vida… estaba planteándome dónde iba mi relación con Lucy, me planteaba qué ocurriría si la locura que Gray había empezado la continuase ¡ _No podía continuarla, yo era su profesor_! Eso era completamente el camino erróneo y con ello tenía que quedarme.

Me fui a casa a descansar y cuando llegué, Lucy estaba cocinando con una de mis camisas puesta. Sé que debería de parecerme erótico verla en bragas y con mi camisa, bueno… en parte me parecía sexy, pero cuando se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa, yo no vi a Lucy, vi el rostro de Gray y cerré con rapidez los ojos al no creerme lo que veía, cuando los abrí, volvía a ver a Lucy, a mi futura esposa que se acercaba hacia mí de forma sugerente y pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello besándome con dulzura, pero yo ya no podía olvidar los labios de Gray y estos eran diferentes, no era el mismo beso ¿Qué me ocurría?

\- ¿Qué tal el día cielo? – me preguntó Lucy de forma muy cariñosa.

\- Bien – le dije.

\- ¿Algo nuevo que contar? – preguntó entusiasmada.

\- No, lo de siempre – le mentí ocultándole lo de Gray.

Lucy siempre estaba en contra de que hablara de ese chico, así que no creí que fuera un asunto relevante en nuestra relación, no me apetecía tenerla enfadada de nuevo. Lucy me besó la oreja con dulzura y bajó sus labios hasta morder mi cuello, pero yo veía a Gray, me imaginaba que era él quien me hacía aquellas caricias y cuando abrí los ojos viendo que era Lucy, me aparté.

\- Lucy… no me apetece hoy.

\- Hace mucho que no me haces el amor, Natsu… quiero estar contigo.

\- No me apetece hoy enserio – le dije aunque mi miembro empezaba a excitarse, pero yo seguía pensando en Gray y no en ella, no me parecía justo hacerlo con mi futura mujer pensando que realmente hacía mío a Gray.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente? Ya no me miras como lo hacías antes, ni me tocas como lo hacías ¿Estás perdiendo el interés en mí o qué te pasa? – preguntó casi enfadándose.

\- No he perdido el interés en ti – le mentí un poquito – es sólo que acabo de llegar de trabajar y estoy agotado, quería descansar un poco, te prometo que este fin de semana seré todo tuyo.

\- Ya claro, eso sueles decir siempre y luego nada – me dijo – creo que estás muy raro estos días. ¿Es por ese chico?

\- No empecemos Lucy, ese chico no tiene nada que ver en nuestra relación.

\- Pues no lo parece, ayer no parabas de llamarle en sueños. ¿Te excita más ese mocoso que yo o qué? – me preguntó.

\- No inventes Lucy, no le llamé y si le hubiera llamado seguramente sería por algo del instituto. Deja de montarte películas extrañas, entre Gray y yo lo único que existe es una relación de estudiante – profesor, nada más. Me voy a la ducha – le dije cansado del tema de Gray.

Me fui a la ducha y me metí en el agua. Necesitaba relajarme y cuando pensé en Gray, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y meter la cabeza en agua fría para evitar pensar en él. Esto estaba mal, no podía estar pensando en un chiquillo, no podía estar enamorándome de mi mejor alumno. Por mucho que traté de sacar de mi mente a ese chico, acabé masturbándome en la ducha pensando en aquel beso, imaginándome tocando su cuerpo, acariciándole entero y me corrí con todo aquello en mente, teniendo clavados en mi mente los gemidos y jadeos de ese chico.

Cuando salí, cené en completo silencio con Lucy, sé que estaba enfadada conmigo porque no había querido tener sexo con ella antes cuando había llegado de trabajar. No podía creerme hasta donde iba a llegar esta situación ¿Cuándo había empezado a cambiar tanto Lucy? Antes era una chica normalita, cuando la conocía la amé al momento, esa sonrisa, su forma dulce e inocente de ser, creo que había sido culpa quizá del status de mi familia porque mi madre tenía una gran industria y mi padre era directivo de una cadena de hoteles, yo era el único que no quise seguir los pasos de mis padres y me dediqué a la enseñanza, porque mi hermano Sting iba siguiendo los pasos de mi padre.

Nunca fuimos una familia a la que nos importasen mucho las apariencias ni la sociedad, tratábamos de pasar desapercibidos y cuando Sting trajo a su novio Rogue a aquella comida familiar todos lo aceptamos con gusto y lo integramos en la familia ¿Entonces por qué Lucy había cambiado tanto? Yo la llevé con mi familia porque quería casarme con ella, era la chica de mis sueños, pero ahora… ahora se iba con sus amigos de la alta esfera social, ya hasta le daba igual si la acompañaba o no y eso me disgustaba, nuestra relación se había vuelta fría y distante. Sé que ella necesitaba su espacio igual que yo el mío, pero… las cosas en común poco a poco estaban desapareciendo y ya no veía mi vida unida a la suya, ya no había nada que nos gustase hacer juntos.

A ella le gustaban las fiestas de alta esfera social, a mí me gustaba salir a tomar cervezas con los amigos a algún bar cutre, a ella le gustaba la televisión, a mí la lectura, ella prefería el buen vino caro y yo las cervezas, a ella le encantaban los largos baños y a mis las duchas rápidas… ¿Qué teníamos en común? Ni siquiera nuestras aficiones. Empezaba a ver que no era mi alma gemela como yo creí que lo sería cuando la conocí.

Nos fuimos a dormir y me dio la espalda en la cama. Me giré para cogerla intentando calmar los ánimos pero ella cogió mi muñeca al sentir como pasaba el brazo por su cintura y me lo apartó diciéndome un "Tengo sueño, déjame dormir". Ya no quise volver a molestarla, me quedé allí boca arriba mirando el techo y pensando si esta era la clase de relación que quería tener el resto de mi vida ¡ _Creo que no_!

Por la mañana Lucy se estaba cambiando y me dijo que iba a irse de compras con sus amigas. Desde luego estaba enfadada conmigo, porque se largó de la habitación dando un portazo y me quedé allí de nuevo en la cama sin saber qué hacer. Me levanté buscando mi camiseta y me vestí para irme a trabajar. Desayuné un café con leche rápido y conduje hasta el parking del instituto. Cuando entré por el pasillo me crucé con Gray que al verme se sonrojó como nunca en la vida pero antes de que se me escapase le cogí del brazo y le comenté que me acompañase al despacho. Trató de evitarme diciendo que tenía que ir a clase, pero le dije que tan sólo sería un segundo, no tardaría. No tuvo más remedio que acompañarme.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí al entrar al despacho y aún sentía como Gray temblaba, no sé si era por lo que ocurrió ayer o porque tenía miedo de que le estuviera tocando, pero por si acaso le solté teniendo la esperanza de que se sintiera más cómodo y pareció relajarse un poco.

\- ¿Hablamos lo que te ocurrió ayer?

\- No pasó nada – me dijo mirando hacia otro lado – olvídalo ¿Vale? Fue sólo un impulso, lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

\- Gray… mírame ¿Crees que me importa lo del beso? A mí lo que me importa es que estés bien y de la forma en que saliste corriendo avergonzado no lo estabas, por eso quería hablarlo contigo.

\- Pues ya estoy mejor – me dijo girándose cogiendo el pomo de la puerta con su mano pero yo coloqué mi mano encima de la suya evitando que abriera y le sentí temblar de nuevo antes de que se derrumbase a llorar.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – lo siento mucho, no sé qué me ocurrió, no debí hacerlo, lo siento – me repetía una y otra vez y no pude evitar abrazarle.

Gray se dejó abrazar agarrándose a mi camiseta con fuerza y sin parar de llorar, sin parar de pedirme perdón y yo seguía aquí abrazándole contra mi pecho lo más fuerte que pude tratando de calmarle, pero nada se me ocurría hasta que lo separé de mí y cogiendo su rostros entre mis manos le devolví el beso. No podía creerme lo que estaba haciendo, estaba besando a mi alumno, pero es que no podía evitarlo, era tan dulce, tan tierno, tan inocente, no podía hacer otra cosa, este chico me volvía loco. Sentía que aún temblaba, pero no me opuso resistencia alguna, de hecho… aún me facilitó que metiera mi lengua dentro de su boca. Creo… que estaba enamorado de la dulzura y el potencial que tenía este chico. Me había fijado en él por su inteligencia y ahora… estaba enamorado hasta el fondo de su inocencia.


	38. Chapter 38: Papeles

**Laxus Dreyar POV**

Me había acostado con Jellal y no podía creérmelo. Sé que era mayor de edad y que podía hacerlo con su consentimiento pero era su profesor, por ética no podía acostarme con mis alumnos, era así de simple pero no había podido evitarlo, me gustaba ese chico y estaba cayendo en sus redes, no podía negar que ese chico sabía como jugar y como conseguir lo que deseaba. No había parado hasta que me tuvo en sus redes.

Supongo que era débil para poder retener estos sentimientos que empezaba a tener por ese chico. Sé que él decía que nadie lo descubriría, que nadie se daría cuenta de esto pero… yo no sabía ahora mismo cómo mirar a los otros profesores, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo y me estaba acostando con mi alumno ¿Qué clase de mente enferma tenía? Se supone que yo era el psicólogo, el encargado de intentar averiguar qué les ocurría a esos chicos y había conseguido ganarme su confianza… creo que de Jellal demasiado. Me había involucrado con ellos más de lo que debería y ahora estaba enamorado de mi alumno.

Al finalizar con el papeleo del trabajo me fui a tomarme algo con Natsu a un bar. Él también estaba rarísimo hoy y yo llevaba un par de días raro de por sí, pensando en que me había acostado con Jellal y es que ahora era más rutinario, aprovechábamos cuando nadie miraba para darnos cualquier beso, para meternos mano o lo que fuera ¡ _Dios… esto estaba fatal_! Se me iba de las manos y cuando más se me iba, más me gustaba ese chico.

Acompañé a Natsu hasta un bar no muy lejos de su casa y nos sentamos en la barra pidiendo un par de cervezas. Sí que estaba raro Natsu pero no podía culparme, para mí también había sido una semana bastante rara.

\- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – le pregunté dando un sorbo al botellín de mi cerveza.

\- Estoy comprometido con Lucy – me dijo.

\- Enhorabuena entonces – le dije sonriendo pero él seguía serio – deberías estar más feliz, vas a casarte.

\- Sí, pero he besado a Gray – me dijo de golpe – estoy muy confundido, debería estar saltando de alegría de que fuera a casarme con Lucy pero… en cambio estoy aquí, bebiendo cerveza contigo y pensando en Gray. No sé que me ocurre últimamente pero ese chico tiene algo que hace que sienta lo que jamás he sentido por nadie.

\- Bienvenido al club entonces – le dije bebiendo de nuevo de la botella – yo me he acostado con Jellal.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No era el novio de Gray? – me preguntó.

\- Y han roto al parecer.

\- ¿Enserio te has acostado con un alumno?

\- Sí – le dije – menudo profesor estoy hecho.

\- Yo lo he besado, así que menudos dos.

\- ¿Qué tienen esos chicos? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé, pero míranos… no sé qué voy a hacer con Lucy ni con Gray.

\- ¿Hablaste con Gray del beso?

\- Lo intenté cuando él me besó y acabé besándole yo a él. Ni siquiera le he dicho que estoy prometido. Madre mía… que él pensará que estoy soltero y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer.

\- ¿Amas a Lucy?

\- No lo sé – me dijo – antes creía que sí pero cuando me crucé con Gray y más después de esos besos… ya no estoy tan seguro.

\- No puedes casarte con esas dudas Natsu – le comenté – arregla primero tus dudas antes de involucrarte más con ambos.

\- Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo lo llevas tú con Jellal? – me preguntó.

\- Es un chico… tremendo – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió – está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y lucha por lo que quiere. Supongo que lo mío es más simple que tu problema, al menos yo tengo claro que le quiero y no tengo dudas pero… eso de que sea mi alumno… no es para nada ético ni aconsejable.

\- Lo sé, es un gran problema.

\- Salud Natsu – le dije brindando mi botellín de cerveza con el suyo – por los locos profesores que acaban babeando por sus estudiantes.

\- Salud – me dijo golpeando mi botellín con el suyo y bebiendo los dos.

Nos tomamos la cerveza y hablamos un poco de esta situación tan inusual a la que nos enfrentábamos. Era irónico… unos chiquillos de orfanato nos habían robado el corazón sin darnos cuenta de ello. Cuando volví a casa me tumbé en el sofá pensando en Jellal ¿Cuántas veces habíamos estado besándonos y tocándonos a escondidas? Demasiadas en estos últimos días, siempre que teníamos una mínima oportunidad. Por otro lado pensaba también en Gaara y Sai, esos chicos que me habían pedido ayuda por el trauma de Gaara y es que el chico avanzaba muy lentamente, se pasaba las horas en mi casa dibujándose a él mismo con Sai en cualquier lugar que no fuera el orfanato.

Muchas veces pensaba que algo no cuadraba, pensaba que quizá había algo realmente extraño en el orfanato para que ni siquiera Gaara quisiera estar allí, para que se dibujase siempre con Sai o con sus amigos lejos de ese lugar. ¿Qué escondía el orfanato? Yo empezaba a preocuparme con ese tema.

Pensaba hoy en muchas cosas… Jellal ya tenía los dieciocho años y seguramente buscaría un nuevo lugar para irse a vivir, ya no podría quedarse en el orfanato y sabiendo que no tenía familia ni a nadie que le ayudase, había pensado en decirle que se viniera a mi casa. En cuanto al tema de Gaara creo que el orfanato no le ayudaba nada en lo de su trauma y estaba pensando en acogerlo, en sacarle de allí y tenerlo en casa, quizá en un ambiente más familiar le fuera favorable para volver a hablar, porque yo estaba convencido que no hablaba porque no quería, porque el trauma no le dejaba pero no tenía ningún problema en su voz, estaba convencido de que en un mejor ambiente empezaría a querer hablar de nuevo.

Aquella mañana cuando me levanté fui a hacer los trámites legales para la adopción o al menos… a informarme de lo que necesitaba. Estuve casi tres horas en la administración haciendo papeleo y recorriendo ventanilla a ventanilla hasta que me solucionaron todo el papeleo. Según ellos eran "rápidos" pero para esto no creo que hubieran necesitado tres horas, sólo eran impresos y firmas.

Al final por fin pude irme hacia el orfanato para presentar las cosas, sé que no me darían a Gaara en un tiempo, tenía que pasar aún el caso por más manos y deberían hacerme una revisión para saber si era apto o no y mucho más tratándose de un chico con ese trauma. En el orfanato no me pusieron muchos problemas, el director que seguía sin darme buena espina me atendió con gusto y al ver que al que buscaba era a Gaara casi era como si le quitara un peso de encima y no entendía por qué, no me parecía un mal chico.

Salí del orfanato con un buen sabor de boca porque trataba de sacar a esos dos chicos tanto a Sai como a Gaara y esperaba que me dieran a mí su custodia. Me extrañó ver a pocos chicos por el edificio, generalmente deberían estar por el patio jugando o en las zonas comunes, pero no vi a ninguno. O el orfanato tenía un gran régimen y no les dejaba deambular por las instalaciones o pasaba algo raro. Miré hacia las escaleras por si en un casual veía a Jellal, pero no lo vi y me fui de allí cogiendo el coche de nuevo.

Aún no había terminado de salir de este barrio cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con Jellal que llevaba una mochila al hombro. Aquello si que me extrañó y detuve el vehículo a su lado bajando la ventanilla.

\- Jellal ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté y él sonrió al verme.

\- Pues… no lo sé – me dijo.

\- El orfanato está en la otra dirección.

\- Ya pero no puedo volver allí.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque… tengo los dieciocho años.

\- Ya, pero el orfanato siempre da un margen para que os podáis colocar en algún lado.

\- Pues este no – me dijo con una triste sonrisa.

\- ¿Tienes dinero para alquilar alguna habitación o lo que sea?

\- Algo de dinero, pero no mucho – me comentó.

\- Sube al coche – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te vienes a dormir a mi casa.

\- Pero… te podría meter en un problema si se enteran en el instituto.

\- Les diremos la verdad entonces, que el orfanato te ha tirado a la calle y hasta que encuentres un trabajo y puedas valerte por ti mismo estás viviendo en mi casa ¿Te parece bien? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo sonrojado y sin poder creérselo.

\- Venga sube – le dije abriéndole la puerta del copiloto desde dentro y él se apresuró a subir al coche.

\- Gracias, Laxus – me agradeció con una sonrisa.

Lo llevé a mi casa y aparqué el coche en el garaje de mi apartamento. Yo mismo cogí su mochila aunque él insistía en que podía llevarla, pero yo era todo un caballero y prefería llevarla yo, al final no se opuso. Subimos en el ascensor hasta el décimo piso y entramos en mi casa. Jellal se sorprendió mucho al ver la gran cristalera del salón que daba al río de la ciudad y es que vivía en pleno centro de Londres, un lujo que pocos podían permitirse pero mi padre antes de fallecer me había dejado esta casa.

\- Menudas vistas – me dijo.

\- Lo sé, son increíbles ¿Verdad? Ven, te enseñaré tu cuarto.

\- Creí… que dormiría contigo.

\- Yo me sorprendí de aquello y ciertamente no me importaba dormir con él, sé que le quería, pero aún así prefería que él tuviera su propio cuarto por si acaso.

\- Jellal… puedes dormir conmigo siempre que quieras, te enseñaré cual es mi cuarto, pero prefiero que tengas un lugar para ti ¿Vale?

\- Nunca he tenido un lugar sólo para mí – me dijo – en el orfanato dormíamos todos juntos.

\- Lo sé, por eso creo que sería bueno, pero puedes venir a mi habitación siempre que quieras. Voy a estar al lado.

\- Vale – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le llevé a su cuarto y entre los dos sacamos las sábanas limpias, las mantas y preparamos el cuarto. Nunca había utilizado esta habitación de la casa, tenía dos habitaciones más pero tampoco las utilizaba, siempre había vivido solo y mi padre antes de fallecer también era bastante solitario así que… era demasiada casa para mí solo.

Jellal se alegró cuando le expliqué que quería adoptar a Sai y a Gaara pero aún así… vi su cara de tristeza cuando lo comenté y no sé exactamente por qué fue, así que le pregunté.

\- Jellal ¿No te parece bien que los adopte? – le pregunté.

\- Si – me dijo con rapidez – claro que si, es sólo que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que quizá no son los que más ayuda necesiten allí dentro – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Gray… él es el que peor está allí dentro, hacen lo que les da la gana con él, le obligan a trabajar por las noches hasta la extenuación, Sai y yo no hacemos ni la mitad de lo que le obligan a él pero supongo que Gray no se marchará sin su hermano Naruto. Me alegro porque Gaara necesita ayuda igual que Sai pero… no quiero que se queden allí solos Gray y Naruto – me comentó.

\- Jellal… ¿Qué ocurre allí dentro?

\- No puedo hablar de eso – me dijo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque lo pagarán con Gray – fue su única respuesta y no conseguí sacarle nada más, pero sabía… que ese orfanato ocultaba algo y era algo grande.


	39. Chapter 39: Mi alumno

**Jellal Fernández POV**

Estaba en casa de Laxus y no me lo podía creer. El orfanato me había echado de allí ahora que tenía los dieciocho años y no quería irme o no sin mis amigos. Sabía lo que les sucedía allí y sabía que tenía que contarlo, que necesitarían ayuda ahora que yo no estaba pero… tenía miedo de que hubieran repercusiones, si yo hablaba es posible que ellos lo pasaran peor, que gente importante que gastaba su dinero con chicos como Gray tapasen aquello de alguna forma y no descubrieran nada, que amenazasen a mis amigos ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar? No tenía ni idea, tan sólo tenía dieciocho años y cuatro amigos atrapados en un orfanato que nos prostituía por las noches.

Era de noche y tras haber cenado con Laxus me había venido a dormir a la habitación que me había dejado. Era la primera vez que comía tanto, que comía hasta que ya no podía más, en el orfanato no nos daban tanto de comer pero Laxus me había dejado comer lo que quisiera, había aprovechado aquel momento, pero seguía pensando en mis compañeros. Yo estaba a salvo ahora mismo en esta mullida cama, tapado con calentitas mantas, comiendo bien y teniendo al lado al profesor del que me había enamorado, sabía que nadie vendría por la noche a pedirme hacer algo que no quería hacer, pero ellos… ellos no tenían mi suerte y eso me entristecía.

Lloré en silencio enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada. No podía creerme nada de esto, yo estaba aquí… a salvo por el mero hecho de tener dieciocho años mientras ellos seguían allí atrapados. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía hablar de esto para que no les hicieran más daño pero quería sacarlos de allí ¿Cómo iba a sacarlos de allí?

Oí como tocaban a mi puerta pero con el sollozo no podía hablar, no podía decirle a Laxus que entrase, aún así él lo hizo abriendo con delicadeza la puerta y asegurándose de que no estaba desnudo y le daba paso. Al verme en la cama tapado hasta arriba y llorando vino corriendo y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome, cogiéndome por los hombros para incorporarme y cogiendo mi cabeza para que la apoyase contra su pecho. No podía dejar de llorar y agarré su camiseta con fuerza.

\- Ey vamos Jellal ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Yo… ¿Por qué yo? – le pregunté – ¿Por qué soy el único que está bien? Mis amigos están allí. Ellos siguen allí.

\- Ven aquí, vamos… ellos estarán bien.

\- No, no lo estarán – le dije – es mi culpa, yo tendría que estar allí. Debí mentirles con mi edad o hacer algo.

\- Jellal… no puedes culparte por cumplir años antes que ellos ¿Vale? Siguen siendo tus amigos y van a seguir siéndolo vivan donde vivan. ¿Me cuentas ahora qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- No puedo – le dije

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque lo pagarán con ellos – le dije

\- Jellal ¿Te han amenazado? ¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo el orfanato?

Quería decirle que sí, quería decirle que los sacase de allí pero no podía, no podía permitir que les hicieran daño a ellos. Le miré y no sabía qué hacer para distraer su atención, encima era psicólogo, sabía cuando mentía, sabía lo que sentía, si Gray estuviera aquí seguramente le habría dicho una de esas mentiras suyas que todo el mundo acababa creyéndose, pero yo no era tan gran mentiroso como él, no tenía más remedio que pensar en algo para escaparme de su interrogatorio, así que mirándole fijamente y sonrojado como estaba, me acerqué a él cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos y besándole.

Laxus al principio se sorprendió, creo que sabía muy bien que trataba de cambiar el tema y aunque se echó un poco hacia atrás, yo le seguí para no separar mis labios de los suyos. Paseé mi lengua por sus labios intentando que abriera y me dejase meter la lengua pero no me dejó, fue el momento en que consiguió separarse.

\- Jellal… enserio ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Quiero estar contigo – le dije evitando contestarle – por favor, no me rechaces, tú no por favor.

Puede que mi especialidad fuera exactamente esto… ponerle los ojillos tristes para que sintiera que necesitaba que hicieran lo que pedía y funcionaba la mayoría de las veces. Laxus me miró y entonces fue él quien se lanzó a besarme metiendo su lengua. Yo le dejé, Laxus era muy diferente a todo lo que había vivido en el orfanato y yo tenía una cosa muy clara, el orfanato era un pasado que quería olvidar y podía hacerlo, con Laxus a mi lado podía conseguirlo aunque el que me preocupaba era Gray, había pasado por tanto que creo… que no superaría aquello. ¿Cómo dos personas que habíamos pasado por lo mismo podíamos afrontar las situaciones de forma tan diferente? Creo que cada persona era un mundo diferente, algunos lo superábamos, otros no, algunos lo hacíamos antes y otros más tarde, algunos con ayuda y otros sin ella… éramos humanos y todos éramos completamente diferentes, no podíamos estar seguros de cómo reaccionaríamos ante estas situaciones, no todos lo hacíamos del mismo modo.

Laxus se inclinó sobre mí tumbándome en la cama y colocándose encima mientras con una mano cogía la parte de la nuca de su camiseta y tiraba de ella quitándosela. Su cuerpo era increíble, muy musculoso, estaba convencido de que hacía mucho deporte y su cabello rubio me volvía loco, me encantaba. Quizá no tuviera los ojos azules tan intensos como los tenía Gray, pero aunque fueran marrones, a mí me cautivaban, tenía esa mirada dulce y tierna, esa de todo un caballero protector y sensible, Laxus era todo lo que necesitaba, estaba seguro de ello.

Dudó unos segundos cuando estuvo sin la camiseta, podía sentir sus dudas mientras acariciaba mi cabello y no podía permitir que dudase de si hacerme el amor o no, quería que lo hiciera, me sentía a salvo con él, me sentía bien a su lado. Con mis temblorosas manos empecé a desabrocharme los botones de aquel pijama que Laxus me había dejado y abrí uno a uno muy lentamente intentando seducirle, mostrándole mi piel mientras él intentaba tragar por lo que veía. Aparté mi camiseta y él me ayudó a quitármela hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, lamiendo mis pezones y haciéndome gemir como nunca mientras yo me agarraba a su cabello.

Sus caricias eran tan delicadas que me hacían sentir bien, me gustaba cuando sus manos pasaban por mi cuerpo con esa ternura que sólo él sabía transmitir, jamás había estado con nadie tan cuidadoso como este chico. Sé que en el orfanato les dábamos igual, sólo querían el dinero que podíamos sacar, no se preocupaban por nosotros ni un poco, quizá algo por Gray porque llevaba más dinero, el resto éramos prescindibles, por eso a mí me habían echado y cuanto antes mejor, sólo les causaba problemas.

Creo que me estaba enamorando de este chico. Cuanto más lo conocía, cuanto más le besaba, cuanto más me dejaba seducir por él… más me daba cuenta de que él sería mi perdición, no había vuelta atrás, enamorarme de él estaba mal, estaba muy mal, pero ya no podía evitarlo, estaba cayendo en sus encantos, estaba cayendo en mis propios juegos de seducción. Lo que había empezado como una salida de mi desastrosa vida había terminado por ser mi nueva vida, mi nueva conquista, mi nueva razón por la que vivir y luchar. Le amaba, me daba cuenta ahora de que todos estos sentimientos que tenía retenidos eran amor… amor por Laxus, por ese psicólogo que había conseguido llegar hasta mi herido corazón.

Besó mi cuello con pasión a la vez que aprovechaba para agarrar su cuello. Bajó la bragueta de mi pantalón con cierto temblor como si no estuviera del todo seguro de hacer esto aunque ya lo habíamos hecho un par de veces. Creo que pensaba demasiado en que esto estaba mal y no se dejaba llevar del todo por los sentimientos que teníamos. Coloqué mi pierna por su cintura y con fuerza me coloqué encima de él quitándome el pantalón del todo y empezando a bajar su bragueta.

Laxus se sorprendió de que tomase el control pero yo era así, me gustaba controlar aunque pocas veces me habían dejado. Por fin ahora podía ser libre, podía tomar mis decisiones y sabía que Laxus no me haría ningún daño, que él no dejaría que me ocurriera nada. Bajé su bragueta y me agaché para lamer su miembro. Me excitaba con todo esto y lamí seductoramente desde la base hasta la punta centrándome en aquellas leves gotas saladas preseminales que salían por su excitación. Me gustaba oírle gemir, eso me hacía disfrutar a mí y cuando vi que estaba preparado, me subí encima de él preparando yo mismo mi entrada mientras Laxus masajeaba mi miembro.

Me coloqué encima de él y empecé a introducir su miembro en mí con lentitud hasta que entró completamente. Me moví encima de él y entre el placer y los jadeos, me corrí en su mano. Apenas pocos minutos después, sentí ese líquido cálido invadirme por completo y supe que Laxus había terminado también.

Me bajé de él y dormimos juntos toda la noche tras limpiarnos el semen. Al levantarme a la mañana siguiente para ir a clase, Laxus estaba raro, desayunamos en silencio y creo que era por mi culpa, por lo que había ocurrido anoche, seguía pensando que esto estaba mal, que no podía ser esta extraña relación y lo supe con certeza cuando lo dijo claramente.

\- Lo siento Jellal… lo de anoche…

\- Lo sé, sé que sigues pensando que está mal pero yo creo que no es cierto ¿Por qué me pones tantos impedimentos? Si está ocurriendo es por algo Laxus… nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro.

\- Puede ser Jellal – me dijo – pero no puede ser, soy tu profesor. No volverá a repetirse nada como esto ¿Vale?

\- Vale – le dije cogiendo mi mochila y marchándome, ahora mismo no quería verle, estaba harto de que me rechazase una y otra vez, quería que por una vez… alguien luchase por mí.


	40. Chapter 40: Salida

**Sabaku no Gaara POV**

Llevaba ya unos meses haciendo terapia con Laxus y según me había dicho Sai, ese chico intentaba acogernos aunque aún estaba en trámites. Supongo que el papeleo llevaba su tiempo. Jellal hacía más de un mes que se había marchado o más bien… que lo habían tirado. A veces venía por el parque para ver cómo estaba. Aún iba a clases pero había encontrado un trabajo a medio tiempo por las tardes en una pequeña tienda, no cobraba mucho pero sinceramente… yo me alegraba por él, era mejor ese trabajo que lo que sufrían Gray y Sai en el orfanato, ojala ellos también pudieran irse de aquí pronto.

Me entristecía un poco que Laxus nos acogiera a Sai y a mí, porque tenía miedo de dejar solos aquí a Gray y a Naruto aunque Sai había hablado con ellos y estaban contentos y alegres de que por fin pudiéramos salir de este lugar. A mí me asustaba dejar a Gray solo y aunque él sonreía, yo sabía que fingía. Se alegraba por nosotros, era obvio pero otra parte de él sabía a la perfección que se iba a quedar allí solo y eso le daba miedo.

Muchas noches ahora prefería irme a dormir con él para tratar de animarle, Sai lo sabía pero aún así Gray siempre era quien acababa consolándome a mí, diciéndome que todo estaría bien, hablándome de las cosas buenas que sería estar fuera del orfanato y me alegraba de ello, él me hacía sonreír con su dulce y protectora voz contando cosas felices sobre tener una familia que seguramente él jamás había vivido pero se imaginaba.

Él me hablaba siempre para dormirme de lo que sería tener una familia y a mí me gustaba cuando me dormía de esa forma, porque me imaginaba con mi familia antes de que la asesinasen, recordaba lo que era ver la televisión juntos, lo que eran las discusiones en el desayuno, recordaba a mi hermana siempre pinchándome con alguna broma, recordaba lo que era tener amigos en el instituto, lo que era estudiar, me acordaba de cómo mi madre entraba todas las noches a arroparme, de las vacaciones en familia, de los días de limpieza conjunta de la casa que tanto odiaba y que ahora echaba de menos… todo eso Gray no había vivido nada, pero lo contaba como si hubiera sido así y me dormía relajado pensando en esas cosas, viendo las sonrisas felices de mi familia.

Aunque con Gray conseguía dormir a gusto, cuando me despertaba normalmente me iba al lado de Sai a despertarle. Era mi novio o yo quería pensar eso. Con Laxus todo parecía ir bien o eso creía yo, hoy me tocaba terapia de nuevo con él después de ir al parque a vender los rutinarios periódicos. Sai se marchó al instituto tras acompañarme y yo me quedé allí con Naruto, aunque como siempre… Sasuke vino para hacerle compañía y yo no quería estar en medio de ambos, así que me moví un poco hacia otra parte del parque para seguir con mi trabajo.

Esa mañana me dediqué a vender periódicos como siempre, normalmente eran clientes habituales. Cuando acabé esperé sentado en el banco hasta que Sai apareció, sonreí al verle. Venía hablando con Jellal sobre algo, debía de ser importante porque Jellal estaba un poco triste, llevaba ya un tiempo con esa mirada perdida y no dije nada, simplemente escuché su conversación cuando llegaron a mí saludándome y sentándose a mi lado.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntaba Sai hacia Jellal.

\- No lo sé – le decía – me da tanta vergüenza estar ahora por su casa. Yo le quiero ¿Sabes? Pero él se siente mal por todo esto y ahora soy yo el que va esquivándole, no quiero ser un estorbo para él, no quiero tener que verle porque me hace daño.

\- No puedes seguir así Jellal, si amas a Laxus pero no podéis estar juntos, es bastante malo, la convivencia entre vosotros no es fluida.

\- Para nada – le dijo Jellal – un simple roce para Laxus supone ya demasiado, me mira raro, sé que se siente extraño al tenerme por casa sin ser nada. Le pongo nervioso y sinceramente… no podemos vivir así.

\- ¿Estás buscando algo?

\- Sí – dijo Jellal – llevo un mes trabajando, espero que al ver lo que van a pagarme pueda buscar algún apartamento de alquiler aunque sea pequeño y así dejaré de ser un estorbo para Laxus.

\- Pues sí que te ha dado fuerte con Laxus – dijo Sai.

\- No lo sabes bien. Sé que le quiero, pero no puedo hacer nada para que él me ame. Es un incordio que sea mi profesor. Creo que lo mejor para no incomodarle más es que me marche de su casa. De todas formas es un gran tipo, si os adopta estaréis bien con él – nos dijo Jellal acariciando mi cabello a la vez que sonreía.

\- ¿Crees que nos adoptará?

\- Sí, estoy seguro. Los papeles ya casi estaban y no le negarán la custodia, tiene los papeles en regla, le han hecho la inspección los de servicios sociales y todos están contentos con él. Seguro que lo consigue.

\- Eso espero – dijo Sai.

Jellal no tardó en irse y yo me fui a comer algo con Gray, Naruto y Sai. Me habría gustado que Jellal se quedase un rato más pero tenía que trabajar en la tienda esa, así que no podíamos hacer mucho, la obligación estaba por delante de cualquier cosa. Después de comer algo acompañé a Sai a la casa de Laxus, hoy me tocaba terapia con él y la verdad… es que empezaba a cogerle confianza, sobre todo con lo que escuchaba de Jellal y de Sai, ellos lo conocían mejor y yo me lo pasaba bien dibujando en las horas que disponía con él.

Cuando llegué, le sonreí levemente y Laxus encantado me permitió entrar en su despacho aunque nos avisó que hoy mismo podíamos recoger nuestras cosas y venirnos a vivir aquí con él, los papeles estaban solucionados y tanto Sai como yo sonreímos. Por fin salíamos de ese infierno, por fin Sai podía ser libre y no trabajar por las noches, por fin yo dejaba de vender periódicos y seguramente iría al instituto de nuevo.

En la hora de terapia Laxus me hizo dibujar como siempre y yo esta vez cambié de personaje, dibujé a Gray. Siempre dibujaba a Sai y a mí juntos en cualquier lugar fuera del orfanato, quería irme de allí y era mi forma de expresarlo, pero ahora ya no quería irme… ya estaba fuera, ahora lo que quería, era que Gray y Naruto salieran de allí, quería contarle lo que ocurría, pero Laxus tras ver mi dibujo de Gray no terminó de entender lo que ocurría, supongo que era complicado decir las cosas por un dibujo.

\- Gaara… ¿Qué ocurrió aquel día? ¿Sabes quién fue el que entró aquella vez en tu casa?

Aquella pregunta me tensó, sí sabía quienes habían sido, pero no me atrevía a decir nada, no quería recordar lo que había ocurrido.

\- Gaara – me llamó Laxus – piensa en la gente a la que puedes ayudar, no hace falta que me lo cuentes ¿Puedes dibujar quién fue? Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, porque eres un chico valiente ¿Verdad? Y con esto puedes ayudar a otras personas a que no pasen por lo que tú pasaste ¿Me ayudas a cogerlos? Puedes hacerlo.

Sé que Laxus tenía razón y quería ayudarle, así que al final armándome de valor empecé a dibujar el rostro de aquellos tipos. Sé que tenía que hacerlo, quería ayudar a que los encontrasen y los cogieran. Una vez los tuve, Laxus comentó que lo llevaría a la policía para dar la orden y la denuncia pertinente.

Antes de marcharse, Laxus comentó que no hacía falta que nos marchásemos al orfanato, que podíamos quedarnos, él iría a recoger nuestras cosas. Creo que aquella era de las mejores noticias que me habían dado. Jellal entraba justo en el momento en que Laxus se marchaba y noté lo tensa que estaba la situación de esos dos.

Jellal agachó la cabeza apenado disculpándose por estar en medio y dándole paso a Laxus que se colocaba la chaqueta para irse a la calle. Laxus miró al cabizbajo Jellal pero aunque vi como trataba de decirle algo que arreglase la situación, no encontraba las palabras, su tensión sexual la notaba hasta yo desde aquí, se morían los dos por estar juntos pero no se atrevían y todo porque Laxus era un profesor y estaba mal visto, pero se notaba o yo al menos lo notaba… que Laxus le quería, quería a Jellal y se sentía fatal al verlo tan deprimido.

\- Yo… tengo que irme – comentó Laxus algo serio hacia Jellal.

\- Vale – le dijo Jellal sin más.

\- Vaya… me he dejado la cartera en el cuarto – dijo Laxus pasando frente a Jellal y éste se apartó evitando tocarse.

\- Lo siento – dijo quitándose de su camino – yo… me he olvidado algo en la tienda, luego vuelvo – comentó cogiendo la puerta y marchándose.

Laxus aprovechó para ir a la habitación a recoger su cartera y salió de allí aunque no creo que coincidiesen, Jellal parecía estar evitando a Laxus en todo momento, supongo que esta tensión es lo que le hacía querer buscar otro lugar donde irse a vivir.

Nos dejaron allí solos a Sai y a mí. Revisamos por los cuartos hasta que dimos con el nuestro, Laxus había tenido el detalle de dejarnos una habitación con una única cama grande de matrimonio, creo que sabía y comprendía que necesitaba estar con Sai, yo dormía siempre con él y aunque antes en el orfanato teníamos que acurrucarnos mucho para caber en esa diminuta cama, ahora teníamos una grande para nosotros.

Tampoco es que nos lo pensásemos mucho… aquella tarde hicimos el amor de nuevo, mi segunda vez con Sai y es que estábamos tan felices de estar lejos de ese espantoso lugar que había que celebrarlo. Laxus tardó al menos tres o cuatro horas en volver y para entonces, nosotros le habíamos preparado la cena, creo que se lo merecía después de lo que había hecho por nosotros. Jellal aunque vino tarde y le dijimos que se acercase a cenar con todos, cogió un plato y prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto, creo que evitaba estar cerca de Laxus porque le dolía verle sabiendo que no podía estar con él.


	41. Chapter 41: competición

**Jellal Fernández POV**

La convivencia con Laxus se había vuelto muy complicada desde que dijo que no podía volver a pasar nada entre nosotros. Sé que le quería y me costaba mucho permanecer a su lado sin querer besarle, sin querer tocarle, sin querer estar con él, creo que a él también le costaba pero yo intentaba mentalizarme que no podía meter a Laxus en problemas así que era mejor de esta forma. Estos dos últimos meses había estado esquivándole constantemente. No quería estar mucho tiempo a su lado y cuando me lo encontraba, agachaba la mirada, no quería verle, no podía soportarlo, el corazón se me rompía cada vez que me cruzaba con él y me daba cuenta de que jamás podría estar a su lado, de que yo no era lo que él buscaba o quizá sí… pero no podríamos estar juntos por su ética como profesor.

Mañana tenía una competición de atletismo y sé que tenía que ir, me gustaba hacer deporte, creo que distraía mi mente y eso se lo debía a Laxus, porque gracias a él es como había descubierto una forma de evadir de mi cruda realidad cuando estaba allí en aquel orfanato, ahora supongo que lo utilizaba el deporte como una medida para alejarme de Laxus, un sistema que me mantenía ocupado sin pensar en todo esto, sin ponerme triste por lo que era mi vida, era un momento en el que mi cabeza podía desconectar perfectamente. No tenía que pensar en nada, sólo correr. Supongo que se me daba bien correr.

Llegué por la noche después de haber dado un largo paseo. Les había dicho que me había olvidado algo en la tienda pero era mentira, sólo quería salir de allí un rato más para no tener que ver a Laxus y suponiendo que Sai y Gaara querrían estar un rato a solas, preferí marcharme a pasear. Me senté en el columpio viejo de un parque y me balanceé en él levemente mirando el cielo. Pensé en Gray y en Naruto ¿Qué estarían haciendo allí? Supongo que lo de siempre y me sentí culpable, yo estaba aquí fuera y él… estaba allí encerrado aún, seguían chantajeándole y controlándole por Naruto. Quería ganar dinero, quería marcharme de la casa de Laxus, alquilar un pequeño apartamento o algo y conseguir sacar a Gray de allí, pero sabía que a mí no me darían la custodia de nadie, sólo era un crío sin nada que ofrecer.

Esperé allí hasta que anocheció, tampoco tenía ningún lugar mejor al que ir y es que me dolía haber visto la reacción de Laxus cuando se cruzó conmigo en la puerta, por no tocarme había preferido rodearme en vez de apartarme y pasar, supongo que ahora nuestra relación sería así, basada en el mínimo contacto y con aquel pensamiento, lloré en silencio. Dejé que las lágrimas salieran y es que no quería llorar en su casa, no frente a él, yo era fuerte y debía seguir aparentándolo aunque en el fondo me estuviera rompiendo en pedazos. No dejaría que nadie me viera llorar nunca más.

Cuando volví a casa, Laxus estaba de pie frente a la mesa sorprendido porque Sai y Gaara habían preparado la cena. La verdad es que tenía todo muy buena pinta y no sé dónde habían aprendido a cocinar, puede que alguna noche Sai se escapase por las cocinas para comer algo porque sino… no lo entendía.

Laxus se giró a mirarme intrigado pero yo me tensé y agaché la cabeza para que no pudiera ver el rastro de alguna lágrima. No sé si ya se me habrían pasado los ojos hinchados o no, pero por si acaso quedaba alguna evidencia de que había estado llorando prefería no mirarle. Sai estaba contento y comentó feliz que fuéramos todos a la mesa a cenar, pero yo hoy no estaba de humor y cogí mi plato caminando hacia mi habitación.

\- Jellal… siéntate con nosotros por favor, estamos celebrando.

\- ¿Celebrando qué? ¿Qué Gray y Naruto siguen en ese orfanato? Creo que se os ha olvidado muy pronto las cosas. Disculpadme…Yo no tengo nada que celebrar – les dije enfadado encerrándome en mi habitación.

Quizá me había pasado un poco, ellos no tenían la culpa de que Gray y Naruto siguieran allí, pero entre lo de Laxus y pensar en el infierno que Gray estaría viviendo aún, no estaba de humor para sentarme a la mesa y fingir o jugar a las familias felices, no lo era y punto. Cené solo en mi habitación y me fui rápido a dormir, quería descansar para la competición de mañana aunque tenía una decisión tomada ya… mañana me marcharía de aquí.

Al despertarme lo primero que hice fue recoger la poca ropa que tenía y meterlas en mi mochila, no volvería a ésta casa. Había cobrado mi primer sueldo y aunque sea me iría a un hostal hasta que encontrase algo que pudiera permitirme para vivir. Esperaba que hubiera por ahí algún alquiler a bajo coste que me permitiera sobrevivir de momento.

Me vestí y salí de puntillas con las zapatillas en la mano para no hacer ruido. Abrí la puerta con cuidado de que no chirriase y dejando las llaves que Laxus me había hecho entrega de su casa, cerré la puerta. Ya no necesitaría esas llaves, ya no iba a regresar. Caminé hasta el ascensor y al subir en él, nada más cerrarse las puertas me calcé las zapatillas.

Salí corriendo del edificio con la mochila a mi espalda y no me detuve hasta llegar al metro. Sabía perfectamente donde sería la competición así que no tenía problemas para llegar allí. Sé que a Laxus le sentaría mal mi comportamiento pero es que no quería verle, necesitaba evitarle a como fuera, ya no soportaba más esta tensión entre él y yo, me hacía daño una y otra vez y sabía que no nos iba a llevar a nada, todo era un gran problema. No podía seguir viviendo con él y bastante tenía con verlo en clase encima.

Cuando llegué al polideportivo donde iba a celebrarse el campeonato me escondí durante toda la mañana y es que no quería ver a Laxus. Le vi llegar y empecé a moverme por todo lados escondiéndome tras la gente, tras los edificios evitándole, creo que estaba buscándome como un desesperado, quizá pensase que se me había olvidado o que me habría marchado y dejaría al equipo abandonado, pero estaba aquí, sólo que no quería tener que hablar con él. Al ir acercándose la hora de la competición es cuando entré por el vestuario a cambiarme y salí al campo. Laxus en las gradas se sorprendió de verme pero yo intenté no mirarle, sólo quería acabar pronto y largarme antes de que pudiera interceptarme.

Miré al hombre con la pistola de salida y cuando dio la señal, empecé a correr por la pista. Corrí todo lo que pude dejando atrás todo, mis pensamientos, el sufrimiento, el dolor, las mínimas alegrías… mi mente en blanco, aquella era la mejor sensación de todas, no tener que pensar en absolutamente nada, sólo en ganar, en correr, en ser el más rápido.

La competición la gané pero sinceramente… no me había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado, yo sólo había corrido y cuando vi que Laxus se acercaba intentando apartar a la gente, intenté marcharme empujando también a la gente para irme en dirección contraria. En cuanto llegué al otro extremo de la pista donde ya no había gente salí corriendo hacia los vestuarios, quería coger mi mochila y largarme, así lo hice.

Salí de allí con rapidez pero cuando ya estaba en la puerta de salida, Laxus apareció cogiéndome del brazo y dándome la vuelta para que le mirase fijamente y yo al verlo tan cabreado o preocupado, le aparté la vista, no quería ver la bronca que iba a echarme.

\- ¿Dónde vas Jellal? ¿Por qué has recogido tus cosas y has devuelto las llaves de la casa? – preugntó.

\- Me voy – le dije – gracias por haberme acogido pero creo que es hora de que me marche.

\- ¿Así sin más? Lo decides de un día para otro y ya está.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Las cosas se hacen bien chico – me comentó – cuando vives con alguien tienes que hablar las cosas.

\- Nunca he vivido con nadie – le dije – te recuerdo que no tengo familia.

\- Ahora me tienes a mí y creo que me he portado bastante bien contigo como para merecerme una explicación. ¿Por qué te marchas así?

\- Porque no lo soporto más – le dije a punto de llorar – no soporto tus desplantes, no soporto estar a tu lado y no poder tocarte, no soporto que mi corazón se rompa cada vez que te veo y tú me ignoras en esa casa, lo mejor para los dos es que me vaya. Admítelo… sólo soy un estorbo para ti, siempre he sido eso… un estorbo, por eso ni mi familia me quería, por eso me abandonaron, nadie me quiere – le grité y entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Sus labios sobre los míos eran una sensación única, los había extrañado tanto y pensar que ahora estaba aquí a cielo despejado donde cualquiera podía vernos besándome, esto sí era un peligro y no lo que ocurría en casa entre las cuatro paredes. Laxus pareció darse cuenta cuando soltó mis labios de golpe dejándome allí paralizado y sorprendido.

\- ¿P-Por qué? – le pregunté derramando una lágrima por mi mejilla.

\- Porque te amo, porque fueron idiotas los que te abandonaron Jellal, eres increíble y es mi culpa que estés sufriendo así, es la culpa de mi indecisión, pero no volveré a dudar. Da igual lo que ocurra, quiero estar contigo Jellal, por favor… No te vayas de mi casa, no me dejes solo, no puedo estar sin ti, ya no puedo ver mi vida si no te veo todos los días en mi casa, te necesito, te has vuelto lo más importante en mi vida y haré lo que sea por mantenerte en ella. Por favor, perdona todo el daño que te he podido hacer en estos días, perdóname.

\- Te perdono – le dije – te perdono pero no vuelvas a besarme en público. Podrían pillarnos y no quiero que te ocurra nada.

\- Si estás conmigo me da igual Jellal.

\- No quiero que pierdas tu trabajo. Mantengámoslo en secreto hasta que ya no seas mi profesor ¿Vale?

\- Vale – me dijo sonriendo – vuelve a casa conmigo

Los dos volvimos juntos a casa y aprovechamos que Gaara se había ido al cine con Sai para montar el escándalo a los vecinos de abajo. Quería tener sexo con Laxus y me daba igual ahora mismo todo lo demás, sólo quería sentirle de nuevo conmigo. Me acerqué a él besándole, por fin estábamos en un lugar a salvo donde nadie nos podría ver juntos.

Laxus me cogió de la cintura tirándome con él en la cama. Le besé con pasión, llevaba dos meses enteros queriendo besarle y por fin podía hacerlo sin esconderme. Laxus me quitó la camiseta con prisas, creo que los dos teníamos muchas ganas de estar el uno con el otro, de fundirnos en uno solo. Le ayudé a él también a quitarse la camiseta con rapidez y besé su pecho, sus pezones escuchándole gemir, me encantaba oírle disfrutar conmigo, era lo mejor que podían escuchar mis oídos.

Mi pantalón corto de deporte estuvo bastante poco en su lugar, a Laxus le molestaba tanto que casi lo arrancó y lo tiró por el suelo sin remordimiento alguno. Sus caricias aunque tiernas y dulces, también eran rápidas, deseosas de tocar todo mi cuerpo y es que dos meses separados era demasiado tiempo. Lo había pasado muy mal sin él y empezaba a entender que le necesitaba.

Laxus se puso encima de mí y metiendo sus dedos en mi boca me pidió que los lamiera para lubricarlos. Con Laxus yo siempre me sentía a salvo, protegido y cuidado, me sentía deseado, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía querido de verdad y sabía que yo le importaba tanto como él me importaba a mí.

Abrí las piernas envolviendo a Laxus con ella y dejándole en medio para que se colocase mejor. Sentí sus dedos en mi entrada tratando de dilatarme y aunque me dolió un poco, no había ni comparación con lo que había sufrido en el pasado, con él todo era tranquilo y agradable. Se colocó mejor y entró en mí muy despacio una vez estuve bien dilatado. Había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo volver a estar con él que me centré en disfrutar el momento.

Lo único que pude hacer fue gemir y jadear mientras veía como Laxus respiraba con dificultad cogiendo cada vez más velocidad hasta que se corrió en mí. Aquella noche, dormí en su habitación con él y no volví a pensar en irme de esta casa. Todo lo que necesitaba era estar al lado de Laxus, con eso era suficiente para mí, era suficiente para ser feliz. Sólo tenía que sacar a Gray de ese infierno de orfanato para tener la felicidad absoluta.


	42. Chapter 42: Heridas

**Natsu Dragneel POV**

Había besado a Gray y eso era un grave error para un profesor, se suponía que yo debía mantener cierta distancia con mis alumnos y aunque mi cabeza decía exactamente eso… que me separase ahora que podía, mi corazón gritaba que permaneciera a su lado, estaba enamorado de Gray, de mi alumno, de mi mejor alumno, ese que se negaba a hablar y contarme qué le ocurría para llegar todas las mañanas tarde, él que jamás me diría cómo se sentía porque guardaba sus sentimientos demasiado al fondo para que yo pudiera acceder, ese que se protegía como podía en su silencio y sus mentiras, pero algo era cierto en ese chico… necesitaba ayuda y me quería, sentía algo por mi, podía sentirlo, eso no podía ocultarlo más, llevaba demasiada carga y no siempre podía salirse con la suya.

Ese chico insensible que no parecía tener sentimientos por nadie… poco a poco se iba abriendo. Había visto cuánto quería a Naruto, a Sasuke, a Jellal… ahora a mí, amores diferentes pero todos ellos válidos, eran sentimientos, los tenía, pero se negaba a sacarlos con libertad, los retenía y no entendía por qué no se dejaba llevar por ellos. Ese chico era un completo misterio, pero un misterio por el que yo estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme y luchar, porque le quería, así era el amor… ciego y un poco loco, sin medir consecuencias de los actos. Me iba a arriesgar por él.

Cuando llegué a casa ese día tenía pensado hablar con Lucy sobre todo esto, pero no estaba. Era raro que no estuviera y tras llevar casi una hora en casa, descubrí una nota en la encimera de la cocina cuando iba a buscar algo que comer, tenía hambre. Al parecer, Lucy se había ido a un viaje de negocios con otro compañero del trabajo, a mí me sorprendió que no me lo hubiera contado antes, pero seguramente le habría salido de improviso. No quise romper con ella por teléfono así que no me quedó más remedio que esperar a que volviera, quería hacerlo con valentía y dar la cara, no por un mensaje o por un teléfono causándole una impresión de cobarde. Era yo quién había cambiado sus sentimientos y sé que ella querría una explicación para nuestra ruptura, así que se la debía después de los años que llevábamos juntos. El único problema… es que no volvía hasta dentro de una semana y eso hacía que estuviera preocupado.

Supongo que no me gustaba estar ocultándole cosas a Lucy, pero tampoco quería perder a Gray, era una semana… pero una semana que se me iba a hacer muy larga. Yo sólo quería volver a ser libre para poder estar con Gray. Tampoco le había dicho que tenía pareja, ni que estaba prometido y eso tendría que hablarlo con él. Quizá no tenía gran importancia porque iba a romper con Lucy por él, me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos a tiempo y no estaba casado, así que realmente… tampoco era algo tan serio aunque lo era. De todas formas… arreglaría todo esto, lo haría en cuanto Lucy volviera.

A la mañana siguiente fui al instituto y como siempre… Gray llegó tarde a mi hora pero esta vez, se sonrojó cuando me pidió pasar y accedía que se sentase, aunque le recordé que debía llegar puntual, creo que a él le daba igual lo que le dijera, porque no cambiaría esa costumbre. Le vi mirar hacia su hermano Sasuke y se sentó cerca de él abriendo su libro. Creo que hoy estaba un poco extraño, menos hablador que de costumbre y no se atrevía a mirar a Jellal, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaban, Gray desviaba la mirada y supe… que le ocurría algo aunque Jellal trataba de hablar con él. Vi un par de papeles pasar en su dirección pero no quise decir nada, sé que aprovechaban cuando les daba la espalda, aún así, creo que Gray no estaba contestando a esos papeles que le llegaban de sus amigos, porque después de que Jellal le intentase sacar algo sin conseguirlo, Sai también empezó.

Sasuke miraba preocupado a Gray que seguía en silencio a su lado y cuando el timbre sonó que Jellal y Sai trataron de acercarse a Gray, Sasuke cogió todos los papeles de encima de la mesa de Gray y bloqueándoles el paso los tiró a la primera papelera que vio empezando una discusión con ambos mientras Gray se marchaba de allí con prisa. Creo que esos dos estaban empezando a llevarse cada vez mejor, como hermanos que se entendían. Sasuke sólo trataba de proteger a Gray de algo y yo esperaba que me lo contase en cuanto supiera de qué iba todo eso. No podía ayudarles sino me lo contaban.

\- ¿Por qué has tirado los papeles niño rico? – preguntó Jellal – no eran para ti.

\- Me da igual para quien fueran, estabais agobiándole, ¿No lo veíais? Sólo intentaba estar un rato a solas y no paráis de atosigarle, dadle un poco de cuartel – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Parad ya – les dije a esos tres para que detuvieran su pelea – Sasuke… tu te quedas, tengo que hablar contigo sobre tú trabajo – le comenté mientras los otros salían.

No había ningún trabajo, a menos que tuviéramos en cuenta el de espía que estaba haciendo para mí. Me senté en el borde de la mesa del profesor y Sasuke se mantuvo de pie frente a mí.

\- ¿Me cuentas de qué va todo esto? – le pregunté.

\- ¿No lo sabes aún? Laxus se ha llevado a vivir con él a Jellal y ha adoptado a Gaara y a Sai.

\- ¿Está enfadado Gray? – le pregunté.

\- No, no es eso, es algo más complejo – me comentó – siente que ya no pertenece a ese grupo, siempre han estado juntos, los chicos del orfanato, pero ahora sólo está Gray allí, los demás han rehecho su vida y ya no van por el orfanato, ni hacen las cosas que hacían antes con Gray, ya no van a comer juntos por ahí, sólo… se ven aquí – me dijo – Gray siente que se han apartado de él, que se han olvidado ahora que tienen otra vida.

\- Ya veo.

\- Gray no quiere hablar con ellos en este momento, no sé qué le pasa, pero sólo quiere comer conmigo en los recreos, ha empezado a apartarse de sus amigos. Creo que se le pasará o eso espero, de todas formas, creo que ni Jellal ni Sai se han dado cuenta de lo que ocurre, pero no tardarán en descubrirlo si lo siguen agobiando. Por lo que me contó Gray, los primeros días desde que se marcharon del orfanato sólo hablaban de lo bien que les iba y de anécdotas de su nueva vida, él se sintió excluido, por eso no cree que tenga nada en común ya con ellos, se está alejando, no quiere escuchar lo felices que son aunque se alegre por ellos. Creo que en ese orfanato pasa algo – me comentó.

\- Yo también lo creo – le dije.

Dejé salir a Sasuke y me dirigí hacia el despacho, hoy tenía algunos asuntos que tratar y no podía quedarme, sin embargo… cuando iba por el pasillo vi un gran revuelo y escuché claramente a Jellal hablando con Gray aunque éste le decía que se alejase de él, que ya no tenía que preocuparse más, que estaba fuera del orfanato y que se olvidase de él. Jellal trataba de calmarle y cuando di la vuelta a la esquina para verles, me di cuenta de que Gray se apoyaba contra la pared como si le costase mantenerse de pie mucho rato. Esperé unos segundos, creo que Gray necesitaba hablar con alguien pero cuando Jellal lo zarandeó un poco intentando llamar su atención, Gray se desplomó cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

Tanto Sai como Jellal se preocuparon y yo corrí hasta Gray cogiéndolo en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería. Sabía que este chico no estaba bien desde que entró ¿Cómo no podían haberlo visto Jellal y Sai? Siempre habían estado con él, quizá vivir lejos de él estos últimos días o semanas… les había pasado factura, Gray no estaba para que lo movieran mucho, ese grupo se disolvía y en parte era bueno para Laxus y para mí porque nos permitía tenerlos por separado y ver si alguno de los tres hablaba, aún así… tampoco creí que fuera favorable que se distanciasen, siempre habían sido su apoyo los unos de los otros y eso no podían ni debían perderlo.

Entré por la enfermería dejándole en una de las camillas y les comenté tanto a Jellal como a Sai que se quedasen fuera, ya les avisaría cuando tuviera novedades. La enfermera que estaba allí en su puesto lo atendió con rapidez pero también me hizo salir a mí para revisarle mejor. Era algo normal, al fin y al cabo, debían respetar la protección y privacidad del paciente. Me quedé fuera en el pasillo esperando durante más de media hora, hasta que la enfermera salió y me cogió del brazo alejándome un poco de la puerta por el pasillo.

\- No voy a mentirte, este chico está grave, tiene heridas, marcas, moratones por todo el cuerpo, está muy débil. Deberías llamar a la policía haber si pueden sacarle algo.

\- No hablará – le dije – lo conozco bien, si le traigo a la policía se pondrá aún más a la defensiva.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él? Natsu… es serio.

\- Esos golpes… ¿Pueden ser de alguna pelea o algo? – le pregunté por descartar cosas aunque suponía que no era nada de eso, Gray no se metía en líos generalmente.

\- No, esos golpes son frecuentes, poco cuidados, si fuera una pelea el orfanato lo curaría, creo que está siendo maltratado y es posible que sea el propio orfanato.

\- Déjame hablar con él, es posible que pueda conseguir que me cuente qué está ocurriendo.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo la enfermera.

Me decidí finalmente a abrir la puerta y acceder al interior, Gray estaba allí sentado sin la camiseta pero la cogió enseguida tratando de ocultarse cuando me vio llegar. Estaba completamente rojo y yo cogí con suavidad su muñeca impidiéndole que se ocultase con la camiseta. Le obligué a dejarla con suavidad en la camilla y apartó su vista de mi avergonzado.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – yo no quería… no quería…

\- ¿No querías qué Gray? – le pregunté y me miró de golpe.

\- Yo no quería que me vieras así. Doy asco, sólo tengo moratones y heridas, lo siento, no soy nada atractivo.

\- Eres el chico más atractivo que conozco Gray y quien te haya hecho esto es un desgraciado ¿Es el orfanato Gray?

Él asintió levemente pero luego se preocupó de golpe.

\- Por favor no les digas que te lo he dicho, será aún peor, por favor.

\- No diré nada Gray, pero déjame ayudarte. Si es el orfanato podemos hacer algo.

\- Ellos…

\- ¿Os pegan? – preguntó.

\- Por favor… no me hagas hablar de esto, ellos…

\- Te amenazan con algo, les tienes miedo – dije de golpe al ver sus ojos llenos de terror – vale, no insistiré, estás más seguro si creen que nadie sabe nada. Al menos ya sé que esto es del orfanato. Cálmate, lo arreglaremos. Te amo Gray – le dije susurrándole al oído y él aún ruborizado me besó tras asegurarse que nadie nos veía.

Sus labios sobre los míos, sus caricias… su ternura, todo me volvía loco y pasé mis manos por su cintura tocando su abdomen. Me habría gustado hacer mío en el aquel mismo momento a este chico pero cuando sintió que rozaba por encima del pantalón su miembro se asustó de golpe levantándose de la camilla y alejándose de mí hacia la puerta con sus ojos casi llorosos.

\- Yo… no puedo – me dijo aterrorizado – no puedo, lo siento Natsu, no puedo darte lo que buscas de mí.

Aquello me dejó helado, yo no lo amaba por su cuerpo, lo amaba por lo que él era, algo más interno pero creí… que esta podría ser su primera vez y tendría miedo. Lo hablaría con él con mucha calma intentando entender su postura.


	43. Chapter 43: Primera vez

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Había conseguido que hoy me dieran permiso para ir a dormir a casa de Sasuke, bueno… en realidad el permiso lo había conseguido Gray para mí y no sé cómo lo hacía. Le había insistido tanto en lo importante que era para mí poder ir con Sasuke, amaba a ese chico y estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera por estar con él, Gray al final me sonrió, acarició mi cabeza y me mandó a la habitación mientras él entraba en el despacho del director para pedir permiso de salida para que pudiera ir.

Tardó más de una hora, no sé de qué estarían hablando pero yo estaba muy intranquilo e impaciente, no tenía nada que hacer en esta habitación excepto estar aquí tirado en este viejo y mugriento colchón mirando el techo. Ese techo antaño pintado de blanco que ahora ya no podía considerarse blanco, estaba estropeado y necesitaba pintura nueva, pero el orfanato no se preocuparía de ello, les daba igual.

Tomé uno de los periódicos y empecé a leer o a intentarlo. Sasuke me había ayudado mucho en este tiempo y ahora Natsu también me llevaba a veces a su despacho cuando finalizaba las clases y me ayudaba a mí. Me gustaba ir a sus clases, porque me enseñaba de todo, geografía, literatura, arte, ética… él parecía saber muchas cosas y yo le escuchaba embobado intentando aprender todo lo que podía, era de gran ayuda y sé que Gray había sido el encargado de pedirle ese favor. No tenía por qué quedarse Natsu tras su jornada a darme clase a mí, pero lo hacía y siempre tenía esa sonrisa que me animaba a querer saber más.

Miré el periódico y conseguí leer yo solo dos páginas enteras enterándome de todo lo que decía, me gustaba mucho esto de saber leer y me hacía sonreír como un tonto. Cada vez leía más fluido y eso lo agradecía. Estaba absorto en la lectura cuando leí una noticia sobre adopciones y aquello me entristeció de golpe.

Cerré el periódico y pensé en Sai, en Gaara y en Jellal ¿Estarían bien? Creo que sí estaban bien aunque últimamente ya no venían a verme por el parque y Gray apenas me hablaba de ellos. Alguna vez le pregunté a mi hermano qué tal estaban y él siempre decía que se encontraban perfectamente, pero yo sabía que a Gray le pasaba algo. Algo había cambiado en nuestra relación y no sabía qué era ¿Era la adopción? Yo sólo esperaba que estuvieran en una buena familia y no en una como la que nos tocó a Gray y a mí antes de regresar a este lugar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Gray con el permiso de salida para mí y sonriéndome. Creo que le dolía algo por la cara que tenía porque aunque trataba de sonreír… yo podía ver que por dentro se aguantaba algo, no sé si tristeza o dolor. Opté por la primera porque Gray siempre solía estar triste y más desde que todos se habían marchado y nos habíamos quedado él y yo solos con el resto de niños con los que apenas teníamos trato.

\- Pásatelo bien hoy Naru - me dijo sonriendo mientras me revolvía el pelo.

\- Gray… ¿Tú no quieres venir?

\- No puedo Naruto, ya lo sabes… alguien tiene que quedarse a trabajar, son las normas de este lugar. Pero ve y disfruta por mí ¿Vale?

\- Vale – le dije algo entristecido

Gray trató de marcharse a su cama pero yo le cogí la muñeca y tras mirarme, se sentó de nuevo en mi cama haciendo un leve gesto de dolor.

\- ¿Qué está pasando con Jellal, con Sai y con Gaara? – le pregunté directamente y él agachó la cabeza.

\- No lo sé – me dijo – están más distantes, ahora cuando me siento con ellos a hablar es como… si hubieran olvidado lo que era el orfanato, todo es perfecto en sus vidas y no se dan cuenta de que seguimos aquí tú y yo, de que… no me apetece escuchar lo felices que son cuando…

\- ¿Cuándo nosotros aún estamos aquí atrapados? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, algo así. Me alegro por ellos de verdad, pero… a veces me siento fuera de ese grupo, hablan de lo maravilloso que es todo y yo ya no me siento como uno más de ese grupo. No quiero destrozarles su felicidad con mis problemas así que he preferido apartarme un poco.

\- ¿Sigues yendo con Sasuke?

\- Sí, comemos juntos y hablamos de cosas de clase y de ti – me dijo sonriendo revolviéndome otra vez el pelo.

\- ¿Y dice muchas cosas malas de mí? – le pregunté sacándole la lengua y él sonrió.

\- Cantidad – me dijo riéndose claramente bromeando – enserio Naru… ve y disfruta. Voy a descansar un rato, esta noche me toca trabajar.

\- Gray… ¿En qué trabajas? – le pregunté otra vez y él se paralizó.

\- Relaciones públicas – me dijo sin más.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Tratar con clientes – me dijo sonriendo sin darme explicaciones.

\- Como… ¿Cuándo vas a una tienda y te atienden? – pregunté.

\- Sí, algo así Naru – me dijo – algo así.

Dejé que se fuera a descansar y no quise molestarle. Me quedé en mi cama viendo como se tumbaba en la suya y se tapaba con una fina manta tratando de acurrucarse todo lo que pudo. Creo que había pasado algo que no me estaba contando. No quise molestarle y recogí mis cosas con cuidado y mucho silencio metiendo mi pijama, mi cepillo de dientes y alguna cosilla más que necesitaba en mi mochila para irme. El padre de Sasuke vino a recogerme a la misma puerta del orfanato y miraba de forma extraña hacia el edificio.

Saludé a Fugaku con una gran sonrisa y él me respondió de la misma forma aunque durante el viaje estuvo haciéndome varias preguntas sobre el orfanato a las que contesté lo mejor que pude. Al final me preguntó por el trabajo que hacía Gray allí dentro y yo lo único que supe responderle es lo que él me había dicho, que trabajaba en relaciones públicas, algo de atender a clientes pero tampoco estaba seguro. Fugaku puso una cara extraña y yo le comenté entonces imaginando que yo podía haber dicho algo malo que quizá yo debería haber trabajado también con mi hermano para ayudarle pero Fugaku me abrazó y me intentó animar a que no lo hiciera, me comentó que no era bueno trabajar por las noches así que le dejase eso a mi hermano.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me dijo que entrase primero porque él tenía que hacer unas llamadas y le hice caso aunque estaba preocupado. Sé que él me sonreía para tranquilizarme pero yo no dejaba de ver esa preocupación tras su faceta ¿Había dicho algo malo? Me quedé unos segundos medio escondido para escucharle comentar algo del orfanato, estaba enfadado y pedía que se le investigara a fondo quejándose de algo que le decía la otra parte, creo que algo de que no podían hacer mucho, porque Fugaku sólo hacía que remarcarles que encontrasen las pruebas de una maldita vez.

Entré por la casa antes de que Fugaku saliera del coche y Mikoto me sonrió con gran dulzura indicándome que Sasuke debía de estar arriba, así que subí como un rayo hacia allí con muchas ganas de verle. Abrí la puerta de su habitación de golpe, estaba sentado frente a la mesa de estudiar con unos libros pero al verme los dejó todos y se giró hacia mí. Yo con rapidez me senté encima de él de frente y le besé con pasión mientras sus manos se agarraban a mi cintura y espalda.

\- Te amo – le dije sonriendo sin apartar mis labios de los suyos, me gustaba su roce.

\- Y yo a ti. Te he echado de menos hoy – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo está tú hermano? – me preguntó – o bueno… mi hermano – dijo dudando – no me acostumbro a tener otro hermano, es tan raro pero a la vez me siento tan feliz.

\- Está bien, creo. Algo cansado.

\- Creo que no le ha sentado muy bien perder a sus amigos. Bueno… no los ha perdido pero se ha distanciado un poco.

Su madre no tardó en llamarnos para bajar a cenar y le hicimos caso al momento. Cocinaba muy bien, sé que muchas veces hacia la comida una chica del servicio, pero hoy la había hecho su madre y la halagué todo lo que pude con una gran sonrisa, ella me respondió de la misma forma gustosa de que nos comiéramos con ganas todo lo que había preparado. Sasuke me miraba y sonreía, amaba a ese chico.

Por la noche me prepararon una cama al lado de la suya, pero en cuanto apagaron las luces, yo me fui a su cama abrazándole y él se dejó mientras tocaba mi brazo en dulces caricias. Me abracé aún más a él sintiendo su cálida piel rozando con la mía y acabó girándose para besarme.

\- ¿Naruto? – me preguntó cuando notó como agarraba su camiseta para quitársela.

\- ¿Qué Sasuke? – le pregunté.

\- Estás seguro de esto.

\- Nunca he estado más seguro, quiero estar contigo Sasuke, por favor.

Sasuke me besó con mayor intensidad colocándose encima de mí y quitándome la camiseta con suavidad. Sus manos pasearon por mi abdomen y gemí levemente, eran tan suaves que me volvían loco, quería que siguiera tocando todo mi cuerpo con ellas y las bajó hasta mi miembro mientras sus labios atrapaban mi cuello mordiéndolo con suavidad y deleitándose.

Bajó mi pantalón hasta que su mano tomó completamente mi miembro masajeándolo con dulzura pero a la vez con pasión y algo de impaciencia. Podía escucharle gemir disfrutando de lo que estaba tocando y yo disfruté tocando su cuerpo también. No me esperé cuando metió mi miembro en su boca lamiéndolo con gran maestría. Me sonrojé al momento y traté de impedírselo pero él se negó, volvió a tumbarme poniendo una de sus manos en mi pecho y me indicó que me relajase mientras introducía sus dedos en mi interior con mucha delicadeza intentando dilatarme. Era mi primera vez, pero estaba convencido de que sería perfecta siempre que fuera con Sasuke, iba a serlo.

Gemí con sus atenciones y cuando estaba para correrme, Sasuke se detuvo introduciéndose en mí. Dolía, eso no podía negarlo pero estar con Sasuke, con la persona a la que amaba y deseaba compensaba cualquier cosa. Escucharle gemir me encantaba, disfrutaba conmigo tanto como yo disfrutaba con él, por fin había dado el gran paso y estaba feliz de estar con él.

Intenté callarme por sus padres, no quería que nadie nos descubriera de esta forma y tuve que morderme la muñeca cuando Sasuke se corrió dentro de mí intentando también no gritar demasiado, aunque se le veía en la cara la satisfacción y placer a la que había llegado. Yo me corrí en su mano poco después.

Esa noche dormí a gusto a su lado, abrazado a él toda la noche, dejándome abrazar sintiendo su cálido pecho contra mi espalda. No me soltó ni un solo segundo y dormí feliz como nunca antes lo había hecho, por fin me sentía querido.


	44. Chapter 44: Ex novias

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Hoy era el mejor día de mi vida, por fin podía decir que Naruto y yo éramos uno solo, para mí lo era. Naruto era ese chico con el que creía poder hacer los imposibles, por él yo era capaz de cualquier cosa, me volvía loco pero a la vez… me sentía completo.

Me desperté con una gran sonrisa en la boca, de esas sonrisas tontas que ni siquiera consigues quitar porque aparece una y otra vez alegrándote el día. Naruto estaba a mi lado y eso… era lo que me hacía sonreír como un idiota completo. Le amaba, jamás en mi vida había estado más seguro de esto. Rocé con mis dedos su espalda, tenía una piel tan suave, tan tersa, más bronceada que la mía aunque seguía siendo muy blanquito. Supongo que aquí en Londres pocas veces veíamos el sol, casi siempre llovía y cuando el sol aparecía deslumbrándonos en el cielo, todos salíamos como locos al parque a disfrutar del buen tiempo.

Hoy era uno de esos días en que el sol brillaba. Pensé en ir al parque con Naruto, quería ir con él, disfrutar de nuestro día, para mí… hoy era el verdadero inicio de nuestra relación, se había entregado completamente a mí y yo quería entregarme a él, quería que disfrutase todo el día a mi lado, hacer lo que quisiera hacer, cualquier cosa que él plantease me parecería perfecto siempre y cuando él estuviera a mi lado.

Naruto dormía tan tranquilo que no quise molestarle. Verle allí… tapado con la sábana hasta media cintura dejándome ver su espalda y parte de su pecho completamente desnudo me encantaba. Saber que lo tenía desnudo en mi cama era lo mejor que podía pensar por la mañana, quería despertarme con esta imagen todas las mañanas de mi vida.

Sonreí y le miré acariciando su revoltoso cabello rubio. No se inmutó ni un ápice cuando le acaricié pero a mí me gustaba tocarle. No podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules, pero el resto de la visión me cautivó por completo. Decidí dejarle dormir un poco más y bajar a desayunar con mis padres, ya le subiría el desayuno a la cama a Naruto o algo, creo que estaba demasiado cansado y yo no quería molestarle.

Bostecé por las escaleras, supongo que yo tampoco había terminado de despertarme. Mi padre extrañamente estaba en su despacho trabajando o más bien… gritando a la gente de su campaña y tratando de mentalizarles de que quería todo lo referente a ese orfanato sobre su mesa, yo sabía que él estaba trabajando muy duro, pero también sabía que esos chicos no hablarían. Gray no estaba bien, desde el día en que le vi llorar en el hospital confesándome lo que había vivido en su anterior familia… yo sabía que tenía miedo y que seguramente el orfanato estaba recurriendo a algún bajo truco para mantener a esos chicos callados. Ni Jellal ni Sai hablarían para no meter en aprietos a Gray y mi hermano… con él no podía contar, no me lo diría, ni siquiera hablaba las cosas con Naruto.

¿Algo pasaba? De eso estaba seguro, pero investigar por nuestra cuenta era mucho más trabajo que si alguno de ellos nos lo hubiera contado, supongo que era imposible pedirle peras a un olmo, ellos no iban a contarnos todo lo que ocurría de puertas adentro de ese terrorífico lugar y a mí, me preocupaba tanto Naruto como Gray que seguían allí encerrados.

Llegué a la cocina y me senté en una de las altas butacas mirando a mi madre cocinar. Era raro verla cocinar pero cuando venía Naruto, siempre lo hacía. Creo que le gustaba en parte sentirse útil y ser como una madre, la madre que él nunca tuvo y el hijo que ella ya no podía tener, por eso me adoptaron a mí. Mi madre siempre era así, buena, atenta, dulce y cariñosa, la adoraba.

\- ¿Sigue durmiendo? – me preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

\- Sí, parecía cansado – le comenté.

\- ¿Crees que ocurre algo malo en ese lugar? – me preguntó preocupada y yo traté de calmarla como pude.

\- Si hay algo malo en ese sitio, papá lo descubrirá – le dije – ya sabes lo terco que es.

\- Sí – dijo con una gran sonrisa – desde luego tu hermano y tú habéis salido a la familia de tu padre, Uchihas hasta el final.

\- Es cierto. ¿Qué preparas que huele tan bien?

\- Es un estofado – me dijo – espero que a Naruto le guste.

\- A ese Dobe le gusta cualquier cosa que sea comestible – le dije sonriendo y mi madre sonrió – créeme… le gustará, tú siempre has cocinado muy bien.

Mi madre preparó el desayuno y lo puso en una bandeja para que pudiera subírselo a Naruto, yo quería desayunar con él, así que me preparé una segunda bandeja y subiría las dos allí. Nunca había desayunado en la cama pero creo que hoy era un buen día para probarlo. Me sonrojé levemente al recordar cómo estaba Naruto, desnudo en mi cama a medio tapar con una fina sábana. Eso me excitaba mucho, incluso con tan sólo imaginarme la escena me excitaba.

Cuando estaba terminando de colocar las cosas me sorprendió que tocasen el timbre y mi madre fue a abrir interceptando a la criada a medio camino de la puerta. Le sonrió indicándole que podía volver a sus quehaceres, que ella sabía abrir una puerta y la sirvienta con una sonrisa se marchó a seguir con sus tareas.

Me sorprendió bastante que llamasen a estas horas, aún era temprano pero me sorprendió más cuando mi madre se quedó paralizada en la puerta, así que me acerqué a ella para ver qué es lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Sakura? – preguntó y yo me tensé.

Sakura era mi novia en el instituto privado al que iba, su padre era un importante y rico empresario con el que mi padre había hecho algún negocio tiempo atrás y supongo que no conocer a Naruto en aquel tiempo me hizo fijarme en ella… aunque no estuvimos mucho tiempo, rompimos enseguida.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi casa a estas horas? – le pregunté yo apareciendo tras mi madre.

Ella se sonrojó al momento pero vi que sus padres venían tras de ella y no traían buena cara. Se acercaron hasta nosotros y sus padres pidieron hablar con la familia en privado, así que mi madre les dejó pasar y los condujo al salón ofreciéndoles algo de tomar y asiento. No quisieron tomar nada y en cuanto mi padre terminó de hablar en su oficina, salió para atenderles.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – preguntó mi padre – hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

\- Y no es una visita de cortesía señor Uchiha – comentó el padre de Sakura.

\- Usted dirá entonces ¿A qué debo su visita?

\- Mi hija está embarazada y espero que su hijo cumpla como le corresponde.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté yo de golpe – venga ya, han pasado meses desde que salía con ella.

\- Cálmate Sasuke – me dijo mi padre – Mi hijo tiene razón, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que ese hijo que decís que es de Sasuke es realmente suyo? Hace meses que rompieron nuestros hijos, Sakura habría podido rehacer su vida igual que la rehizo mi hijo.

\- Es de su hijo, Sakura no ha estado con nadie más.

\- ¿Estuviste con ella? – me preguntó a mí en susurro y yo le contesté que sólo una vez también en susurro – disculpadme un segundo, sígueme Sasuke.

Seguí a mi padre hasta su despacho y allí hablamos del tema, yo estaba convencido de que no podía ser mío, las fechas no me cuadraban y mi padre confiaba en mí, pero su carrera política estaba en un punto crucial y no podía arriesgarse.

\- ¿Quieres que mienta? – le pregunté a mi padre.

\- Sólo hasta que salga de este apuro, Sasuke. Necesito ganar y si ese rumor sale a la luz estoy hundido. Mi discurso va sobre la importancia de la familia Sasuke… ¿Qué pensará la gente si esa noticia sale a la luz? ¿Qué mi hijo menor no es capaz de comprometerse con su familia?

\- Me comprometo con mi familia y lo sabes, pero ese hijo no es mío.

\- Hazlo por mí Sasuke… finge unos meses y luego te sacaré de ese lío, te lo prometo.

\- Amo a Naruto, yo no puedo hacer eso, le hundiría.

\- Se lo explicaremos.

\- No me creerá – le dije – es un chico que ha vivido en un orfanato papá… le han enseñado a desconfiar, no sabes cómo son. Toda la gente les traiciona y si yo le digo esto ahora que confía en mí… pensará que le he traicionado también como hace todo el mundo con ellos.

\- Piénsalo Sasuke, pero me gustaría que me apoyases por una vez en la vida. Yo te lo he dado todo y sabes que estoy a favor de tu relación con Naruto, pero necesito algo de tiempo hasta llegar a la cima de mi carrera.

\- Me estás poniendo entre la espada y la pared y no es justo papá. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por vosotros, me salvasteis del orfanato pero… es Naruto, lo amo.

\- Es tu decisión Sasuke.

Salimos de nuevo y yo tenía mucho que pensar, de hecho… no sabía qué hacer. Mi cabeza decía que tenía que ayudar a mi padre, él había dado muchas cosas por mí y trataba de ayudar a la gente. Llegar a la cima de su carrera supondría que se preocuparía del pueblo pero… era Naruto, mi corazón decía que no podía hacerle esto. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Sakura no estaba en la sala y les comenté que iba a ir a buscarla para hablar del tema. Nadie me impidió el paso y por mucho que la busqué por la casa no la encontré, hasta que llegué a la segunda planta y la vi abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

\- Sakura – le grité para que no abriera la puerta pero ya era tarde.

Sakura se quedó allí paralizada de la impresión viendo a ese chico rubio que ahora movía la cabeza hacia nosotros por el escándolo, ni siquiera se había despertado por completo. Seguía estando desnudo, con la sábana a media cintura y Sakura se había quedado con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó y Naruto sonrió.

\- Lo siento, soy su novio – le dijo y Sakura pareció enfadarse.

\- Sal de su cama – le gritó – yo soy su novia ¿Cómo me has hecho esto? ¿Con un chico? ¿Yo no era suficiente para ti? Estoy esperando a tu hijo, sufriendo los síntomas de este embarazo mientras tú te revuelcas con extraños.

\- ¿Sasuke? – me preguntó Naruto sorprendido y atemorizado sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Sal de su cama – le gritó de nuevo acercándose a él y levantándolo del brazo de mala forma tirándolo al pasillo desnudo, pero yo le bloqueé la mano para que lo soltase.

\- Para ya, déjale. Él no tiene culpa de esto.

\- ¿Es tu novia o no? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Podemos hablarlo luego Naruto? Te lo explicaré. Vistete y desayuna algo, que te lleven al orfanato, prometo que te lo aclararé todo en cuanto pueda.

\- Vale – me dijo


	45. Chapter 45: Dolor

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba allí esa chica de extraño pelo color rosa y lo primero que pensé… es que era un color de pelo muy raro ¿Sería suyo? No era posible, se lo había tenido que teñir y aún así… era raro ¿Por qué la gente se teñía el pelo? Quizá porque no le gustaba o porque querían cambiar de look, pero no lo entendía, yo siempre fui rubio y rubio me había quedado, no pensaba en cambiarme el color de mi pelo ¿Sasuke pensaría en eso? No estaba seguro, pero a mí me gustaba el Sasuke de pelo oscuro, esperaba que no lo hiciera.

A parte de eso… era una chica algo molesta y gritona. Puede que yo no hubiera recibido una buena educación, de hecho ni siquiera había recibido una educación mínima a excepción de los modales básicos que Gray me enseñaba. Agradecer las cosas… disculparme cuando debía, no dejarme pisotear por otros pero decir las cosas con cierta amabilidad, esta chica creo que se había saltado esa parte en su conducta.

Me extrañó mucho que me dijera que ella era su novia porque yo era el novio de Sasuke ¿Se podía tener dos amantes? Creo que no. El problema y lo que me hundió… no fue todo eso, sino el hecho de que aquella chica dijera que estaba embarazada ¿Embarazada de Sasuke? A mí no me importaba luchar por lo que quería, pero no quería separar a un niño de su padre, yo había vivido todos estos años sin padre y sabía lo que era, no quería que ningún niño pudiera pasar por algo así teniendo la posibilidad de tener a sus padres. Estaba muy confuso con todo esto y no sabía qué pensar.

Sasuke dijo que me lo explicaría, así que bajé a la cocina con Mikoto y ella me sonrió poniéndome un plato con el desayuno. Extrañamente… ahora no sonreía y yo siempre la había visto sonreír, era raro, me sentía un poco como un intruso en esta casa hasta que Mikoto se dio cuenta de ello y me sonrió acariciando mi cabello.

\- Todo se arreglará cielo – me dijo, pero aún oíamos como discutían en el salón y escuchaba a Sasuke gritar también.

\- Mikoto… ¿Quién es esa chica? – le pregunté.

\- Era la antigua novia de Sasuke – me dijo – pero de eso ya hace algún tiempo, de cuando iba al instituto privado.

\- De eso no hace mucho tiempo – le dije susurrando.

\- Ey cielo – me comentó acercándose a mí y levantándome la barbilla con suavidad mientras me sonreía – Sasuke te ama a ti, eso es lo que importa. Da igual lo que diga esa chica o lo que haga, él te ama.

\- Pero está embarazada.

\- Eso dice ella, sí. Pero hasta que no se compruebe nada, no hay datos sólidos ¿De acuerdo? Además, plantearíamos qué hacer cuando llegase el momento.

\- ¿Abortar? – le pregunté porque aquello me parecía horrible.

\- No, pero hay otras formas. Podrían pedir una custodia compartida, o no sé Naruto, buscaríamos términos legales para que ese niño no naciera sin padre pero que tú pudieras seguir con mi hijo. No te preocupes de nada, seguro que sólo es un contratiempo.

No me quedé muy tranquilo con todo esto, pero tampoco había mucho que decir, el problema lo tenían montado y yo sin beberlo ni comerlo… estaba en medio de una discusión. Al menos era cierto que esa tal Sakura era la novia de Sasuke, o lo había sido, ya no estaba seguro de si seguían juntos o no, pero de que estaba embarazada… eso era completamente cierto. Empecé a comprender ahora por qué Gray siempre decía que la gente te fallaba.

Gray era muy desconfiado con todo el mundo, yo lo sabía pero nunca me había detenido a pensar el motivo por el que llegó a ser así. Recordaba al Gray del principio, ese que me protegía y me cuidaba, el que sonreía y confiaba en lo que la gente decía, nunca fue el mismo después del primer día en que el orfanato le obligó a trabajar. Se lo llevaron aquella noche y cuando volvió, estaba llorando, no quiso contarme qué había ocurrido ni me dejó tocarle, aquel día algo cambió en él, alguien le falló, esa fue sólo la primera vez que alguien le falló. Tras él llegaron uno y otro más, la familia que nos adoptó, el orfanato, los profesores del instituto… todos le fallaban, no cumplían sus expectativas. Gray era un chico gritando auxilio y nadie respondía, empezaba a entender por qué se volvió reservado y desconfiado, había asumido que todo el mundo le fallaría cuando lo necesitase, así me sentía ahora yo. Quizá no al extremo de Gray, pero comprendí su visión y eso me hizo pensar que quizá yo estaba madurando un poco, por fin ya no me veía yo mismo, ahora entendía las situaciones de los demás, podía ponerme en la piel de cada uno y es que la gente no actuábamos toda igual, cada uno llevaba su propia carga dentro de sí mismo.

\- Tengo que irme – le dije a Mikoto.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más y hablamos? – me preguntó.

\- No de verdad, muchas gracias, todo estaba delicioso pero… tengo que hablar con mi hermano – le dije – acabo de comprender algo. Tengo que buscar a alguien.

Me marché de allí, en realidad… Mikoto me convenció para que aceptase que su chófer Kakashi me acercase a dónde quería ir y menos mal que Kakashi me dejó utilizar su teléfono para llamar a Natsu, porque quería ir a la casa de Laxus, creo que alguien tenía que escucharme y me iban a oír, acababa de entender algo importante que Gray jamás me contó ni me contaría… era el sufrimiento.

Llegué a la casa de Laxus o eso creo, la dirección ponía que era aquí y respiré hondo antes de llamar al timbre de abajo. Era hora de madurar a las buenas o a las malas, yo ya no quería ser este chico inocente al que le ocultaban cosas, el simpático que se llevaba bien con todos y que no rompía un plato, esto iba a terminarse porque yo por mi hermano hacía cualquier cosa. El duro golpe que Sasuke me había dado me hizo abrir los ojos a la cruda realidad, esa de la que Gray siempre trató de protegerme, pero ahora era mi momento de crecer, ya no era un niño y podía defenderme, podía defender a la gente que me importaba en la vida y el único aquí que jamás me había fallado, era Gray.

Laxus habló por el telefonillo y se extrañó de escucharme a mí, pero abrió la puerta y subí hasta su apartamento. La puerta estaba abierta cuando llegué a su piso y Laxus me esperaba. Le saludé pero le aparté de la puerta buscando a esos ingratos que nos habían abandonado porque ellos… también habían hecho que Gray sufriera, confió en ellos y le habían abandonado, pero me iban a escuchar.

Cuando entré estaban los tres sentados en una mesa sonriendo y pasándoselo en grande jugando a algo… no sé que era porque yo no había tenido oportunidad a estudiar como ellos lo habían hecho, pero era algún juego de mesa. Hasta Gaara sonreía aunque no hablaba aún. Los tres al verme se extrañaron y se sorprendieron. Laxus se quedó a mi espalda.

\- Vosotros tres sois una vergüenza – les amenacé - ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? Genial, me alegro por vosotros, porque mientras jugáis aquí Gray y yo estamos ahí fuera pasándolo mal. Os di un voto de confianza, veía a Gray venir del instituto y me sonreía, decía que os estabais apartando pero no le daba importancia, creí que se os pasaría la tontería pronto pero aquí estáis, ninguno ha ido a verle, ninguno ha tratado de hablar con él y ponerse en su piel de lo que está viviendo.

\- Eres el menos indicado para hablar Naruto – me dijo Jellal – tú no sabes nada de lo que está pasando.

\- Puede que no sepa lo que ocurre en el orfanato, no queréis contármelo pero créeme que me enteraré tarde o temprano, hablaré con mi hermano de eso en cuanto llegue pero vosotros… vosotros sí sabéis lo que está pasando y estáis aquí sentados en lujosas sillas jugando a algo mientras os divertís ¿Alguno ha pensado qué estará haciendo Gray ahora mismo? Claro… es más bonito olvidarse de lo malo, no me extraña que Gray se alejase. Espero que lo paséis bien en vuestra nueva vida, veo que os habéis olvidado de quienes fueron vuestros amigos cuando lo pasasteis mal. Que os aproveche – les dije marchándome pero Laxus me detuvo ya en la puerta.

\- Naruto – me llamó - ¿Me explicas qué ocurre?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Lo que ocurre es que la gente siempre te falla, acabo de aprenderlo.

\- Naruto, entra y lo hablaremos.

\- No tengo nada de qué hablar, ellos saben muy bien lo que han hecho.

\- ¿Estás enfadado por que salieron del orfanato? – me preguntó.

\- No, estoy contento de que salieran de allí, estoy enfadado porque ahora que tienen una nueva y mejor vida, se han olvidado de nosotros. Gray ahora está solo porque ellos ya no quieren saber nada del orfanato y no se han parado a pensar que uno de su grupo sigue allí atrapado, lo han dejado solo. Gray confió en ellos y le han fallado.

Me marché de allí cabreado y le dije a Kakashi que quería volver al orfanato, quería ver a mi hermano y hablar con él. Sé que no me contaría nada de su trabajo, pero también estaba harto de eso, quizá lo hacía para protegerme, Gray siempre me protegía de todo, pero iba siendo hora de que creciera, tenía que dejarme madurar y soltar mis riendas, él no podía ocuparse de todo solo. Cuando llegué, Kakashi se marchó y yo hablé con Gray que me esperaba con una sonrisa en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu novio? – me preguntó.

\- Deja de fingir – le dije de golpe – No me contaste lo de Jellal, Sai y Gaara.

\- Te dije que estaban bien.

\- No me dijiste que te habían fallado.

\- ¿Qué más da Naruto? Ya están bien.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

\- ¿El qué? – me preguntó dudando.

\- Ser así, seguir adelante cuando todos te fallan.

\- Estas dolido, cuéntame qué te ha pasado.

\- Apareció una chica en casa de Sasuke diciendo que está embarazada de él.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Como oyes. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora Gray? Me ha fallado.

\- ¿Has hablado con él?

\- No, aún no.

\- Vayamos a hablarlo con él – me dijo de golpe cogiéndome de la muñeca y volvimos a la casa Uchiha.

En todo el camino Gray no volvió a hablarme, creo que estaba enfadado o quizá decepcionado, al fin y al cabo Sasuke era su hermano biológico y encontrarse con esto no le habría gustado en absoluto.

Gray tocó al timbre y pidió hablar con Sasuke. No tardó en salir y la verdad… yo me puse más nervioso pero Gray pidió una explicación, sobre todo cuando Sasuke nos dijo que no podría estar conmigo por ahora.

\- Por ahora no me sirve Sasuke – le dijo Gray - ¿Por qué? Quiero un motivo.

\- No puedo ahora mismo estar con Naruto – le explicó – lo siento Naruto, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¿En qué te he fallado para que tú me falles ahora? – le pregunté.

\- No me has fallado, yo te amo – me dijo pero tal y como lo escuché le pegué una bofetada.

\- No te atrevas a decir esas palabras cuando rompes conmigo. No quiero verte Sasuke, disfruta de tu nueva vida.

\- Ey… esperad – nos dijo Sasuke pero Gray me cogió del brazo y me indicó que nos marchásemos, ya le habíamos pedido una explicación y él se negó – tenéis que entenderme, no puedo hablar de ello, es un asunto de familia.

\- Entonces quédate con tus secretos Sasuke, ya he visto a qué familia prefieres ayudar, creí que podíamos volver a ser hermanos, pero no puedo – le dijo Gray – mi hermano no me fallaría y le has hecho daño a mi hermanito, por él hago lo que sea ¿Me oyes? No te acerques de nuevo a él, como tú has dicho, lo vuestro se acabó y conmigo… acabas de fastidiarla.


	46. Chapter 46: Prometido

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Era lo que me faltaba, yo había tratado siempre de proteger a Naruto, quizá lo protegí demasiado y no le enseñé que la gente a veces te decepciona, supongo que yo quise confiar en la inocencia y pureza de mi hermanito cuando dijo ver algo bueno en Sasuke… realmente sé que había algo bueno en Sasuke, era mi hermano biológico y algo dentro de mí decía que era un buen chico que estaba atrapado en esa carrera política de su padre, pero no podía permitir ni consentía que eso… hiciera daño a Naruto. Cuando Sasuke se aclarase las ideas podía tratar de que él le perdonase, pero hasta entonces, era mejor para nosotros apartarnos del camino de los demás. ¿Por qué la gente en quién solía confiar me fallaba?

Ahí estaban mis amigos, esos que ni una vez me habían preguntado si estaba bien desde que se marcharon, ahora sólo hablaban de su vida. No podía culparles, al fin y al cabo ellos habían conseguido salir de este infierno pero yo había perdido a tres amigos de la noche a la mañana y ninguno de ellos se había girado atrás para tratar de ver si tenía algún problema, que seguía teniéndolos. A veces me preguntaba si yo sería como ellos, es decir… ¿Yo también sería capaz de dejar todo esto atrás y no preocuparme de niños que habían sufrido como yo? no estaba seguro, quizá ellos estaban menos marcados que yo, quizá es sólo que preferían no pensar en todo lo que habían vivido y querían seguir adelante, yo me había quedado atrapado en mi sufrimiento, en mi desconfianza por la gente, me había quedado atrapado en mi trauma y no sabía cómo salir de él.

Ahora empezaba a ver una ligera luz al final del túnel, se llamaba Natsu y había depositado mis esperanzas y mi último esfuerzo por confiar en el amor en él. Del odio al amor había tan solo un paso… tan mal habíamos empezado él y yo, un profesor novato que me insultó y me calumnió hasta que no supo que más inventarse y ahora aquí estábamos, besándonos como colegiales en su despacho cuando tenía horas libres, pero el día de la enfermería… cuando noté sus manos en mi cintura no le vi a él, vi a los miles de clientes con lascivas sonrisas que sólo deseaban mi cuerpo, que sólo deseaban metérmela o dejarme embarazado, veía sobre todo a Kabuto y su empeño por tenerme.

Kabuto había sido el primer chico con el que estuve, pagó mucho por mí, por tener mi primera vez. Apenas tenía siete años y no se dedicó como me contó Sai que fue su primera vez a metérmela y ya está, no… pasó toda la noche conmigo, me contrató para follarme una y otra vez, para correrse dentro de mí tantas veces como quiso intentando dejarme embarazado, yo sólo tenía 7 años y ahora cuando por fin descubría que era un doncel, es cuando empecé a entender por qué lo hizo aquella noche tantas veces. No dejé de llorar en toda la noche y cuando volví por la mañana, me daba asco de mi mismo, ni siquiera dejé que Naruto me tocase. Él era un ser inocente y yo… yo ya no era nada, Kabuto se lo llevó todo de mí, mi inocencia, mi virginidad, mis esperanzas, sólo me dejó lo que ahora quedaba de Gray, este chico que le daba igual lo que hicieran con él con tal de que no tocasen a Naruto, a mí ya no podían hacerme nada más, me habían hecho de todo, ya no podía caer más bajo.

Para conseguir los permisos de salida de Naruto hacía lo que fuera necesario, eso implicaba complacer a los directores en todo y sus juegos a veces… daban miedo, pero por lo menos… conseguía sacar a Naruto un tiempo de este infierno y eso merecía la pena o eso quería creer yo.

Aquella noche tenía libre y sólo esperaba que no me llamasen a última hora para estar con algún cliente, nadie podía imaginarse las ganas que tenía de tener los dieciocho años y marcharme de aquí. Miré el techo desde mi cama, Naruto ya hacía rato que dormía igual que el resto de niños, yo era el único que seguía despierto pensando en Sasuke. Naruto había estado llorando hasta hacía unos minutos, ahora por lo menos… ya había conseguido dormirse. Supongo que las personas nos decepcionaban en algún momento y yo estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran, ya nadie podía sorprenderme para bien y eso me había vuelto desconfiado, pero Naruto… él era un chico dulce e inocente que no conocía la maldad de la gente, ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que la gente… a veces te fallaba.

Por la mañana tenía demasiado sueño, no había dormido nada bien pero me levanté vistiéndome para ir a clase. Acompañé como todas las mañanas a Naruto al parque y aunque vi la sonrisa lasciva que me ofreció Orochimaru, yo salí del edificio marchándome y alejándome de allí. Estaba claro que planeaba algo y seguramente sería para esta noche. Ya estaba asustado pero intenté disimularlo, sobre todo por Naruto, así que le sonreí y cuando le dejé en el parque, seguí hacia el instituto.

Cuando llegué al instituto, vi el coche de Sasuke y a éste salir corriendo en mi dirección llamándome intentando que me detuviera a esperarle mientras sus guardaespaldas venían tras él, pero yo me giré malhumorado y seguí hacia el interior. Una vez dentro, Jellal y Sai me bloquearon el pasillo que iba a coger y no quise retroceder porque venía Sasuke detrás ¿Qué pasaba hoy? ¿Ahora les importaba yo después de estas semanas donde habían pasado de mí?

\- Genial – dejé exclamar.

\- ¿Qué narices te pasa con nosotros? – me preguntó Jellal acercándose.

\- ¿A mí? Venga ya Jellal, vosotros sois los que habéis cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo.

\- Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de que no te estábamos teniendo en cuenta, pero eso no significa que no nos preocupemos por ti.

\- Que bonitas palabras, vosotros me habéis dejado solo y él – señalé a Sasuke que entraba corriendo en ese momento – él le ha hecho daño a la persona que más me importa. No sabéis nada de nosotros, no te haces una idea de lo que es el orfanato ahora Jellal. ¿Creías que antes era malo? Pues imagínate ahora que tres chicos se han marchado, el trabajo se multiplica para los que nos hemos quedado, pero ninguno se molestó en intentar pensar en las consecuencias, porque claro… ya estabais fuera. Dejadme en paz – les dije claramente marchándome por otro de los pasillos.

Iba hacia clase por el pasillo que daba a la sala de profesores y aunque nunca antes lo había tomado para ir a mi clase, hoy no me habían dado más opción cuando me bloquearon el resto de pasillos. No me apetecía ver a nadie ahora mismo, ni a mis antiguos compañeros y mucho menos a Sasuke. Cuando iba a cruzar la sala de profesores, escuché a Natsu hablando con Laxus sobre mí y me detuve un segundo sonriendo cuando comentó su preocupación por mí, por cómo había reaccionado ayer con lo del sexo, dándome cuenta de que no era su intención asustarme pero qué equivocado estaba si se creía que era virgen, porque eso le contaba a Laxus, él pensaba que yo tenía miedo al sexo por ser virgen y no era cierto, tenía miedo por las cosas que me habían hecho hacer, por el dolor que había sentido, porque estaba harto del sexo, para mí ya no había ninguna clase de disfrute en el acto sexual, nada me llamaba la atención, lo había probado todo y cuando tenía sexo con los clientes, sólo una idea me venía a la cabeza… la imagen de toda esa gente disfrutando de mi cuerpo, no había sentimientos, sólo disfrute personal.

Iba a marcharme y crucé por el pasillo viendo que tenían la puerta abierta pero cuando Laxus le preguntó por Lucy me quede estático allí mirándoles desde el pasillo ¿Quién diablos era Lucy? ¿Su hermana quizá? Pues no… su prometida y me enteré de la peor de las formas. Natsu iba a casarse y me había besado, me había hecho creer que podía sentir algo por mí cuando estaba prometido y yo muy imbécil… me había metido en medio de su relación. Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando ambos se callaron de golpe sintiendo mi presencia tras ellos. Natsu había abierto mucho los ojos y me miraba sorprendido. Me llamó pero yo di dos pasos hacia atrás antes de salir corriendo. ¡ _La gente… siempre te decepciona_! Es lo único que pude pensar.

Me marché del pasillo y cogí las escaleras hasta la azotea, ya no me apetecía ni siquiera entrar en clase y cerrando la puerta tras de mí me senté en el suelo permitiéndome llorar, porque confié en alguien, confié en Natsu haciendo un gran esfuerzo y me había traicionado, tenía novia y se iba a casar ¿Qué era yo entonces para él? ¿Un juego? ¿Un juguete como lo era también para los clientes que traía el orfanato? Ya no aguantaba más. El resto de la mañana no fui a ninguna clase y cuando llegué al parque a recoger a Naruto, Sasuke estaba tratando de hablar con él, pero Naruto al verme salió corriendo hacia mí sin hacer caso a mi hermano biológico.

Ambos nos marchamos de allí hacia el orfanato y en cuanto entré, viendo al director que se acercaba empujé suavemente a Naruto y le indiqué que se marchase al cuarto. Intentó quejarse, pero al verme tan serio empezó a subir peldaño a peldaño sin perderme de vista hasta que llegó arriba.

\- ¿Estás listo Gray? Porque hoy te toca hacer algo muy especial – dijo de forma lasciva cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome hacia su despacho.

Entré en el despacho siendo prácticamente empujado por el director y me lanzó contra la mesa donde había una cadena. Sin previo aviso, cogió el collar colocándolo en mi cuello y tiró de la cadena para que le siguiera. Sé que esto me dejaría marca y que seguramente mañana volvería a tener problemas con Natsu, volvería a pensar que me había metido en alguna pelea pero ya… me daba igual, permanecería en completo silencio porque él me había mentido, me había ocultado que se iba a casar.

Me llevó hasta el edificio contiguo y lo único que me obligó a quitarme fue los pantalones tirando de mi correa hasta meterme en aquella habitación. Había cristales y me sentía como un animal enjaulado viendo a la multitud de la gente agolparse en los cristales mirando con lascividad. No quería estar aquí y sinceramente… acababa de descubrir algo que no había hecho, espectáculos públicos, siempre hacía servicios privados pero al desaparecer de aquel Sai y Jellal… ahora me habían mandado a mí a suplir funciones y huecos que habían dejado libres.

\- Empieza la función Gray, pórtate bien y si tienes que llorar, hazlo de la forma que mejor te vea, eso les excita el doble – me dijo susurrando en mi oído lamiéndolo y aunque puse cara de asco no hubo forma de evitarlo.

Me tiró al suelo Orochimaru mientras apartaba un poco mi ropa interior y lamía mi entrada con lujuria mientras los espectadores gritaban y algunos… sacaban sus miembros masajeándose con el espectáculo. Podía verlos a través de los cristales, esos que tenían agujeros y que no supe para qué era, hasta que uno sacó su miembro por allí corriéndose en mi jaula encima de mí mientras Orochimaru metía sus dedos en mí haciéndome gemir. Traté de aguantar los gemidos, me mordí el labio y no quería que las lágrimas salieran, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba asustado de esto y sólo quería que todo terminase de una vez.

Y Natsu pensaba que yo era virgen. Qué ingenuo podía ser. Si hubiera visto como la gente sacaba sus miembros por los agujeros del cristal, cómo me obligaba Orochimaru a lamerlos y como otros aprovechaban para entrar en mí… creo que habría salido corriendo en dirección contraria y no habría vuelto a saber nada de él. Le habría dado asco estar con alguien como yo.


	47. Chapter 47: Bar

**Natsu Dragneel POV**

¡ _Vaya mala suerte la mía_! Quería haber hablado esto con Gray, claro que lo quería hablar y arreglarlo, porque yo amaba a ese chico y él tenía que saber que yo apostaba por él y quería romper ese compromiso con mi actual novia que no nos conducía a ninguna parte. Faltaba tan pocos días para que Lucy volviera y podría hablar con ella, contarle todo lo que había pasado y romper, pero Gray se había tenido que enterar antes de mala forma y estaba preocupado.

Salí tras él al pasillo pero ese chico era rápido para huir. Cuando llegué a la puerta, lo único que vi era cómo daba la vuelta a una de las esquinas marchándose por otro pasillo. Intenté seguirle, pero como supuse… a la que llegué él ya no estaba allí, se había esfumado.

Pensé que quizá en clase le vería y podría retenerle aunque fuera al finalizar para poder hablar, pero no vino tampoco y estuve dando vueltas por el instituto toda la mañana tratando de encontrarle, no apareció en ninguna clase, no salió al recreo y al finalizar las clases no le vi salir con la cantidad de alumnos que se marchaban a sus casas.

Llegué a casa tirando las llaves encima de la mesa y me lancé en el sofá mirando el techo. Me sentía horrible después de lo que había pasado con Gray y sé que tenía que ir a verle y hablar. Teníamos que hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido, tenía que explicarle la situación para que no pensase que le había mentido o fallado, porque no era cierto, amaba a ese chico y haría lo que fuera por él.

No sé el tiempo que estuve pensando en todo esto, pero cuando me di cuenta, los ojos ya se me habían cerrado y me había quedado completamente dormido. Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos era tarde y mi teléfono móvil estaba sonando encima de la mesa. Hundí mis dedos en mis ojos tratando de despejarme un poco y cogí el teléfono sin levantarme aún del sofá. Contesté descubriendo que era Laxus. ¿Qué podía querer a estas horas? Porque eran casi las doce de la noche, prácticamente iba a dar la una y mañana había clase.

\- ¿Laxus? Madre mía… ¿Ha pasado algo? Porque es casi la una de la madrugada.

\- Necesito un favor urgente, ven a mi casa ahora mismo.

Al escuchar aquello y notar su voz de preocupación me vestí con rapidez, busqué mis zapatillas y salí corriendo de casa cogiendo las llaves del coche. Conduje hasta la casa de Laxus, toqué al timbre y subí en el ascensor. Laxus ni siquiera me había hablado por el telefonillo, se imaginaba que era yo. Cuando llegué al piso correspondiente vi al fondo del pasillo que me había dejado la puerta entreabierta para que entrase, así que lo hice.

Gaara estaba en el suelo acurrucado llorando y Sai no podía hacer que parase de llorar. Desde luego aquí había ocurrido algo. Laxus intentaba hablar con Jellal pero no decía nada así que cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué a ellos saludando. Laxus me cogió del brazo apartándome de allí y conduciéndome a la cocina.

\- Está pasando algo en ese orfanato – me dijo muy serio – necesito que vayas allí y me digas qué ocurre.

\- ¿Qué pasa Laxus? – le pregunté preocupado de todo el panorama de la casa.

\- Gaara se despertó de golpe gritando el nombre de Gray, no hay forma de calmarle. Ayer Naruto estuvo aquí echándoles la bronca porque no se habían preocupado por él, creo que el orfanato está haciendo algo y Gaara se ha sentido culpable ahora mismo.

\- Quizá actúen de noche – le dije – eso explicaría por qué se puso así a esta hora, porque le han venido esos recuerdos y esa culpa de golpe en este momento.

\- Eso creo yo – me dijo – no puedo dejarlos tal y como están de afectados y Jellal no me está contando nada.

\- Estará amenazado – le comenté – la médico del instituto examinó el otro día a Gray cuando se desmayó, tiene heridas y piensa que puede ser de alguna paliza, son maltratos. Quizá les han amenazado para que no hablen.

\- Técnica del miedo, implantarles miedo psicológico para evitar que los delaten – me comentó Laxus – sí, esos chicos están coaccionados y no quieren hablar para no empeorar las cosas a los que están allí.

\- Para no empeorarles la situación a Gray y a Naruto. No es bueno que lo mantengan en silencio. No puedo sacar a Gray de allí sino me dicen de qué va todo esto.

\- Intentaré una última vez sacarle algo a Jellal. Seré un poco más agresivo.

\- Háblale sobre Gray – le dije – si tanto le importa puedes jugar esa baza, quizá empiece a soltar algo cuando se de cuenta de que puede estar en peligro.

\- Lo haré.

Laxus volvió a ir para hablar con Jellal. Le forzó más de lo que generalmente hacía hasta que Jellal se derrumbó a llorar cuando empezó a ver que Gray podía estar en un grave problema.

\- Vamos Jellal – le pidió Laxus – tienes que contarnos qué está sucediendo. No podemos ayudaros si no habláis.

\- No puedo – dijo Jellal llorando.

\- Gray está en un aprieto, un médico lo examinó y verificó que os han maltratado en el orfanato. Déjanos ayudaros. ¿Por qué no le ayudas?

\- Por qué él me lo pidió – dijo de golpe llorando.

\- Os han amenazado – susurró Laxus – Jellal… sé que siempre os habéis cubierto los unos a los otros pero ahora Gray necesita que hables, necesita que le ayudes.

\- Está en el edificio contiguo al orfanato – nos dijo – todas las noches se lo llevan allí.

\- Gracias Jellal – le dije yo saliendo hacia allí pero él me detuvo de nuevo.

\- No os dejarán entrar, es un lugar exclusivo para clientes. Tampoco os gustará lo que veréis.

\- Fugaku podría ayudarnos – comenté.

\- Es político, todos le conocen – dijo Jellal – no le dejarán entrar, a él menos que a vosotros. Saben que tiene poder y podría hundirles el negocio, si ven a Fugaku cerca esconderán todo.

\- Entonces no lo llames – me dijo Laxus y estuve de acuerdo.

\- Iré yo – le dije - ¿Qué hacen allí?

\- ¿Tú que crees? – me preguntó Jellal – Desde luego no es hacer amigos con los clientes.

\- Finge que te interesa Gray y entra allí. Si encuentras lo más mínimo ilegal, sal fuera y llama a la policía – me avisó Laxus – intentemos pillarles con las manos en la masa o no tendremos nada para encerrarlos.

\- Los pillaré – le dije.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Estamos hablando de Gray, veas lo que veas… recuerda que es sólo un chiquillo que necesita ayuda. No te metas en peleas, ni trates de detener nada, necesitas las pruebas.

\- Lo haré – le dije armándome de valor.

Me marché de allí para ir hacia el orfanato o mejor dicho… al edificio de al lado que dijo Jellal. Empezaba a temerme lo peor y es que yo había dado por supuesto que Gray era virgen y se había asustado cuando yo le toqué con sutileza pero ahora empezaba a pensar en algo mucho peor.

No quería imaginarme lo que mi mente gritaba ahora. Me decía una y otra vez que Gray tenía problemas, que estaba metido en un buen lío y que no era virgen como yo supuse, sé que no quería creerlo pero era lo que ahora mismo las pruebas parecían indicar, todo parecía llevarme hasta la misma conclusión.

Fui primero hasta la casa de Fugaku para avisar de todo este lío y aunque lo saqué de la cama, su preocupación fue tal que quiso acompañarme, aunque me prometió esperar fuera a que llamase a la policía y así darles todos los documentos que había encontrado para poder culpar a ese maldito lugar. En el coche Fugaku no paró de hacer llamadas a sus colaboradores y pedir documentación, le dio igual despertar a todos y estaba cabreado, se le notaba por los gritos cuando decía que quería todo "Ahora". Yo llegué al orfanato y tuve que hacer la actuación de mi vida para que me dejasen entrar.

Les enseñé algunos billetes, les dije que estaba deseando ver a Gray y traté de parecer desesperado como el resto de clientes que estaban allí esperando para entrar. Había mucha seguridad en el sitio y empezaba a imaginarme por qué nunca nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría aquí, lo tenían tan bien montado, esos chicos no hablarían por terror, por las amenazas, los clientes no hablarían porque les interesaba mantener el sitio abierto, la seguridad avisaría de posibles redadas policiales y limpiarían el lugar, pero esta vez… yo estaba decidido a acabar con esto, no se esperaban que yo fuera a llamar y a decir exactamente dónde y qué estaba ocurriendo aquí dentro.

Cuando conseguí entrar en el local la imagen que vi me partió el corazón en dos. Allí estaba dentro de esa jaula de cristal donde todos se acercaban, se corrían dentro llenándole con su semen y aprovechaban los agujeros de la jaula para follarle mientras el propio director del orfanato retenía los brazos de Gray para inmovilizarle. Me acerqué para tratar de calmar a Gray si me veía pero él ya no creo ni que estuviera mirando, había agachado la cabeza, lloraba pero estaba inmóvil, ese chico había perdido la esperanza de salir de aquí hace mucho y ya le daba todo igual.

Salí del lugar y aproveché un callejón para llamar a la policía. Esperé fuera hasta que llegaron y el mayor jaleo que había visto en mi vida se montó. Entraron en el lugar arremetiendo contra todo y contra todos. Hubieron numerosas detenciones y uno de los agentes se acercó a mí para preguntarme si era el de la denuncia. Le dije que sí y le acompañé. Fugaku salía del coche en aquel momento dándoles los documentos que había encontrado sobre ese orfanato y yo me preocupé cuando vi como salía una camilla empujada por unos enfermeros hacia la ambulancia con Gray allí tumbado casi inconsciente.

\- Gray – grité corriendo hacia allí pero un agente me detuvo.

\- Déjeles hacer su trabajo – me pidió – podrá verle en el hospital. Ya está a salvo – intentó calmarme.

Fuimos primero a la comisaría para poner la denuncia correctamente de ese lugar infernal y aproveché para llamar a Laxus. Vino acompañado de Jellal, supongo que era mejor tener un testigo directo de todo lo que allí pasaba. Laxus le animó a que contase las atrocidades que les hacían y cuando Jellal empezó a hablar de todo lo que ocurría allí dentro, creo que a todos nos horrorizó.

Yo pensé en Gray, en cuantas veces le dije de ayudarle, en la primera vez que le vi y le culpé de cosas que él no tenía nada que ver sin saber lo que realmente le estaban haciendo. Tuve que salirme al final fuera de la oficina y lloré en el baño. No podía quitarme esa imagen de Gray allí tirado mientras todos esos… desgraciados mancillaban su cuerpo una y otra vez. Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero su miedo a que la gente le tocase, su miedo al sexo no era el miedo típico del dolor de la primera vez, era miedo al sexo como tal, miedo a esa gente y a lo que podían hacerle. Quería ir al hospital y ver cómo estaba, esperaba que los policías nos dejasen irnos pronto aunque sabía… que a Gray no le dejarían irse muy rápido del hospital.

Laxus apareció de golpe en el baño y se sentó a mi lado intentando consolarme. Era un buen amigo y había tratado de ayudar a esos chicos como mejor pudo o supo.

\- Cuando veas a Gray… Ten cuidado, si te ha visto allí dentro sentirá asco por sí mismo, querrá alejarte de él, no lo hagas. Te necesita más que nunca, demuéstrale que no importa nada de lo que ha pasado, vas a estar ahí para lo que necesite pero ten en cuenta… que estará avergonzado, mide tus palabras – me comentó.

\- Vale – le dije.


	48. Chapter 48: Calle

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, no podía abrirlos de otra forma. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, cansado y lo primero que conseguí ver fue ese techo de azulejos blancos con una intensa luz. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué se les habría ocurrido ahora al orfanato para hacerme?

El rostro de una chica vestida de enfermera apareció frente a mí y comentó hacia atrás que estaba despierto, sólo podía escuchar aquella dulce y suave voz diciendo un "Doctor, doctor, el paciente ha despertado". Frente a mí apareció un hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente y apuntó a mis ojos con un punzón.

\- Está confuso – comentó cuando dejó de apuntarme con esa luz. Miró una hoja como si buscase mi nombre - ¿Gray, verdad? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Sabes dónde estás?

Negué con la cabeza y es cuando me di cuenta que tenía algo en la cara, una mascarilla de oxígeno que traté de quitarme con la mano pero el médico apartó mi mano con cuidado.

\- Estás en el hospital. Te hemos puesto oxígeno, en media hora te lo quitaremos, así que aguanta un poco más con esa máscara.

Volví a dejar la mano reposando a mi lado y traté de relajarme. Los médicos me dejaron solo para que descansase pero mi mente se negaba a hacerlo. ¿Cuánto más tendría que aguantar los abusos del orfanato? Y aún peor… me había parecido ver a Natsu entre la multitud de gente que estaba allí metiendo sus miembros por los agujeros del cristal embadurnándome con su semen. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara si de verdad él lo había visto? Giré mi cabeza hacia la ventana, era de noche aún y apenas se veían estrellas, era imposible verlas con la cantidad de luz y contaminación de esta ciudad, con las espesas nieblas que se levantaban por las mañanas. Londres era una ciudad bonita pero a la vez… parecía tan misteriosa y tenebrosa cuando llegaban las nieblas.

Intenté dormir pero no había forma, me venían una y otra vez los recuerdos de esa noche, las caras de lujuria de aquellos hombres que sólo habían venido a disfrutar de mi cuerpo. Ver la cara de Natsu entre todos ellos hizo que empezase a llorar. No podía verle de nuevo, estaba prometido y encima… ¿Cómo iba a quererme ahora? No después de haber visto todo lo de esta noche.

Pasó al menos una hora hasta que vi a unos agentes de policía por la ventana que daba al pasillo, estaban hablando con el médico y a veces miraban hacia mí. Seguramente me iban a preguntar por lo sucedido, pero yo no estaba seguro de querer hablar, no quería meter en problemas a Naruto y conocía a los del orfanato. Creí que ellos entrarían, pero en su lugar entró Natsu y me sonrojé el doble, sobre todo ahora que ya ni siquiera tenía la mascara de oxígeno puesta.

\- Gray – me llamó pero yo me giré dándole la espalda.

\- Vete, no quiero verte – le dije entristecido.

\- Te amo – me dijo de golpe

\- Es mentira – le dije sintiendo como las lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos – mientes… vas a casarte, has jugado conmigo como lo hacen todos.

\- Yo jamás jugaría contigo Gray, lo que siento por ti es real. Te amo y me da igual lo que te hayan… - se calló unos segundos – me da igual lo que haya pasado en ese lugar Gray, voy a sacarte de ahí, hemos denunciado al orfanato, ellos ya no podrán hacerte daño. Están en comisaría, van a ser juzgados y encarcelados, no saldrán en mucho tiempo. Eres libre.

\- No es cierto, pertenezco al Estado, vendrán los servicios sociales y se nos llevaran de nuevo, me alejarán de Naruto cuando cumpla los dieciocho.

\- No lo permitiré, porque vas a venirte a mi casa, tú y Naruto, voy a pedir tu custodia si es necesario pero necesito que confíes en mí. Te amo Gray y cuando cumplas los dieciocho años y ya no necesites un tutor, podremos estar juntos.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – le pregunté

\- Te lo prometo. Iba a romper con mi novia, me he dado cuenta de que te amo, de que era una equivocación casarme con ella, pero se marchó de viaje, no pude decírselo pero lo haré en cuanto vuelva. Quiero estar contigo. No quise decírtelo antes para no meterte en problemas, para no herirte y creo que te herí el doble al ocultar mi matrimonio, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero no me casaré con ella.

Tuve que quedarme en el hospital a dar declaración y menos mal que entró por la habitación Jellal corriendo y me abrazó intentando convencerme de que hablase, de que todo había terminado, que los habían cogido por fin y Naruto estaba a salvo. Laxus se lo había llevado a su casa de momento tras convencer a los servicios sociales.

\- No os dejarán quedaros a todos en casa de Laxus – le dije a Jellal.

\- Lo sé, por eso Sai y yo nos iremos con la familia de Sasuke, estaremos con Fugaku en su casa un tiempo. Se lo dijimos a Naruto pero…

\- No quiere ir a la casa de Sasuke, sí ya me lo imagino. Sigue enfadado con él.

\- Por eso hemos decidido que se quede él y Gaara con Laxus. ¿Quieres ir tú con Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- No, prefiero ir con Natsu – le dije y él sonrió – no quiero poner en una mala situación a Naruto. En casa de Natsu podrá venir a verme pero en la de Sasuke no vendría para no encontrarse con él.

\- Vale.

Jellal se quedó un rato conmigo, más que nada para hacerme compañía hasta que llegaron los de servicios sociales, entonces es cuando entró Natsu. No sé si quería que él estuviera cuando tuviera que contar todo lo que había hecho en mi vida, todo a lo que me habían obligado. Fui hablando con ella poco a poco, tratando de no dejarme nada, sé que no volverían a por mí los del orfanato y saber que Naruto estaba a salvo me tranquilizaba un poco pero Natsu ponía una cara de lástima que no me gustaba, estaba aterrado con todo lo que estaba contando, con todo lo que había vivido en ese infernal orfanato.

Sasuke vino a verme cuando terminaron conmigo los servicios sociales, sé que el caso iba a llegar lejos porque Fugaku así lo haría. Él no iba a dejar que esto quedase en el olvido sino que se pondría a trabajar para acusar de varios cargos a todo el orfanato, no saldrían de prisión en mucho tiempo. Sasuke entró en cuanto todos se marcharon y se quedó a solas conmigo.

\- Ey Gray – empezó él.

\- Lo siento – le dije yo – quizá debí contártelo antes pero…

\- Protegías a Naruto, lo sé. Ven aquí – me dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome con fuerza – eres mi hermano Gray, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti y amo a Naruto, es sólo que es complicado ahora mismo.

\- Cosas de tu padre imagino.

\- La política es un rollo – me dijo sentándose en una silla a mi lado – Naruto no me perdonará esto.

\- Lo hará, pero necesita tiempo. Acabas de jugar con él.

\- Le amo con locura, pero estoy dividido ahora mismo entre lo que le debo a mi padre y el amor que siento por él. Estoy entre la espada y la pared. Espero que acabe pronto esta maldita campaña electoral para volver con Naruto, para poder explicarle todo.

\- Todo llega a su fin Sasuke, más tarde o más temprano, todo acaba.

\- Eso espero. Me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa pero… no creo que sea conveniente, los periodistas se echarán encima de mi padre por haber destapado con sus documentos lo que ocurría, serán como buitres revoloteando sobre la noticia y creo que es mejor que descanses y no te martiricen con sus traumáticas preguntas.

\- No estoy para enfrentarme a periodistas, así que te lo agradezco, prefiero seguir en el anonimato.

\- Jellal y Sai se vendrán pero intentaremos que los periodistas les dejen respirar un poco.

\- Vale. Cuídales – le dije y él sonrió.

\- Claro, tú cuídate. Natsu te llevará a su casa un tiempo hasta que todo esto se calme.

No tardé mucho tiempo en dormirme, estaba muy cansado pero cuando desperté por la mañana, el sol volvía a brillar como siempre y por primera vez, me sentí tranquilo. Miré el cielo, sé que ese sol no duraría mucho aquí en Londres, pronto alguna nube se metería en medio y nublaría el día pero yo sonreí al sentir la cálida mano de Natsu sobre mi mano y es que… me sentía a gusto, me sentía en paz sabiendo que se había terminado el orfanato.

Natsu estaba dormido y cogí su mano con algo más de fuerza, él ni siquiera se despertó, debía de estar muy cansado y es que había pasado la noche aquí cuidándome, vigilándome para que nada me pasase. Tampoco es que fuera a pasarme nada, porque el hospital estaba lleno de policías que custodiaban mi puerta, no dejarían que nadie sin autorización entrase después de lo que había descubierto del orfanato.

Una enfermera entró con mi desayuno y sonrió al ver a Natsu recostado en mi camilla durmiendo con tranquilidad. El desayuno tenía muy buena pinta, mejor que la comida que nos daban en el orfanato, creo que si me daban así de comer pronto me acostumbraría a lo bueno. Sonreí y la enfermera me indicó que si necesitaba algo podía llamarla. Le pedí un periódico, seguro que ya estaba la noticia en primera página y quería enterarme de los rumores que debían estar circulando por la ciudad.

Ciertamente… estaba en primera página todo el lío con el orfanato. Al ser menores de edad no podían hacer referencia a nosotros, ni fotos, ni nombres… todo clasificado pero los periodistas seguro que se las ingeniarían para encontrar a algunos niños y hacer sus preguntas, querían cubrir esa bomba de noticia.

Le guardé algo del desayuno a Natsu pero cuando despertó, se empeñó en que comiera yo, que él bajaría al bar de abajo a por algo. Se desperezó levemente y acarició mi cabello antes de acercarse a mí muy despacio y rozar sus labios con los míos. Temblé ante el contacto y creo que eso le hizo dudar si debía besarme o no.

\- Hazlo – le dije y él con una sonrisa terminó de atrapar mis labios entre los suyos besándome, sin ni siquiera profundizar, sólo un casto beso, un roce de labios.

\- Vuelvo enseguida – me dijo – preguntaré para cuando te dan el alta y podremos irnos a casa.

\- A casa – repetí lo que dijo – nunca me habían dicho algo así, nunca había tenido un lugar al que llamar casa.

\- Ahora lo tienes Gray – me dijo sonriendo – Desayuna tranquilo.

Natsu se marchó por la puerta para ir a desayunar algo y a preguntar por mi alta médica. Los policías seguían allí en la puerta y sé que por mi habitación entraban y salían muchos de servicios sociales, policías, detectives, etc… todos preguntando por el caso, todos recogiendo información para poder acusar a los directores del orfanato. A mis oídos llegó que estaban destinando a los niños de mi orfanato a nuevos centros o incluso que les buscaban alguna familia. Supongo que con la noticia de lo del orfanato, mucha gente se había volcado para intentar ayudar a los que habíamos pasado por algo así. Quizá muchos de esos chicos pudieran tener ahora una familia que les quisiera. Yo sonreí, tenía a Natsu, iba a estar con él después de tanto tiempo. Creo que me había enamorado de mi profesor.


	49. Chapter 49: Nuevo hogar

**Jellal Fernández POV**

Por una parte estaba tranquilo… Gray estaba fuera de ese maldito orfanato igual que Naruto, todos los niños habían sido rescatado de las manos de esos directores que engañaban y se aprovechaban de nosotros, por fin estaban siendo imputados por sus crímenes y sus atrocidades pero por otro lado… estaba intranquilo pues ahora serían los periodistas los que tratarían de agobiarnos.

Me desperté con las suaves caricias de Laxus, sus dedos rozaban mi espalda con ternura y sonreí abriendo los ojos con lentitud para ver su sonrisa. Estaba recostado mirándome y sonreía.

\- Te traeré el desayuno – me dijo.

\- ¿Por qué tanta atención por mí de repente? – le pregunté.

\- Porque te vas en unas horas – me dijo - ¿Sabes que te echaré de menos, verdad? Te amo Jellal.

\- Lo sé, yo también te amo, pero sabes que no podemos quedarnos todos aquí contigo, servicios sociales no lo permitiría.

\- Quiero seguir contigo Jellal – me dijo – Cuando todo esto pase viviremos juntos.

\- Claro – le dije sonriendo – cuando todo pase pero sabes que ni Gaara ni Naruto serán capaces de enfrentarse a esos periodistas y Fugaku ha sido muy amable acogiéndonos un tiempo en su casa para evitar separarnos.

\- El único problema es el trabajo de Fugaku.

\- Será difícil evitar a los periodistas sí, es cierto. Fugaku es famoso, se presenta al gobierno, es un férreo candidato y seguramente ganará las elecciones, pero también lo pone en el blanco de las cámaras y más con una noticia así.

\- Esto ha sido como una bomba – dijo Laxus – ahora que los medios saben que Fugaku investigó ese caso querrán indagar en todo lo ocurrido. Su carrera va a salir disparada, si saben que está haciendo el bien y ha acogido a dos niños huérfanos en su casa es propaganda positiva para él pero…

\- Pero los periodistas querrán hablar con nosotros para saber las maldades que ocurrían en el orfanato.

\- Exacto, os van a perseguir, os harán preguntas incómodas que no querréis contestar y por mucho que Fugaku quiera protegeros…

\- No estaremos a salvo de la prensa en ningún lugar. Por eso no quiero que ni Gray, ni Gaara ni Naruto pasen por eso. Ellos no están preparados para hacerles frente. Sai y yo podemos permanecer en silencio, tratar de evitar a la prensa.

\- Pero te echaré de menos mientras estés en esa casa – me dijo sonriendo acariciándome la mejilla.

\- En cuanto todo esto se calme y Gaara o Naruto tengan la mayoría de edad… o puedan independizarse con sus parejas yo volveré aquí, estaremos juntos, te lo prometo. Sabes que te amo.

\- Lo sé – dijo besándome con suavidad – voy por tu desayuno.

\- Gracias – le sonreí viendo como se marchaba.

Me quedé en la cama tumbado, ahora era feliz, desde que había salido de ese infierno y vivía con Laxus era feliz, Laxus me llenaba por completo, le amaba y sé que sentía lo mismo por mí. Él me había cuidado y protegido, con él me sentía bien. Jamás había podido quedarme tanto tiempo en la cama, siempre tenía que ir al instituto, a trabajar para el orfanato… compartía la habitación con otros veinte niños y ahora… ahora compartía la cama con el mejor hombre de todos, con mi profesor y sé que estaba mal acostarme con él, pero no podía evitarlo, si era necesario cambiarme de instituto para legalizar lo nuestro lo haría, por él haría cualquier cosa.

Laxus entró con una bandeja llena de cosas para desayunar, era un buen cocinero. Los días que habíamos estado con él, no nos había faltado de nada, era un gran cocinero que trataba de darnos lo mejor posible, no le importaba gastarse lo que fuera siempre que comiéramos bien y a gusto. Quizá es posible que ni siquiera fuera un gran cocinero, pero con la basura que nos servían en ese orfanato y la poca ración, vivir con Laxus era el paraíso.

Comí en la cama con Laxus a mi lado y escuché el ruido de una puerta abrirse, supuse que la de Sai o la de Gaara para ir al baño o incluso para ir a prepararse algo de desayunar. Aproveché ese día para ducharme con Laxus y acostarme con él de nuevo, porque no sabría cuándo podría volver a hacerlo ahora que me iba a la casa de los Uchiha.

La despedida me dolió, supongo que me estaba acostumbrando a vivir con Laxus, a saber lo que era sentirse querido pero tenía que hacerlo, Laxus no podía encargarse de todos nosotros y Gaara no estaba para afrontar a periodistas. Debía de ser también muy duro para Sai, él nunca se había separado de Gaara hasta este momento, en el orfanato desde el primer día que ingresó Gaara, Sai estuvo a su lado y no le dejó solo jamás.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Uchiha, nos sorprendimos. Era enorme y parecía muy elegante, seguro que por dentro tendrían cosas lujosas y caras. Pensé que iba a ser un infierno tener que tener cuidado con todo lo que hubiera allí dentro. El coche entró muy lento y es que los periodistas estaban prácticamente acampados en las puertas del recinto pero por suerte, estar dentro del vehículo nos mantenía a salvo. Una vez las puertas se cerraron tras el coche supe que estábamos a salvo de todas aquellas cámaras.

Fugaku salió a recibirnos a la puerta y nos abrió la puerta invitándonos a pasar. Al fondo aún veía a los periodistas tratar de enfocarnos con las cámaras pero la mujer de Fugaku con una gran sonrisa nos invitó a pasar rápido para quitarnos de sus focos. Era una mujer agradable que nos preparó enseguida algo de comer y que nos indicó con dulzura donde estaban nuestras habitaciones.

Pasé por el pasillo frente a la habitación de Sasuke, tenía la puerta cerrada y no parecía querer salir a hablar, creo que estaba preocupado, bueno… todos estábamos un poco confusos con esta situación que se había montado, no podía reprocharle nada en cara, también era nuevo para mí estar aquí en la casa de un político.

Tras habernos hecho un recorrido por toda la casa, yo decidí irme a mi cuarto un rato. Nunca había tenido un cuarto como este, tan bien decorado, con tanta luz natural pero al acercarme a la ventana para ver el jardín entendí una cosa… esto era como una cárcel lujosa, porque si salía al jardín allí tras las rejas que daban a la calle estaban todos los periodistas esperando a que nos asomásemos para cubrir sus noticias, había pasado de ser un olvidado de la gente a la noticia principal y no sé qué era peor.

Cerré la cortina de golpe cuando vi como un periodista señalaba mi ventana y todos dirigían sus cámaras de fotos hacia mí. Desde luego Naruto y Gaara no habrían aguantado esto, ni qué decir de Gray, él era el que peor estaba y no parecía toda aquella gente entender que ahora mismo… sólo queríamos estar tranquilos y tratar de olvidar nuestro infierno, no revivirlo una y otra vez hablándoles sobre todo lo que ocurría allí. Ya bastante tendríamos que decir el día del juicio.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y me sorprendió. Miré hacia ella ahora que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras tras haber pasado la cortina y le di acceso. Me sorprendió ver a Sasuke allí pidiéndome permiso y le comenté que pasase. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y yo me senté frente a él.

\- Menudo espectáculo hay ahí fuera – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Sí, hemos pasado de ser invisibles a la noticia principal.

\- Era un caso muy sonado, hay muchos imputados, gente importante está acusada, todos los periodistas desean cubrirla. ¿Has sabido algo de Gray? – me preguntó.

\- No desde la última vez que estuve visitándole en el hospital. Si salgo de aquí me perseguirían todos esos y no quiero mandárselos a Gray, bastante tiene ya.

\- No es conveniente, mejor que se recupere en el anonimato. Va a tener que pasar por mucho cuando tenga que ir al juicio a testificar contra ellos.

\- No sé si le llamarán, somos bastantes niños y con un par les bastarán, digo yo – comenté aunque no sabía muy bien como iba a funcionar el jurado.

\- Quisiera verle – me dijo Sasuke

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en él?

\- Porque es mi hermano – me dijo y aquello me sorprendió – lo descubrí hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado con Naruto? – le pregunté yo por lo afectado que le había visto el último día.

\- Nada que no pueda arreglar, sólo necesito tiempo.

\- ¿En qué te has metido ahora?

\- Yo en nada. Mi ex novia apareció aquí diciendo que está embarazada de mí, cosa que es mentira, tuve mucha precaución con ella y han pasado meses.

\- ¿Si sabes que no es tuyo, porqué has roto con Naruto?

\- Porque el lema de mi padre es la importancia de la familia, si sale una noticia diciendo que yo he renunciado a ser padre, sea verdad o no, se le echarán encima a mi padre y perderá votos, así que me toca fingir hasta que sea elegido.

\- ¿Haces todo eso por tu padre ni biológico? – Le pregunté porque no lo entendía.

\- Sí – me dijo – es el único padre al que he conocido y ha dado mucho por mí, me ha dado un buen hogar, cariño, comida, educación, me lo ha dado todo y se lo debo. Para mí sigue siendo mi padre igual que para ti Gray puede ser como un hermano aunque sabes que no lo es biológicamente.

\- Entiendo – le dije entendiéndolo realmente ahora – es tu familia aunque no lo sea en realidad.

\- Sí. Gray también es mi hermano pero… hemos estado tanto tiempo separados… esto se lo debía a mis padres, con Gray trataré de arreglarlo en cuanto pueda. Sé que protegía a Naruto y que no quiere que nadie le haga daño.

\- Lo ha protegido siempre. Naruto es virgen gracias a él, ya has visto lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Si aunque Naruto… era virgen – me corrigió – estuve con él la última noche antes de todo este lío.

\- No Jodas, por favor dime que tuviste cuidado.

Sasuke se quedó blanco unos segundos y supe que no lo había tenido. Si Gray era un doncel y Naruto también… estaban en un lío.

\- Se me olvidó – dijo Sasuke – se me olvidó por completo que Naruto era igual que mi hermano, estaba preocupado por Gray que no caí en Naruto – me dijo – Madre mía… Tengo que hablar con él.

\- No podrás, esos periodistas no dejarán salir a nadie y Naruto dudo que vaya a cogerte el teléfono, está muy enfadado.

\- Algo se me tiene que ocurrir – dijo Sasuke preocupado saliendo de mi habitación.

Con todo lo que habíamos tenido en la cabeza, no me extrañaba que se le hubiera olvidado utilizar la protección, él sabía que Gray era un doncel y seguramente que Naruto también, Gray se lo habría dicho pero… se le había olvidado, había estado tan centrado en que había encontrado a su hermano que se le pasó todo lo que conllevaba estar con Naruto. Sonreí porque sé que Sasuke amaba a Naruto, pero no sé si lograría llegar hasta él con todo este jaleo montado.

Esa noche empezaron a sacar por las noticias los juicios y las penas condenatorias a todos los implicados en el caso del orfanato.


	50. Chapter 50: Una familia

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Todo había sido un caos esa noche, nos había despertado la policía entrando pero la verdad… creo que más bien me habían despertado a mí solo porque desde que Gaara se había marchado, yo era el único que no trabajaba por las noches. Me obligaron a levantarme de la cama y acompañarles, no entendía qué es lo que ocurría pero les hice caso, al fin y al cabo eran la policía. Cuando bajé, vi a muchos de mis compañeros del orfanato tapados con mantas siendo atendidos por ambulancias, empecé a preocuparme por Gray ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Cuando vi la camilla salir con Gray acostado en ella inconsciente pensé que quizá había habido algún incendio y el humo le habría hecho caer inconsciente, por eso llevaría la máscara de oxígeno, pero yo no veía humo, ni bomberos, sólo policía y ambulancias. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

\- Gray – grité tratando de acercarme a él pero no lo conseguí.

Ya estaba cerca de su camilla cuando unos policías me detuvieron y me alejaron de él haciéndome preguntas sobre el orfanato y los directores, preguntas que no entendía y que ahora mismo… mi cerebro se negaba a responder viendo la imagen de Gray allí tirado en esa camilla siendo atendido, yo no estaba para responder preguntas, de hecho… necesitaba que me respondieran ellos mis dudas, quería saber qué había ocurrido, por qué Gray estaba allí y por qué se lo llevaban en la ambulancia.

\- Dejadme ir con él por favor – les dije a punto de llorar – quiero ir con él.

\- No puedes ir con él chico – me comentó un policía – pero los médicos se ocuparán de él, estará bien, te lo prometo.

\- Es mi hermano – le dije llorando – quiero ir con él.

\- Está conmigo – escuché la voz de Natsu de golpe – él viene conmigo, es su hermano.

Natsu había intercedido por mí y habló con el policía, creo que estaba tratando de que me dejase ir con él y lo consiguió. Me dejó ir con él al hospital pero no me dejaron entrar a ver a Gray, aún así cuando me dijeron que estaba mejorando me alegré, me quité un gran peso de encima.

Había ido a por un refresco cuando vi a Sasuke entrar corriendo por el pasillo y me escondí de él corriendo hacia otro pasillo viéndole pasar sin que me hubiera visto. No me apetecía hablar con él en este momento. Sé que era un buen chico, sé que estos sentimientos que tenía por él eran amor, le amaba, pero no soportaba en este momento verle con esa chica, no quería separarle de su hijo si es que lo era, no sé por qué no me explicaba las cosas, quizá porque yo no había ido a la escuela y pensaría que no sería capaz de entenderlo. Eso me entristecía y lo peor de todo es que no sabía exactamente si mi cerebro pensaba tonterías o era verdad y estaba suponiendo bien.

Me sorprendí cuando Laxus salió de una de las salas, había estado hablando con un policía y al verme se acercó a mí. Me comentó que iría a su casa hoy a dormir y que no debía preocuparme por nada, Gray estaría bien y Natsu se quedaría esta noche en el hospital a supervisar que no le ocurriera nada.

No tuve más remedio que marcharme con Laxus y cuando llegué Jellal y Sai aún estaban allí pero se irían por la mañana a la casa de Sasule. Supongo que a mí me habría gustado haber ido yo a esa casa, estar con Sasuke pero… tal y como estaban las cosas ahora mismo entre nosotros casi era mejor que no.

No cené mucho esa noche aunque la comida estaba muy buena. Comí lo justo y con el resto de la comida estuve jugando más que otra cosa. No dejaba de pensar en Gray, estaría allí solo, sin ninguna cara conocida excepto la de Natsu, con la policía rondando por el hospital haciendo preguntas incómodas y es que empezaba a hacerme una ligera idea de lo que había ocurrido, más cuando al irme a dormir pillé a Jellal hablando con Sai. Yo al escuchar todo eso me decidí por esconderme detrás de una pared y mantenerme atento a la conversación sin ser visto ni detectado.

\- ¿Crees que todo ha terminado? – le preguntó Sai.

\- Sí, creo que sí – le decía Jellal.

\- ¿No volverán, verdad? ¿Estarán presos mucho tiempo?

\- Sí, lo estarán – le comentó Jellal abrazándole – todo ha pasado ya, no volverán a hacer daño a ningún otro niño, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasó con Gray esa noche?

\- No lo sé, pero sí sé una cosa y es que no volverá a pasar. Está a salvo y eso es lo que cuenta.

\- ¿Crees que lo superará?

\- Es un chico fuerte, lo hará, sólo necesita tiempo, ayuda y que le comprendan, estoy convencido de que estará bien. Es un chico inteligente que sabe arreglárselas bien.

\- Es un chico asustado y traumatizado por todo lo que ha vivido en el orfanato.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y me encerré en ella, me hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando, del miedo de Gray a que alguien le tocase a excepción de mí, de su desconfianza sobre todo hacia personas adultas. Entré en la habitación y lloré pero no tardó en abrirse la puerta y entrar Jellal.

\- Lárgate, no quiero hablar contigo.

\- Me había parecido escucharte por el pasillo cuando te ibas, déjame explicarte las cosas.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Lo mal que estaba mi hermano en el orfanato sin que yo me enterase? ¿Cómo pudisteis ocultarme algo así.

\- El nos lo pidió – dijo de golpe – Gray quería protegerte Naruto, hizo todo esto por ti.

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- Ya lo sabes Naruto.

\- No, no lo sé, me lo imagino pero nadie me lo ha querido decir con claridad.

\- El orfanato abusaba de esos niños Naruto.

Creí que oírlo aplacaría un poco mi ira pero no, aún me dolió más. Saber que Gray había estado haciendo todo eso por mí, no lo aguantaba. Él me había protegido tanto tiempo y yo… yo no me había dado cuenta, sólo había sido un chiquillo al que le habían protegido toda su vida, me sentía tan culpable por Gray, era mi culpa que él hubiera pasado por esto, yo me sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado estos años con ese gran silencio. No me había dado cuenta, sabía lo que Gray sufría, venía con heridas, con moratones, con esos dolores y aunque sabía que ocurría algo nunca imaginé que hasta ese punto.

Lloré hasta que Jellal me abrazó con fuerza tratando de consolarme, tratando de ayudarme a que sacase todo el dolor que sentía ahora mismo dentro de mí. Me sentía tan idiota por no haberme dado cuenta, se suponía que él era mi hermano, ese que me ayudaba en todo, el que sonreía y me hacía feliz, pero yo no había sabido darle nada, quería hablar con él, pedirle perdón, quería saber cómo estaba.

Aquella noche tardé bastante en dormirme. Compartí la habitación con Gaara y le hablé de lo que sentía, de cómo me encontraba ahora mismo… de lo perdido que estaba. Mi hermano estaba en el hospital por salvarme a mí, Sasuke estaba en su casa seguramente pensando en sus problemas, puede que quizá pensase un poco en mí.

Le conté a Gaara lo perdido que me sentía, lo idiota que era por no haber visto la realidad antes, por haber vivido siempre en un mundo sobre protegido por mi hermano. Agradecía lo que él había hecho, me había salvado, me había ayudado, pero yo no había podido ayudarle a él.

\- Habla con él – escuché de golpe y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté y le miré mientras él me miraba también – Gaara… ¿Estás hablando?

\- Sólo un poco – me dijo intentando sonreír aunque no le salió muy bien.

\- Creí que no sabías hablar.

\- Sí sé hablar – me dijo enfurruñado – es sólo… que no podía.

\- Entonces parece que te ha venido bien hacer terapia con Laxus.

\- Es un buen hombre, me cae bien.

\- ¿Sabías lo del orfanato? – le pregunté.

\- A las pocas semanas de entrar en el orfanato me enteré. Gray me pidió que no te lo dijera. Tampoco podría haberlo hablado.

\- ¿Sabes? Tenemos que contar esto. Vamos – le dije sonriendo y cogiéndole de la mano lo saqué de la habitación llamando a los demás. Todos debían enterarse de que Gaara, por fin había conseguido volver a hablar.

Por la mañana llamé a Gray, tenía que hablar con él, lo necesitaba. En cuanto me enteré que le habían dado el alta y estaba en casa de Natsu, Laxus me dio su teléfono y llamé. Natsu fue quien contestó y le comenté que quería hablar con Gray. Enseguida me lo pasó y pude disculparme, necesitaba hacerlo pero él me mandó callar.

\- Basta ya Naru – me dijo dulcemente – tú no tienes culpa de nada ¿Vale? Yo lo hice… lo hice voluntariamente por ti, estás a salvo y te quiero – me dijo llorando – lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

\- Yo no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer – le dije llorando – quiero que estés bien, que estés a mi lado, que seas mi hermano.

\- Soy tu hermano Naru, siempre lo seremos, eso no va a cambiar por nada del mundo, pero no puedes impedir que volviera a hacer lo que fuera por ti.

\- Yo… yo también te quiero Gray y haría lo que fuera por ti.

\- Lo sé Naru. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es pasarlo bien, estás en una buena casa. Ya todo ha terminado, no volveremos a ese lugar Naruto, te prometí que te sacaría de ahí y estás fuera.

Hablar con Gray me calmó un poco, aunque seguía sintiéndome responsable por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, pese a ello, me relajó bastante escucharle y saber que nuestra relación no iba a cambiar.

\- Gray – le llamé por el teléfono.

\- Dime Naru – me dijo.

\- Gracias por todo.


	51. Chapter 51: Lucy

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Todo el fin de semana lo había pasado en el hospital, al menos la comida allí era mejor que en el orfanato pero odiaba cuando entraba tanta gente. Vinieron los de servicios sociales, atención al menor, policías para que pusiera la denuncia pertinente, para relatar los hechos, los médicos que intentaban que les explicase lo que había vivido en ese infierno de orfanato para curarme… estaba harto de contar tantas veces mi historia, sólo quería olvidarlo todo, pasar página y tratar de seguir adelante.

Sasuke y Jellal habían venido a verme, se lo agradecía aunque ellos ya debían estar haciendo frente a los periodistas y es en cuanto ponía la televisión, se veía la multitud de periodistas agolpados en la verja de la casa de los Uchiha intentando emitir la gran noticia, tratando de que alguien respondiera a sus incesantes preguntas, no parecían o no querían darse cuenta de lo molesto que podía resultar para unos chiquillos que habían pasado por algo tan traumático tenerlos todo el día allí esperando para sacar el tema una y otra vez. Ninguno queríamos revivir nada de lo que había pasado.

Natsu llegó en aquel momento apagándome la televisión y dejó el mando en una de las mesillas acercándome un plato de sopa caliente. La verdad es que tenía mucha hambre. Creo que haberme librado por fin de todo lo del orfanato me hacía bien, empezaba a recuperarme poco a poco.

\- No te hace bien ver esas cosas – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Quería saber qué ha ocurrido con los directores.

\- Están en proceso judicial, los tiene la policía y están testificando. Algunos niños ya han hecho sus declaraciones así que no te preocupes, tú ya has hecho la tuya, no deberían molestarte más. En unas horas te darán el alta.

\- ¿Has visto a Naruto?

\- Se lo ha llevado esta noche Laxus a dormir a su casa. Mañana harán el cambio. Se irán a la casa de los Uchiha tanto Sai como Jellal.

\- Esa casa está llena de periodistas – le dije algo entristecido.

\- Sí, por eso van ellos. Tú ahora preocúpate solo de comer y recuperar fuerzas, sólo debe importante ponerte bien, los demás están a salvo, tú estás a salvo.

\- No puedo ir a tu casa Natsu – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Estás prometido.

\- De eso tenía que hablarte también Gray. Iba a hablar con Lucy y a romper con ella.

\- No le sentará bien que yo esté en esa casa cuando vas a romper.

\- La casa es mía Gray y voy a romper con ella estés en esa casa o no, al final serás tú quien va a vivir allí conmigo así que cuanto antes te vengas mejor, porque no puedo cuidar de ti si estás a saber donde ¿Dónde pretendías ir sino? No tienes dinero, ni amigos que puedan ayudarte…

\- A la casa de Sasuke – le dije.

\- Demasiados periodistas para ti tal y como estás, necesitas recuperarte un poco antes de meterte en esos líos.

\- ¿Con Laxus y Naruto?

\- Gaara necesita estar con Laxus por su trauma, está bajo terapia y Naruto estará mejor allí, necesita separarse un poco de ti Gray. Lo has protegido muy bien y es admirable, pero no puedes sobre protegerle tanto, él necesita madurar por su cuenta y si estás tan encima de él no le dejas ser él mismo, cogerá tus miedos, tus aspiraciones, tus deseos… querrá ser como tú y debe encontrar su propio camino. Laxus no puede hacerse cargo de los tres. Quizá podría traerme yo a Naruto a casa si es que lo que deseas es no estar conmigo.

\- No – le dije sonrojado – quiero estar contigo, tengo más confianza contigo y me siento más cómodo.

\- Eso pensé cuando decidí que vinieras conmigo. No tomamos esta decisión al azar Gray, pensábamos en vosotros.

Jugaba con la cuchara a hundirla y sacarla de la sopa. Mi mano aún temblaba ligeramente cuando Natsu colocó su mano sobre la mía evitando que temblase. No pude evitar mirarle sonrojado sin apartar mi mano cuando sentí como tomaba mi mentón con su mano libre y me levantaba levemente la cabeza depositando un suave y dulce beso en mis labios. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por él aunque una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla cuando me besó, aún recordaba todo lo que había pasado conmigo en aquel infierno de lugar. No entendía como Natsu podía besarme después de lo que había visto de mí, cómo podía quererme sabiendo lo que había llegado a hacer estos meses.

Natsu secó esa lágrima rebelde con su pulgar sin dejar de besarme, pero yo notaba mis labios temblando. Intenté que dejasen de temblar pero no podía, por lo menos Natsu dándose cuenta del miedo se alejó con suavidad de mí y me miró con aquellos profundos ojos oscuros que tenía.

\- Yo no te haré daño Gray – me dijo.

\- No pensaba en eso – le aclaré.

\- ¿Qué es Gray? Háblame, no puedo ayudarte si no me lo explicas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes quererme? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría?

\- Por todo lo que sabes de mí. Yo… yo sólo soy un…

\- Eres un chico inteligente y atractivo que tuvo la mala suerte en su vida de quedarse huérfano y de ir a parar a un mal lugar. Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada de esto Gray, no puedes sentirte culpable por lo que te obligasen a hacer, eras un niño, ellos eran los culpables y no debiste haber pasado por algo así. ¿Crees que me importa tu pasado? Yo quiero tu presente y tu futuro Gray, te amo por como eres, por el chico en el que te has convertido pese a las malas circunstancias de tu vida, no te rendiste, estás aquí luchando porque eso eres, un luchador. ¿Cómo no iba a quererte? Me enamoraste desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se cruzaron contigo.

\- No sé si puedo darte lo que buscas Natsu.

\- ¿Qué crees que busco, Gray?

\- Sexo, como casi todos – le dije muy seguro.

\- Te busco a ti Gray. Me da igual si no puedes estar conmigo a ese nivel tan íntimo, pero no voy a renunciar a estar contigo. Déjame ayudarte, déjame intentar quitarte ese miedo. Sé que es difícil, pero yo no te haré daño, no te haré nada, sólo quiero verte feliz.

\- Vale, intentémoslo entonces – le dije intentando sonreír – quiero estar contigo.

\- Vamos… iré a recoger tus cosas y nos vamos a casa.

\- ¿Y tú novia?

\- Está de viaje. En cuanto llegue prometo que hablaré con ella de todo y podremos estar juntos. Quiero estar contigo.

\- Vale.

\- Enseguida vuelvo.

Natsu me acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares apoyando su frente contra la mía mientras sonreía antes de marcharse a buscar el alta médica para mí. Aproveché en terminar de comer y cuando Natsu apareció de nuevo recogimos las cosas y me fui a su casa. Esa noche dormí a su lado y me sentí cómodo, sentía su abrazo y por un momento… pensé que estaba protegido, que por fin podía ser feliz a su lado. Sé que era mi profesor y que esto podía ser un gran problema para los dos, así que debería fingir en cuanto su novia entrase por la puerta, al menos hasta que él arreglase las cosas. Fingiría ser sólo su alumno, ese que había tenido un altercado con el orfanato y que se quedaría unos días hasta que me reubicasen en algún otro lugar.

Por la mañana desayuné con él. Sonreí al ver a Natsu preparar las tostadas, yo nunca antes había cocinado pero él me indicó que le acompañase a la cocina, que me enseñaría y eso me alegró, me hacía sentirme útil, estaba feliz de poder aprender otras cosas que no fuera acostarme y dar placer a los clientes.

Naruto me llamó por la mañana. Natsu es quien había cogido el teléfono y me lo pasó a mí ante mi sorpresa, nadie debía saber que yo estaba aquí excepto mis compañeros, por eso me alegré al escuchar la voz de Naruto. Supe que sabía todo lo que había pasado, se lo habrían contado o incluso es posible que se hubiera enterado por estar cotilleando, ese chico casi siempre cotilleaba. Al final tuve que calmarle aunque no quise contarle con detalles las cosas.

Esa tarde es cuando conocía a Lucy y porque entró por la casa llamando a Natsu, quedándose paralizada al verme sentado en una silla frente a la mesa. Dejó su maleta en la entrada cerrando la puerta tras ella y me miró un poco desorientada.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – me preguntó.

\- Gray – le dije levantándome para saludarla pero ella hizo un gesto extraño.

\- Lo que me faltaba. Natsu – gritó – Natsu – volvió a gritar pasando de mí buscándole y yo le indiqué dónde estaba.

Natsu salió y le explicó las cosas a Lucy, a mí me mandó a mi habitación. Podía escuchar los gritos y los lloros de la chica. Por una parte me sentía mal ya que era por mi culpa. Cuando Natsu vino a mi habitación a comentarme lo que ocurría, me dijo que ya estaba todo arreglado, pero Lucy debía quedarse un par de días para recoger sus cosas y buscarse un piso para marcharse. Estaba enfadada y yo lo entendía, aún así, decidimos hacer como si no tuviéramos nada él y yo, aparentar ser sólo profesor-alumno, un buen hombre que me había acogido por todo lo del conflicto.

Ese día la cena fue tensa, Lucy no hacía más que mirarme y yo cené en completo silencio. Acabé proponiendo fregar yo los platos, ya que habían tenido la amabilidad de dejarme quedarme, quería hacer algo. Supe enseguida que Lucy no me lo pondría nada fácil. Había aprovechado un par de veces que nos habíamos quedado a solas para tirar alguna queja sobre mí, pese a ello, no pensaba marcharme, sólo serían un par de días, en eso pensaba cuando Natsu apareció tras de mí y casi tiré un plato al suelo cuando me asustó por cogerme de la cintura.

\- Natsu – le dije sonriendo – no puedes hacer eso.

\- Lucy está en su cuarto, no se entera.

\- Pero yo si – le dije- Enserio serán solo unos días. No podemos hacer esto. Tú dijiste de fingir.

\- Vale, pero sólo un beso de buenas noches – me dijo acercándose y dándome un tierno beso antes de marcharse a su habitación a dormir.

En cuanto acabé de recoger la cocina, yo también me marché a dormir y es que me encontraba muy cansado.


	52. Chapter 52: Descubierto

**Sabaku no Gaara POV**

No sabía por qué aquella noche volví a hablar, supongo que tuve una pesadilla. Naruto había venido echo una furia por casa, nos había dicho las cosas tal cual las veía y me sentí culpable, porque era cierto que cuando los del orfanato quisieron pegarme cuando descubrí su negocio Gray se metió en medio para ayudarme, le pegaron a él en lugar de a mí, era cierto que Gray siempre estuvo ahí y yo… desde que había salido de ese orfanato me había olvidado. Naruto tenía razón, nos habíamos acomodado a la nueva vida que nos daban, supongo que a lo bueno nos acostumbrábamos rápido. Ahora me sentía culpable y esa noche soñé con Gray.

Creo que cuando me fui a dormir esa noche, tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos de Gray, cuando él sonreía, cuando nos invitaba a comer, recuerdos de cuando me protegía, cuando se inventaba historias para que me durmiera, recuerdos de cuando le hacían trabajar y me desperté de golpe gritando su nombre. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando, de que estaba gritando, sé que sólo era una palabra lo que estaba diciendo, pero me desperté llorando y todos acudieron enseguida a ver qué me ocurría.

Laxus no tardó prácticamente nada en llamar a Natsu para que viniera y él llegó más o menos rápido. Estuvieron un buen rato hablando a solas mientras Sai trataba de consolarme. Me agarré a él con fuerza hasta que vi como Laxus hablaba con un muy afectado Jellal, creo que le estaban presionando para que contase lo que ocurría allí dentro y es que tenían que contarlo, Gray y Naruto estaban allí solos, podía pasarles algo.

Al final habló o al menos dijo parte de lo que ocurría. Supongo que no tardarían en averiguarlo porque Natsu salió a toda velocidad preocupado por Gray. Creo que ese chico amaba realmente a Gray pero también sabía que era complicada su situación, ese trauma que tenía nuestro compañero no sería nada fácil de superar pese a la confianza que ambos parecían tenerse últimamente.

Esa noche hubo un gran revuelo pero al menos cuando volvieron Jellal y Laxus nos comentaron que todo había terminado, que Gray estaba en el hospital recuperándose y que se iría una temporada con Natsu a su casa. El que sí vino a dormir aquí fue Naruto y por primera vez, conseguí hablar con él. Mi voz no era fuerte y clara, sonaba casi como un susurro y a veces me atascaba o me atragantaba, pero al menos estaba hablando, por fin lo estaba haciendo. Tantos años de miedo y coacción y ahora por fin podía volver a intentar ser yo mismo. Todo eso se lo agradecía a Laxus por su incesante paciencia conmigo en las terapias y a mis amigos, que siempre habían estado allí para apoyarme y ayudarme.

Le conté todo lo que sabía a Naruto y acabé llorando en mi habitación, había guardado todo el secreto tanto tiempo, sé que ellos me lo pidieron pero… me sentía culpable de haberlo ocultado todo el tiempo que estuve allí. Yo era consciente de lo que pasaba y jamás se lo demostré a Naruto, no fui capaz de decírselo.

Esa noche Sai se quedó conmigo abrazado. Sé que mañana se marchaba de esta casa y era la primera vez que nos íbamos a separar. Desde que había llegado al orfanato él y yo siempre habíamos estado juntos y ahora tenía que marcharse a la casa de los Uchiha. Lo hacía por Naruto y por mí, por esos periodistas que no se daban cuenta que nos hacían daño con todas sus preguntas, con esa insistencia por saber los acontecimientos, por saber todo lo que nos ocurrió. Nosotros no queríamos hablar del tema, sólo queríamos ser libres, vivir nuestra vida, olvidarnos y tratar de seguir adelante, nada más.

Se fueron pronto tanto Jellal como Sai, la familia Uchiha vino a buscarles y aunque Fugaku tuvo la cortesía de tomarse un café con Laxus mientras nos despedíamos los demás, el duro momento de la despedida acabó llegando y abracé a Sai con lágrimas en mis ojos, pero con la conciencia tranquila, por fin todo acababa y él y yo podríamos estar juntos, esto sólo era un trámite más en nuestro proceso, nada más. Me quedé allí en esa casa con Naruto y Laxus y jugamos por la tarde a juegos de mesa aunque Naruto estaba un poco serio, eso no era normal en él, siempre había sido un chico que sonreía ante cualquier situación.

Laxus decidió llevarnos al parque y yo estaba contento, quería ir, salir un poco de esta casa y es que habíamos estado encerrados entre estas cuatro paredes mucho tiempo. Ahora que todo se había solucionado ya no habría problemas de ninguna clase y estaba contento de poder salir al fin. Naruto se fue a la habitación a cambiarse el pijama por la ropa de vestir y yo le seguí.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le pregunté cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

\- Nada en especial.

\- ¿Es por lo de Gray?

\- No, con él he hablado esta mañana, ya está en casa y parece estar bien. Ayer le dieron el alta.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué es?

\- Sasuke – me dijo – no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, le amo pero… ¿Crees que estará ahora con esa chica?

\- No lo sé – le dije – creo que te quiere pero que tiene algún problema que solucionar.

\- Si, también lo pensé y sé que está enfadado Gray con él y es mi culpa. Sasuke no le ha hecho daño a él pero…

\- Gray es tu hermano, se molestó cuando te hicieron daño, es comprensible.

\- También Sasuke es su hermano y más de lo que yo seré jamás.

\- Para Gray tú eres su hermano, siempre te ha visto así, Sasuke pese a ese lazo sanguíneo realmente ninguno de los dos se conoce bien. Creo que llegarán a ser buenos hermanos, pero les va a costar un poco, tienen que empezar su relación de cero y eso es complicado. Aún así los he visto muy unidos.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí. Son cabezones los dos pero ambos se preocupan por el otro aunque a veces no lo demuestren.

Naruto sonrió de golpe, supongo que por pensar que los dos eran tan cabezones y es que era cierto. Se notaba que eran hermanos, menudos dos, no había quien pudiese con ellos, pero en el fondo sé que se apreciaban y se querían.

\- ¿Vamos al parque? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo – me apetece salir un poco de aquí – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Quizá podamos pasar a ver a tu hermano, podríamos pedírselo a Laxus.

\- Quizá es mejor que le dejemos descansar unos días y que se acople a la casa, podemos visitarle mañana o pasado mañana.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón. Démosle un poco de tiempo para que se adapte a la casa de Natsu.

Nos fuimos con Laxus al parque y él se llevó unos lienzos con pinturas. Supe enseguida que iba a llevarnos a algún lugar ha pintar, a mí me gustaba mucho pero Naruto no había dibujado jamás. Laxus estuvo más tiempo con él enseñándole y tratando de conseguir que se pareciera a algo de lo que veía en el paisaje, yo sonreía, la pintura no era algo que a Naruto se le diera bien pero al menos él lo intentaba. Yo me puse a dibujar la fuente del centro, eso me relajaba. La gente pasaba por allí y a veces… algunas personas se detenían unos segundos a mirar nuestros cuadros o más bien los míos, porque lo de Naruto eran unas líneas, unos garabatos que no se entendían pero eso me hacía sonreír, él le ponía ganas y trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible mientras Laxus trataba de enseñarle.

Estaba centrado en dibujar cuando al levantar la vista para fijarme de nuevo en la fuente me encontré a los tipos de la otra vez, aquellos que habían entrado en mi casa y me asusté. El pincel tembló en mis manos y creo que Laxus se dio cuenta de que me ocurría algo cuando me vio tan inmóvil mirando fijamente hacia la fuente. Al mirar hacia allí y ver a los individuos los reconoció por los retratos que días antes había realizado para entregarlos a la policía.

\- Son ellos – le dije

\- Voy a llamar a la policía – dijo Laxus sacando su teléfono.

Yo no podía apartar mis ojos de aquellos tipos hasta que uno de ellos me miró y yo hice como si siguiera dibujando. Creo que aquel día ellos no llegaron a verme o puede que sí, ya no estaba seguro. Quizá no bajaron a buscarme porque la policía estaba en camino y tuvieron que huir, no estaba del todo claro, mis recuerdos de aquella noche estaban bastante borrosos, mi mente no quería recordarlo, había suprimido datos.

Vi como uno de ellos sonreía antes de empezar a caminar para marcharse. Me dieron arcadas y acabé saliendo corriendo hacia una papelera para vomitar, no soportaba ver a esos tipos. Los recuerdos de mi hermana venían una y otra vez a la cabeza, no había sabido nada de ella en todos estos años ¿Podían tenerla ellos? ¿Podía estar viva? ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Secuestrada? ¿Habría podido escapar? Demasiadas dudas me asaltaban una y otra vez hasta que sentí la mano de Laxus en mi espalda y su suave voz comentándome que todo estaba bien.

La policía no tardó en llegar y los buscaron por todo el parque. Pensé que quizá debí seguirles pero… habría sido peligroso hacerlo, yo ya sabía de lo que eran capaces esos tipos, así que preferí no involucrarme con ellos de nuevo, era mejor así. Debía confiar en que la policía haría su trabajo y tarde o temprano, los encontrarían. Ya estaban buscándoles.


	53. Chapter 53: Papá

**Natsu Dragneel POV**

Había tenido la mayor discusión de mi vida con Lucy, ella achacaba toda la culpa a ese chico, yo le decía y le insistía que no tenía nada que ver, nuestra relación había ido empeorando cada vez más hasta hacerla insostenible y Gray apareció de la nada aliviando mi pesada carga, siendo simplemente él mismo, un chico que aunque necesitaba ayuda, era inteligente, conformista, un chico que me había enamorado por su sencillez, por esa simpleza y la visión que tenía del mundo. No había sentido nada tan fuerte por nadie jamás. Sabía que él era con la persona que deseaba estar, era mi alma gemela, mi media naranja, el chico perfecto, ambos congeniábamos a la perfección.

Le había prometido a Lucy que podía quedarse unos días en la casa hasta que encontrase otro lugar para vivir, hasta que pudiera recoger todas sus cosas y es que habíamos convivido muchos años, había muebles de ella, muchas cosas que tenía que llevarse, necesitaría contratar un camión de mudanza. Encontró una casa pronto, se iba con un amigo hasta que pudiera encontrar otra cosa pero yo eso de que era un amigo… a veces lo dudaba, porque se había ido de viaje de negocios con él y siempre estaban tan juntos que no tenía claro si había algo más o no.

Hibiki era el jefe de Lucy, sé que pasaban muchas horas juntos en la oficina ultimando detalles y sé que Lucy era buena en su trabajo, pero a veces también pensaba que se quedaba demasiadas horas con él, incluso pedían comida cuando estaban trabajando y cenaban juntos, así que hubo alguna ocasión en que pensé que ambos tenían algo, pero Lucy siempre me decía que me lo inventaba, que estaba celoso y nada más, últimamente empezaba a pensarlo más, porque se iba a su casa hasta encontrar algo.

Por otro lado Gray parecía estar acoplándose bien a la casa y yo aprovechaba los momentos en que Lucy se marchaba a trabajar o con Hibiki para acercarme a Gray, darle algún beso o acariciarle con suavidad. Sé que él no estaba preparado para el sexo, no después de todo lo que había pasado, lo veía como algo repulsivo, era dolor y sufrimiento, yo no sabía cómo quitarle esa concepción que tenía del sexo, así que simplemente le dejé tiempo para que fuera asimilando las cosas, no quise invadir su espacio.

Esa mañana cuando me levanté Gray estaba en la cocina recogiendo un plato que se le había caído y me asusté cuando vi un pequeño corte en su brazo. Me acerqué a él corriendo cogiendo un trapo de cocina y presionando el corte.

\- Ey ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada, se me ha caído – me dijo intentando sonreír.

\- Vale, ven vamos a curar esto.

\- Pero… ¿Y el plato?

\- Ya lo recogeré yo luego, no quiero que te cortes de nuevo.

Lo llevé hacia el baño y saqué el botiquín curándole la herida como pude y vendándosela después. La verdad es que el corte era bastante feo y al final casi decidí llevarle al hospital a que se lo mirasen, quizá necesitase puntos. Iba de camino hacia la cocina a coger las llaves del coche cuando sonó el teléfono y fui hacia él viendo como Gray salía del pasillo sosteniéndose el brazo vendado del que seguía saliendo algo de sangre.

\- ¿Y Lucy? – pregunté y él se sorprendió

\- Se marchó temprano – me dijo algo extraño, no sé por qué empecé a pensar que lo del plato no había sido un accidente y Gray trataba de ocultar lo que había ocurrido.

Cogí el teléfono escuchando la voz de mi padre diciendo que venía hacia aquí, que acababa de coger un taxi y se acercaba hacia mi casa. Mi padre era dado a hacer este tipo de locuras, a venir sin avisar.

\- Papá… tengo que salir – le dije – es urgente, tengo que ir al hospital.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? – me preguntó alarmado.

\- No, yo estoy bien. Es un chico que he acogido en casa unos días, se ha cortado el brazo.

\- No te muevas de allí, ya estoy llegando.

Mi padre colgó el teléfono dejándome atónito. No tardó en llegar, apenas entre cinco y diez minutos y cuando entró por casa ni me saludó, fue directo hacia Gray mirándole el brazo. Le hizo sentarse en el sofá y le quitó la venda con cuidado pidiéndome a mí que le trajese algunas cosas.

\- ¿Con qué te has hecho esto? – escuché que le preguntaba a Gray.

\- Con un plato señor – le dijo respetuoso.

\- Oh no me llames señor hijo, me hace parecer muy mayor. Voy a curarte esto, vas a necesitar algunos puntos.

Le traje a mi padre lo necesario y le cosió la herida a Gray. Pronto dejó de sangrar y es que mi padre había sido médico en el ejército, luego acabó creando una empresa farmacéutica, hacían trabajos de investigación.

\- Esto ya está – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Gray – le dijo algo sonrojado.

\- Gray… pues encantado, soy Guildart.

\- ¿Es usted médico? – le preguntó.

\- Algo así, estuve de médico militar, aprendí algunas cosas. Mientras no me hagas operarte de urgencia – le dijo sonriendo y Gray sonrió – no es grave tranquilo. Bueno… ¿Y Lucy? – preguntó.

\- He roto con ella – le dije muy seguro y le indiqué a Gray con la cabeza – está viviendo aquí un tiempo pero va a mudarse, nuestra relación no iba a ningún sitio y yo me he enamorado de verdad.

\- Oh, así que eres el afortunado – dijo sonriendo – entonces… ¿Por qué no salimos hoy a comer por ahí y me ponéis al día? – preguntó y yo sonreí.

\- Ve por una chaqueta Gray.

\- Vale.

Cuando Gray se marchó mi padre permaneció sentado encima de la pequeña mesa donde había cosido a Gray y yo me senté en el sofá donde antes había estado Gray.

\- Parece buen chico – me dijo – un poco… confuso.

\- Es una larga historia – le dije – no tiene padres, viene de un orfanato donde… bueno donde no los han tratado muy bien que digamos.

\- Ya veo.

\- Aún está tratando de adaptarse a esta nueva vida.

\- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Lucy?

\- Creo que no muy bien – le dije – su carácter cambió ¿Sabes? Aquella chica de la que me enamoré… no sé, ahora cuando la miró a los ojos ya no la veo, sólo veo a esta Lucy egoísta que intenta salirse con la suya.

\- Controladora – me dijo mi padre sonriendo – sí, tú madre era igual, por eso nos divorciamos. ¿Aún vive aquí?

\- Sólo hasta que encuentre otro sitio. Pero creo que no es muy buena idea. No quiero echarla a la calle sin más, hemos vivido mucho juntos pero… no es bueno para Gray. Empiezo a pensar que lo del plato no ha sido un accidente.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo Gray?

\- No, él no diría nada. No le gusta crear problemas y trata de arreglarlo todo él mismo.

\- ¿Y del orfanato? ¿Se sabe algo?

\- Están en juicio – le dije – pero después de las atrocidades que hicieron les van a caer muchos años. Gray ya testificó en el hospital.

No pude seguir hablando con mi padre ya que Gray salía en ese momento con un abrigo en la mano, uno de los míos porque él no tenía ninguno.

\- ¿Te importa si cojo este? – me preguntó.

\- Coge el que quieras Gray – le dije con una sonrisa.

Mi padre me miró con una sonrisa y levantándose nos indicó que nos fuéramos a comer fuera, él invitaba. Siempre me había llevado bien con mi padre, era un hombre sensato que no trataba de invadir mi vida ni controlarme, pero siempre estaba ahí si necesitaba algún consejo. Confiaba en mí y en mis decisiones y yo no podía estar más contento de tener un padre como él, aunque mi madre era todo lo contrario, quizá por eso hablábamos tan poco.

Comimos en un bar de abajo y mi padre no dejaba de mirar a Gray, supongo que le gustaba esa actitud educada que tenía siempre y es que era un chico bastante tímido en el fondo, muy educado para haber pasado por todo lo que tuvo que aguantar. A veces yo mismo me sorprendía del carácter que había sacado habiéndose criado en un lugar tan horrible, pero era increíble. Mi padre habló sobre filosofía, le gustaba mucho y yo hablé con él sobre el tema, Gray prefirió mantenerse al margen hasta que mi padre se percató de él.

\- Gray ¿Te gusta la filosofía?

\- No lo sé – le dijo Gray mirando la carta del bar – yo… he leído algo en libros pero no mucho.

\- ¿Has pensado a qué te quieres dedicar?

\- No, lo siento. Nunca he tenido tiempo de pensar en un futuro, sólo pensaba en el presente, en cómo salir del orfanato y no sé… pensaba en tener un trabajo que me permitiera sobrevivir y llevarme a mi hermano conmigo, no pensé en estudiar algo en concreto.

\- Pero… podrías haber estudiado mientras trabajabas.

\- Eso es algo bastante complicado – le dijo Gray – al final desequilibras tu vida y debes elegir cual de las dos llevar a cabo. Yo no podía permitirme pagar los estudios, ni podía permitirme dejar a mi hermano en el orfanato así que… sólo tenía un camino y era trabajar en lo que fuera.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- ¿Ahora? No lo sé – le dijo – no tengo dinero para pagarme la universidad – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Pero… si lo tuvieras ¿Qué habrías querido ser?

Gray dudó unos segundos, nunca se había planteado su futuro y es algo que yo jamás le pregunté. Sabía que tenía unas grandes capacidades, era inteligente y podía ser lo que quisiera, tenía cualidades para el estudio.

\- Informático – dijo de golpe sonriendo.

\- Informático ¿Y eso?

\- Porque ganan mucho dinero, están siempre actualizando las cosas, la gente no suele entenderlo y llaman a los técnicos, creo que es útil y beneficioso.

Mi padre empezó a reírse y yo también cuando le escuché. Supongo que en parte tenía razón, yo siempre había tenido muchos problemas con los ordenadores.

\- Si consigues sacarte la carrera, creo que yo tendría un hueco en mi empresa, siempre nos hacen falta buenos informáticos – dijo mi padre y Gray sonrió.

\- Bueno, puedo tardar hasta que pueda pagármela – comentó – pero gracias de todas formas.

Volvimos a casa después de comer y Lucy seguía sin haber vuelto a casa. Aproveché a recoger el plato roto y a ordenar un poco la casa cuando Gray se fue a la ducha y mi padre aprovechó para hablar conmigo.

\- Creo que es un chico interesante – me dijo - ¿Le quieres, verdad? Se te ve en la sonrisa que se te pone cuando hablas con él, cuando hablas de él y cuando estás junto a él. Creo que ese chico también te quiere aunque lo disimula un poco mejor que tú.

\- Ha pasado por mucho – le dije – tiene miedo de que le hagan daño y oculta todo lo que puede sus sentimientos.

\- Natsu… ¿Estás dudando? – me preguntó y yo sonreí.

\- Un poco ¿Crees que hago lo correcto? Es decir… llevo años con Lucy y a veces pienso que quizá Gray haya sido como un soplo de aire fresco en mi relación pero me da miedo que me pase como con Lucy, que el amor se nos acabe en un tiempo.

\- No lo sabrás sino te arriesgas, debes arriesgarte por lo que sientes y pensar que todo saldrá bien, ser positivo es importante en la vida – dijo mi padre – si de verdad la amas como yo he visto, tienes que jugarte por él sin importarte lo que piensen los demás.

\- Lo sé y lo haré – le dije – amo a Gray.


	54. Chapter 54: Reencuentros

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Gaara se había puesto muy mal cuando vio a aquellos tipos, era algo normal y Laxus se preocupó enseguida. Llamó a la policía y no tardaron en llegar pero aunque les buscaron por todo el parque, no dieron con ellos, lo que sí hicieron, es poner la orden de búsqueda pasándola a todos los agentes que estaban patrullando por si los veían, tenían orden de detenerlos de inmediato si daban con ellos.

Por culpa de aquellos tipos no pudimos quedarnos más rato en el parque. Recogimos todas las cosas y nos marchamos de allí. Me había gustado esto de tratar de pintar o de dibujar, aunque la verdad se me daba fatal, no se reconocería nada de lo que había dibujado en el lienzo pero creo que practicando quizá algún día podría conseguir que se viera algo mínimamente decente y Laxus me ayudaría.

Por el momento me preocupaba Gaara y todo lo que había ocurrido con esos tipos. No volvió a hablarnos en todo el camino y sé que pensaba en ellos, en su hermana quizá porque él tenía una hermana o eso dijo el orfanato una vez. Yo pillé a los directores hablando sobre ello una vez, sobre que su hermana había desaparecido. Recuerdo que pensé lo triste que debía estar Gaara con todo lo sucedido, había presenciado el asesinato de sus padres, el secuestro de su hermana, no tenía familia y había acabado en este orfanato, no era algo bueno para él, quizá por todo eso prefirió dejar de hablar pero me alegraba de que hubiera conseguido superar parte de sus problemas y afrontarlos como mejor podía, al menos ya hablaba.

Llegamos a casa y no me encontraba muy bien, estaba un poco mareado seguramente de todas las emociones del momento, así que decidí irme a la habitación y acostarme un rato. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera me levanté a cenar, sólo quería dormir, descansar un poco y nada más, mañana sería otro día. Hoy en el parque y con todo lo sucedido con esos tipos que atormentaban a Gaara ya habían conseguido que me agobiase y prefería simplemente estar un rato a solas descansando.

Pasó una semana hasta que conseguí ir a la casa de Natsu a ver a mi hermano. Cuando me vio, sonrió, él siempre sonreía pero yo no sabía muy bien cómo tratarle después de enterarme de todo lo que había hecho por mí, para ayudarme a mí. Me lancé a abrazarle y lloré aunque él trató de consolarme y de hacer que dejase de llorar. Ese día fue el mejor, estuve de nuevo con mi hermano y le hablé de la cantidad de cosas que hacía en casa de Laxus, de cómo él me estaba dando clases también, ahora ya leía con fluidez y estaba aprendiendo más modales incluso de los que Gray me había inculcado. Por las noches jugábamos a juegos de mesa y nos reíamos, disfrutábamos mucho estando los tres en esa casa aunque echaba un poco de menos a Jellal, a Sai y por supuesto a Gray.

\- ¿Qué tal vas con Sasuke? – me preguntó de golpe y me sorprendí poniéndome serio.

\- No he vuelto a verle – le dije – de todas formas aunque quisiera tampoco lo tendría nada fácil, los periodistas no les permiten salir mucho de esa casa.

\- Las elecciones se acercan. Fugaku está en un momento crítico de su carrera y Sasuke tendrá que apoyarle ahora más que nunca. Estará muy centrado ahora en su familia, pero yo sé que tiene que estar pensando en nosotros también, sobre todo en ti – me dijo Gray sonriendo.

\- Oye Gray… ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Sí – me dijo – claro que estoy bien. La convivencia con Lucy es un poco complicada – me aclaró algo serio – no me soporta, eso lo sé. Supongo que piensa que me he metido en medio de su relación, que le he robado a su prometido, no sé.

\- Tú no le has robado nada, ella no ha sabido mantenerlo – le dije – No es culpa de nadie que los sentimientos cambien.

\- Lo sé pero… aún así a veces me siento un poco culpable por todo esto, al fin y al cabo… sí me he metido un poco en medio, he hecho que la tiren de su casa, de la vida de Natsu.

\- Amas a Natsu y él también te quiere, es lo que importa. No puedes rendirte, tienes que luchar por él.

\- No soy capaz de acostarme con él – me dijo de golpe – yo… cuando lo intento me vienen todos los recuerdos de los últimos años, de todos esos clientes haciéndome lo que les daba la gana y… no puedo.

\- Es Natsu – le dije – ya no son esos clientes Gray, no estás obligado a hacer nada. Abre bien los ojos y repítete que ya no estás allí, es Natsu, mírale bien y piensa solo en él, en que le amas. Vamos Gray, tú siempre fuiste un chico fuerte, estoy convencido de que puedes superar esto.

\- Lo intentaré – me dijo sonriendo.

Abracé a mi hermano como si con ese gesto pudiera trasmitirle mi seguridad. Creo que me hacía bien en parte distanciarme de Gray porque al no sentirme tan protegido, empezaba a pensar por mí mismo qué era lo mejor y lo peor, ya no había alguien a mi lado salvándome de todo, ahora podía decidir yo mismo y cometer mis errores. Empezaba a ver que había pagado con Sasuke más cosas de las que de verdad tenía culpa, había pagado la frustración que sentí por nuestros amigos, por la traición de ellos hacia Gray y hacia mi con Sasuke, metiéndole a él más culpa de la que de verdad tenía, quizá debía ir a disculparme, pero ahora mismo la casa esa era impenetrable, no podría llegar hasta él.

Volví de nuevo a casa de Laxus tras pasar la tarde con mi hermano y cuando entré me inundó un olor a pescado, no es que fuera mi plato favorito la verdad, de hecho… hoy no me apetecía para nada y disculpándome les comenté que no tenía hambre.

\- ¿Estás bien Naruto? – me preguntó Laxus

\- Si, es que el pescado no me va mucho – le dije sonriendo.

\- Puedo hacer otra cosa si quieres.

\- No tranquilo. De todas formas hoy no tenía mucha hambre.

Esta semana había comido como un cerdo, de hecho había comido más de lo que habituaba a comer pero hoy… no sé, hoy no tenía hambre y el olor al pescado me había revuelto el estómago, casi prefería no meter nada en el estómago.

A Gray ya no volví a verle en toda la semana siguiente pero imaginaba que estaría bien. Había hablado con él un par de veces por teléfono y me comentó que Lucy ya había trasladado gran parte de sus cosas y que en uno o dos días se marcharía de allí para irse a vivir con su jefe una temporada. Me alegré por ello, por fin a mi hermano parecía salirle todo bien.

Aquella mañana cuando salí a desayunar, fue el día en que empecé a entender cuánto tendría que madurar, el día que me desmayé frente a Gaara y Laxus al coger la tostada que iba a comerme. No tardaron apenas tiempo en llevarme al hospital para hacerme pruebas, tenía la tensión un poco baja pero creo que era normal con todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

Laxus entró por la consulta cuando yo estaba aún tumbado en la camilla y me preguntó como estaba, pero me encontraba bien, sólo había sido un pequeño desmayo por la tensión. Laxus se calmó hasta que entró el médico dando la noticia del día, estaba embarazado y aquello hizo que me incorporase de inmediato aunque el médico me indicó que me tumbase de nuevo, que mi tensión aún no estaba del todo recuperada.

Salí de aquella consulta con más dudas de las que había entrado, ¿Yo padre? Apenas tenía dieciséis años ¿Cómo iba a afrontar un bebé ahora? No estaba seguro de cómo lo haría y mucho menos de cómo le explicaría esto a Sasuke. Estaba confuso, asustado y sin saber qué hacer, supongo que primero tendría que decírselo al padre y luego pensar cómo iba a poder mantener al niño que venía en camino. Quizá habría sido fácil echarle la culpa a Sasuke, pero esto era algo de los dos, ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta aquella noche de que no se había protegido y debería haberme acordado, pero no, ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Laxus me acompañó a casa y no me perdió ojo de encima, claro que cuando la noticia empezó a correr, Gray fue el primero en venir preocupado por mi. Yo creí que incluso me abofetearía por haber sido tan idiota y haberme quedado embarazado, pero no, se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome y trató de calmarme diciéndome que todo saldría bien, que no pasaría nada. Supongo que siempre podría contar con Gray para lo que fuera. Él me dijo que contactase con Sasuke y se lo contase, pero claro… eso era complicado, así que acabamos con el número de Fugaku, Natsu nos lo proporcionó y llamé. Quedé con él en un bar cercano para cuando pudiese escaparse de toda esa prensa que le seguía.

Fueron dos días largos y agotadores, llenos de preguntas y dudas, porque no sabía qué hacer, no en cuanto al niño, eso tenía claro que lo quería tener, pero en cuanto a cómo iba a poder cuidarlo, a qué iba a hacer ahora, porque tener un niño no era tenerlo y ya está, mi vida iba a cambiar por completo y sabía que tenía que madurar a la fuerza, ya no podía seguir siendo el mismo chico inocente, tenía un niño en camino que dependería de mí y yo tenía que estar a la altura para atenderle.

Quedé con Fugaku, me llamó él en cuanto tuvo un hueco libre y vino al bar donde habíamos dicho la primera vez. Intenté sonreír aunque no pude, pero cuando llegué hasta él, se acercó a mí abrazándome y me felicitó por lo del niño en vez de enfadarse, aquello me sorprendió. Me ofreció un asiento y lo acepté pidiendo un zumo para tomar mientras él se bebía un café cargado, tal y como le gustaban.

\- Mi hijo se alegrará mucho cuando lo sepa – me dijo Fugaku sonriendo – un nieto por fin, que alegría me da. Ya creí que me hacía mayor pero esto me rejuvenece – comentó feliz.

\- Tengo miedo – le dije – no sé qué voy a hacer aún, no sé cómo lo mantendré, ni sé cómo decírselo a Sasuke, la prensa no me deja acercarme a él.

\- Son muy persistentes. No te preocupes, yo se lo diré y te llamará o vendrá a buscarte, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Y Sakura? – pregunté.

\- ¿No te contó nada, verdad? – preguntó – me está haciendo un favor Naruto, si esa chica hablase aunque fuera con esa mentira de que espera un hijo de Sasuke, perdería las elecciones de inmediato, Sasuke está fingiendo estar con ella sólo hasta que acaben las elecciones pero… ahora que viene mi nieto en camino no puedo permitir que pases por esto solo. Prefiero perder las elecciones, pero mi hijo debe estar contigo en estos duros momentos. Se lo diré en cuanto llegue a casa.

\- ¿Se alegrará Sasuke? – le pregunté.

\- Claro que si, él te ama. Las cosas están complicadas pero yo sé que él te ama. Lo dejará todo por venir a verte, ya lo verás.

\- Prefiero que no se lo digas – le dije de golpe – las elecciones son pronto, puedo aguantar unas semanas más yo solo. En cuanto gane se lo contaremos todo.

\- ¿Estás seguro Naruto?

\- Sí. Sé que echaréis a esa mentirosa de vuestras vidas, creo que si se lo decimos ahora, todos perdemos. Esa chica puede fastidiaros la vida, usted no llegaría al gobierno y yo tendría que aguantar a los periodistas persiguiendo a Sasuke todo el tiempo por culpa de esa chica que mentía. Prefiero esperar a que todo se calme. Ella se irá tranquilamente humillada al ser descubierta su mentira, usted estará en el poder y Sasuke será libre de hacer lo que quiera.

\- De acuerdo, esperaré un poco entonces – me prometió Fugaku.


	55. Chapter 55: Traumas

**Natsu Dragneel POV**

Mi padre decidió quedarse unos días en casa o bueno… en realidad me tocó convencerle de que se quedase, porque iba a marcharse a un hotel. No me parecía bien que mi padre pagase un hotel pudiendo quedarse aquí, tan sólo serían unos días y no molestaba en absoluto. Por lo general todas las mañanas se marchaba a correr, desde que cogió el hábito en el ejército no lo volvió a soltar. Le gustaba hacer deporte todo lo contrario que yo que no me gustaba nada salir a correr, me aburría haciéndolo y lo sabía porque de pequeño iba a correr con él.

Lucy decía que se iba a marchar a vivir con Hibiki y a mí ya no me quedaron dudas de que esos dos tenían algo más serio a parte de una relación meramente profesional. Aquel viaje que habían hecho recientemente juntos, me parece que tampoco era por trabajo pero ahora mismo ya me daba igual, sólo podía pensar en Gray y en que él estuviera bien y que Lucy se marchase era un gran avance para nosotros y nuestra relación.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con el orfanato y yo no había querido presionarle a nada. Había tenido que pasar por el hospital varios días para hacerle revisiones y es que le dieron el alta con la condición de que pasase periódicamente por allí, había venido completamente desgarrado y yo aunque me moría de ganas de hacerle mío… ni podía, ni quería presionarle, menos estando como estaba de herido por aquellos brutos. Al final había acabado simplemente tratando de que mi contacto no se le hiciera raro, a veces le hacía una simple caricia, otras le cogía la mano y como mucho, alguna vez le besaba con dulzura incluso sin meter la lengua, no quería presionarle, él me indicaría cuando estuviera listo, puede que nunca pero a mí me daba lo mismo mientras estuviera a mi lado.

Laxus había decidido tratarle en algunas terapias y creo que le iban bien, últimamente se le veía más contento, más tranquilo y más seguro de sí mismo. Era un buen chico que trataba de salir adelante como podía y creo que hablar a veces con su hermano Naruto le hacía bien, eran tan diferentes los dos. Gray siempre le había protegido pero Naruto era el encargado ahora de conseguir que su hermano tratase de olvidar el pasado y convencerle de que no todo el mundo era como él pensaba, había gente buena y decente, no todos serían como los del orfanato. Creo que poco a poco Gray empezaba a confiar en la gente, al menos en mí y eso me alegraba.

Por suerte, Lucy había recogido sus últimas cosas y se había marchado bastante temprano y mi padre se había ido a correr como todas las mañanas. Me preparé el desayuno y miré hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Gray mientras sonreía, ese chico nunca había tenido un cuarto para él solo y ahora creo que le gustaba, a mí por lo menos me hacía feliz tratar de hacerle feliz a él.

Ya estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno cuando sentí unas manos que agarraban mi cintura y sonreí al sentir que era Gray.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo – aunque no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en una cama tan grande, a veces me siento un poco solo. ¿Ya se ha ido Lucy? – me preguntó.

\- Se fue esta mañana temprano, terminó de recoger sus cosas y supongo que Hibiki le esperaría abajo para recogerla, ni siquiera he mirado por la ventana.

\- ¿Crees que tenía algo con ese chico?

\- No lo sé, pero no importa. Lo que importa es que te amo – le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – desayunemos.

\- ¿Tú padre no desayuna con nosotros? – me preguntó al ver la mesa colocada sólo para nosotros dos.

\- Mi padre se va a correr todas las mañanas, le encanta hacer deporte temprano. Cogió el hábito en el ejército y no hay forma de que lo suelte – le dije sonriendo.

\- Oh, ya veo – me dijo sonriendo.

Desayunamos juntos, él siempre comía bastante y supongo que era porque no le habían tratado muy bien en ese orfanato, no me había contado nada, pero imaginaba que no les darían mucha comida o que no estaría precisamente buena. Yo sonreía al verle comer, me hacía feliz verle ahora tan bien, no parecía el mismo chico que había conocido al principio, su carácter estaba mejorando.

Gray recogió toda la mesa después del desayuno y comentó que fregaba él ya que yo lo había preparado. No quise discutir y le dejé hacerlo mientras me marchaba a la habitación a recoger algunas cosas y es que Lucy había arramblado con todo, al sacar su ropa prefirió tirar la mía por el suelo y ahora me tocaba recogerlo todo. Había dejado mi cuarto patas arriba.

Me agaché para coger unos pantalones del suelo cuando sentí las manos de Gray en mi cintura y sonreí. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y acaricié con suavidad intentando que no tuviera miedo. Me aparté un poco para seguir recogiendo las cosas pero él no se soltó para mi asombro, seguía cogido a mí y no entendía qué ocurría.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gray? – le pregunté.

\- Quiero… quiero estar contigo – me dijo al final.

\- Ya estás conmigo – le dije dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

\- De la otra forma Natsu – me dijo – quiero… acostarme contigo.

\- No estás preparado – le dije poniéndome serio y tratando de marcharme pero él me cogió de nuevo.

\- Por favor – me suplicó – quiero borrar estas marcas que tengo y sé que tú lo harás con cuidado, ayúdame por favor, quiero superar este miedo. Sé que no me harás daño, ni me pedirás cosas extrañas, sé que tendrás cuidado, eres el único que puede ayudarme.

\- Vale, pero si en algún momento quieres parar, dímelo y lo haré al momento.

\- Sé que eres el hombre correcto, quiero superar esto Natsu, la terapia con Laxus me está ayudando y puede que aún tenga miedo pero… necesito hacerlo, necesito que me ayudes.

\- Lo haré Gray.

Me acerqué a Gray muy despacio y le acaricié la mejilla a medida que avanzaba la mano hacia su nuca para acercar su rostro hasta el mío atrapando sus labios. Deseaba besarle desde hace tanto tiempo que tuve que contenerme para no pasarme de la raya. Le besé con delicadeza, rozando mis labios con los suyos viendo como cerraba los ojos y temblaba de miedo.

\- Abre los ojos Gray – le dije – mírame, no soy ninguno de los del orfanato. Si te vienen a la mente abre bien los ojos y mírame, estás conmigo Gray, no con ellos.

Gray abrió los ojos y se acercó aún más a mí besándome esta vez él con más pasión. Pasó su lengua por mis labios tratando de que abriera la boca y lo hice, le dejé entrar a jugar con mi lengua tratando de no presionarle, era la primera vez que dejaba a alguien controlar la situación pero Gray lo necesitaba, estaba acostumbrado a que hicieran con él lo que querían, yo sería todo lo contrario, iba a darle a él todo el control.

Sus manos aún temblorosas cogieron mi camiseta tratando de quitármela pero al final tuve que ayudarle un poco por lo nervioso que estaba. Terminé yo de quitármela y volví a acercar su cuerpo al mío pasando mis manos por su cintura. Besé a Gray con mucha tranquilidad, intentando hacerle sentir cómodo. Sé que se estaba excitando, podía sentir su bulto bajo los pantalones y la verdad es que yo también me estaba excitando, este chico me volvía loco.

Gray me empujó con suavidad sentándome en el borde de la cama. Se sentó sobre mí besándome y aunque seguía todo su cuerpo temblando, no había cerrado los ojos, seguía mirándome y centrándose en mí.

\- Te quiero Gray – le susurré para intentar calmarle pero él no respondió, se limitó a besarme y a enredar sus dedos en mi cabello.

Mis manos recorrieron su cintura, su espalda, su abdomen y quité su camiseta con mucha calma. Gray ni siquiera hablaba pero era normal, estaba intentando asumir su trauma como podía, intentaba hacerse el valiente y seguir adelante por eso yo iba con tanto cuidado con él y seguía sus pasos, quitaba la ropa cuando él daba el primer paso, por eso no me acerqué a su pantalón hasta que sus manos llegaron a mi cinturón. Lo quitó despacio y bajó la bragueta. Menudo alivio fue para mí aquello, porque estaba tan excitado que dolía tener mi miembro allí retenido bajo el pantalón.

Gemí y suspiré de alivio cuando bajó un poco el pantalón aliviando la presión sobre mi miembro. Imité su gesto y con movimientos muy lentos bajé su pantalón dejando su miembro al descubierto.

Bajé hasta su miembro sacando mi lengua y lamiéndole levemente haciéndole gemir. Cerró los ojos y le pedí que volviera a abrirlos, estaba sonrojado y le daba vergüenza verme hacer esto, pero prefería que mantuviera los ojos abiertos. Volví a su miembro lamiendo la punta con dulzura escuchando sus gemidos. Metí su miembro entero en mi boca dándole placer y aunque aún sentía que tenía un poco de miedo quise prepararle ahora que estaba recibiendo el placer. Gray lamió mis dedos y una vez lubricados los metí en su entrada despacio.

Gray volvió a gemir y cuando sentí que estaba suficientemente excitado le indiqué que se colocase sobre mí mientras posicionaba bien mi miembro y entraba en él despacio. Su rostro se tensó, tenía dolor y quise parar pero él no me dejó, siguió bajando hundiéndose en mi miembro. Me besó y siguió bajando hasta que mi miembro estuvo completamente dentro de él. Yo mismo gemí al sentirme dentro de él, seguía siendo estrecho pese a lo que había pasado en su vida.

Se movió encima de mí en cuanto su dolor empezó a desaparecer y yo traté por todos los medios de que disfrutase, quería que relacionase el sexo conmigo como algo bueno, porque yo jamás le haría daño. Se agarró a mi cuello subiendo y bajando encima de mí sin decir palabra alguna. No pude evitar correrme por el placer pero me sentí aliviado cuando él también se corrió y aunque se disculpó por mancharme yo sonreí haciendo que él empezase a sonreír también.

\- Te amo, enserio Gray, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

\- Yo también te quiero, Natsu – me dijo – sé que… esto no ha sido muy divertido…

\- Ha sido perfecto Gray, poco a poco, has dado un gran paso, superaremos esto juntos, te lo prometo.


	56. Chapter 56: Cenas de negocio

**Jellal Fernández POV**

Estas semanas en la casa de los Uchiha habían sido como el paraíso y el infierno a la vez. Era un lugar increíble, me gustaba estar aquí y la familia Uchiha eran todos un encanto como personas, siempre se preocupaban de que no nos faltase de nada, sobre todo Mikoto que estaba encantada de tenernos por aquí pero a la vez… era un infierno, ya que pese al cariño que nos daban, esos periodistas no nos dejaban salir de la mansión y me sentía atrapado como un pájaro herido al que han recogido para ayudarle y ha terminado en una jaula de oro.

Si esos periodistas no estuvieran siempre tras la verja este lugar sería perfecto, podríamos salir al jardín, dar paseos con tranquilidad sin que las cámaras intentasen enfocarnos a cada momento y escuchásemos a esos hombres y mujeres con micrófonos lanzar preguntas que no queríamos contestar, agobiaba un poco todo esto.

Muchas veces desde el gran ventanal del salón miraba el inmenso jardín y a los guardias de seguridad que custodiaban la entrada, tenía ganas de dar un paseo, pero tenía que conformarme con hacerlo por la casa. Sasuke muchas veces nos traía juegos para que nos entretuviéramos y algunas otras veces… hablábamos, sobre todo de Naruto y es que estaba preocupado por él pero las elecciones estaban cerca.

Fugaku llevaba un par de días extraño, todos sabíamos que le ocurría algo que no nos quería contar, pero también suponíamos que podía ser debido a que las elecciones estaban al caer y estaba nervioso por la votación y el resultado que obtendría.

Con Laxus había hablado algo. No solíamos tener mucho tiempo y es que estaba siempre muy ocupado con sus terapias, había cogido a Gray y trataba de entenderle y animarle a superar sus miedos, algo que me alegraba pero también me quitaba tiempo para estar con mi chico, al menos hablando por teléfono, porque no podía salir de aquí sin que esos periodistas me vieran y me siguieran como locos.

Hoy me desperté quedándome un rato en la cama sin hacer nada, simplemente miré el techo y pensé si de verdad merecía la pena levantarse de la cama, total… no podía salir a ningún lado, lo único que me esperaba era lo mismo de estas semanas, pero al final decidí levantarme y ayudar a Mikoto a ordenar la casa. Supongo que ella pensaba que si su esposo ganaba las elecciones, mucha prensa entraría a la mansión y todo debía estar perfecto, así que prefería prevenir a tener que hacer todo con prisas después.

Cuando bajé aún en pijama, Mikoto estaba en la cocina hablando con la cocinera y comentándole lo que podría hacer hoy para comer, tampoco me enteré yo mucho pero parecía algo caro pero suculento por el nombre. Ella sonrió al verme y sonreí también.

\- Buenos días ¿Cómo has dormido? – me preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- He dormido muy bien, gracias.

\- ¿Estás bien cielo? – me preguntó - ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

\- Estoy bien, bueno… echo un poco de menos salir fuera de la casa pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

\- Son insistentes esos periodistas. He llamado varias veces a los periódicos informándoles de que queríamos algo de privacidad, pero es imposible que se marchen, sólo buscan la exclusiva.

\- Ya veo – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Echas de menos a tu chico? – me preguntó.

\- Un poco – le comenté mientras me sentaba en la mesa y ella me servía el desayuno.

\- Bueno… esperemos que todo esto pase pronto y puedas volver con él. Un par de días más y esperemos que cuando gane las elecciones Fugaku todos se vayan a cubrir esa noticia olvidándose de la vuestra.

\- Eso espero – le sonreí - ¿Sai se ha despertado ya?

\- Hace un rato, ha ocupado el teléfono – me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí.

\- Siempre que le veo está hablando con Gaara, debe echarle mucho de menos también.

\- Sí, llama luego si quieres un rato a Laxus. Voy a seguir ordenando cosas.

\- Gracias – le comenté mientras me terminaba el desayuno.

Salí de la cocina y me fui directamente hacia la biblioteca que tenían, cogí un libro y sentándome en el banco de al lado de la ventana, apoyé mi espalda en el muro y abrí el libro empezando a leer. Ni siquiera había mirado lo que cogía, me daba igual. Últimamente me aburría tanto que ya no me importaba el libro, simplemente cogía uno cualquiera y mientras estuviera entretenido todo era perfecto. De vez en cuanto miraba por la ventana a toda esa gente aún agolpada en la valla, no se rendían en su perseverancia de obtener la exclusiva y hasta yo mismo me había planteado si salir ahí, decir todo y que nos dejasen ya tranquilos, pero tanto Fugaku como Sasuke nos decían que no era muy recomendable, así que aquí estaba… encerrado y no parecían darse cuenta de que no nos ayudaban en absoluto con sus cámaras, nos estaban recluyendo y encerrando aún más. Al menos me alegraba de que no fueran a molestar ni a Naruto, ni a Gaara ni a Gray.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – escuché a Sasuke que venía por detrás.

\- Leer.

\- ¿Siguen ahí fuera, no? Que pesados son – me dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a mí mirando por la ventana.

\- Al menos para ti es algo bueno, porque Sakura no aparece por la casa con todos esos periodistas – le sonreí.

\- Es un alivio por esa parte, la mantienen lejos de mí. Tengo muchas ganas de que acaben ya estas elecciones y poder irme a buscar a Naruto.

\- Lo sé. También me gustaría poder volver con Laxus.

\- Lo vuestro parece que va enserio – le comenté.

\- Sí, bueno… aunque espero que no se enteren en el instituto.

\- Últimamente como no nos han dejado ni acercarnos a clase… creo que tu secreto está a salvo.

\- ¿Crees que Gray habrá ido a clase?

\- Lo dudo, Natsu habrá ido a trabajar, pero no creo que haya dejado asistir a Gray con ese trauma que tenía. Le habrá dejado descansar.

Había mucho ruido por el pasillo y supe en cuanto escuché la voz de Mikoto que estaba mandando a sus ayudantes algunas faenas urgentes que debían hacer y tanto Sasuke como yo nos reímos, su madre podía ser una mandona también cuando se lo proponía. Era una mujer muy alegre, muy vital y muy dulce, pero también tenía su genio y yo eso lo sabía muy bien, porque para estar con los orgullosos Uchiha… tenía que ser una mujer valiente y fuerte.

Por la tarde estuve en mi cuarto hasta que Sasuke entró por mi cuarto sin llamar y me lanzó una toalla diciéndome que me fuera a la ducha ya. Yo no entendía nada de lo que ocurría ¿Para qué tenía que irme a la ducha? Quizá habría venido alguien importante a visitar a su padre. No quería ser un estorbo así que cumplí con lo que dijo Sasuke y me duché enseguida saliendo ya vestido. Sasuke estaba allí esperándome mientras revisaba todo el armario y buscaba un traje.

\- ¿Tengo que ponerme eso? – le pregunté.

\- Si – me dijo – hay que ir de etiqueta.

\- ¿Es alguien importante o qué?

\- Lo es – me dijo sonriendo – Venga cámbiate y baja a la mesa, ya deben estar allí.

\- De acuerdo.

Tuve que volver a cambiarme por el traje que Sasuke me había sacado y bajé prácticamente corriendo pero allí abajo no había nadie. Seguro que Sasuke me había tomado el pelo y yo había caído. Creía que sería alguna cena de negocios con Fugaku y algún cliente que quería ver a toda la familia o a todos los de la casa juntos, pero no, me habían tomado bien el pelo. Resoplé y pensé las mil maneras dolorosas de matar a Sasuke pero cuando di la vuelta, Laxus estaba tras de mí y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté sorprendido pero él sonrió y luego me abrazó antes de besarme con dulzura.

\- Te echaba de menos – me dijo – y creo que aunque no puedas salir, yo puedo entrar a cenar contigo ¿Verdad?

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo.

\- Venga, cenemos – me comentó moviendo la silla de aquella mesa llena de velas y me senté.

Él se sentó frente a mí y hablamos tranquilamente. Me contó sobre Gray, sobre Naruto, sobre Gaara y todo lo que pasó en el parque, al menos estaba contento porque por lo que contaba de Gray era algo bueno, estaba empezando a salir de ese trauma muy poco a poco, pero yo sabía que aunque fuera lentamente, acabaría superándolo si le daban la oportunidad.

También pensé en Sasuke… iba a matarle igualmente por no haberme avisado de que era Laxus, de hecho me había engañado creyendo que era otra persona y que debía de comportarme bien, de ser educado, creyendo que todos íbamos a cenar juntos, pero aquí estábamos sólo Laxus y yo cenando… lo que Mikoto había pedido esa mañana y empecé a darme cuenta de que todos estaban compinchados para hacer realidad esto por algún extraño motivo.

\- Me han tendido una trampa – dije de golpe sonriendo y Laxus empezó a reírse.

\- Pues sí – me dijo.

\- No entiendo por qué – le dije.

\- Porque quería estar a solas contigo.

\- Eso siempre puedes conseguirlo.

\- Podría tenerlo toda la vida… si aceptas casarte conmigo – me dijo sacando una caja de su bolsillo y me sorprendí cuando al abrirlo vi el anillo.

\- Dios mío – exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

\- Espero que eso quiera decir un "Si" – me comentó algo serio.

\- Sí, claro que es un sí – le dije sonrojado levantándome de mi silla para ir hasta él a besarle.


	57. Chapter 57: Noticias

**Fugaku Uchiha POV**

Entendía la posición de Naruto de no contar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, de no decir lo de su embarazo pero… en parte yo quería contarlo, era mi nieto y creo que mi hijo tenía que saberlo pero también quería respetar la decisión de Naruto, él intentaba ayudarme y eso se lo agradecía, aunque seguía pensando que era yo quien debía protegerles a ellos. Yo era el adulto, el mayor, eran mi responsabilidad pero a veces, eran ellos quienes se preocupaban por mí.

La campaña iba bien, tenía muchas esperanzas en que la gente me votaría, en que podía ganar estas elecciones pero no quería hacerlo a costa de mi familia, por eso mi lema siempre había dado tanta importancia a la familia. Descubrir que Sasuke tenía un hermano mellizo había tocado una fibra sensible en mí y es que yo había adoptado a Sasuke junto a mi mujer, me sentía un poco culpable de no haberme dado cuenta de que tenía un hermano, no investigué. Creí en las palabras de aquellos hombres, en los directores del establecimiento, pensaba que ellos querrían sacar a los niños de esa mala vida y darles una buena familia, pero me equivoqué y lo sabía ahora.

Había rescatado a Sasuke pero… tantos niños se habían quedado allí esclavizados, pude haberles ayudado pero no me di cuenta de lo que ocurría en el orfanato y cuando Sasuke vino a vivir a casa, ya no investigué, tenía a mi hijo, éramos una familia y nos centramos en darle atención, cariño y una familia, ya no volví a mirar hacia el orfanato. Eso aún conseguía hacerme sentir culpable.

Estos días no me quedaba a desayunar con la familia por una sencilla razón, no me apetecía ver a Sasuke sabiendo lo que le estaba ocultando, cargaba con un gran secreto a mi espalda, un secreto que casi prefería no tener que llevar pero sabía que Naruto estaría peor que yo, él se moriría de ganas de decírselo a Sasuke, estaría aterrado con todo esto pero ahí estaba, aguantando como podía sin decirlo para no fastidiarme las elecciones. Menos mal que ya estaba a punto de finalizar mi gran campaña.

Miré el reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde y lo único que tenía que hacer ahora mismo era estar aquí tranquilo en el sofá abrazando a mi esposa. Ella leía un libro mientras yo miraba la televisión en voz baja para no molestarla. Sonreí al verla descansar sobre mi pecho sin apartar la mirada del libro. Desde que le habían dicho hace años que no podía tener más hijos, nuestra vida había cambiado. Mi mujer se hundió al enterarse de la noticia, era algo comprensible, toda mujer deseaba en algún momento de su vida poder tener la posibilidad de traer una nueva vida al mundo, pero ella no podría darme a ningún otro hijo, tan sólo Itachi sería nuestro hijo biológico, al menos había conseguido tener a uno, pese a ello, sentía la tristeza de Mikoto.

\- ¿Qué lees cielo? – le pregunté.

\- Literatura clásica – me dijo sonriendo – no es de tu agrado.

\- A mí me gusta lo clásico – le dije.

\- No es cierto, te gusta la música clásica pero no la literatura – me sonrió y yo sonreí sabiendo que era cierto.

\- Te quiero – le dije.

\- Y yo a ti. Estás preocupado por algo, puedo sentirlo.

\- Tengo cosas en la cabeza.

\- ¿De la campaña?

\- De todo – le comenté – la campaña, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y ese problema. Tengo muchas ganas de que todo esto acabe ya y poder empezar a arreglar cosas.

\- ¿Cómo lo del orfanato?

\- Me llamarán a declarar, yo tenía los documentos que los inculpaban.

\- Ya te avisarán y sé que harás lo correcto.

\- Sí. Voy a testificar aunque me da un poco de pena tener a esos chicos aquí encerrados en esta casa, esos periodistas no les dejarán en paz ni unos segundos, tratarán de llegar a ellos, acercarse y preguntarles sobre todo ese infierno.

\- ¿Crees que esa chica espera un hijo de Sasuke? – me preguntó cerrando el libro y mirándome.

\- No. Creo que miente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Porque nosotros educamos a Sasuke y si él dice que es imposible que él sea el padre de esa criatura yo le creo. No enseñé a mi hijo a mentir, sino a ser responsable de sus actos. Confío en que no sea una mentira, confío en que me haya dicho la verdad, porque si es así, podré ayudarle en cuanto gane las elecciones.

\- Pues esa familia nos ha invitado a almorzar mañana en su casa.

\- No me apetece nada tener que ir a ver a esa familia, pero supongo que nos tocará fingir durante un tiempo y considerarlos como de nuestra familia haciéndoles creer que llegará su hija a algo serio con el nuestro.

Tras nuestra conversación preferimos irnos a dormir. Sasuke, Jellal y Sai estaban en alguna de las habitaciones jugando o hablando, últimamente se llevaban cada vez mejor y me alegraba, porque yo sabía lo complicada que era la vida de mi hijo, siempre siendo y aparentando ser perfecto, evitando a la prensa, las malas influencias… evitando los errores para que no me acusasen a mí y no perder mi candidatura. No era fácil ser hijo de un político, exigía mucha responsabilidad, perdida de libertad, estar siempre vigilado por los guardaespaldas, le había puesto complicadas las cosas y lo sabía, pero esto acabaría pronto aunque yo sabía, que para Sasuke jamás pasaría, él siempre fue un chico atento, cariñoso y responsable.

Esa noche no dormí muy bien y es que no me apetecía en absoluto tener que ir a almorzar con esa familia, sé que mentían, que querían atrapar a mi hijo en sus engaños y en esas tretas, seguramente para obtener beneficios cuando yo llegase al poder, todos lo intentarían. Creo que tenía que ser por eso porque no habían tratado de hundir mi carrera, de hecho la favorecían y empezaba a pensar que querían que llegase por algo en concreto.

Por la mañana me levanté y desayuné junto a mi familia y los chicos del orfanato. En la mesa últimamente solían haber sonrisas y eso me alegraba a mí también, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba preocupado por mi hijo, por no tener amigos en condiciones y creo que había encontrado a buenos amigos en el lugar más insospechado.

Mikoto fue a cambiarse, para mí ella siempre era preciosa pero decidió buscar algo elegante para ir a ese dichoso almuerzo. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en la mesa y esperamos a que nos sirvieran mientras escuchábamos la tonta conversación de la mesa. Los hombres hablaban de golf, a mí no me gustaba, siempre fue un deporte que consideré aburrido y quizá demasiado para ricos o pijos, yo no era de esos aunque tampoco había probado el deporte, puede que si lo probase me gustase, pero por el momento no estaba en mi lista de deportes.

Mi mujer fue al aseo disculpándose frente a la mesa con su gran sonrisa, aunque por la forma en que había estado cogiéndome la mano en la mesa, yo sabía que se sentía incómoda y no tardaríamos en irnos, yo no quería que ella estuviera mal por un absurdo almuerzo con gente a la que no nos apetecía ver, sólo habíamos venido por educación y para fingir que mi hijo estaría con Sakura, pero todos en la familia sabíamos que Sasuke jamás estaría con ella. Él amaba a Naruto, eso era lo más importante para mí.

Me quedé allí escuchando conversaciones aburridas sobre el golf cuando vi volver a mi mujer algo preocupada o más bien enfadada y ella no era de las que solían enfadarse. Le pregunté que ocurría y ella me dijo que prefería irse a casa ahora, así que disculpándome me levanté para irme cuando al llegar a la puerta principal, Mikoto me contó lo que había ocurrido en el baño, había encontrado a Sakura explicando a otra amiga cómo se había acostado con no se qué otro chico y se había quedado embarazada, desde luego no era de Sasuke en absoluto y eso rompía ya todas nuestras relaciones, aunque debíamos fingir por mis elecciones, sólo un par de días y esta familia estaría bien lejos de nosotros.

El padre de Sakura llegó enfadado con nosotros por nuestra forma de marcharnos de su celebración o su almuerzo, pero yo le comenté que no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo, mi esposa se sentía mal y era mejor marcharnos, que lo sentía pero era lo mejor en este momento, otro día le debía un almuerzo, idea que no pensaba llevar a cabo nunca, pero no pasaba nada, él no lo sabía y así ganaba tiempo. Sonreí mientras le ponía las excusas para que no sospechase nada y nos marchamos a casa. Dos días y mi hijo estaría libre por fin.


	58. Chapter 58: Secuestro

**Sabaku no Gaara POV**

Estos días había estado muy a gusto en la casa de Laxus pero desde aquel día en el parque, todo había cambiado. Me sentía un poco agobiado y estresado. Esos tipos eran la segunda vez que me los encontraba en ese mismo parque y empezaba a pensar que quizá la primera vez me hubieran visto y me hubieran reconocido, podría ser que estuvieran buscándome sabiendo que solía estar por allí, pero al mudarme a vivir con Laxus, no había vuelto por ese parque hasta esa misma mañana. Sé que me habían visto, les vi muy bien y les odiaba, pero a la vez quería saber qué había ocurrido con mi hermana, necesitaba saber si estaba viva o no, quería tener la mínima esperanza de que estuviera viva y encontrarla de nuevo.

Ayudé esa noche a preparar la cena tanto a Laxus como a Naruto. La verdad… me sentía como en una familia de verdad porque Laxus nos obligaba a todos a colaborar en las cosas de la casa y en parte me gustaba, me hacía sentir integrado en la unidad familiar que estábamos montando. Sé que en cuanto todo esto acabase y Sai tuviera un mínimo trabajo por el que poder mantenernos, me iría a vivir con él, pero de momento, estaba en un buen lugar, en una buena casa donde me querían y me apreciaban, era más de lo que jamás pude pedir.

El teléfono de la casa sonó cuando estábamos preparando la cena y fue Laxus quien atendió pero por la cara que puso, creo que no eran buenas noticias en absoluto. Me quedé unos instantes estático en la cocina con el cuchillo de pelear las patatas en la mano mientras miraba atentamente a Laxus, suponía que nos informaría de todo en cuanto colgase y así lo hizo. Se giró a mirarnos a Naruto y a mí que le mirábamos con cara de tener grandes dudas.

\- No los han encontrado – nos dijo – pero los están buscando. Seguro que los encontrarán. Han prometido llamarme en cuanto lo hagan, no han dejado de buscar sólo que es tarde y seguramente se habrán marchado del parque, han incrementado el rango de búsqueda. Han pasado la noticia de búsqueda a todas las patrullas, si los ven lo sabremos enseguida.

\- ¿Crees que los encontrarán? – preguntó Naruto mientras yo apretaba el mango del cuchillo.

Laxus al verme se acercó a mí colocando su mano sobre la mía y obligándome a suavizar el agarre que tenía sobre el mango del cuchillo hasta que lo solté. Sentía que agarraba de los hombros girándome hacia él y se agachaba un poco para tenerme a su altura.

\- No te preocupes ¿Vale? Los encontrarán, ya lo verás. Aquí estás a salvo.

\- Lo sé – le dije – no estoy preocupado por mí, es por mi hermana.

\- ¿Tú hermana? – me preguntó y es que él no sabía nada de mi vida, no había hablado con él aún de todo esto.

\- Sí. Tengo una hermana, se llama Temari. Desapareció el día que esos tipos entraron en casa. Yo… siempre tuve la esperanza de que estuviera viva aunque sé que es muy complicado, seguramente la mataron como a mi familia pero… si hay una posibilidad de encontrarla necesito hacerlo, quiero saber si está bien o realmente la asesinaron.

\- Seguro que aparecerá Gaara – me dijo Naruto – ya lo verás, no pierdas la esperanza.

Asentí y seguimos preparando la cena. Yo iba más lento pero por mi preocupación y porque ahora mismo, mi cabeza ya estaba centrada en otra cosa, ya no pensaba en la cena sino en mi hermana, en los recuerdos que aún me quedaban de mi familia, de mi padre preguntando por mis clases, de mi madre sonriendo, de mi hermana bromeando y metiéndose conmigo. Echaba de menos a mi familia y esa noche después de cenar, lloré en mi habitación por todos aquellos recuerdos que no querían abandonar mi mente.

En parte no quería olvidarlos, eran mi pasado, mi familia pero otra parte de mí deseaba no tenerlos porque me hacían daño. Laxus decía que con el tiempo y la distancia con esos recuerdos iría aplacándose mi dolor, que todo era muy reciente pero debía hacer el esfuerzo de recordar las cosas buenas de ellos y sonreír ante esos recuerdos. Eran dolorosos, eso lo sabíamos todos, más ahora que aún estaban recientes pero en un futuro, yo esperaba acordarme de ellos con cariño y no con sufrimiento.

Me dormí bastante pronto aunque me levanté con el carril que habían dejado mis lágrimas al resbalar por mis mejillas, seguramente pese a dormirme, habría seguido llorando un poco más. Desayuné junto a Laxus y Naruto, hoy era el primer día que iría a clase, Laxus prefería que volviéramos a la normalidad y aunque no habíamos ido al instituto desde hace algunos años, él pensaba que era bueno tener una vida normal como cualquier otro adolescente de nuestra edad.

Yo sí había ido al colegio, al instituto ya no me dio tiempo antes del asesinato de mis padres, pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de ir sin lugar a dudas. Naruto estaba encantado con todo esto, él nunca había ido al colegio, ni al instituto y estaba deseando ir para saber qué era todo aquel mundo, ese mundo desconocido que tantas veces le había preguntado a Gray.

Laxus nos acompañó en el coche hasta la misma puerta del instituto y nos dejó allí aunque yo le dije a Naruto que se adelantase, necesitaba ir al baño. En cuanto Laxus se marchó y Naruto entró hacia el edificio, yo intenté entrar por el patio para ir al aseo pero una mano tocó mi hombro cogiéndolo con fuerza y arrastrándome tras él. Me asusté cuando al mirar hacia el hombre que me empujaba me di cuenta que era uno de aquellos individuos que había entrado en mi casa aquel fatídico día y traté de gritar pidiendo ayuda. La mano de aquel hombre se cerró sobre mi boca con algo, supongo que cloroformo porque poco a poco sentía que me quedaba inconsciente, el sueño podía conmigo.

Cerré los ojos ante el agotamiento o más bien, ante aquel trapo que me hacía cerrarlos sin remedio. Creo que vi a Naruto al fondo que venía corriendo pero no podía estar seguro, quizá era mi imaginación, las ganas que tenía que alguien lo impidiese, no lo sabía. Cuando me desperté estaba en una habitación bastante oscuro, unos pequeños rayos de luz asomaban entre los agujeros de una cortina cerrada y supe que no lo había soñado, era cierto, esos hombres me tenían y seguramente me matarían para evitar que los identificase, que los delatase y los mandase a la cárcel por todos sus crímenes cometidos.

La puerta se abrió y yo me encogí un poco contra la pared intentando alejarme de la puerta, pero me sorprendió cuando entró Temari con un plato de comida en sus manos y prácticamente ni me reconoció o si lo hizo… quizá es que no podía hablar o estaba enfadada conmigo porque ella había sido secuestrada y yo no. Se le veía en la mirada la tristeza. Dejó el plato en una mesa y se fue a marchar cuando yo la interrumpí.

\- Temari – la llamé – soy yo.

\- No debías estar aquí – me dijo entristecida y no la entendí en aquel momento pero pude ver sus moratones, las marcas, las heridas y supe que estaba retenida sin su consentimiento, no la dejarían escapar aunque ella quisiera, seguramente habría tratado de escapar varias veces sin éxito alguno.

\- Saldremos de aquí, ya lo verás – le dije intentando animarla.

\- No se puede escapar – me dijo - ¿Ves esos barrotes de las ventanas? Están electrificados, yo de ti no me acercaría a ellos.

\- Temari por favor, habla conmigo. ¿Estás enfadada? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué? No – me dijo intentando sonreír - ¿Cómo iba a estar enfadada contigo? Tú eres mi hermanito, pero ellos…

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- Ellos no me dejan hablar contigo, lo siento – me dijo con su tono de voz asustado.

Sé que todo esto era un problema, estábamos atrapados aquí y encima… aunque estaba contento porque mi hermana estaba frente a mí viva, sentía un gran peso estrujando mi corazón, ambos estábamos atrapados con aquellos hombres que había asesinado a nuestros padres. Teníamos que escapar, yo quería conseguir escapar pero no sabía cómo podríamos lograrlo.


	59. Chapter 59: Búsqueda

**Sai POV**

Las elecciones eran hoy y habíamos ayudado todos un poco a tener la casa perfectamente arreglada y ordenada. Cuando salí ya vestido de mi habitación me encontré a Fugaku colocándose bien la corbata como podía aunque Mikoto iba tras él tratando de arreglársela mejor mientras sonreían. Era una familia interesante, cuando los veía me hacían sonreír, yo también esperaba algún día tener una familia así, estar unidos, tener hijos, quererles… tener una vida, un futuro mejor que el pasado que habíamos vivido.

Todos estaban bastante tensos por las elecciones a excepción de Jellal y yo que lo tomábamos un poco al margen de lo que era nuestro mundo. Nunca habíamos tenido a políticos cerca, ni vivíamos sus vidas, ni sus campañas, no sabíamos nada de ellos, por eso tampoco estábamos nerviosos. Era algo que no nos influía en absoluto. Sin embargo el que sí parecía estar nervioso era Sasuke y creo que más por la ilusión de arreglar todo con Naruto y dejar de una vez de fingir con esa tal Sakura.

Me hacía feliz que por fin pudiera Sasuke irse a buscar a Naruto, unas horas y sería libre definitivamente para volver con el amor de su vida. Bajé a la cocina y me senté en la mesa viendo a Sasuke feliz después de tanto tiempo, tenía ganas de dejar esa actuación y marcharse con Naruto. Su padre no tardó mucho en venir y se sentó también a desayunar con nosotros. Estaba muy nervioso y se le notaba aunque trataba de relajarse todo lo que pudo.

Jellal sonreía y hablaba con Fugaku, bromeaba con la familia tratando de calmar y relajar los nervios que se sufrían. Yo no creo que nos dejasen ir a nosotros allí y menos con la prensa que habría, pero también era cierto, que ahora que Fugaku iba a las votaciones, seguro que nos dejaban en paz para cubrir su noticia. Por lo menos ya nos dejaban en paz y eso era un gran alivio.

Mi cumpleaños había sido hace un par de días y aunque había hablado con Gaara aún no había tenido un momento para ir a verle. De todas formas aunque no había podido salir a verle ni a celebrar mi cumpleaños, yo había empezado a mirar trabajos y casas de alquiler para poder irme con Gaara a vivir. Un día Fugaku me pilló mirando el periódico y es que quería encontrar un trabajo para poder mantenernos económicamente, él se negó a que llamase por teléfono para preguntar, me dio trabajo en su empresa y además quiso pagarme los estudios, me dio un horario flexible para poder llegar a todo. Me negué al principio, al final acabé accediendo tras su insistencia. A Jellal también trató de ayudarle aunque Laxus intercedió por él diciendo que era su responsabilidad puesto que iban a casarse.

Fugaku y su esposa junto a su hijo se marcharon pronto y la prensa salió toda en sus coches detrás del vehículo oficial intentando tener la exclusiva cuando nombrasen al nuevo cargo electoral. Por fin, pude ver la acera del otro lado de la valla, no había nadie, estábamos libres y tanto Jellal como yo aprovechamos para irnos a dar una vuelta, yo tenía muchas ganas de ver a Gaara.

Decidimos ir a la casa de Laxus lo primero, Naruto y Gaara tenían que estar allí, el horario de clases ya había finalizado. Cuando llegamos Naruto estaba llorando en la mesa y Laxus no paraba de hablar por teléfono con alguien, fue Naruto el que nos explicó que Gaara había sido secuestrado y lo estaban buscando. Se notaba que Naruto acababa de llegar, seguramente acababa de enterarse Laxus de todo y lo primero que había hecho era llamar a la policía. Me sorprendió cuando escuché que le había regalado un teléfono a Gaara y tendría que tener el gps conectado. Cuando colgó nos indicó que íbamos a salir a buscar a Gaara y tanto Jellal como yo accedimos a ayudar.

Subimos en el coche y dimos vueltas, Laxus seguía a un punto rojo que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, iba directo hacia él y yo no pude evitar preguntar para informarme de qué era todo esto.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté.

\- La señal donde está Gaara, la policía ya está en camino – me dijo – el otro día nos encontramos a esos tipos en el parque y como no quedé tranquilo cuando dijeron los policías que no habían dado con aquellos tipos, preferí meter un móvil con el gps conectado en la chaqueta de Gaara, por si acaso pasaba algo.

\- Pues ha sido una buena idea – dijo Jellal.

Cuando llegamos allí la policía ya estaba desmantelando todo el lugar y no nos dejaron pasar hacia el edificio hasta que acabasen con el operativo pero al ver salir a Gaara, los ojos se me abrieron y pasé el cordón policial corriendo hacia él. En cuanto me vio también vino corriendo hacia mí sonriendo lanzándose a abrazarme.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté aunque unos policías venían hacia mí pero Laxus les explicó que yo era su pareja y me dejaron seguir abrazándole.

\- Estoy bien – me dijo – he encontrado a mi hermana ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado vosotros? – me preguntó sorprendido.

\- Laxus te metió un localizador – le dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba su rostro asegurándome de que estaba bien - ¿Te han hecho algo?

Vi como unos policías traían a varios hombres esposados y los dirigían hacia el coche mientras otro policía más atrás, traía a una chica rubia de mirada triste y desorientada, creo que era la hermana de Gaara por como estaba. Parecía débil pero al menos estaba viva, eso le quitaría un gran peso de encima a mi chico.

\- No me han hecho nada – me aclaró Gaara.

\- Se van a pasar una buena temporada en la cárcel, ya lo verás – le dije.

\- Eso espero, tienen mucho por lo que pagar.

Gaara miró hacia su hermana y yo supe que estaba preocupado por ella. Había pasado muchos años allí encerrada con ellos y lo que más confusión me causaba en estos momentos, era saber hasta qué punto ella estaría implicada, podría tener síndrome de Estocolmo, aunque los psicólogos lo descartaron rápido. No creían que hubiera sido muy bien tratada y por tanto, no había llegado a cogerles cariño, de hecho los odiaba, eso me calmó.

En el hospital revisaron a Gaara, pero él estaba estupendo. A su hermana la dejaron unos días más en observación para curarle algunas heridas que tenía. Esos días hablé bastante con Gaara sobre qué hacer y Fugaku, ya desde su cargo porque ganó las elecciones, me dio trabajo en su empresa para poder mantener un pequeño piso a las afueras. Londres era muy caro para todo y sé que parte del alquiler lo mantenía Fugaku, pero él decía que estaba encantado de poder ayudarnos.

En cuanto a Temari, la trajimos a vivir con Gaara y conmigo en cuanto se recuperó. Los primeros días estaba muy perdida y no se atrevía a salir sola a la calle. Aún recordaba cosas del fatídico día del asesinato de sus padres y aún recordaba más los días en que estuvo capturada con aquellos individuos. No nos quiso contar por todo lo que había pasado, pero yo imaginaba que otro infierno como vivimos nosotros en el orfanato o incluso peor. Estuvo con un par de asesinos y de ellos no se podía esperar nada bueno. Poco a poco y a medida que los meses pasaron, fue recuperando la sonrisa. Yo quería crees que nos esperaba algo bueno en el futuro.

Ambos hermanos volvieron al instituto y yo trabajaba por las mañanas para poder ir a estudiar a la universidad por la tarde. Fugaku me había pagado parte de la matricula y yo sabía que siempre estaría en deuda con él. De Jellal, volvió con Laxus a su casa y de vez en cuando le veía por la universidad, otras veces creo que estaba ocupado con su pareja. Yo ahí no quería meterme.


	60. Chapter 60: Romper

**Gray Fullbuster**

Me desperté con el suave roce de unos dedos acariciando mi espalda. No quería abrir los ojos por el cansancio pero sí sonreí sintiendo como mi compañero también sonreía. Era la primera noche que dormía con Natsu, hasta ahora no lo había podido hacer por dos motivos, uno por el miedo a las relaciones sexuales, a que me tocasen y en segundo, porque Lucy había estado por la casa hasta que terminó toda la mudanza y lo sentía como una gran falta de respeto. Sabía que habían roto y que ya no eran nada íntimo, también tenía en conocimiento que Lucy dormía en una de las habitaciones de la casa sin tener contacto con Natsu, de hecho alguna vez me la crucé por el pasillo cuando iba al baño y me empujó con mala gana. Estaba enfadada conmigo, lo sabía, ella pensaba que yo era el culpable de haberle arrebatado a su novio y podía ser aunque Natsu me decía y trataba de convencerme de que no era yo el culpable, de que su relación estaba mal desde hacía un tiempo, pero pese a todas esas palabras, yo seguía sintiéndome un poco culpable, por eso no me defendía ante sus amenazas, insultos o empujones, simplemente decidí callarme y evitarle problemas a Natsu con ella.

Al final y tras mucho hablar del tema del sexo con Laxus, traté de superar mi miedo, intentaba mentalizarme de que era Natsu, que era yo quien estaba decidiendo ahora con quien acostarse, nadie me obligaba, ni siquiera Natsu, no volverían a pagar por acostarse conmigo, yo podía elegir, decidir si hacerlo o no y por primera vez, quería hacerlo con Natsu, por eso traté de convencer a Natsu de que estaba preparado. No lo estaba, claro que no lo estaba, pero nunca lo estaría sino me forzaba las primeras veces y trataba de superarlo. Temblé mucho pero cuando cerré los ojos acordándome de todas las atrocidades y los clientes que pasaron por mí, Natsu me reconducía para que le mirase, para que me diera cuenta de que todo eso era mi pasado, estaba con él, sólo con él y eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

Estaba feliz a su lado. La convivencia con Lucy no fue para nada buena y me callé muchas cosas, no creí que tuvieran importancia, a veces simplemente pensaba que no merecía la pena molestar a Natsu con esas tonterías puesto que se iba a marchar de la casa. Sé que Natsu no se quedó tranquilo el día que me corté el brazo, Lucy se había cabreado mucho conmigo y me tiró un plato. El corte me lo hice cuando al intentar protegerme la cara de aquel lanzamiento, coloqué el brazo delante cortándome al momento y rompiendo el plato en cuanto cayó al suelo.

Lucy se asustó por aquello y por el jaleo que montó decidiendo marcharse mientras yo me quedaba allí intentando recoger el plato y todos los trozos antes de que Natsu se despertase y viera el desastre, pero no me dio tiempo. Le mentí diciéndole que era un poco torpe y el plato se había resbalado de mis manos rompiéndose pero creo que no terminó de confiar en mis palabras cuando vio el corte de mi brazo.

El padre de Natsu me cayó muy bien, llegó en un mal momento para mí y es que no me gustaba que me conociera con una herida en el brazo por una discusión con Lucy, pero también reconocía que me ayudó mucho. Él fue quien con mucho cuidado cosió la herida y me curaba todos los días vendándola, prácticamente ya tenía el brazo recuperado y todo era gracias a él. Era un buen hombre, no me extrañaba que Natsu hubiera salido así de educado y protector, se parecía mucho a su padre.

Decidí abrir los ojos perdiéndome en aquella intensa mirada que tenía Natsu, sus ojos eran preciosos aunque él siempre decía que le gustaban los míos, azules como el océano en los que él siempre se perdía y no podía dejar de mirar. Algunas ocasiones bromeaba conmigo diciendo que si teníamos hijos, deseaba que sacasen mis ojos, el resto le daba igual, yo sonreía con aquello, sus palabras siempre me hacían sentir especial.

\- ¿Te apetece desayunar? – me preguntó Natsu aún tocando mi espalda con suavidad.

\- Sí – le dije ruborizado.

De no ser por esa sábana de color azul que tapaba hasta la mitad de mi cuerpo, estaría completamente desnudo ante él y eso me daba un poco de vergüenza. Las veces que había estado desnudo era ante gente que no conocía y que hacían conmigo lo que les daba la gana, sólo era un trabajo pero con Natsu era diferente y aún no me había acostumbrado a esta sensación.

Intenté taparme un poco más con la sábana, cubrir mi espalda y mi torso herido para que Natsu no se sintiera mal pero él cogió mi muñeca impidiendo que subiera más la sábana.

\- No te tapes más por favor – me pidió – me encanta tu cuerpo.

\- Está lleno de heridas.

\- Da igual, las heridas sanarán y me gusta verte desnudo en mi cama, es la mejor imagen con la que podría despertarme todas las mañanas, ojala fueran así todas – me dijo sonriendo dándome un tierno beso en los labios – tienes un cuerpo perfecto.

\- No digas esas cosas – le dije sonrojado.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si son ciertas. Te quiero Gray, me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo y más aún de que compartas la cama, me gusta dormir a tu lado y abrazarte.

\- Me sonrojas si dices todo eso – le dije sonriendo levemente y él aprovechó para salir de la cama completamente desnudo.

No pude evitar mirar su miembro, mirar su terso trasero mientras iba hacia la puerta, supuse que iría a la cocina a por el desayuno. Se giró hacia mí viendo mi sonrojo y con poca vergüenza de enseñarme todo su miembro mientras me indicaba que no me moviera de su cama, él traería las cosas. Al final, desayunamos aquí mismo en la cama y nos duchamos juntos. Al principio tuve miedo de que quisiera tener sexo otra vez, cuando vi que eran imaginaciones mías, decidí ser yo quien diera el primer paso para provocarle y ese día… fue el mejor sexo que había tenido jamás. Natsu tenía mucha fuerza y prácticamente me empotró contra los azulejos de la ducha haciéndome suyo una y otra vez, me gustaba el sexo con Natsu aunque aún temblaba de vez en cuando, pero supongo que me acostumbraría a esto, sobre todo a gemir sin control con sus embestidas, a sentir su semen recorrer mis piernas cuando salía de mí con lentitud.

Esa mañana tuvo que irse a preparar unos informes para el instituto y yo me quedé solo en casa, comentó que llegaría tarde, sobre las nueve o las diez, justo para cenar. Yo quería preparar algo para él y busqué en su portátil alguna receta por Internet que pudiera gustarle. Cuando la encontré empecé a hacerla y bajé a la tienda a por una buena botella de vino mientras se terminaba de preparar todo en el horno.

Recogí la casa, metí el vino en un cubo con hielo como había visto en las películas y cuando la cena estuvo lista la saqué del horno. Escuché la puerta abrirse con unas llaves y sonreí al pensar en Natsu, pero en su lugar apareció Lucy quien se sorprendió de ver todo lo que estaba montando.

\- Vaya… ¿Aprovechando que ya no estoy en casa para seducir a mi novio?

\- Ya no es tu novio – le dije intentando mentalizarla de que ella ya no formaba parte de la vida de Natsu.

\- Él siempre será mío mocoso, ya lo verás, volverá a mí.

\- ¿Le has dicho ya cómo te acuestas con tu jefe? – le pregunté y es que un día les había pillado juntos, no quise decírselo a Natsu.

\- No y por lo que veo tú tampoco se lo dijiste. Es pronto para ocultarle cosas a tu chico ¿No crees?

\- No le di importancia, ya no eras nada suyo, puedes acostarte con quien quieras, aunque supongo que hizo bien rompiendo contigo, a saber cuánto tiempo llevabas revolcándote con él mientras Natsu estaba comprometido contigo. Creí que le querías.

\- ¿Quererle? Quiero la fama y la reputación que tiene su madre, Natsu aún es como un niño grande que no sabe lo que quiere, no le importa la fama, ni las influencias, ni el dinero, se conforma con la gratitud que recibe de niños huérfanos como tú – dijo sonriendo tratando de hacerme daño.

\- Yo no le he pagado ni le he dado mi gratitud.

\- ¿Te has acostado con él? Seguro que Natsu te echará a la calle en cuanto te tenga unas cuantas veces en su cama. Se aburrirá de ti, así es Natsu.

\- Mientes – le dije – él no me haría eso.

\- Cielo… mira lo que me hizo a mí, me tiró cuando se aburrió y tú te metiste en medio. Cuando dejes de necesitar ayuda te dejará por otro que le necesite. Tómate una copa conmigo – me dijo de golpe abriendo la botella de vino.

\- No quiero tomarme nada contigo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Brindaremos por Natsu y porque no se aburra de ti, al menos no muy pronto – me dijo sirviendo dos copas y dándome una a mí.

Vi como se bebía su copa de un sorbo y por no quedar mal con ella me bebí la mía. Se marchó enseguida de casa tras ir a recoger algo que según ella… se había olvidado. Cuando cerró la puerta seguí poniendo la mesa hasta que empecé a ver borroso, creo que tenía sueño y aún faltaba una hora por lo menos para que Natsu llegase a casa. Decidí acostarme un rato hasta que llegase y estar despejado para cenar.

Me desperté con el grito de alguien, creo que era Natsu pero mi cabeza dolía como mil demonios. No terminaba de escuchar bien qué ocurría pero cuando me giré y vi que había un brazo encima de mi cintura me asusté, porque no era Natsu, él estaba en la puerta mirando absorto la escena. Al girarme me encontré con Kabuto en la cama ¿Cómo narices había llegado hasta aquí? Me asusté y traté de alejarme de allí pero él no me dejó cogiéndome con fuerza de la muñeca.

Suéltame – le grité

No te hagas el difícil ahora Gray, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.

Natsu… - le miré casi llorando – esto no… no es lo que parece, no sé que hace aquí.

¿Cómo narices te atreves a traer a tus antiguos clientes a mi casa, Gray? – me preguntó dudando.

No he sido yo, no sé que hace aquí. Por favor créeme.

Te creería si no viera todo lo que has montado ahí fuera. Espero que hayáis cenado a gusto – me dijo marchándose de la habitación y yo salí corriendo tras él intentando explicarle las cosas, pero al llegar al salón, me di cuenta de que todo estaba como si hubiéramos cenado, con el vino abierto.

\- Yo no… no entiendo nada – le dije – la cena era para nosotros.

\- Gray… dame un tiempo para pensar, estoy demasiado cabreado ahora mismo para hablar de esto – me dijo encerrándose en su despacho.

\- Natsu – le llamé quedándome tras la puerta, pero no funcionó, él no volvió a abrir.

\- Yo de ti me marchaba – escuché a Lucy.

\- Has sido tú – le dije - ¿Qué me diste? ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Tú te lo buscaste, conozco a Natsu muy bien y sé cómo hacer que se enfade, ya le avisé de que sólo eras una zorra que se acostaba con sus clientes, ahora lo ha visto por si mismo.

\- Desgraciada – dije intentando llegar a ella para estrangularla pero Kabuto me detuvo.

\- Quiero ahí Gray, ya te dije que tú serías mío.

\- No voy a ser tuyo – le comenté enfadado.

Kabuto me besó con fuerza pero conseguí retirarme y empujarle lejos de mí. Tanto Lucy como él se marcharon de allí riéndose y sonriendo triunfantes. Yo me quedé sentado en el suelo tras la puerta donde Natsu se había encerrado esperando a que abriera y hablase conmigo, al final… tras tres horas esperando me cansé y supe que no sería bien recibido en la casa tras aquello. Lucy me la había jugado y Natsu no volvería a verme como antes. Decidí recoger mis cosas, meterlas en la mochila y le dejé las llaves en una estantería marchándome. No quería seguir allí, no sería capaz de ver a Natsu a la cara tras todo esto ¿Qué pensaría de mí ahora?

No tenía un lugar al que ir así que esa noche, la pasé en la pérgola del parque abrigado con mi chaqueta tratando de pasar el menor frío posible. Pasé frío pese a todo y por la mañana, prácticamente congelado como estaba, vi que alguien se acercaba a mí con preocupación, creo que era Natsu y era posible que se hubiera pasado toda la noche buscándome como un loco.

\- ¡ _Dios mío Gray_! – exclamó frotando sus manos por mis brazos intentando que entrase en calor - ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así de casa?

\- Tú… no querías verme.

\- Eso no es cierto, te dije que esperases a que se me pasara el enfado – me dijo pero yo sólo veía sus labios moverse, nada más – voy a llevarte a urgencias – comentó cogiéndome en brazos.


	61. Chapter 61: Urgencias

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Era tarde para que el teléfono sonase pero al no dejarme dormir me levanté para ir a ver qué ocurría. Laxus se había levantado para cogerlo aunque se veía el sueño que tenía, casi iba sonámbulo a por él. Al descolgarlo y preguntar, yo mismo desde cierta distancia pude escuchar a un Natsu alterado diciendo que no encontraba a Gray, que había recogido sus cosas y dejado las llaves en una de las cómodas, se había ido y no sabía donde. Nos llamaba para preguntar si estaba aquí porque no lo había encontrado tampoco en la casa de la familia Uchiha.

Aquello me preocupó, desde luego no había venido aquí y no sé por qué Gray tenía la manía de arreglar todas sus cosas él solo, ¿Por qué no era capaz de pedir ayuda? Seguramente porque desde que llegó al orfanato lo había hecho y nadie le había ayudado, ahora sólo confiaba en sí mismo. Me acerqué hasta el teléfono y se lo arrebaté a Laxus de las manos para escuchar a Natsu con esa voz de preocupación.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – le pregunté - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nos enfadamos – me dijo – quería hablar con él de este tema cuando se me pasara el cabreo pero se ha marchado y no sé dónde está. He llamado a la policía por si lo encuentran.

\- Estará en el parque – le dije – suele ir allí cuando desea sentirse seguro.

\- Gracias, Naruto, iré por él.

\- Yo también voy – le dije – te veré en el parque.

Laxus quiso acompañarme pero como vivía cerca del parque le dije que prefería ir yo solo, no creo que hubiera ningún problema, aún así, quiso acompañarme, no quería dejarme salir a mí solo estando encima embarazado. Nos encontramos con Natsu en el parque pero él ya llevaba a Gray en brazos. Me acerqué corriendo por la preocupación pero cuando le vi, parecía estar bien, frío pero estaba bien, aún estaba consciente y les acompañé a urgencias para que le hicieran una revisión médica a Gray.

Tardaron bastante en hacerle la revisión y Natsu estaba muy agobiado, más cuando uno de los médicos le comentó que habían encontrado una sustancia extraña en su organismo, le habían drogado con algo y supuse que su discusión había podido ir por eso.

\- Fue ella – dijo Natsu sorprendido – fue Lucy, estoy convencido. Vino corriendo a decirme que Gray estaba con otro tipo, seguro que ella le drogó de alguna forma, Gray tenía esos ojos asustados cuando intentaba aclararse él mismo, no sabía lo que había pasado.

\- Al menos está claro lo que ocurrió – le dije – pronto saldrá.

\- Eso espero.

Los médicos nos dejaron entrar a ver a Gray bastante pronto y Natsu corrió hasta él abrazándole disculpándose por lo que había ocurrido ese día. Yo salí fuera para ir a tomarme algo, estaba agotado y quería irme a casa. Cuando iba hacia la salida escuché un sollozo en uno de los pasillos y habría pasado de todo si no me hubiera parecido que conocía esa voz. Me acerqué hacia el pasillo y me encontré con Mikoto llorando abrazada a Fugaku.

Quise acercarme a ellos, quería saber qué ocurría para que estuvieran aquí en el hospital, quizá los padres de alguno de ellos había sufrido algún accidente, no estaba seguro. Cuando llegué a ellos Mikoto sorprendida me miró y se lanzó a mi cuello abrazándome sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté sorprendido sin entender nada.

\- Es… Sasuke – pronunció Mikoto y me preocupé más.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?

\- Tuvo un accidente, él quería venir a verte y un coche se saltó un stop.

\- ¿Cómo que un accidente? ¿Venía a verme?

Miré hacia Fugaku que se acercaba a mí mientras Mikoto seguía sorprendida de que yo no supiera nada de todo esto.

\- Cuando gané las elecciones le conté que estabas embarazado. Arregló todo el problema con Sakura y salió corriendo con una sonrisa en sus labios para venir a verte, estaba ilusionado con la idea de ser padre. Cogió el coche para venir a verte, tenía mucha prisa y me pidió las llaves. Iba hacia la casa de Laxus a verte cuando tuvo el accidente, se lo llevaron por delante.

\- Dios mío. ¿Cómo está? – pregunté aunque las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos.

\- Está en coma, no saben si despertará.

Aquello me cayó como un cubo de agua helada, Sasuke sabía que estaba embarazado, había venido a buscarme pero jamás llegó a su destino. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos y Fugaku tuvo que cogerme antes de que me desplomase allí mismo. Escuché como Mikoto gritaba que alguien viniera a atenderme pero yo no aguantaba más despierto, me desmayé allí mismo en los brazos de Fugaku y cuando conseguí despertarme, estaba tumbado en una camilla.

Intenté incorporarme pero Mikoto me comentó que descansase un poco más, me había desmayado y no era nada bueno para el bebé el estrés al que había sometido al enterarme de lo de Sasuke, pero yo necesitaba ver a Sasuke. Ahora me sentía más relajado, más tranquilo pero supongo que era por el sedante o el calmante que me habrían administrado, porque tenía una vía en el brazo.

El médico que me había atendido no tardó en llegar y le pidió a la enfermera que me quitase todo, que podía empezar a moverme aunque despacio, no debía estresarme ni agobiarme, algo que en este momento veía complicado por la situación que estaba viviendo con Sasuke allí tirado en esa camilla.

Por suerte, los médicos pensaban que Sasuke reaccionaba bien y podría despertar pronto, estaban haciendo todo lo posible por él y eso me calmó levemente haciéndome sonreír esperanzado por su temprana recuperación. Quería verle de nuevo bien, en pie y conmigo, porque íbamos a ser padres. Menudo día estaba teniendo hoy, primero Natsu y Gray y ahora Sasuke, todo parecía estar empeorando y esperaba que al final del día mejorase.

En cuanto me quitaron todo y me dejaron salir de la habitación quise ir de inmediato a ver a Sasuke. Fugaku estuvo de acuerdo en llevarme siempre y cuando fuera en silla de ruedas, no quería que volviera a desmayarme, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar si quería poder ver a mi pareja… si es que aún lo era porque no estaba seguro de si aún lo éramos, de si me perdonaría por cómo le traté, de si de verdad quería estar conmigo y con este niño.

Fugaku empujó la silla de ruedas y me llevó hasta la habitación de su hijo. Estaba allí tumbado y el corazón me dio un vuelco al verle tan impotente allí tirado en la camilla. Cogí su mano entre las mías con ternura mientras Fugaku me dejaba a solas con él un rato. Yo no sé si realmente podía escucharme o no, es posible que no se enterase de que yo estaba aquí y de que él estaba en un profundo sueño, pero pese a eso, yo quería hablar con él. Le conté sobre mi embarazo, sobre el futuro que podríamos construir juntos, le hablé de mi sueño de estudiar y poder ir a la universidad en un futuro. No sé el tiempo que estuve allí, pero me emocioné cuando uno de sus dedos rozó mi mano y sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud.

Llamé a Fugaku para que viniera lo más rápido posible, por fin estaba despertando y yo no podía estar más feliz, por fin él y yo podríamos volver a estar juntos, podríamos ser una familia, podría contarle en persona que estaba embarazado de él pero cuando me miró y me preguntó quién era yo, todo mi mundo y mis esperanzas cayeron al suelo de inmediato.

Me quedé paralizado y menos mal que ya estaba sentado en esta silla de ruedas porque me habría desplomado de nuevo de la impresión. ¿No se acordaba de mí? ¿Cómo era posible? Volvió a preguntarme pero yo me había quedado paralizado sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, no podía creerme aún lo que estaba pasando.

Fugaku fue a responderle cuando el médico entró haciéndonos callar y revisó a Sasuke. Físicamente estaba bien pero psicológicamente… nos dijo que podía llevar un tiempo hasta que sus recuerdos y su cabeza empezase a funcionar con normalidad, que necesitaba tiempo y yo salí de allí sabiendo que no podría contarle nada, que tenía que darle espacio hasta que me recordase porque ahora mismo… sólo recordaba estar saliendo con Sakura, recordaba que su padre estaba presentándose a las elecciones, pero no me recordaba a mí, no recordaba que su padre ya había ganado, no recordaba a Gray ni el instituto nuevo, tan solo a su ex novia porque preguntó varias veces por ella, lo que hizo que me entristeciera.

Decidí marcharme de allí, no soportaba más dolor en este momento. Sólo deseaba volver a casa, tirarme en la cama y deprimirme yo solo. Necesitaba tranquilidad, un poco de calma para mi bebé. No sabía qué hacer ¿Recuperaría la memoria alguna vez? Los médicos eran optimistas, pero nos comentaron que dejásemos que él fuera recordando por sí mismo, que no le llenásemos de información o podríamos saturarle.


	62. Chapter 62: Kabuto

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Me dolía la cabeza pero Natsu estaba aquí conmigo. Creo que pasaba demasiado tiempo en este lugar, a este ritmo todas las enfermeras me iban a conocer, de hecho… ya conocía a parte de ellas y es que menuda temporada llevaba, siempre estaba en el hospital. Me estaba empezando a cansar un poco. Quería salir de aquí, estar bien ¿Era mucho pedir?

No podía dejar de pensar en qué narices había sucedido y es que escuché encima a los médicos comentarle a Naruto que habían encontrado algo en mi cuerpo, una sustancia ilegal y yo supe que me habían drogado. Pensé automáticamente en Lucy, la muy desgraciada había tenido que meter algo en mi vaso de vino, sería cuando se giró para servirlo. Me maldije por ser tan idiota, tenía que haberme olido algo, ella no brindaría conmigo así porque sí pero ahora ya todo estaba hecho. Sólo esperaba no tener que volver a verla.

De Lucy ya sabía que podía esperarme cualquier cosa, me odiaba, ella pensaba que le había arrebatado a su novio aunque la verdad era que lo había perdido ella misma, se acostaba con su jefe y no se lo había dicho a Natsu, yo no quería contarle eso pero supongo que Natsu se olía algo, no era idiota. Lo que sí me preocupaba más era el hecho de que Kabuto estaba en mi cuarto, había estado en la casa de Natsu en mi cama. Sé que no hizo nada, los médicos confirmaron que no había pruebas de que me hubieran forzado así que sólo había estado allí para aparentar que se había acostado conmigo. Al menos algo bueno en todo esto tenía que haber.

No vi a Naruto aunque cuando Natsu entró me comentó que había estado por aquí pero le había perdido de vista hacía un rato. No le di mucha importancia, seguramente vendría en cuanto pudiera, así era mi hermanito, un atolondrado al fin y al cabo, se habría distraído con algo.

Natsu se sentó a mi lado y yo le miré, estaba triste, seguramente por la discusión que habíamos tenido pero a mí no me importaba. Estaba claro que me había dolido que me tratase así, pero también entendía que Lucy había jugado bien sus cartas, ni yo mismo entendía cómo se había enterado Kabuto de todo esto para participar en un plan tan descabellado. Ahora tenía miedo de que quisiera hacerle daño a Natsu por sus celos. Era capaz de cualquier cosa por tenerme.

\- Lo lamento Gray, estaba enfadado…

\- Lo sé – le dije – te entiendo.

\- Sabía que no podía ser lo que veía, tú no harías algo así, sabía que Lucy me jugaría alguna pero… necesitaba tiempo para calmarme y tú… cogiste todo y te marchaste, yo no quería que te fueras. Te amo Gray, quiero estar contigo.

\- Yo también quiero estar contigo Natsu pero…

\- ¿Pero? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Es complicado, ese hombre que viste… no te conviene meterte con él y ahora sabe donde estoy, sabe dónde vivo.

\- Él no te hará nada Gray.

\- A mí no, pero es peligroso, hazme caso Natsu, yo no quiero que te ocurra nada.

\- No me ocurrirá nada.

\- No lo conoces.

\- ¿Quién es? Cuéntamelo entonces.

\- Él… pagó mucho dinero por mí, está obsesionado con tenerme, hará lo que sea y no descansará hasta conseguir lo que desea, siempre ha sido así y tiene dinero para pagar lo que haga falta.

\- Conmigo no funciona el dinero Gray.

\- No, pero también es capaz de utilizar la violencia si te opones a sus planes, él nunca pierde.

\- Pues esta vez tendrá que hacerlo porque no pienso renunciar a ti jamás ¿Me oyes? Te amo demasiado Gray y estaremos juntos pase lo que pase.

\- Vale – le dije sonriendo – solo… prométeme que tendrás cuidado, no quiero que te enfrentes a gente como él, no quiero que te hagan daño.

\- De acuerdo, tendré cuidado, pero no renunciaré a ti, eso tenlo en cuenta. Voy a ir a por un café, ahora vuelvo.

\- De acuerdo.

Me quedé allí tumbado en la camilla, yo creo que me darían pronto el alta médica porque no estaba tan mal como veces anteriores, pese a eso, los médicos solían ir entrando a revisarme. Finalmente me dieron el alta y recogí las cosas que había traído en la mochila para irme. Sentí como la puerta se abría y sin mirar sonreí.

\- Ya casi estoy Natsu – le dije sonriendo.

\- Lamento no ser Natsu entonces – escuché la profunda voz de Kabuto y me asusté.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? lárgate – le grité.

\- No grites Gray, sólo he venido a hablar.

\- Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Casi te cargas mi relación con Natsu, eres despreciable.

\- ¿Casi? Entonces no funcionó del todo bien el plan de esa chica.

\- ¿Cómo entraste en ese plan? No sabía que conocías a Lucy.

\- Es la novia o la amante de Hibiki – me dijo sonriendo – y él es muy amigo mío. Nos conocimos por casualidad y me habló de ti, así que le conté todo lo que sabía de ti, incluido tu trabajo en el orfanato. Sigo esperando a que cumplas lo que prometiste.

\- Yo no prometí nada.

\- Quiero dejarte embarazado Gray, ya lo sabías, si tú no me lo das, quizá deba ir a por tu hermanito.

\- Deja a mi hermano, si le tocas soy capaz de matarte.

\- Entonces dámelo tú.

\- No quiero darte nada – le dije – yo no seré tuyo, amo a Natsu y estaré con él.

\- Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Aprovecharé ahora que ese chico está ingresado y Naruto está de bajo ánimo para seducirle, le dejaré embarazado de mí y ya sabes tú lo que me gusta jugar con mis objetos, tú ya fuiste mi objeto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté - ¿Qué chico?

\- El hijo del político ese, ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Sasuke – dijo de golpe – tuvo un accidente, todos los periódicos lo están anunciando. Es el mejor momento para seducir a Naruto, hacer que se olvide de ese chico y que sea mío. Sabes lo ingenuo que es tu hermano y sabes que en cuanto le trate mínimamente bien caerá como un corderito ante mí.

\- Él ama a Sasuke, no caería ante ti.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? Dicen que ese chico no recuerda a Naruto, es la mejor oportunidad, dejaré que se olviden el uno al otro y atacaré, le haré mío como te hice mío a ti también.

\- Déjale – le dije llorando – no lo toques.

\- Entonces dame lo que quiero.

\- ¿Qué quieres exactamente? – le pregunté.

\- Lo sabes muy bien, te quiero a ti. Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a mi casa. – Kabuto se acercó a mí sugerentemente y me lamió el cuello pese a mi cara de asco cuando lo hizo – te haré mío toda la noche, acabarás dándome ese niño – comentó besando mis labios aunque yo no le correspondí – coge tus cosas, nos vamos.

\- Déjame al menos decirle a Natsu que me marcho.

\- ¿Para que vaya a buscarte o prohíba que te marches de su casa? De eso nada, coge tus cosas ahora y salgamos de aquí.

No tuve más remedio que hacerle caso porque sabía que él no amenazaba en balde nunca, cumpliría lo que decía y sé que le haría daño a Natsu si se metía en medio. La única forma que tenía ahora de proteger a Natsu era esta, seguir a Kabuto, marcharme con él y no decir nada, desaparecer en silencio. Supe que estaba perdido porque Kabuto jamás dejaría que me marchase, sería suyo para siempre y estaba perdiendo a Natsu, si se enteraba de esto no creo que me perdonase, pero tenía que proteger a Naruto y a él, no podía dejar que les hiciera daño un tipo tan despreciable como Kabuto.

No volví a ver a Naruto ni a Natsu. Kabuto me recluyó en su casa, prácticamente era su sirvienta, me hacía recoger toda la casa y las noches eran lo peor, tenía sexo conmigo quisiera yo o no, seguía con sus juegos, algunos más morbosos que otros pero a él todo le excitaba, más cuando gritaba que me dejaría embarazado. Me había obligado a ir sin ropa por su casa mientras limpiaba y recogía, me obligaba a tener sexo con él cuando quería y siempre estaba a su disposición, ir desnudo no me ayudaba en nada, le excitaba aún más.

Cuando recogía la mesa acababa follándome sentándome encima de él mientras reposaba en su silla, cuando limpiaba el polvo de la casa me follaba por la espalda, sólo buscaba una cosa de mí, ese niño y yo estaba cansado, estaba muy cansado de llorar, de sufrir, de luchar, ya todo daba igual porque hiciera lo que hiciera, este tipo siempre me encontraría, no me dejaría huir. Lo único que me mantenía en pie ahora mismo era saber que Naruto y Natsu estaban a salvo mientras yo estaba encerrado en esta casa, nadie volvería a saber de mí y sabía perfectamente… que acabaría mis días en esta casa con Kabuto, así que trataba de llevarlo lo mejor que podía, ya había perdido toda esperanza de ser feliz algún día.


	63. Chapter 63: Boda

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Hacía ya por lo menos un mes que no había visto a nadie. Mi vida había pasado a estar al pendiente de Kabuto, él salía a trabajar por las mañanas, algo que me alegraba porque así podía estar un rato tranquilo y a salvo de sus continuos acosos. Odiaba a este tipo y más de una vez había pensado en cómo asesinarle. Cuando entraba por la cocina para prepararle la cena y veía los cuchillos, me daban ganas de coger uno y apuñalarle. Cuando iba por uno de los pasillos y veía alguna escopeta de las que utilizaba para ir a cazar los fines de semana con sus colegas, yo la miraba con ojos deseosos de utilizarla contra él, pero no sabía cómo funcionaba, yo jamás había utilizado armas, suponía que era apuntar y disparar, debería soportar el retroceso y poco más, pero me daba un poco de miedo utilizarla, aún así lo pensaba bastante, esas ideas no se me iban de la cabeza.

Otra de las cosas que pensaba era en escaparme, pero por más que había buscado una llave para irme, no había encontrado ninguna, Kabuto las mantenía lejos de mí. Había revisado toda la casa, hasta las ventanas tenían rejas y me sentía como si estuviera en una maldita prisión, no tenía escapatoria, no podría salir de aquí jamás. Llegué a pensar en llamar a la policía, pero Kabuto había cortado la línea, estaba incomunicado y supe… que estaba perdido, este sería mi hogar para siempre, Kabuto sería al único a quien vería de nuevo.

Esta casa era aburrida y muy agotadora, principalmente porque yo tenía que hacer todo, limpiaba, cocinaba, recogía… Kabuto me trataba como si fuera su criado y para colmo, tenía que responder a sus deseos sexuales y no eran escasos esos momentos precisamente. Odiaba tener sexo con él, sus juegos raros, sus sonrisas lascivas y sus gritos declarando que le daría el hijo como fuera, tenía miedo de quedarme embarazado de él.

Yo trataba de pensar en Natsu, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y me imaginaba que era Natsu con quien estaba realmente, trataba de disfrutar todo lo que podía aunque la situación era complicada, al fin y al cabo… seguramente no volvería a ver al chico del que me había enamorado. Nadie se preocuparía tampoco por mí, sólo era un chico de la calle que había desaparecido, ni me buscarían o puede que sólo mis amigos más cercanos intentasen que les hicieran caso y me buscasen, pero no creí que funcionase pese a la insistencia que pudieran tener.

Estaba limpiando la grasa y el aceite de la encimera de la cocina cuando tuve que salir corriendo al baño. Vomité absolutamente todo el desayuno y creo que hasta parte de la cena de la noche anterior, me encontraba fatal desde hacía unas semanas, pero yo trataba de ocultar los síntomas. Me daba miedo estar embarazado y que Kabuto lo supiera, no quería estar embarazado de él.

Lloré en silencio sentado en el suelo del baño. Por más que me acurrucase seguía sintiéndome fatal, ya no podía más, no aguantaba más daño ni físico ni psicológico, sólo quería que todo acabase de una vez, quería estar muy lejos de Kabuto.

En algún momento pensé en suicidarme pero… ahora que creía estar embarazado no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo y era un cobarde para hacerlo, yo no quería ser el asesino de mi hijo y menos sabiendo que aún podía ser de Natsu. Estaba en una encrucijada, no podía decírselo a Kabuto, no quería darle esa alegría al idiota de él, tarde o temprano se enteraría, se iba a notar pero… no quería darle ninguna alegría y si tenía que dársela, que tardase en recibirla.

Supongo que pensaría que el niño era suyo, era una posibilidad, pero él no se imaginaba que el cincuenta por ciento de la probabilidad la tenía Natsu. No sabía de quién era el niño pero lo quería igualmente, era mío, un ser vivo estaba naciendo en mi interior y eso era un don. Aún así… tampoco sabía seguro si estaba embarazado, era probable que el estrés y la presión psicológica a la que estaba sometido por Kabuto me hiciera pensar cosas extrañas, hasta podía tener un embarazo psicológico por culpa de su insistencias, de todas formas no podía comprobarlo, Kabuto no me dejaba salir así que no podía ir a la farmacia a comprar unas pruebas, ni podía ir al médico. Me quedaría con la duda un buen tiempo.

Miré mis manos pese a las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista, estaban destrozadas, supuse que de estar fregando constantemente, de estar con productos químicos, esto me esperaba el resto de mi vida. ¿Cómo sería tener un hijo en esta casa? ¿Kabuto le educaría a su manera? A mí seguramente no me dejaría ocuparme de su educación y acabaría pareciéndose a él, eso no me gustaba en absoluto. Un hijo con Kabuto debía de ser aterrador.

No tardaría en volver, así que me sequé las lágrimas y me marché a seguir con los quehaceres del hogar. Esto era un aburrimiento, no había nada que hacer en esta casa. Estaba terminando de recoger el despacho de Kabuto cuando sentí una mano pasar por encima de mi hombro con algo en ella, un libro. Me sorprendí y aunque al principio abrí los ojos, luego intenté hacerme el desinteresado continuando limpiando la mesa de polvo con el trapo.

\- Es para ti – me dijo cuando vio que seguía limpiando.

\- No lo he pedido – le dije con seriedad.

\- Vamos Gray, sabes que quiero estar contigo, quiero verte feliz.

\- No puedo ser feliz a tu lado, guárdate tus regalos, no los quiero.

\- Sé que te gusta leer, vamos. Cógelo.

\- He dicho que no – le grité dándole un manotazo y tirando el libro al suelo.

\- De acuerdo, veo que sigues enfadado conmigo, ya se te pasará. Tendrás mucho tiempo para asimilarlo, sólo te lo había traído para que no te aburrieses tanto.

\- ¿Y crees que puedes comprar mi felicidad con un libro? – le pregunté – no sabes nada de la felicidad.

\- Yo soy feliz, estoy contigo.

\- Yo jamás seré feliz a tu lado, da igual los regalos que me compres, te desprecio en lo más profundo de mí ser.

\- Ya será menos Gray, tranquilo… aprenderás a quererme, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando Kabuto se marchó miré el libro aún en el suelo, había traído un clásico de Shakespeare, me gustaban los clásicos aunque había tenido muy pocos en mis manos, el orfanato no compraba libros de esta clase. Kabuto me conocía bien, tantos años siendo un cliente había conseguido aprenderse muchas cosas y eso que yo trataba de hablarle poco sobre mis gustos, sobre mi vida.

Cogí el libro y me senté en el suelo abriéndolo. Kabuto lo tenía todo planeado. Sonreí cuando empecé a leer el libro, me gustaba leer y seguramente Kabuto ahora estaría contento por haber conseguido algo, yo esto no lo veía como algo para enamorarme de él como Kabuto lo veía, jamás podría quererle, era imposible.

Esa noche me tocó soportar de nuevo el sexo con Kabuto, no tenía más remedio pero tampoco ayudaba en nada, me quedaba quieto y le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, yo no quería colaborar en nada de todo esto. Kabuto no tardó mucho en acabar y se iba a quedar dormido enseguida, lo sabía, solía pasar así casi siempre, pero hoy algo sucedió, algo diferente.

\- Vamos a casarnos – escuché que decía y abrí los ojos incorporándome a mirarle.

\- No voy a casarme contigo.

\- Mañana mismo – siguió hablando pasando de mí.

\- He dicho que no voy a casarme contigo.

\- Si lo harás Gray, seremos una familia.

\- Déjame ya – le dije casi llorando – no te quiero ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

\- Pagué mucho por ti cuando eras niño.

\- Eres un enfermo, un depravado, te odio.

Dio igual cuantas veces dije que no estaría con él. Por la mañana trajo los papeles y me obligó a firmar. Traté de resistirme todo lo que pude, pero fue imposible, al final y tras hacerme daño, no tuve más remedio que firmar los malditos papeles de compromiso para evitar que siguiera haciéndome daño. Ahora sí pensaba que todo estaba ya perdido, pronto acabaría enterándose hasta de mi embarazo y tendría un serio problema.


	64. Chapter 64: Recuérdame

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Que Sasuke no se acordase de mí era un duro golpe para superar, aún así, yo me iba a dar por vencido, lucharía por él y le contaría todo lo que había ocurrido, le diría que iba a ser padre aunque aún estaba buscando las palabras para hacerlo. Había pasado por la habitación de Gray antes de marcharme, pero no estaba allí y eso me extrañó, debería haber estado, supuse que Natsu se lo habría llevado a casa aunque me podía haber avisado.

No le di mayor importancia, quizá deseasen estar un rato a solas después de su discusión de la tarde anterior. Tendrían mucho de que hablar y seguramente de otras cosas para reconciliarte, así que preferí no molestar, podía ir mañana a verles. Hablaría tranquilamente con Gray y le pediría consejo sobre qué hacer en esta situación. Él siempre solía saber qué hacer en cualquier caso y me gustaba hablar con él.

En la casa de Laxus me sentía un poco fuera de lugar y es que Sai había decidido llevarse a Gaara con él y vivir juntos en un pequeño piso a las afueras. Fugaku les ayudaba a pagarlo. Jellal había vuelto a vivir con laxus y yo… yo estaba un poco como acoplado aquí, me habría gustado haber tenido un lugar para mí o como me prometió Gray, algo para los dos. Desde mi oscura habitación podía escuchar las risas de Jellal y Laxus en la habitación contigua, sabía lo que estaban haciendo sin necesidad de pensar mucho.

A la mañana siguiente iba a ir a ver a Gray pero antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta, recibí una llamada. Era de la familia Uchiha, suponía que estarían preocupados por todo lo que pasó ayer, por mi desmayo, mi embarazo, lo de Sasuke y esa amnesia pasajera que tenía. Por un momento me ilusioné pensando que me llamarían para decirme que me recordaba, pero no, cuando escuché la voz de Fugaku no era para nada de eso, sino más bien para invitarme a una fiesta que celebraban en su casa por haber ganado las elecciones.

No tenía ganas de ir a una fiesta. Ni Sasuke me reconocería, estaría solo, no conocía a nadie y sería gente de alta clase social ¿Qué pintaba yo en una celebración así? Sé que Fugaku trataba de incorporarme a su familia, al fin y al cabo tenía en mi vientre a su nieto, pero no eran fiestas de mi estilo, nunca había aprendido cómo debía comportarme en esas altas esferas y no quería dejarle en evidencia. Al final tras su insistencia accedí a ir un rato, pero sólo unos minutos, quizá media hora, hacer acto de presencia y marcharme.

Tuve que preguntarles a Laxus y a Jellal en el desayuno cómo debía ir vestido y ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Laxus aprovechó a explicarme un poco algunos protocolos sociales mientras Jellal me buscaba una americana elegante para asistir. Yo nunca había ido bien vestido, el traje que me daban parecía ser caro. Me venía un poco grande el pantalón y tuvimos que hacerle algún apaño improvisado y camuflado para el imprevisto que me había surgido.

Laxus fue quien me llevó hasta la casa de los Uchiha y accedí al interior aparentando ser alguien distinguido con mi traje prestado. Por suerte aún no se notaba en exceso mi embarazo aunque había estado sintiéndome mal desde hacía unos días, supongo que había empeorado desde lo del accidente de Sasuke y es que esa noticia me había causado un gran estrés.

Entré por el gran salón dejando que uno de los criados abriera la gran puerta dándome acceso. Yo me fijé en su guante de impoluto blanco y su sonrisa ofreciéndome la bienvenida a la fiesta. Caminé por la gran sala, había mucha gente y no conocía a prácticamente nadie. Odiaba estas fiestas, pero quería encontrar a Sasuke y empecé a buscarle.

Los camareros andaban de un lado a otro con las bandejas llenas de canapés y al final, me encontré a Fugaku quien me cogió del hombro con una cálida sonrisa y me comentó que probase aquellos manjares, seguro que me gustaría. Con una sonrisa cogí uno de la bandeja más próxima y lo probé. Tenía razón, eran deliciosos, pero yo pensaba en la cantidad de dinero que se había tenido que gastar en todo esto.

\- Siéntete como en casa Naruto – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

\- Gracias – le comenté – aunque la verdad esto no es mucho mi ambiente.

\- Tampoco el mío – me aclaró casi en un susurro – pero así son las elecciones, nos tocará aguantar al menos un día hasta que toda esta novedad pase y pueda volver a mi modesta vida. Disfruta de la fiesta Naruto, tengo que ir a saludar a unos invitados.

\- Claro – le dije entendiendo que primero estaba su trabajo, debía de ser muy aburrido para él estas fiestas.

Yo creo que Fugaku no disfrutaba, sólo iba de mano en mano saludando, hablaba unas palabras con sus invitados y seguía su camino dando la bienvenida a otros invitados. Creo que este trabajo no me gustaba, era muy pesado y agobiante, no tenía tiempo para él y al final… a veces hasta le tocaba fingir que todos le caían bien o que le gustaba la fiesta, realmente no era así.

Di vueltas y vueltas por el salón pero no me encontré a Sasuke aunque sí vi a Mikoto hablando con una mujer sobre las elecciones de su marido. Yo jamás la había visto tocar ese tema pero al ser la novedad, creo que le tocaba ayudar a su marido en todo lo que podía. Finalmente vi a Sasuke, estaba cogido al brazo de Sakura y eso me dolió, me destrozó el alma verle sonreír mientras ella se acercaba más a su brazo, mientras le daba besos en la mejilla y él ni se inmutaba. Quise ir a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas pero no podía armar un alboroto, no aquí, así que me contuve.

Sakura se giró y me vio allí mirándoles fijamente, así que aparté la mirada y decidí marcharme. Aún conseguí ver a Sasuke que se disculpaba y se marchaba, supongo que hacia el baño, a mí la verdad es que me daba un poco igual, no había sido una buena idea venir, así que me marchaba.

Caminé hasta el jardín, allí no había nadie. Me iba a paso rápido cuando de una puerta de cristal lateral salió Sasuke chocándose contra mí sin querer y me quejé aunque no caí al suelo de milagro, él me había sujetado y estaba ahora en sus brazos sonrojado a más no poder.

\- Lo lamento – se disculpó al momento.

\- No pasa nada – le dije susurrando por la impresión de tenerle tan cerca.

Mi corazón se desbocaba, amaba a Sasuke pero él no parecía acordarse de mí ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no sabía nada, estaba indefenso y no quería hacerle daño, los médicos habían dicho que recordaría, pero que necesitaba tiempo y no podíamos machacarle a datos, así que me callé dejando que me incorporase.

\- ¿Te conozco? – me preguntó de golpe sorprendido.

\- Sí – le dije – me llamo Naruto.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó intentando acordarse de algo pero me soltó de golpe cogiéndose la cabeza como si le doliera – lo siento, no me acuerdo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté – ven, siéntate un momento.

Le ayudé a sentarse y tras varios minutos pareció que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle menos. No estaba seguro de si algún día volvería a tener todos sus recuerdos, yo esperaba que sí, porque quería estar con él, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, que iba a ser padre, que no quería que se perdiera esa experiencia de la vida, pero él no recordaba nada ahora mismo.

\- Gracias – me dijo para mi sorpresa – Naruto ¿Eh? No me olvidaré – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Eso espero – le dije mostrándole una gran sonrisa con la que él se quedó paralizado unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó de golpe Sakura que salía por la puerta de cristal.

\- Yo…

\- Tú nada, lárgate de aquí, no es sitio para ti.

\- Déjalo ya Sakura – le dijo Sasuke defendiéndome – ha sido muy amable, sólo estábamos hablando.

\- Los invitados están preguntando por ti – dijo Sakura a modo dulce y Sasuke comentó que entraría ahora mismo.

Entró enseguida tras darle un ligero beso a Sakura, algo que me dolió como si me clavasen mil cuchillos, pero no podía hacer nada. En cuanto Sasuke desapareció, Sakura llamó a los guardias para que me echase de allí, ¡ _ni que esta fuera su fiesta_! Yo sonreí.

\- Sólo eres una amargada - le dije sonriendo – llegará el día en que Sasuke recuerde todo y ese día, disfrutaré cuando te dé la patada.

Sakura enfadada me tiró el líquido de su copa a la cara pero a mí no me importó. Seguí sonriendo, me limpié y le indiqué que ya nos volveríamos a ver, porque estaba deseando que Sasuke se diera cuenta de una vez de la clase de persona que era ella. Seguramente Sakura temía que alguien pudiera intentar hacerle recordar, por eso estaba tan encima de él, pero Sasuke recordaría tarde o temprano, los médicos lo habían dicho y ese día yo lo esperaba con ansias.


	65. Chapter 65: Vida destruida

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

No quería abrir los ojos, sabía lo que me esperaba y no me gustaba. Estaría encerrado en esta casa, todos los días era exactamente lo mismo, no había escapatoria de ninguna clase para mí. Abrí los ojos finalmente para ver frente a mí el rostro de Kabuto, estaba relajado y su brazo lo había pasado por encima de mi cintura. Lo miré con detenimiento, me habría gustado estrangularle allí mismo pero no serviría de nada excepto para sentirme peor conmigo mismo. Es posible que él no tuviera cargo de conciencia de ninguna clase, yo la tenía, yo no quería ser como él, quería ser una persona diferente y por ese motivo, debía ser mejor que toda la gente con la que me había cruzado en mi vida, esa sin ética ni moral, precisamente la asignatura que Natsu impartía en el instituto.

Aún recordaba mi primera vez, había sido con Kabuto precisamente, un poco antes de que me acogiera aquella espantosa familia que luego nos devolvió. Era una familia muy importante y Orochimaru no podía negar el dinero que podría ganar conmigo, me iba a marchar y perdería la oportunidad, así que me vendió al mejor postor, ese fue Kabuto. Supongo que el dinero venía de su padre, era un importante empresario de la automovilística, es todo lo que sabía sobre él.

La primera vez que entré en aquel cuarto ni siquiera sabía lo que ocurría dentro, no volví a ver ese cuarto de la misma forma. Con el tiempo me acostumbré, decían que era mi trabajo, yo me negaba a verlo así, sólo me explotaban, abusaban de mí y me utilizaban en contra de mi voluntad para ganar dinero a mi costa, ese orfanato no valía la pena.

Dentro de lo malo… Kabuto aún tuvo bastante cuidado conmigo. Había hablado alguna vez con Sai sobre su primera vez y él no tuvo mi suerte, su primera vez fue más dura que la mía, más dolorosa. Supongo que Kabuto tenía su parte mala, le odiaba por lo que me había hecho, me trataba como un objeto, como su animal de compañía, pero a la vez… muy en el fondo, sabía que en parte me apreciaba a su sádica manera.

No conocía mucho de Kabuto, supongo que tampoco fue alguien que tuvo una buena infancia, nunca le había visto con su familia y mucho menos me hablaba de ella, sin embargo y aunque a veces sus celos le hacía golpearme o ser más rudo, sentía que me apreciaba. Eso no justificaba que me pegase, de hecho yo le habría dejado al primer contacto físico violento, pero no podía, él no me dejaba. Su amor era un poco enfermizo, no me gustaba, pero reconocía que aunque tuviera distorsionada la visión de lo que era amar a alguien, en el fondo sentía algo profundo por mí.

Una intensa arcada me hizo incorporarme y entonces, cuando iba a irme corriendo al baño, vi el teléfono móvil de Kabuto en la mesilla de noche. Él nunca lo dejaba ahí, siempre lo escondía en la caja fuerte para evitar que yo pudiera llamar pero debía de haberse olvidado anoche por el cansancio. Esta era mi única oportunidad y si fallaba, sabía que estaba perdido, no volvería a darme otra oportunidad.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado de no despertarle. Caminé un poco hasta el lado de Kabuto y estiré el brazo rozando el teléfono. Él se giró de golpe al no sentirme en la cama y me asusté, al menos no se había despertado aún así continué hasta que cogí el móvil y me marché con cuidado a encerrarme en el baño encerrándome allí.

Habría sido genial si me supiera algún número de teléfono que pudiera ayudarme, como el de Natsu, el de Laxus… incluso el de Sasuke me serviría, pero nunca me había dado por apuntarme los números, no creí que los necesitase ni que hubiera estado aquí atrapado. Pensé que tenía tiempo para memorizarlos.

Podía llamar a varios números, tenía en mente a la policía pero si Kabuto se despertaba y me pillaba llamando a la policía, sabía que se enfadaría tanto que ni el amor que decía sentir por mí me salvaría de su ira. Era agresivo por naturaleza y eso me asustaba. ¿A quién llamar que si me pillase no levantase sospechas? Tuve un número en mente… a la ambulancia.

Marqué el número mientras me sentaba en el suelo y contestaron al otro lado preguntándome por la emergencia.

\- Lexington park número 29 – le dije – necesito a la policía.

\- Señor, está llamando a la ambulancia – me dijo.

\- Lo sé. Estoy retenido contra mi voluntad, no puedo llamar a la policía, por favor, tenéis que ayudarme – le contesté llorando.

\- Cálmese, llamaremos ahora mismo. ¿Está usted bien?

Grité cuando unos atronadores golpes en la puerta se escucharon. Podía sentir a Kabuto gritando que abriera la puerta y estaba muy enfadado, sabía que le había cogido el móvil. Creo que el de la ambulancia también lo estaba escuchando y yo lloré con más intensidad cuando escuché como golpeaba la puerta intentando derribarla.

\- Vamos en camino.

\- Estoy embarazado – le dije al de la ambulancia mientras buscaba una silla o algo para atrancar la puerta.

Funcionó por el momento en cuando coloqué la silla apoyada contra el pomo y el ruido cesó. Sólo tenía que esperar a que viniera la ambulancia.

\- ¿De cuánto está? – me preguntó el de la ambulancia.

\- No… no lo sé – le dije – llevo encerrado casi un mes, he tenido síntomas de embarazo pero no estoy seguro.

\- De acuerdo. Quédate conmigo, la ambulancia está en camino y hemos llamado a la policía, enseguida llegaremos.

Estaba hablando con el enfermero cuando grité del susto al ver un hacha clavarse en la puerta. Me pegué hacia el cristal. ¿De verdad era capaz de romper la puerta para llegar hasta mí?

\- Dame ese maldito teléfono, Gray – me gritó y le vi a través de las maderas rotas – cuélgale a la policía.

\- No es la policía - le dije cuando la puerta se rompió entera y él entregó cogiéndome del cabello con fuerza y quitándome el teléfono me golpeó con fuerza tirándome al suelo.

Me hice daño al caer contra el lavamanos y me cogí el vientre cuando llegué al suelo asustado de que pudiera pasarle algo al niño por la furia de Kabuto. Él contestó al teléfono justo cuando me daba otro bofetón con el que casi me dejó inconsciente. Preguntó Kabuto por el teléfono y debieron de contestarle que era enfermero comunicándole que yo estaba embarazado y había llamado pidiendo ayuda. Creo que intentaban aminorar el daño que pudiera hacerme sin contarles la verdad de mi llamada.

\- ¿Embarazado? – preguntó atónito – Ey, Gray – me llamó pero sinceramente… me estaba quedando inconsciente después del último golpe.

Quizá estaba preocupado por el golpe, porque pudiera perder al niño, se creería que era suyo pero sinceramente… no tenía ni idea de quien era si es que realmente estaba embarazado, no había podido asegurarlo. Escuché un fuerte ruido, creo que habían tirado la puerta principal abajo porque escuché como gritaba la policía y Kabuto se rendía diciéndoles que me llevasen a un hospital. Ahora parecía preocuparse por el niño cuando antes no había dudado en pegarme creyendo que le traicionaba, realmente le traicionaba, pero no pensaba quedarme aquí sin hacer nada esperando a que él me amargase lo que me quedaba de vida.

Escuché la voz del chico con el que había hablado por teléfono diciéndome que estaría bien, era el de la ambulancia pero yo no podía moverme, todo me dolía y me sacaron de allí en la camilla para revisarme en el hospital. Me comentó que le dijera alguien a quien avisar y yo sólo pronuncié un nombre "Natsu".

Me metieron al quirófano mientras trataban de localizar a Natsu, yo ni siquiera sabía cómo darían con él pero al final uno me lo aclaró, tenían mi ficha médica de las otras veces que había estado en el hospital y Natsu había dado su número de contacto para que le avisaran si ocurría algo. Cuando entré en la camilla con el oxígeno por el pasillo, me encontré a Natsu que venía corriendo llorando. Me centré en sus lágrimas, seguro que lo había pasado mal todo este tiempo y enseguida agarró mi mano alegre de haberme encontrado y preocupado por mi estado.

\- Tenemos que llevarle rápidamente al quirófano. Haremos todo lo posible por salvarles la vida pero…

\- ¿Pero? – preguntó Natsu.

\- Sus constantes están bajando y el niño…

\- ¿Qué niño? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Está embarazado – le dijo un médico.

\- Tienen que salvarle.

\- Haremos lo posible, pero no sé si podremos salvar a ambos – comentaron y quise hablar, pero no podía.

Supongo que por preferencia, antes me salvarían a mí que al niño si tenían que elegir. Yo podía tener más hijos en el futuro, así que intentarían salvar a la madre ante todo, en este caso a mí. Aún así insistieron en que tratarían de hacer todo lo posible por ambos.

\- Te quiero Gray – escuché que decía Natsu juntando su frente a la mía antes de que me metiesen hacia el quirófano.


	66. Chapter 66: Recapacita

**Guildart POV**

Todo había pasado muy rápido. El día en que Gray se había marchado de casa yo me había encontrado con un viejo amigo y me había ido a comer con él, al final se me hicieron las tantas con mi amigo. Cuando llegué a casa Natsu estaba como loco llamando a todos los sitios preguntando por Gray y supe que había ocurrido algo, algo grave.

Natsu caminaba por todo el comedor nervioso con el teléfono a la oreja. Había llamado a Sasuke Uchiha y le pidió hablar con sus padres ya que él no recordaba mucho. Sí sabía quién era Natsu, pero es que nuestras familias se conocían desde hacía tantos años, que la amnesia sólo había borrado algunos meses. Pese a ello, los médicos eran optimistas y pensaban que pronto recuperaría la memoria, era cuestión de tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde está Gray? – le pregunté a Natsu cuando colgó el teléfono.

\- No tengo ni idea.

\- ¿Me cuentas que ha ocurrido?

\- Le pille en la cama con alguien.

\- Eso no me lo creo – le dije – ya viste cómo estaba Gray de afectado con esos temas, no es posible.

\- También lo he pensado, después del cabreo.

\- Las cosas en frío se ven con mayor claridad.

\- Eso parece. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrarle.

\- Llama a Laxus, quizá Gray se haya ido a buscar a su hermano.

\- Es posible, iba a llamarle ahora mismo.

Natsu llamó de inmediato pero por el tono de voz que tenía, creo que tampoco estaba allí. Pese a ello, un atisbo de esperanza brotó de su mirada y supe que le habían dicho algo de utilidad. En cuanto colgó el teléfono me miró fijamente.

\- Me voy al parque. Puede que esté allí. Naruto y Laxus me acompañarán.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte yo en algo? – le pregunté.

\- Sí… en quitarle las llaves de mi casa a Lucy para que no entre como le de la gana y por si acaso ha hecho copias… llamar a un cerrajero y que cambie la cerradura. No quiero volver a tener malos entendidos por una tontería así.

\- ¿Entró en la casa?

\- Sí. Yo creía que había devuelto las llaves. Aún así imaginaba que sería feliz con su nuevo chico, amante o novio… lo que sea. No creí que siendo tan refinada como siempre dice ser se atreviese a caer tan bajo como para entrar sin permiso. Que se cambie todo, no me fío de que haya hecho otro juego de llaves a mi espalda.

\- Vale. Tú busca a Gray, yo me ocuparé del resto. Sólo necesito la dirección.

\- Está con su jefe, te la apuntaré.

Salimos los dos juntos, mi hijo en busca del coche y yo hacia la puerta para ir a la casa de Lucy a pedirle las llaves. En el camino llamé a un cerrajero y quedé con él por la tarde para cambiar la cerradura. Todo esto era mejor acabarlo cuanto antes para evitar más problemas. Convencer a Gray para que volviera, se lo dejaba a mi hijo, él tenía más dotes de convicción.

Aproveché que un vecino entraba por la puerta de fuera del edificio para entrar y subí hasta el piso que Natsu me había dicho. Toqué el timbre y tuve que volver a tocar porque escuchaba ruido dentro, pero no parecían querer abrir. A la tercera vez abrió un chico rubito con el cabello despeinado y sin camiseta.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – me preguntó.

\- Guildart. He venido a hablar con Lucy, será unos segundos y luego podéis volver a vuestros jueguecitos – le dije apartándole de la puerta y entrando.

\- Eh, no puede entrar así sin más, es mi casa, propiedad privada.

\- Muchacho… siéntate y cállate – le dije – no quiero tener que enfadarme.

Lucy salió en aquel momento tapada con una toalla y sonriendo, creo que no se había dado cuenta de que era yo porque al verme, se sonrojó y se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

\- ¿Guildart?

\- Veo que aún me recuerdas, genial, esto será más sencillo. Las llaves de la casa de mi hijo.

\- No las tengo – me dijo.

\- No te hagas la tonta que se te da fatal, dámelas ahora mismo y me marcho. No me interesan vuestros asuntos.

Aunque pareció enfadarse se metió hacia el pasillo y la vi regresar con unas llaves en la mano. Me dijo que era la única copia y yo me marché. Seguramente era mentira, pero me daba igual, iba a cambiar las cerraduras así que la sorpresa se la llevaría ella si había tratado de engañarme, porque yo no permitiría que se metieran con mi hijo y mucho menos que jugasen con él.

Aquella noche cuando Natsu volvió, lo hizo solo y me preocupó. Traía en sus manos una hoja y cuando la miré, era de la comisaría, había puesto una orden de búsqueda, al parecer Gray había desaparecido. Le preparé una tila para que se intentase calmar, sabía que sería imposible pero era lo único que podía hacer por él. Hablamos toda la noche sobre el tema, había encontrado a Gray, pero cuando volvió a la habitación del hospital, se había marchado. Yo no creí que Gray pudiera marcharse así sin más cuando había dicho que quería a Natsu, que volvería con él. La policía estaba intentando encontrar al tal Kabuto del que me habló Natsu, dijo que Gray lo había mencionado pero podían haber tantos… encontrarlo sería complicado y la policía iba uno a uno intentando descartarlos.

Desde aquello pasó un mes aproximadamente, Natsu estaba todos los días en la comisaría tratando de meter prisa, de descubrir si tenían información nueva sobre Gray, pero los policías seguían llamando y presentándose en casa de todos los hombres con el mismo nombre, de momento no tenían nada pero seguían la búsqueda.

A casa me llamaron desde el hospital preguntando por mi hijo. Les comenté que no se encontraba en estos momentos pero que podían dejarme a mí el mensaje. Habían encontrado a Gray, estaban trayéndole en ambulancia y en cuanto colgué, llamé a Natsu a su móvil para avisárselo. Se puso tan contento y lleno de esperanzas que se fue corriendo hacia el hospital sin pasar por casa, era normal, no había dejado de buscarle en todo este mes. Estaba muy preocupado por él.

Yo también me vestí y salí hacia el hospital. Habíamos intentado estar siempre uno de los dos en casa por si llamaban con noticias de Gray, por lo menos había dado resultado el plan. Ya no hacía falta que me quedase aquí a esperar noticias.

Cuando llegué al hospital, mi hijo estaba en una habitación con Gray tumbado, los médicos decían que se recuperaría, tenían más dudas sobre el niño, demasiado pequeño aún para hacer algo por él, no podían sacarlo, sólo mantener a Gray lo más estable y calmado posible para que su embarazo no sufriera más daños.

Me comentaron que habían pedido una prueba de paternidad así que la estaban analizando. La policía estaba en la puerta custodiando la entrada, no querían que le ocurriera nada a Gray y me lo imaginaba. Me comentaron lo sucedido y decidí entrar para animarles. Gray estaba despierto hablando con Natsu, pero creo que fingía las sonrisas para no preocupar a mi hijo.

No quise entrar mucho para no molestarles, me quedé allí observándoles desde cierta distancia hasta que un policía trajo a un hombre esposado. Pidieron permiso para entrar y le preguntaron a Gray si ese era el hombre que lo había tenido retenido. Gray lo afirmó y se lo llevaron a la comisaría mientras él gritaba que era mentira, que alguien había entrado a robar a su casa y habían golpeado a su esposo, supongo que los policías querían asegurarse con la declaración de Gray.

Le oí también comentar que ese niño era suyo y miré a Gray antes de que se llevasen a Kabuto, agachó el rostro y supe que él tampoco lo tenía claro.

Uno de los médicos entró a la media hora con las pruebas, habían sacado analíticas tanto a mi hijo, a Gray, como al tal Kabuto por orden específica de un juez, por eso la policía lo había traído hasta aquí. Todos respiramos tranquilos cuando nos dijeron que era cien por cien seguro de mi hijo, resulta que Kabuto era estéril y aquello me hizo gracia, tan pesado que fue con que quería un hijo de Gray y era precisamente él quien no podía tenerlos. Supongo que jamás se hizo las pruebas pero fue algo bueno, Natsu y Gray respiraron aliviados al saberlo antes de verles sonreír.


	67. Chapter 67: Recuerdo vano

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

No podía creerme lo de Sasuke pero al menos tenía algo claro, creo que era muy posible que pudiera recordar algo, me había mirado extraño cuando le sonreí en la fiesta. Quizá había recordado algo o puede que sólo fueran mis ganas porque lo hiciera. Puede que pensase que me conocía de algo aunque no me reconociera con exactitud. Al menos eso ya era un paso importante.

Lo único malo que jugaba en mi contra era esa bruja de Sakura que se hacía la inocente y la buena chica frente a Sasuke intentando ser como era cuando salía con él meses antes de conocerme a mí. Era increíble. Sasuke ni siquiera había visto cómo se comportaba su "novia" cuando él no estaba presente. Eran tan diferentes. Sasuke era un buen chico, intentaba siempre ayudar a la gente y luego estaba Sakura, que mentía y engañaba con tal de salirse con la suya.

Toqué el vientre con mis manos, llevaba al hijo de Sasuke en mi interior y toda su familia estaba encantada de ello, pero ahí estaba Sakura interponiéndose en mi camino. Aquel mes después de la fiesta, prácticamente no hablamos porque estuve ocupado intentando encontrar a Gray, aquello me desesperó más que otra cosa, había desaparecido y yo lo busqué todos los días, fui a comisaría todos los días a preguntar por noticias acompañando a Natsu, hasta la familia Uchiha se unió y le explicaron la situación a Sasuke. Al menos coincidí algo más con Sasuke sin tener a Sakura de por medio, aunque no pude hablar mucho con él. Supongo que tras contarle sus padres que Gray era su hermano biológico, se había preocupado.

Fugaku me prometió que el siguiente dato en cuanto Sasuke preguntase, sería decirle sobre mí. Eso me alegró un poco el día. Por lo menos después de tanta búsqueda, Natsu me llamó para informarme de que habían encontrado a Gray. Mi embarazo ya empezaba a notarse y aunque llevaba días sintiéndome mareado y agotado, quise ir al hospital a verle.

Salí tan rápido de la casa que ni desayuné, tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a Gray, de saber que estaba bien. Cuando llegué me lancé a abrazarle y él me sonrió. Natsu me comentó que tuviera cuidado, Gray estaba embarazado de un mes, algo menos que yo. Mentiría si negase que no me preocupaba, porque si algún desgraciado le había hecho daño pagaría muy caro esa osadía, yo mismo me ocuparía de él, pero por suerte, Natsu me confirmó que el niño era de ambos.

Al salir fuera de la habitación de Gray, me quedé hablando con Natsu, quería pedirle matrimonio a Gray y aunque era joven para casarse, al menos quería dejar la propuesta hecha y ya casarse uno años más adelante. Yo creo que lo hacía para la seguridad y tranquilidad de Gray, eso sería una gran estabilidad emocional y creo que era lo que mi hermano necesitaba en ese momento, estabilidad y tranquilidad.

Dejé descansar a Gray y Natsu comentó que se quedaría un rato más con él y seguramente, hasta pasaría la noche durmiendo allí en el hospital en la habitación de Gray para asegurarse de que no estuviera solo ni le ocurriera nada. Yo me alegré de que lo hiciera, era un buen chico que se preocupaba por mi hermano, seguro que ambos serían una gran familia junto a ese nuevo ser que iba a nacer. Quedé con él para mañana ir a ayudarle a elegir un anillo de compromiso y me marché a casa a descansar.

Ya salía del hospital cuando mi móvil sonó. Era Fugaku y él sólo solía llamarme para temas importantes. Cuando me dijo que Sakura tenía previsto pedirle a Sasuke que se casasen, me preocupé y me fui directo hacia allí, era el momento de dejar las cosas claras, yo era quien tenía que casarse con Sasuke, no esa bruja que utilizaba artimañas para quedárselo. Al menos yo contaba con el apoyo de la familia Uchiha y estarían allí para ayudarme.

Cogí un taxi hasta la casa de los Uchiha y bajé corriendo dirigiéndome a la puerta donde Fugaku ya me esperaba. Fue él quien al final pagó al taxi aunque yo le dije que llevaba dinero. Entramos por el salón, todos estaban allí reunidos y Sakura parecía radiante cogida del brazo de Sasuke, aquello me cabreó y me dio igual que estuviera la familia de Sakura reunida, no iba a permitir que se quedase con Sasuke aprovechando que un maldito accidente le había hecho olvidar unos meses de su pasado.

\- Sasuke… - le llamé y él me miró extrañado.

\- Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó con una sonrisa – mira… voy a casarme – comentó sonriendo.

\- Sasuke, no puedes casarte con ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? – me preguntó con dudas.

\- Porque no la quieres, rompiste con ella hace meses, ni siquiera está embarazada de ti.

\- Pero… ella dijo…

\- Miente, no sabe hacer otra cosa que mentir, por favor, créeme. Tienes que recordarme, por favor.

\- Entonces… ¿Nos conocíamos?

\- Sí, me conociste en un parque y me enseñaste a leer. Me contaste tantas cosas de tu vida, me ayudaste mucho Sasuke y nos enamoramos. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

A Sasuke parecía dolerle la cabeza de nuevo y Sakura se levantó enfadada llamándome mentiroso aunque la única que mentía era ella. Sé que esto podía ser malo para Sasuke, que no debería de recordar todo en cuestión de segundos, que no podía darle tanta información de golpe pero se me acababa el tiempo. Había tenido paciencia con él y Sakura lo aprovechaba para arrebatármelo.

\- Aquí la única que mientes eres tú. Rompisteis y te acostaste con a saber quién para quedarte embarazada y al verte sola decidiste cargarle el muerto a Sasuke. Eres una arpía y una bruja asquerosa que sólo trata de quitarle el padre a mí hijo.

Sakura vino hacia mí enfadada dándome un bofetón por los insultos y supongo que me lo merecía pero yo la cogí del pelo cabreado haciéndola chillar, estaba harto de tener que aguantar esto y creo que fueron las hormonas lo que me hizo comportarme así, porque yo nunca pegaría a una chica aunque Sakura no era una chica, era una víbora de lo peor.

Los padres de Sakura y de Sasuke vinieron a separarnos y al final uno de los médicos que estaba en la sala al ver a Sasuke tan afectado por ese agudo dolor de cabeza, nos mandó que nos retirásemos todos y le dejásemos descansar. No me quedó más remedio que irme por donde había venido y atravesé los jardines de los Uchiha pasando por la piscina.

No sé muy bien qué me ocurrió, supongo que me mareé porque empecé a perder el equilibrio hasta que sentí como me hundía. Me había caído a la piscina de eso no había dudas pero no era lo peor… lo peor es que yo no sabía nadar, no había tenido la oportunidad de aprender. Supuse que nadie me ayudaría, nadie sabía que estaba aquí y traté de salir hacia la superpie pero el aire empezó a faltarme hasta que sentí como alguien cogía mi muñeca con fuerza desde el borde y empujaba de mí hacia fuera, pero no conseguía fijar mi vista para ver bien de quién se trataba.

Al salir a la superficie cogí aire a grandes bocanadas tratando de escupir el agua que había tragado. Creo que estaba encima de alguien, notaba un cuerpo blando bajo mí respirando también con dificultad y cuando conseguí abrir los ojos una vez conseguí recobrarme un poco del susto, me fijé en Sasuke también asustado.

No podía creerme que fuera Sasuke, él debía estar descansando y no aquí conmigo, pero estaba bajo mi cuerpo, yo estaba en medio de sus piernas casi tumbado encima de él y me miraba con esos ojos dulces. No me dio tiempo a decir nada cuando se lanzó a abrazarme llorando.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – me has dado un susto de muerte idiota.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Eres un poco bruto para decir las cosas pero sí, aún no recuerdo todo pero recuerdo lo más importante, el día que te conocí, el día en que mi padre me dijo que estabas embarazado y salí a buscarte. Creo que tuve el accidente ese día.

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo.

\- Aún tengo detalles borrosos…

\- Te los recordaré cuando quieras Sasuke, mientras no te cases con Sakura todo estará bien, te amo Sasuke y sé que tú también me amas a mí.

\- Sí, te amo – me dijo sonriendo – A Sakura la he mandado a su casa. Odio que intenten manipularme. Sólo espero tener todo el tiempo del mundo para estar contigo. Si no consigo recordar… por favor… creemos nuevos recuerdos, te invitaré de nuevo a las citas, haremos cosas divertidas, te llevaré a la feria y comeremos… - se quedó bloqueado unos segundos, creo que no recordaba mi comida favorita aún.

\- Ramen – le dije – me gusta el ramen.

\- Vale, comeremos Ramen – me dijo sonriendo justo antes de besarme con dulzura.

\- Te estoy mojando – le dije sonriendo.

\- No me importa, no me importa nada excepto poder besarte de nuevo. Te he echado de menos.

\- Eres un mentiroso, ni siquiera te acordabas de mí.

\- Ya bueno, pero en el fondo te echaba de menos.

\- Yo sí te he echado de menos, me has hecho mucha falta.

\- No volveré a separarme de ti, Naruto.


	68. Chapter 68: Misterios

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Lo bueno de estar en el hospital, es que ya no estaba encerrado en aquella casa con Kabuto. Los policías que estaban en la puerta custodiando me habían asegurado que no volvería a verle, el juez se ocuparía de ello. El tema de lo sucedido en el orfanato aún estaba muy reciente y con mi declaración de todo lo que había ocurrido con él tanto cuando vivía en el orfanato como lo de este último mes era suficiente para condenarle por mucho tiempo. Yo sólo esperaba eso, no volver a encontrarme con él jamás, no quería tener que verle de nuevo.

Natsu se quedó aquella noche conmigo. No le vi mucho tiempo y es que la medicación que me dieron me dejó dormido en cuestión de segundos. Me desperté desvelado cerca de las tres de la madrugada encontrándome a Natsu mal sentado en un pequeño sillón tratando de dormir como podía. Debía de ser muy incómodo dormir en ese pequeño hueco y sonreí al verle intentar adoptar alguna postura medianamente cómoda.

\- Natsu – le llamé y él abrió los ojos mirándome – ven, te dejaré un sitio.

\- No te preocupes Gray, la camilla también es muy pequeña – me comentó sonriendo.

\- Me acercaré más a ti entonces – le dije – venga, ese sillón parece muy incómodo.

\- Está bien – me dijo trayendo un pequeño cojín consigo.

Se vino a la camilla conmigo y le dejé un hueco. Era posible que las enfermeras nos echasen alguna bronca por la mañana, pero a mí me daba igual, prefería estar con Natsu y más desde que sabía que en mi vientre tenía a su hijo. Natsu se tumbó tras de mí y pasó su brazo por mi cintura dejando su mano reposar sobre mi vientre mientras yo colocaba mi mano sobre la de él.

\- ¿Crees que está bien? – le pregunté.

\- Tranquilo Gray, seguro que está muy bien.

\- Aún le están haciendo pruebas, dicen que está muy débil.

\- Se les ocurrirá algo, cálmate.

\- ¿Y si no pueden ayudarle?

\- Ya te han dicho que necesitas reposo. Esperaremos a que te den el alta y nos iremos a casa. Te mantendré en la cama tumbado todo el día y si tengo que llevarte las cosas a la cama lo haré – me dijo besándome la frente.

\- ¿Crees que podré pasear?

\- Imagino que sí, cuando estabilicen al niño podrás salir de la cama. Será unos días hasta que esté fuera de peligro. Yo no dejaré que os pase nada Gray, te cuidaré. Te lo prometo. Os cuidaré a ambos.

\- No había tenido oportunidad de preguntarte pero… ¿Te hacía ilusión? Digo… sé que soy joven para tener un niño y quizá… te estoy arruinando la vida.

\- Tú no me arruinas nada Gray, de hecho yo te la he arruinado a ti. Tenías tantas cosas por hacer y un niño será un cambio enorme pero no permitiré que eso te afecte, trataré de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, me gustaría que pudieras estudiar, ir a la universidad, buscar un buen empleo, no sé… quiero que tengas una vida normal y sé que un hijo desequilibra muchas cosas.

\- Yo estoy contento de que sea tuyo.

\- Lo sé, pero como has dicho eres muy joven Gray. Quizá no era el mejor momento pero ha ocurrido y yo no pienso renunciar a él, me alegra tenerlo. Yo no quiero que lo sientas como una pesada carga para ti. La pregunta no es si a mí me hacía ilusión Gray… sino… ¿Te hace ilusión a ti?

\- Sí – le dije muy decidido – no niego que me habría gustado ser más mayor para tenerlo, esperar un poco pero supongo… que las cosas vienen de esta forma y no se puede cambiar, quiero darte este hijo, quiero tenerlo y no quiero que le ocurra nada malo.

\- Duerme Gray, ya verás que mañana por la mañana nos explicarán qué ocurre. No sirve de nada darle vueltas ahora a la cabeza, sólo te preocupa más y esa angustia puede sentirla nuestro hijo. Intenta calmarte un poco, yo estaré aquí contigo toda la noche abrazándote.

Me dormí en los brazos de Natsu. Me costó un poco coger el sueño pero cuando lo cogí… ya no me desperté hasta casi el medio día y por culpa de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Las enfermeras habían entrado un par de veces, o eso me comentó Natsu que ya estaba en el sillón sentado. Me imaginé que habría bajado temprano para evitar que nos echasen la bronca porque hubiera dormido conmigo.

El médico vino a revisarme enseguida, en cuanto Natsu le llamó para avisarle de que había despertado. Creo que algo iba mal, nadie me lo dijo, pero yo estaba convencido por el semblante que colocó, algo ocurría pero aunque pregunté, el médico no me contestó y pidió hablar con Natsu fuera. Esperaba que me lo contase cuando volviera a entrar.

Vino con cara preocupada pero intentó sonreír al verme. Yo seguía pensando que algo malo sucedía. Por mucho que pregunté, Natsu sólo desviaba mi pregunta y hablaba de otros temas. Me callé, opté por la ley del silencio hasta que quisiera contarme algo pero no parecía funcionar muy bien.

\- Voy a ir a por un café – me comentó - ¿Quieres que te suba algo de la cafetería? Sé que la comida de aquí no es muy buena. – yo no contesté – Bueno… veo que tienes pocas ganas de hablar, ahora vendré y te traeré algo.

Esto de reposar era un rollo, me apetecía estirar un poco las piernas, me apetecía salir a tomar el aire fresco, quería estar fuera de este hospital. ¿Qué le había dicho el médico a Natsu? ¿Era del bebé? ¿Era sobre mí? Estaba preocupado pero no podía haber nada si no me lo contaban. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Lucy allí, porque entró a verme y yo le pedí que se marchase aunque no lo hizo.

\- Es fácil encontrarte, casi siempre estás por aquí.

\- Ya… supongo que no llevo una vida tan fácil como la tuya. ¿Consigues todo acostándote con tus jefes, no? – le pregunté y supe que estaba enfadada por mi contestación al verle ese rostro que puso.

\- No vengo a discutir, sólo venía a darte el pésame por lo de tu hijo, al fin a al cabo ya me han contado que lo has perdido.

\- Eso no es cierto – le dije tocando mi vientre – sigue conmigo, lo siento dentro de mí.

\- Algo psicológico, como cuando te amputan un brazo y sigues sintiendo dolor o picor en ese brazo inexistente, no tiene mayor importancia, con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando a esa sensación de vacío.

\- Quiero que te marches – le dije.

\- Claro – me comentó – aunque te diré una pequeña cosita… ¿Por qué crees que no te lo han dicho? No quieren que sufras más con todo este tema, no saben cómo decírtelo.

\- Lárgate – le dije enfadado – tú ya no perteneces a nuestra vida, vete a seguir revolcándote con tu novio y déjanos en paz, deja de pensar en nosotros como Natsu y yo te hemos olvidado. No queremos saber nada de ti.

Lucy se marchó de mi habitación enfadada pero yo me quedé unos segundos pensando si eso podía ser cierto o no. Supuse que sí por cómo había reaccionado Natsu. Ahora sí quería salir del hospital pero no tenía confianza con nadie como para pedir que me dejasen salir un rato a tomar el aire fresco. Para mi suerte, Sasuke entraba en aquel momento, no había podido hablar con él en mucho tiempo y me había enterado de lo de su amnesia gracias a Naruto cuando vino a verme. Me sorprendió que se acordase de mí, porque no debería de hacerlo ¿Estaba recordando ya?

Me comentó que había muchas cosas que no recordaba y prefería hablar conmigo para tratar de acordarse, al fin y al cabo yo era su hermano biológico aunque poco podía serle de ayuda, no tenía mucha idea de quién era. También era cierto que había perdido memoria de los últimos meses y ahí le había conocido, quizá podía contarle qué había pasado en esos meses.

\- Si me consigues una silla de ruedas y me llevas a dar un paseo, hablaré contigo de lo que quieras.

\- No es conveniente que salgas del hospital.

\- Necesito respirar aire fresco, por favor, me agobio estando aquí encerrado.

\- Está bien, ahora mismo vuelvo – me dijo para ir a buscar una silla de ruedas y salimos de aquel hospital para dar un paseo.


	69. Chapter 69: Niños

**Gray Fullbuster POV**

Sasuke me ayudó a sentarme en la silla de ruedas y salimos de allí por uno de los ascensores hasta la planta baja. Por suerte, no nos cruzamos con Natsu pero también era cierto que intentábamos coger los pasillos menos transitados. Miré hacia arriba viendo la cara de seriedad de Sasuke, creo que no terminaba de acordarse de mí, quizá algo le sonaba de que éramos hermanos, pero no creí que tuviera clara nuestra relación exacta.

Por Naruto sabía que había estado unas semanas con Sakura, a saber lo que ella podía haberle contado, las mentiras que pudo decir, los enredos que había podido formar. Seguramente tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza y no sabía a quién recurrir, quizá hubiera pensado en mí porque era su hermano, creería que teníamos algún vínculo más relacionado que con cualquier otro.

No iba a quejarme, también me venía bien salir de esa habitación. Ya sabía que no era recomendable moverme mucho, pero al menos salir del cuarto creo que me haría bien, necesitaba tomar aire. Estar encerrado todo el día en un hospital viendo enfermeros, médicos y pacientes no era para nada saludable. Necesitaba salir.

Sasuke empujó mi silla de ruedas y acabamos en un parque cercano frente a una fuente. Dejó de empujar mi silla de ruedas para sentarse en el borde de la fuente. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo cogía aire y respiraba, me relajaba cerrando los ojos y escuchando el canto de los pájaros, sintiendo mecerse las hojas de los árboles por la suave brisa que corría hoy. Era posible que lloviese, pero aquí en Londres era raro el día que no estaba nublado, lloviendo o con densas nieblas.

\- ¿Qué tal con Sakura? – le pregunté.

\- La mandé a su casa – me dijo sonriendo – es una larga historia.

\- Tengo tiempo – le comenté mirándole y él sonrió antes de empezar a contarme lo que había ocurrido.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Sasuke Uchiha POV**

 _Mi padre había ganado las elecciones y podía por fin librarme de Sakura. Mi madre me había contado todo lo del falso embarazo de Sakura, bueno… no falso, era real salvo que yo no tenía nada que ver en todo eso. Quería dejarlo y fui al banquete de celebración tras la victoria de mi padre para intentar localizarla y romper con ella. Ahora por fin podía hacerlo, mi padre ya estaba en el puesto que le correspondía._

 _Caminaba por la fiesta cuando mi padre que estaba hablando con un hombre de su partido, cogió mi brazo y disculpándose con los hombres con quien estaba hablando me separó de todos ellos conduciéndome hacia la terraza. Cuando estuvimos lejos de los presentes, sonreí y aproveché para felicitar a mi padre por su triunfo. Él sonrió pero antes de que pudiera seguir yo hablando con él, me comentó que Naruto estaba embarazado y yo era el padre._

 _Mentiría si hubiera dicho que no me enfadé, claro que estaba enfadado, tendrían que habérmelo contado antes pero me lo habían ocultado. Mi padre me sentó unos segundos con él tratando de explicarme el motivo por el que no me contó nada, Naruto así lo había querido para evitar problemas con Sakura, supongo que en parte lo entendía, quería que mi padre ganase y no quería que yo me distrajese con él para que Sakura no hiciera alguna de las suyas pero… seguía sintiendo que debería habérmelo dicho, tenía derecho. Pese a ello, salí corriendo de allí comentándole a mi padre que iría a buscarle de inmediato._

 _Aproveché para buscar a Sakura y aunque ella se acercó a mí con mucho cariño y fingiendo ser la novia perfecta frente a nuestros invitados, yo la aparté un poco y le comenté, que esto se terminaba aquí porque me iba a ir a buscar a Naruto quien sí esperaba un hijo mío de verdad. Se enfadó y me pegó un bofetón pero a mí me dio igual, sonreí y salí de allí a coger el coche para buscar a mi chico. Quería arreglar todo con él y lo haría._

 _Estaba detenido en un semáforo cuando al levantar el pie mínimamente del embrague para salir cuando la luz cambió a verde, un coche que venía a toda velocidad me arroyó saltándose su semáforo y golpeando en mi puerta haciéndome perder el conocimiento de inmediato. Cuando me desperté, estaba en el hospital y Naruto estaba allí, claro que para ese entonces ya no le recordaba._

 _Recordaba a Sakura, unos meses antes de todo lo sucedido. Ni siquiera recordaba que mi padre ya había ganado las elecciones, aún pensaba que estaba en campaña para presentarse. Sakura llegó como un rayo de esperanza, la conocía perfectamente, había salido con ella y pensaba que aún seguía con ella. Tras un mes, cuando Naruto se presentó en mi casa aquel día para decirme lo de su embarazo, mi mente empezó a recordar. Había estado un mes viéndole por el asunto de la búsqueda de Gray y cada día que pasaba a su lado viéndole, sentía que lo conocía, sentía que le hacía daño de alguna de las formas, pero no podía recordar quién era o qué era ese chico rubio en mi vida._

 _Todo empezó a venir a mi cabeza. Me dolía demasiado con tantas cosas que parecían querer venir a mi mente y el médico preocupado, pidió tanto a Sakura como a Naruto que se marchasen, no me hacían bien que estuvieran allí. Ambos se marcharon pero cuando el médico quiso venir a comprobar como estaba, yo salí corriendo tras Sakura quien se extrañó al verme pero sonrió._

\- _¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke? – me preguntó con cierta dulzura._

\- _No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Naruto – le dije._

\- _¿De qué hablas?_

\- _Lo que oyes, no te acerques ni a él ni a mucho menos a mi hijo – le comenté._

\- _Estás paranoico. A tú hijo lo llevo yo en el vientre._

\- _No me trates de idiota – le dije enfadado – que no recuerde algunas cosas no te da derecho a jugar con mis sentimientos. Tenía esta extraña sensación cuando estaba con Naruto, sentía algo muy profundo y no entendía por qué, ahora empiezo a verlo con claridad, es él a quien amo, no a ti. ¿Habíamos roto verdad? – le pregunté._

\- _No, no habíamos roto._

\- _Pues entonces lo hago ahora. No quiero volver a verte._

\- _Pero llevo a tu hijo._

\- _Te pasaré la manutención y lo que necesites._

\- _No será necesario – dijo mi padre detrás de mí – ella no está embarazada de ti, fue todo un truco. Cuando lo descubriste rompiste con ella y fuiste a buscar a Naruto, pero tuviste el accidente antes de llegar a tu destino._

\- _Entonces no sé que hago aquí – le dije sonriendo – me voy a por Naruto._

 _Salí de allí corriendo y busqué a Naruto. Pasé en el momento justo de ver como se mareaba y se caía a la piscina cuando iba hacia la salida del jardín. No tenía palabras para expresar el terror y el miedo que sentí cuando le vi caerse, más cuando al ir hacia él veía que no era capaz de salir a la superficie. Me aproximé al bordillo y metí mi brazo hasta que cogí su muñeca haciendo fuerza para sacarlo. Por suerte… estaba a salvo._

 ** _Fin flashback_**

 **Gray Fullbuster POV**

Escuché su historia en completo silencio y sólo pude darle ánimos por todo lo que había pasado. No debía ser fácil sentirse tan perdido, haber olvidado unos meses de tu vida, olvidar a la persona que amabas pese a que tu cuerpo intentaba decirte que te estabas equivocando, Sasuke lo había pasado mal y me hice un poco hacia delante para abrazarle, pero empecé a llorar y él lo notó.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó.

\- Creo… que he perdido al niño – le dije llorando sacando todo lo que había tratado de ocultar hasta este momento.

\- No puede ser ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Natsu está muy raro, él médico pidió hablar con él a solas y no me cuentan nada. Lucy dijo…

\- No te creas lo que te diga esa chica – me dijo de golpe Sasuke – yo mismo les preguntaré si así te quedas más tranquilo.

\- No lo has perdido – escuché a mi espalda a Natsu y me sorprendí de verle allí – me ha dicho un enfermero que os vio salir hacia el patio. No lo has perdido Gray – me repitió – lamento haberte causado este malentendido, no era mi intención. El médico me había avisado que el niño tiene un serio problema, me había pedido permiso como tu tutor legal y pareja para firmar unos papeles, tienen que darte una medicación muy fuerte para intentar arreglarlo, nada más.

\- ¿Va enserio? – le pregunté.

\- Sí. No quería preocuparte más con este tema así que no quería contártelo. Todo estará bien, sólo era una autorización.

\- No me la han pedido a mí.

\- Estás bajo mi responsabilidad ¿Recuerdas? Soy yo quien firma tus autorizaciones hasta que seas completamente independiente. Además, me han dicho que te darán el alta mañana por la mañana, pero… tienes que hacer reposo durante un tiempo prudencia. El bebé necesita tranquilidad.

\- Vale – le dije sonriendo – te prometo que haré reposo.

\- Ven, volvamos al hospital, se va a levantar una buena tormenta – me dijo besándome y yo miré el cielo encapotado dando señas de la tormenta que caería en un rato.

Sasuke nos acompañó hasta la habitación y allí nos quedamos los tres hasta que Naruto también apareció trayéndome unos bombones que Laxus le había dado y es que al final… aquí acabamos juntándonos todos. A Gaara y a Sai les vi muy bien, creo que estaban acoplándose a su vida juntos y Laxus junto a Jellal… creo que a ellos les iría muy bien. Todo empezaba a arreglarse.


	70. Chapter 70: Nueva vida

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me había asustado ver a Gray en esas condiciones pensando que había perdido a su hijo, por suerte todo salió bien. También pude aprovechar en una vez en su habitación para preguntarle cosas sobre mí, sobre Naruto principalmente y es que aunque mi mente quería recordar, aún le costaba un poco fijar la información.

Natsu me comentó que iba a pedirle que se casasen y no sé si lo hacía por formalizar lo del niño que esperan o porque de verdad quería, supongo que era una mezcla de ambas. Querría hacerlo en un futuro pero lo del niño le había hecho adelantarlo, aún así, cuando se lo pidió, me llegó al oído que Gray había rechazado casarse, al menos de momento. Quería esperar a ser más mayor aunque eso significase que naciera el niño antes. A mí en lo personal me pareció una excelente idea, porque no habían tenido tiempo de conocerse y convivir como Dios manda, me parecía que tomarlo con calma era una muy buena opción y ya en el futuro verían cómo saldrían las cosas. Las circunstancias personales de Gray le habían hecho llevar una vida demasiado rápida y compleja, tomarse un poco de tiempo ahora que disponía de él, me parecía estupendo.

Pasaron dos años de todo aquello y por lo menos no habíamos vuelto a saber nada de la gente del orfanato. Lo último que se escuchó de aquel caso era que habían sido condenados con cincuenta años de prisión. Los abogados comentaron la desproporción de la condena, pero muchos jueces vieron en sus actos algo tan depravado y abusivo que prefirieron asegurar que no volvieran a hacer algo así. Mi padre además como nuevo dirigente político había movido algunos hilos para aumentar la condena y lo habían tenido en consideración.

En cuanto a mí… recuperé finalmente toda la memoria aunque tardé varios meses en recuperarme del todo. Naruto había tenido mucha paciencia conmigo y nuestro hijo nación sin problemas, bueno… con cesárea pero era algo normal en chicos como Gray y Naruto, no había otra forma. Muchas veces cuando me acostaba con Naruto, me gustaba acariciar su cicatriz porque en el fondo para mí era algo precioso, había traído al mundo a nuestro hijo y eso era un don que él tenía.

Habíamos llamado a nuestro hijo Toushiro aunque nadie de la familia le llamaba así, todos preferían abreviarlo a Hiro. Aunque había tratado de explicarles a todos que me gustaba el nombre completo, habían pasado de mí y seguían llamándole por la abreviación, al final ya sólo sonreía y pasaba del tema. ¡ _Qué le llamasen como les diera la gana_! No iba a discutir con ellos por un nombre.

El que estuvo mucho tiempo en cama de reposo fue Gray y es que su embarazo fue complicado. Le hicieron hacer mucho reposo para evitar que el feto pudiera recibir algún daño y es que tras lo que había pasado con Kabuto, la placenta que Gray generó para su niño estaba muy débil. Al menos le dejaban moverse para ir al baño.

Su hija nació un mes después que el de Naruto aproximadamente. Era una niña muy extraña, de cabello rojizo y supuse que había salido un poco a Natsu y a Gray. La llamaron Erza y menudo genio había sacado, no sé a quién se parecía. Aunque era muy tranquila y obediente, era de armas tomar cuando quería algo, muy cabezota como Gray pero a la vez muy dulce y alegre como Natsu. Muchas veces la traían a jugar a nuestra casa con Toushiro.

De Gaara, lo último que supe de él es que estaba estudiando y vivía con su hermana. Dicen que estaba mejorando poco a poco. Aún seguía en tratamiento y visitando a psiquiatras pero es que la experiencia que había vivido no era algo fácil de asimilar. Había visto como asesinaban a sus padres, había perdido a su hermano y había sido secuestrada por aquellos tipos, a saber las cosas que le habrían hecho viviendo allí con ellos tantos años. Poco a poco todos esperábamos que se fuera recuperando y al menos, ahora a veces hasta sonreía.

Sai seguía viviendo con ellos, trabajaba con mi padre en su empresa y estudiaba en sus ratos libres. Lo poco que había hablado con él cuando coincidíamos por la universidad es que la convivencia les iba muy bien. Tampoco creí que tuvieran muchos problemas con el sexo, lo único que les preocupaba era la condición de Temari, que aún no había podido recuperar una vida completamente normal, no había estudiado aún pero sí había buscado algún trabajo para intentar ir integrándose después de todo lo que sufrió.

Por los demás… Laxus seguía siendo profesor de educación física en el instituto aunque nosotros ya hacía un año y algo que lo habíamos abandonado. Ahora conocían su relación con Jellal… de hecho… ¡Cómo para no saberlo! Se habían casado y yo mismo había acudido a la ceremonia con Naruto. Tuvieron el detalle de esperar hasta que Gray pudo moverse después de su embarazo así que estuvimos todos juntos en la mesa del convite.

No fue una gran ceremonia, invitaron a las personas justas y necesarias, no quisieron gastarse mucho en el acto, pero estábamos todos los amigos y la familia de Laxus, creo que éramos los suficientes para pasarlo bien y celebrar con ellos, era su día al fin y al cabo. Naruto y yo no habíamos hablado nada de todo esto, pero era algo normal, éramos muy jóvenes aún.

Jellal seguía haciendo deporte, era un buen deportista y seguramente llegaría lejos. Laxus seguía siendo su entrenador personal, algo normal. Esos dos se compenetraban muy bien, yo creo que les iría muy bien en la vida estando juntos.

Me encontraba en la cama mirando a Naruto dormir abrazado a nuestro hijo, últimamente le había dado por venirse a nuestra habitación a dormir y como aún era pequeño le dejábamos. A mí me tocaba algunas noches llevarlo de vuelta a su cuna, pero hoy lo había dejado con nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué me miras todas las mañanas? – me preguntó Naruto sonriendo sin abrir los ojos.

\- Porque me encanta verte dormir – le dije.

\- Hay que preparar el desayuno a Toushiro.

\- Ya preparo yo la leche, descansa un rato más – le comente.

Hacía unos meses que había dejado el biberón y había cogido con ganas eso de tomarse un cuenco de leche. Sonreí y me levanté para preparar los desayunos. Ya estaba casi acabando cuando Naruto apareció por la cocina con nuestro hijo en brazos y nos sentamos los tres a desayunar. Esa mañana también vinieron Gray y Natsu a vernos con la pequeña Erza, habíamos quedado para ir todos al parque acuático aunque claro… a las piscinas para niños.

Fue un día divertido y a mí me alegraban dos cosas sobre todo… haber recuperado la relación con mi hermano biológico y ver lo bien que nos llevábamos ambas familias, era lo mejor que podía esperar y estaba seguro de que esto iría a más. Las navidades las pasábamos juntos, cada vez quedábamos más para hacer cosas en común y supongo que deseábamos que nuestros hijos se llevasen igual de bien y congeniaran como nuestras familias lo habían hecho.

No se podía pedir nada mejor que vernos juntos a todos. Incluido a nuestros amigos, a quienes ya deseábamos ver que adoptasen para que pudieran estar todos nuestros hijos juntos, pero eran un poco más reacios. Jellal y Laxus eran los únicos con algo más de ganas pero no creí que lo fueran a hacer de inmediato, ahora mismo estaban en plena luna de miel, para ellos su relación era eso… todos los días era una luna de miel, estaban enamorados y querían disfrutar todo lo que pudieran el uno del otro antes de añadir niños a la relación. También lo entendía, eran formas diferentes de vivir. Yo no renunciaría a mi hijo, pero también era cierto que a veces pensaba que haber disfrutado de más tiempo para Naruto y para mí a solas sin hijos… era un privilegio que no tuvimos.

Sólo podíamos disfrutar de nuestros momentos a solas cuando Gray y Natsu se llevaban a nuestro hijo a dormir a su casa, hacíamos intercambio muchas veces para poder disfrutar ambas parejas y me daba la sensación, de que Gray estaba superando su miedo al sexo, poco a poco lo haría, de eso estaba seguro y me alegraba muchísimo por él, porque podía rehacer su vida y hasta había empezado a sonreír.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
